Clear Skies and Concrete
by Wolvenfire86
Summary: MODERN DAY AIR AND STONE! Yeah! I'm back, with more TAANG stories! All of these stories are set in Modern times. Toph can see, there is no bending. PLZ Read and Review, it STILL makes me feel special. :
1. First Meeting I

**This is a continuation of my Modern Day characters from Air and Stone. I do not own any of the characters from Avatar, the Last Airbender.**

**These first few chapters are preludes, so feel free to look at my other TAANG story to learn more.**

**Here are the important things to remember.**

**1. Toph CAN see.**

**2. Their ages change from chapter to chapter, but I will try to keep things consistent.**

**3. No bending.**

**4. You have to have fun reading this :)  
**

* * *

**First Meeting I**

A wave of screaming children swarmed over the elementary school playground after they finished kissing their mothers goodbye. A new school year had begun and with it came the latest generation of young minds, eager to learn, to play and to meet new friends.

But one little boy was having a lot of trouble saying goodbye to his "father". The poor child, whining, tugged wildly on the sleeve of his adopted guardian, begging him not to leave.

"Daddy…please don't go!" Little Aang moaned.

"Now Aang…don't be sad." Gyatso patted Aang on his head. "School is a lot of fun. You'll meet a lot of new friends."

"I don't wanna!" Aang stamped his feet a few times, but stopped after a while.

"Aang, I have to leave. Don't tell me a big, strong man like you is afraid of being alone for one day."

"I'm…" Aang sniffled. "…I'm not afraid!" Aang forced himself to act like an adult.

"Good." Gyatso patted him on the head again. "Now, I'll be back to pick you later today. So have fun. And try to make some friends."

"Okay." Aang said. He felt his shyness coming back.

"Promise me that you will try to make friends Aang."

"I…promise daddy." Though Gyatso didn't like when Aang called him his father, he smiled with approval. Gyatso left and Aang carefully watched him leave, not taking his eyes off him until he was gone.

The instant Aang was alone, he felt scared again.

* * *

While the rest of the kids fanned out into little groups on the playground, Aang just sat nervously in the sandbox. It took him a few hours to realize it, but he didn't like school. No one had even said hello to him since he arrived. He missed his daddy and his puppy, Appa, and his cozy house. He wanted to go home so badly, he felt like he was going to cry.

**Puff**! A cloud of sand spewed up into the air next to Aang. Aang coughed and brushed the dust away. A hand sized green ball had landed in his little sandbox, right next to him.

"HEY!" Aang heard a girl yelled from behind him. "That's my ball!"

Aang turned around and saw a tiny girl with a white and green skirt running towards him. She was very pale and her hair was dark, black and smooth, and she walked funny, like a boy acting tough. She marched right up to Aang and held out her hand.

"That ball is mine and you have it. Give it back to me!" She demanded. Aang, still very shy, handed the ball to her. "Thank you." The girl smiled at him.

"You're welcome." Aang didn't smile back.

"My name is Toph." She said, still smiling. Aang giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Your name sounds funny." Aang said.

"Hey! It's a nice name." Toph said, but was unsure. Never before had she thought her name was strange. For the first time in her life, she doubted that her name was anything but normal.

"I'm Aang." The little boy finally smiled.

"Your name is funny. Ha-ha!" Toph pointed at him and laughed, trying to get revenge. But Aang only laughed with her.

"I know! People tell me my name is funny all the time!" Aang stood up.

"You're weird." Toph said.

"I am?" Aang became shy again. As if karma was dancing around them, Aang had never thought that he was weird or unusual until the little girl had pointed it out to him. Suddenly, his oddness became obvious and he felt embarrassed again.

"It's okay. I think you're funny too." Toph smiled. Aang grinned, but was still bashful. "Wanna play with me?" Toph held her ball out to him.

"I don't know any games." Aang confessed.

"You really _are_ weird." Toph grabbed Aang's wrist and pulled him out of his sandbox. "Come on. I'll teach you how to play."

Aang felt his cheeks turn red when the little girl touched him.

* * *

**--Hours Later--**

* * *

Gyatso parked his car and entered the playground, looking for his adopted son.

"Aang!" He yelled and, without missing a beat, an over-stimulated little boy appeared in front of him, jumping up and down and rejoicing over his wonderful day.

"Daddy, it was so much fun! We learned about colors, and I did finger paints. And I made a friend! A real friend who isn't a doggy!"

"Alright, alright…calm down Aang. You say you made a friend?"

"Yeah! She's really fun! And she…"

"She?" Gyatso's eyes widened.

"Yeah!" Aang smiled. Being the old-fashioned man that he was, Gyatso normally would have been concerned that Aang had not made any male friends. But Aang seemed so happy that Gyatso didn't think that it was right to knock him down off his (already high) cloud.

"Okay Aang. You can tell me all about her on the way home." He assured him and escorted him to the car.

"Can I come back tomorrow too?! Toph is going to be here!"

"Toph? Who is that?"

"Daddy! That's my friend!"

"Oh, that's her name…" Gyatso shook his head. "…she has a funny name."

"That's what _I_ told her!"

* * *

**It's good to be back everybody!!  
**


	2. Tag

**Tag**

Toph pulled her leg back and, in one awkward, childish motion, kicked the schoolyard ball into the air, high over Aang's head.

"Wow!" Aang gasped as the ball flew past him.

"Told ya I could do it!" Toph congratulated herself.

"That went like…a million feet high!"

"This is boring. Let's do something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Toph thought for a moment. "Let's play tag!"

"What's tag?"

"You don't know what tag is? Everyone knows what tag is?"

"They do?" Aang felt embarrassed again. Toph had a way of making him feel…out of place.

"All you have to do is run away from the person who is It."

"What's It?"

"You're It!" Toph slapped Aang's shoulder and ran.

"Ow!" Aang rubbed the spot where Toph had hit him.

"Now try to catch me!" Toph yelled from across the playground.

"Why!?" Aang didn't understand how the game worked.

"Because that's the game! You tag me, and then I'm It!"

"Oh…okay?"

* * *

Aang pretended to play enjoy himself as he chased Toph around the crowded schoolyard, but no matter how fast he ran he couldn't catch the speedy little tomboy. Even in a lacy skirt, Toph danced circles around Aang as the thin boy struggled to tag her.

"Come on Aang." Toph got tried encouraging him to run faster, but she only made Aang more frustrated.

"Hold still!" In his own mind, Aang believed that Toph had chosen this annoying game just to make him look foolish in front of his other classmates.

"You have to catch me. That's how the game works."

"This isn't fun!" Aang stopped running and stamped his foot on the ground. Toph turned around and ran back to him, but stay a few feet away, still in the mood to play.

"Come on slowpoke. You gotta try and catch me."

"Don't call me slowpoke!" Aang was getting very upset.

"Slowpoke! Slowpoke!" Toph didn't care.

"Stop it!"

"Slowpoke can't catch me! Slowpoke can't tag me!" Toph waved to Aang and giggled.

Fed up, Aang lunged toward Toph, who had her guard down, and push her as hard as he could. Toph fell to the ground and skinned her knee on a small rock. Aang didn't realize what he had done until he saw the patch of blood dripping down her thin leg.

Without missing a beat, the little girl's eyes reflexively began to well up. She tried to fight it, but in a matter of seconds she began to cry.

"I'm sorry!" Aang tried to apologize, but a crowd had already gathered around the two of them, calling them both names. One called Aang a "girl-pusher" and started laughing at both of them.

"What is going on?!" Ms. Wu, the kindergarten teacher, walked over to the circle of screaming children, demanding to know what happened.

"Aang pushed the weird girl!" One brat yelled out.

"It was an accident!" Aang insisted. "We were playing tag and Toph made fun of me and…and…" Panicking, Aang's own little eyes began to water.

"Okay, settle down!" Ms. Wu spoke over the children. "Everyone else, go away. Aang, help Toph up. I think she'd like to stay inside for the rest of recess."

The cloud of kids dispersed at the teacher's command. Aang wiped the tears out of the corners of his eyes and bent down over Toph, offering his hand. But Toph ignored him and helped herself up. She didn't look at him as she walked over to Ms Wu.

For the first time in his young life, Aang felt the bitter sting of guilt.

* * *

When recess ended, Toph stayed away from Aang. She didn't talk to him for the rest of the day or say goodbye to him when school ended. Aang didn't even see her leave.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	3. Gone

**Gone**

Aang waited in the sandbox like he did everyday, but Toph didn't show up. He waited, waited and waited, but he spent his recess period alone.

Recess ended and Aang still didn't see Toph. He dragged his feet back inside his classroom, feeling as lonely as his first day of school.

His teacher was at her desk, as she usually was, doing paperwork and putting stickers onto homework assignments.

"Ms. Wu." Aang approached her shyly.

"Oh hello, Aang. How was your recess?" Ms. Wu was old, but friendly. Aang decided he liked her after the first week of school when let him have an extra cookie for snack time. She was one of the only adults he felt comfortable around, besides his father.

"Um…Toph wasn't in school today. And she wasn't at recess either." Aang told Ms Wu, sure that she knew where his friend was.

Ms. Wu's face went blank. "Oh Aang…I'm sorry. I knew Toph was your friend."

"What's wrong?" Aang was confused.

"Aang…I'm sorry but…Toph's parents took her out of this school. She's not going to come here anymore."

"But…she has to." Aang didn't understand.

"I'm sorry Aang. But she isn't. I mean, you may see her again some day…but…I'm afraid that her parents don't want her in public school anymore." Ms. Wu didn't tell Aang that they used the incident from yesterday as an excuseto pull Toph out of public school.

"But…that's not fair." Aang pouted.

"I know Aang. But there's nothing we can do." Ms. Wu patted him on his back and sighed. Aang whimper softly.

* * *

Aang didn't say anything to Gyatso when he picked him up. He didn't eat anything at dinner and, no matter how many times his father asked him what was wrong, Aang wouldn't talk to him.

He went to bed depressed and lonely, missing the first real friend he ever had.

"I didn't get to say good bye…" The boy cried a little and then fell asleep, wishing Toph would be at school the next day.

* * *

**The next chapter is going JUMP forward like six years. Sorry, but no more kiddy Aang.**


	4. Class Project – Pt 1

**Flash Forward!**

**6 years, the 8****th**** grade. Sorry for the time skip, but read it. It makes sense XD**

**It's a little bit long though...  
**

* * *

**Class Project – Pt. 1**

Aang tapped his pencil on the side of his desk, waiting the arrival of the teacher. He sat in the front row because he knew that teachers habitually give students better grades to those who sit closer to them. Paper airplanes flew over his head, crashing into the animal posters and landing in the metal garbage bins. It was a usual middle school class room.

Aang yawned. He had a habit of getting bored in his classes; they were too easy for him. Everyone in middle school knew that Aang was one of, if not _the_, smartest kid in his class. Dozens of students would gather around him during test times and when projects were due, desperately hoping that some of his talent would rub off on them.

However, being as smart as he was also meant that he was not the most popular kid, but that never bothered him. Aang just wanted to get his grade and go home. Education was business to him.

But, that didn't mean that he liked school. Katara and Sokka had graduated to high school last year, leaving Aang behind. On most days of the week, he ate his lunch alone and went straight home after school. Besides the two older siblings, Aang didn't have many friends. He had plenty of people who liked him, but Katara and Sokka meant something to him (Katara more so). With the gone, he didn't have any _real_ friends left.

So everyday, Aang sat at his two-seat desk…by himself, as always. He was alone so often that he had gotten used to his own solitude.

After a few more minutes of screaming gossip and students copying off each other's homework, the classroom door opened and the teacher finally walked inside. Everyone shuffled back to their seats, stopped talking to each other and began texting each other instead.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning." Each student responded with their usual drone tone of voice.

"Before we begin, I have an important announcement to make. I'm sure you've all heard the rumors. Well…today, we _do_ in fact have a new student. I want you all to treat her with respect, alright."

The classmates began to whisper to each other, but, after passing a few rumors around, they all said "Yes sir".

"Okay then." The teacher looked at the open doorway. "Come on Ms. Bei Fong."

Aang, as well as the rest of the class, leaned towards the door and watched as a short, raven haired girl entered the room. She was very pretty, but no one noticed because he mad pulsated with anger. Her outfit screamed 'Punk Rock', green and black striped stockings and sleeves and a mini-skirt with the same color pattern. Her hair was in a bun, held up by two skull hair berets. A few messy strands hung over her eyes and ears. She held on to her backpack straps with two hands, each finger painted with black nail polish, and she leaned on one foot as the other foot tapped impatiently.

One word popped into Aang's mind: trouble.

"Class…" The teacher spoke up. He stood next to the girl but didn't touch her, probably afraid that she'd bite. "…this is…Top, was it?"

"Toph!" The girl growled. Only a few people in class heard the difference in pronunciation.

"Sorry. This is Ms. Toph Bei Fong. She is a transfer from...uh...a private school and will be with us for the remainder of the year. I want all of you to be nice to her."

No one responded. Half of the class was already afraid of her, and the other half thought she was a freak.

Aang, on the other hand, being an oddity among his fellow students, couldn't help but think that she somehow looked familiar. He searched his mind, trying to pinpoint where and when he had met her or if her had at all. There was something about the stubborn girl that reminded him of someone, but he couldn't remember who.

"Aang." The teacher interrupted Aang's mental search. "Would you mind if Top sat next to you for today?" The teacher mispronounced her name again.

"Um…" Aang looked at the angry girl, who looked back at him with a threatening glare that sent shivers down his spine. "…sure." He said. He told himself that he wasn't afraid.

Toph pulled out the chair on Aang's left and plopped down next to him, propping her feet up on the desk.

"Hi." Aang whispered to her. "My name is Aang." He held out his hand in friendship.

"Do…not…touch me." Toph didn't make eye contact.

Aang put his hand on his pencil and tried to ignore her, but he still felt Déjà vu swarm through his mind.

"Okay…" The teacher started his lesson. "…in two weeks, we have a project due…"

"Aaaaaaa!" The class groaned.

"Oh, come on. You've known about since before Christmas Break. I'll let you all buddy-up and choose your partner now, but be quick about it."

The class began to murmur to each other, friends making promises with friends to join forces before they even knew what they were going to research. Two kids simultaneously whispered to Aang, but the teacher spoke up before he could hear them.

"Top, since you…"

"My name is Toph!" The girl got frustrated with the old man.

"Excuse me, but…that's what I said."

"No, you said _Top_. Not Top_h_. Top_h_. TA-Offff." Toph huffed out the F to make sure the teacher got the point. The rest of the class was shocked at her disrespectful comment.

"Well, excuse me young lady. I apologize, but do _not_ speak to me like that again or you will be sent to the principal's office…and on your first day, no less."

Toph sneered at him and crossed her arms.

Aang leaned towards her and whispered. "I should have warned you that he's…kind of strict…"

"Don't _talk_ to me either." Toph snapped.

"As I was saying, Ms. Bei Fong…" The teacher continued. "…since you are new here, why don't you team up with Aang. He's a very smart boy and I'm sure he could help update you on what we have learned so far in this class."

"Whatever." Toph said, plainly. Aang felt betrayed by the teacher.

He looked back at the tough girl and wished he had called in sick.

* * *

The bell rang. Class ended and the students stampeded out of the room. Toph was one of the first to leave, so Aang had to run after his partner.

"Toph! Wait!" Aang yelled down the hall. Toph sighed when he heard him. "I just wanted to talk to you about the project. After lunch, we can go to the library and…"

"Listen, nerd!" Toph poked his chest threateningly. "I don't care about this stupid little project and I don't care about you. So do whatever you want. Be creative! Just make sure that _you_ pass and we'll both be happy. As for me…just don't talk to me, touch me, look at me or even think about me and we'll get along great. Okay?"

Toph smiled quickly, then frowned, then walked away.

Now Aang had endured his fair share of bullies. He was usually a level-headed guy, but there was something about the new girl that just rubbed him the wrong way.

And yet somehow, the way she treated him _still_ seemed very familiar.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**PS. Everyone should try sitting in the front of their classroom. It is true! Teachers DO give better grades to their students who do that.**


	5. Class Project – Pt 2

**Class Project - Pt. 2**

"45…7…argh. 45…7…35, no! Not 36! Dammit!" Toph punched her locker and cursed her new combination. The other students stare at her as she flipped out.

Toph exhaled and tried again, but it still didn't work.

"Okay…just take it slow. 45…7…COME ON!" Toph screamed. The people near her locker slowly moved away from her, thinking she was crazy.

As the tiny tomboy struggled to rip open her locker, Aang passed by her and saw her having trouble. Even though she was one of the most infuriating girls he had ever met, he still wanted to help. Aang was not the type to give up on people. But before Aang could even wave to Toph, he was interrupted.

Out of nowhere, a group of athletic boys circled around Toph. They were the kind of boys who had a reputation for being…deviant.

"Hey babe." One of them said. Toph put on an angry face, but they didn't back down.

"Look at this. Since when do young girls look this good?" One of them asked.

"Back off!" Toph threatened.

"Or what?" One of them moved in very close to her. Toph force herself to not show any fear, but she was a little scared.

"I mean it. I'll kick your ass, chump!" Toph was pushed against her locker.

"Yeah! Leave her alone!" Aang yelled without thinking. The three punks looked at him and Aang immediately regretted his outburst. "…please?" Aang began to sweat.

"You got a big mouth, shrimp." The leader of the group closed in on him and grabbed him by his shirt.

"I think you're just asking for trouble, punk." Another boy cracked his knuckles.

"Get off him!" Toph yelled and kicked one of them in his legs. He pushed her back, slamming her against her locker.

Their leader lifted Aang off his feet and punched him in his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He let him drop to the floor, smashing his knees onto the hard hallway. Aang keeled over and began to cough.

"Let get out of here before a teacher sees." One of them yelled and then they all ran away.

Toph remained motionless on the floor. She wasn't afraid or hurt, just stunned.

"Yeah, you better run!" She yelled out as the boys ran.

Aang coughed again and held his stomach. He moaned, his thin body not having a high threshold for pain.

"Are you okay?" Toph crawled over to him, genuinely worried.

"Ow!" Aang yelped. Toph slid her hand under his arm and helped him onto his feet. Aang blushed. He had never even touched a girl before, let alone been held by one.

"You wanna go to the nurse?" Toph asked.

"Uh…no. Thanks." Aang said, nervously.

"You sure? You look a little red."

"I'm fine…I think." Aang lifted up his shirt and a black and blue welt had already started to form.

"Ouch." Toph said.

"I'm okay. It's not the first time those guys used me for a punching bag." Aang faked a smile.

"Okay…" Toph felt a twinge of guilt.

The school bell suddenly rang, signaling the end of lunch period.

"Well…I better get going." Aang kept smiling. "Got another class to get to." He turned around and walked away, slowly, the way a beaten dog walks away from a cruel master. Toph noticed and felt guilt prod the back of head again.

"Um…hey, you!" Toph yelled out, forgetting his name.

"It's Aang." The skinny boy turned around, still smiling.

"Aang. Right. Um, hey listen…if you…I mean, if you haven't finished it already…um…" Toph stalled, not comfortable with modesty.

"What? The project?" Aang interrupted.

"Yeah. If you…still wanna work on it…together, I mean…I guess we could."

"Yeah. Sure." Aang's goofy smile widened.

"Um…my parents'll be out of the house tomorrow. You could come over…if you're not busy."

Aang's froze and he began to blush again. Toph was the first girl to touch him, and now she was inviting over to her house.

"You okay?" Toph asked.

"Yeah. I'm just…uh…hot. Tomorrow after school?"

"Yeah." Toph nodded.

"Okay. Well…I guess I'll see you then."

"Yeah. See ya." Toph turned around and they both walked away. "HEY AANG!" Toph yelled, scaring Aang half to death.

"What?" He yelled back.

"A little help? I _still_ haven't opened my locker yet!"


	6. Class Project – Pt 3

**Class Project - Pt. 3**

"Whoa! This is _all_ your house?" Aang marveled at the size of Toph's mansion.

"Yep." Toph leaned against her wall, unenthused. Dressed with fishnet gloves and skull berets, the punky tomboy stood out among the French paintings and Roman statuettes like a sore thumb.

"This place is…wow!" Aang took off his old hat, a raggy grey skull cap with a light blue arrow on it. Like Toph, Aang didn't belong amongst the expensive furniture and high ceilings.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we get our project done already?" Toph didn't feel like giving Aang a tour of her marble prison she was forced to call her home.

"Uh, okay." Aang smiled. Toph lead him to her room. Only when seeing her gentle frame from behind was Aang's attention pulled away from the luxurious home. He gulped, realizing that he had never been in a girl's room before, except for Katara's.

The door to Toph's room was pure white, like the walls surrounding it, except for a big CAUTION sigh in the middle and the words ENTER AT OWN RISK in red underneath it.

Toph kicked open her door and Aang slowly, and nervously, entered. Her room was nothing like the palace outside. The walls were painted brown, like they were made of wood, but most of them were covered with posters of heavy metal bands. Her floor was…actually, Aang couldn't tell what color her floor was. Clothes, bottles of soda, CDs and other knickknacks were scattered over every inch of the ground. He thought he saw a carpet maybe. She had a computer hidden under a few t-shirts, a dartboard above her bed and a cabinet with a TV.

"Well, sit!" Toph said as she collapsed onto her bed.

"Where?" Aang looked around for a chair.

"There's a chair behind ya!" Toph pointed to a tall lump of clothes on Aang's left. "Just push the clothes off." Aang hesitated. "Come on!"

Aang grabbed the piles and pushed them off. He accidentally touched one of Toph's bras and immediately blushed. Toph didn't notice.

"So, what's the project gonna be on?" Toph leaned over her bed and opened a hidden mini-fridge (which was _also_ covered with clothes). She pulled out two sodas and threw one to Aang.

"Um…I was thinking that we could…" Aang struggled to catch the icy can. "…we could do a project on weather or something. Maybe the North Atlantic Current and how that affects clouds and wind patterns?"

"That sounds boring." Toph said abruptly.

"…oh." Aang looked down at the floor.

"I mean, come on? Who is going to take that seriously?"

"Well…do you have any better ideas?"

"Something…exciting! Like…I don't know. Earthquakes! Yeah, something hardcore! Maybe volcanoes! Or something…really bad ass."

"Um…okay. I guess. What about tornadoes?"

"Yeah, that'll work." Without warning, Toph burped. Aang jumped, feeling it. Even though he had virtually no experience with girls, he had a few (positive) preconceptions of how the fairer sex acted. Toph was not what he expected.

"Okay, so…do you want to do the research and I'll do the writing? Or should we work on each step bit-by-bit?" Aang asked.

"Work?" Toph's eyebrow rose. "We just thought of a theme. Isn't that enough for today?"

"What? No, we should…"

"I've got an XBOX." Toph pointed to her cabinet, which was buried in yet another pile of clothes.

"Where?" Aang asked.

"It's…somewhere in there. Anyway, the controller is over here and Halo is in the thing. Wanna play?"

Aang looked at Toph with uneasy eyes. "You know, you don't really act like…"

Toph stood up and glared at Aang. "Like what?"! She sounded defensive.

"Like…ya know. Like a rich person."

"So what?" Toph lay on her back.

"So…your room is a mess."

"The maid is on vacation this week." Toph chugged her soda.

"You have a maid? Wait, it's only been a week and your room is like this already?"

"Yeah and yeah. Again, what do you care?"

"I don't. But you should. I mean, don't your other friends complain about this mess?"

"Go to hell!" Toph yelled, almost screaming, and then looked away from Aang.

"What?" Aang asked, shocked that she got so angry so fast. Toph rolled onto her side and faced her wall, refusing to make eye contact with Aang. "You…Toph…do you have any other friends?"

Aang asked merely trying to be nice. But Toph, as she usually did, took his friendly gesture the wrong way.

Toph rolled over, sat up straight and began to speak louder than normally.

"You know what? Maybe inviting you over was a bad idea." Toph growled at Aang. "Why don't you just go jump off a bridge or something?"

"Hey, I didn't have to help you with this project." Aang was starting to get angry with her.

"Newsflash! I never wanted your help in the first place."

"Yeah, well I don't want yours now!"

"Then why are you still here, dork? The door is right there." Toph waved to the exit.

"That's the smartest thing I've heard you say since I met you." Aang walked towards the door and put his half-filled soda can on Toph's chair.

"Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out, skinny." Toph lay back down on her bed.

"Shut up you spoiled rich girl!" Aang yelled.

In one quick motion, Toph jumped up, grabbed Aang by his arm and poked her finger on his nose threateningly.

"Don't …EVER…call me a spoiled rich girl ever again. I am not! I am NOT! Got it?" Toph barked. Aang began to sweat.

"Or what?" Aang didn't think before he spoke.

"Or I'll smash that shrimpy little body of yours like those two bullies did…" Toph stopped mid-sentence, realizing that the only reason Aang got beaten up was because he was protecting her.

Aang's face shattered, becoming indescribable. His expression changed. It becamse the kind of look a person can only show after knowing what it's like to be picked on over and over again, to be told that you are worthless so many times that it becomes common place, to have nothing and still have something taken away from you.

Toph immediately began to swell up with guilt.

"Okay, look Aang, I didn't mean that." She tried to fix the damage, but it was already too late. Aang pushed her off his arm.

"It's no wonder you don't have any friends." He turned around and left her alone.

"Aang!" Toph yelled at him, but he was already half way out her door. "Dammit!" She pulled on her hair and yelled. "God Dammit!"

* * *

**To be continued**


	7. Class Project – Pt 4

**(Three Days after the last chapter.)**

* * *

**Class Project – ****Pt.**** 4**

Aang sat in his room, reading through his text books. He didn't have much of a social life outside of his friendship with Sokka and Katara, but Sokka and Katara were busy in high school making new friends and he had to get ready for his finals and school projects…so studying was his only option.

"But at least I have my books!" Aang said to himself when he realized that it was a Friday night and he was inside re-reading his Math book. "Ha-ha…yeah." Even Aang couldn't deny that he was a MAJOR dork.

_Knock-knock_

"Come in!" Aang yelled from the other side of his thin grey door. Gyatso walked inside, slow and decrepitly.

"Aang, one of your friends is here to see you." Gyatso said.

"Oh. Sokka or Katara?"

"Neither. She's outside waiting."

"She?" Aang was confused, but got up and walked downstairs.

* * *

"Jesus! This kid is even poorer than most families." Toph said as she kicked the rocking chair on Aang's porch. Living in a world of riches and luxuries, Aang's two story wooden house seemed primitive compared her mansion.

She had never asked about his home, but she now saw why he didn't talk about it. Aang's home was built from grey wood and was covered in old paint that was chipping off of almost every board. A few creaky steps separated his front porch from the sidewalk and a flimsy screen door and wooden frame was the only things keeping Toph outside. At least four windows were on each side of the house on each floor, with all blinds kept wide open; anyone could look inside and see what Gyatso and Aang were doing. The house was pretty big compared to others though, so at least Aang had some elbow room.

Even all the way outside, Toph could hear an orchestra of squeaking as Aang descended the staircase, which ended just in front of the screen door. Aang just stared when he saw the rich tomboy on his porch.

"Hey skinny!" Toph waved.

Aang didn't reply. He slowly walked up the wooden door inside his house and closed it in Toph's face.

"Oh come on! Don't be such a damn drama queen!" Toph yelled. Aang still didn't answer. "I'm sooooorry?" More silence. "Okay, look…I'm really, really sorry! I want to get this project done and _not_ drop out of school…another school!" She paused. "Come on Aang. I need your help! Just finish this project with me and we'll never have to talk again."

Toph hoped that Aang would not remember that last offer.

She waited. Eventually she heard the handle move and the old door screech as it opened.

"Come in." Aang said. His tone of his voice made it clear that he was not happy to see Toph.

Toph scampered inside. She tried not to judge the interior of Aang's home, but she subconsciously did anyway. As she scanned his living room, words and phrases her father taught kept popping into her mind, words like '_peasant'_, '_low_-_class'_, '_not one of us_'. Toph didn't _dis_like Aang, but after thinking hard for the past three days she realized that reason she was so defensive around him was because Aang was the kind of person Toph's family taught her to despise, even though she wanted to be his friend.

Aang led her into his kitchen and sat her down on a little circular table. Their chairs were metal and plastic and the one that Toph sat on wobbled.

"Meow!" A small black and white cat startled Toph.

"Momo, go away!" Aang said to his pet and the cat ran off. "You want something to eat?" Aang offered Toph. "Sorry, but we don't have any caviar."

Toph was temped to hit him for being such a smart-ass, but resisted.

"I think I can go one day without eating over priced fish eggs." She said. She took off her book bag and pulled out a few folders and binders. "Last night, I went all over the internet and found a whole bunch of stuff on tornadoes and junk. I even wrote a page…where is it…uh…here! It's not much, but it's a start."

Toph handed Aang the paper. The first thing Aang noticed was the atrocious handwriting, followed by numerous misspellings. He saw 'tornadeio', 'hemesfere', and 'ciclone'. There were also several scribbles and a doodle of herself in the bottom corner of the page, drawn when she got bored.

"This is…" Aang started. "…nice." He nodded.

"Yeah, I know it's crap. But it's the best I could do."

"I think you just need to work on your studying skills." Aang said as he folded the paper.

"You think?" Toph said sarcastically.

"It's not that hard. I mean, a study partner helps."

"You offering?"

"What? Uh, no…I was just saying." Aang looked away from her.

"…oh." There was a brief pause between them. They both heard Aang's kitchen clock tick extra loud.

"…well…we should get started." Aang said.

"Yeah."

* * *

Hours passed. Gyatso checked up on them often, not comfortable with Aang's _female _guest coming over without permission. Aang quickly realized that Toph was _not_ the type for school or tests. What ever she used to go to, it was obvious why she was kicked out.

Eventually, they got most of the work done. Well, Aang got most of the work done, but a part of him liked doing Toph's half. For once, he wasn't alone when he did his projects.

They worked till 5:00 pm, when Toph caught a call from her parents not a second later.

"Yeah. I'll be home soon." Toph barked into her cell phone when they ordered her to return to her palace. "I gotta go Aang."

"Don't worry about…" Aang was cut off by another shout from the speaker of Toph's phone.

"What? Aang is just a friend from school!" Toph yelled back into her phone. "…he's a nice kid…no!…look, I need his…what?…oh for crying out loud! You're the ones who put me in the public school in the first place…" Toph hung up without letting her parents finish.

"Are you in trouble?" Aang asked.

"What? With them? They wouldn't have the guts to ground me even if they wanted to. They think I'm a timid, obedient, helpless girl…so I get away with everything." Toph laughed. Used to a life of strict rules, Aang didn't understand the joke. "Uh…so I gotta go."

"I'll walk you out." Aang stood up. Toph grabbed her books. Aang helped her.

"You don't have to do that?" Toph said. She felt that Aang was taking care of her.

"I want to." Aang smiled.

"Okay…" Toph was still suspicious, but she let him.

* * *

"Are you going to be okay walking home alone?" Aang asked, noticing that Toph didn't have a car or someone to pick her up.

"Yeah. It's only like half a mile." Toph reassured the concerned boy.

"Okay…I guess… I guess I'll see you Monday."

"…yeah." Toph sounded disappointed.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Well…goodb…"

"Uh! I don't have anything to do tomorrow!" Toph blurted out. "…if you want to…hang out or something."

"Really?" Aang's ears perked up.

"Yeah. I mean…if you wanna." Toph tried to be nonchalant, but prayed that he'd say yes.

"I guess that'd be cool." Aang also tried to hide his excitement.

"Really? Okay."

"Why don't you meet me here like at noon?" Aang offered "Maybe we can meet up with my other friends too."

"Yeah! Sure!" Toph's enthusiasm grew.

"Okay!"

"Great! I'll see you then!" Toph waved and ran down the street. "Bye Aang!" She yelled back as she ran, sounding happy for the first time since they met.

Aang smiled and waved. "Yeah! See ya Toph."

As Toph left, she kept on thinking of Aang and the time they spent together.

The whole way home, the loner kept thinking to herself_ "I actually have a friend!"_


	8. First Meeting II

**(To my readers who are of African or Native-American descent…I am sorry.)**

* * *

**First Meeting II**

"Aang…do I have to?" Toph groaned.

"Come on Toph. Sokka and Katara are really nice." Aang tugged on her wrist.

"Can't we just go some where and throw dirt clods at passing cars?"

"Oh, don't be such a baby." Aang refused to let her wrist go.

Toph sighed. She was already beginning to wish that she hadn't agreed to meet Aang's friends. Of all the things that could be said about her, she was _not_ social. She had put off meeting Katara and Sokka for a while already. A life time of being sheltered in her giant house gave her an inscrutable sense of solidarity. So new experiences, particularly meeting new people, made her uncomfortable. But after hanging out for over a week, Aang and her were now officially friends and he insisted that she'd meet the two siblings.

Aang led her to Sokka and Katara's, two story, white house in the middle of town, while Toph dragged her feet as Aang described their home. He said their house was big, but the rooms inside were cozy and warm, full of love and fond memories. Despite having eight rooms and a garage, it was still nothing compared to Toph mansion.

"Urgh!" Toph tried to turn around and run as they approached the door.

"Toph…will you come on already!" Aang complained. "Don't be such a chicken."

Toph spun around and, defensively, barked at Aang. "Whoa, whoa, hang on. I am _not_ a chicken!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Aang taunted her. Toph got so flustered that she fell for Aang's trick and rang the doorbell herself.

"There! See?" Toph laughed, thinking she had won. Then she realized that Aang had outsmarted her and began to feel uncomfortable again. "Well, they're taking kind of long to answer, huh. I guess they're not home." Toph turned around but Aang grabbed her before she could leave.

The front door opened and out walked Katara, the stunning flower of her high school freshman class. She was dressed in a regular t-shirt and jeans, but she still looked beautiful.

"Hey Aang." She smiled at him and Aang's cheeks lit on fire.

"Hey Katara." He waved awkwardly. "Oh…uh, this is Toph." Aang introduced them.

"Hi Toph. Aang's told me so much about you." Katara held out her hand, expecting a graceful, gentle shake. Instead, Toph grabbed Katara's hand a shook it widly, nearly crushing her delicate fingers.

"Nice ta meet ya." Toph said.

"Um…thanks." Katara rubbed her sore knuckles. "Well, come in."

Katara held the door open for the two of them. Aang took of his shoes and neatly placed them by the door. Toph flicked off her sandals and let them fall on top of Aang's sneakers.

"Nice place." Toph said, not knowing what else to say. Aang's description was right. It was nothing compared to Toph's home.

"Thanks." Katara looked at Toph up and down, taking careful notice of her punky clothes and spikey wristsbands. She _was_ pretty, but such a toyboy that she could barely function around other girls. Katara leaned over to Aang whispered "This is the super rich girl you were talking about?"

"Yep. But don't call her rich or she'll kill you." Aang warned her.

"Okay. Sure."

"No. Katara…I mean she _will_ kill you!"

"O…kay." Not even a minute had passed and Katara was already starting to regret letting Toph into her house. "So…I guess you'll want to meet Sokka next!" Katara quickly suggested when she saw Toph touching her grandmother's expensive decorations.

"Yeah, sure." Toph said. She put the antique vase down with force. Katara's heart jumped.

* * *

Every room in the house reflected the personality of each member of the family. While Katara's room looked pretty and smelled nice, Sokka's room accurately reflected his own image…which was that of a human wasteland.

The walls in his room were covered with posters from countless old school rock bands. Black Sabbath, Iroh Maiden, AC/DC, Kiss; the rock gods watched over him every night as he slept. Sokka was still asleep under the messy sheet of his bed, because it was still noon and he had been up since four am..

"Sokka, this place is a dump! I told you we were having friends over!" Katara nagged her brother. Sokka responded by pulling his pillow over his head.

"It's just Aang. Who cares?" Sokka yelled from under his pillow.

"It's not just Aang today!" Katara reminded him. Sokka sat up, rubbed his eyes and noticed the strange girl that standing in his room.

"Oh…my bad sis." He jumped out of bed. He was wearing yesterday's clothes. He scratched the bald parts of his head and straightened out his mini-Mohawk (or ponytail depending on how you looked at it).

"Oh my God! What is that?" Katara yelled at her brother.

"What?" Katara grabbed the stud in Sokka's ear and pulled on it. "Ow! Easy on the hardware!"

"This! Is this _another_ piercing?"

"No. Those metal things just grow there overnight if I don't shower." Sokka pushed Katara off him

"Dammit Sokka! Grandma is going to kill you!"

"As a teenager, I feel that it is my job to disobey my elders." Sokka contested. Toph liked him.

"Argh! You are so…difficult."

Ignoring his sister, Sokka looked at Toph and nodded to her. "Sup?"

"Nuttin." Toph shrugged. Sokka held out her hand and Toph slapped it.

"Okay…" Katara looked at them like they were both freaks. "...Aang. I have your calculator in my room. Come on, let's leave these two alone for a while."

"Sure." Aang followed Katara. He had a habit of doing everything Katara told him to do.

So they left Toph and Sokka…alone. Almost a full minute of silence passed between them.

"So…" Sokka finally said something. "…I hear you have money."

"Yep." Toph said.

"Lottery?"

"Real-estate, stock in oil, inheritances." Toph said plainly.

"Oh. That's nice." Sokka didn't know much about money or business, as he was always broke and, half the time, unemployed.

Another painfully, awkward silence filled the room. Before Sokka could think of something else to say, Toph's short attention span kicked in and she decided to poke fun at the punk-rocker, just to push his buttons.

"So…" She opened her mouth. "…you're like…a Mexican, or something?"

"I…wait, what? I'm not Mexican!"

"Puerto Rican?" Toph shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not Latino!"

"You're black?" Toph's eyebrow rose.

"What? No!"

"Whoa, calm down brotha. You don't gotta get angry."

Sokka quickly lost his patience. "I'm Native America! If you own property, your family got their fortune from leeching off of my people."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow your roll man. My family never owned slaves." She grinned.

"I'm not black?"

"Oh! So you have something against black people, is that it?"

"NO! I have something against you, you little…"

"Hey!" Aang poked his head inside their room. "Sorry that took so long. How are you two getting along?"

"Just swell Aang!" Toph smiled and wrapped her arm around Sokka's neck. "I think that we are going to be bestest friends!"

Sokka groaned, finally realizing that she was only joking with him.

"Okay. Great! Katara wants to go see a movie. Toph, you up for it?"

"Sure. And Sokka, my questionably Native American friend…would you like to come and share a tub of popcorn with me?" Toph's smile stretched.

"Sure…I guess." The offer of free food was always too much for Sokka to resist.

"Great. Let's get going." Aang said.

"Thanks for being a good sport, Sitting Bull." Toph slapped Sokka on his back.

"Don't call me that. Seriously, that's not cool."

"Sorry."

"You can make it up to me by paying for my ticket. Think of it like reparations."

* * *

**Sokka is the man!**


	9. The Summer Before High School

**Ugh. New York had a heat wave for the past few days. I haven't had the energy to write new chapters.**

* * *

**The Summer Before High School**

Tap…tap…tap…tap…tap

Toph sighed and looked back the clock on the wall, impatiently rapping her pencil on the side of her desk as she watched the little second hand inch towards the big **12**. The last day of the school was always the longest.

"Okay, and lastly, I want you all to make sure that you keep up with your studies over the vacation." The teacher continued to preach. The nerve of him, even on the final day of class he refused to leave the antsy students alone. "Read a little…study…it will definitely help you out when you all go to high school in fall."

He paced around the front of the class and glanced at Toph. She wasn't paying attention to him.

"High school will be a great experience for all of you." Then he looked at Aang, as if to say 'I'll miss you' with his eyes. "I hope you all have a good summer."

**RRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!**

And with that ear piercing signal, the students stampeded out of the classroom.

"Race ya to the bus dork!" Toph punched Aang's arm and took off without noticing that he had intentionally stayed behind.

* * *

Toph bolted down the hall, darting through the crowd of her fellow classmates. She slapped her locker, spun around and yelled, "HA!", thinking she won the race. But when she turned around, her dorky friend was not there.

"Hey! Where'd you go?" She shouted. She tried to push her way back through the wave of middle-schoolers who were forcing their way to their buses. "Aang!" Toph yelled with her hands over the sides of her mouth.

"Over here!" Aang yelled. Ha was at the far end of the hallway.

"What took ya so long?" Toph ran next to him.

"I just wanted to say goodbye to the teacher."

"Don't tell me you're going miss that old wind bag?" Toph slapped him on his back.

"Well…maybe."

"You're such a dork." Toph reminded him, yet again. "What did he say to you?"

"Just…stuff. Like how he'll miss me and how I can stop by anytime I want."

"Why would you want to come back? This school sucks!"

"It wasn't that bad. I had some good times here."

"Name one _good time_ that didn't involve me." Aang paused to think…but didn't answer. "See? I'm the only reason you enjoyed this dump. And the only reason you're going to be having any fun this summer is because I'm not letting you out of my sights."

Aang kept quiet.

"Are you listening to me?" Toph asked.

"Yeah." Aang said.

"Sure ya are. Now let's…"

"No! I meant…yeah, you're right. The only reason I _did_ like this place is because of you."

"…oh." Toph suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"…thanks Toph. I made it through middle school cause of you." Aang said. "You're a real good friend."

"Yeah, sure…don't mention it." Toph looked away from him. "Let's get going already. Sitting Bull said he wanted to see another movie."

"Stop calling Sokka that." Aang said when Toph made the joke about Sokka's heritage.

* * *

**This story is a pre-quel to several summer time chapters.  
**


	10. White Belt

**Dedicated to Chakram Solider. She gave me the idea. : p**

* * *

**White Belt**

"Students! Take your stances." Sensei Yu demanded. On command, each student raised their fists, obeying their teacher. "Now, strike as if you punching through your opponent's head."

Each student launched their fists forwards, then continued to perform the Kata their Sensei had taught them.

Disciplined, strong, tall…each young person (most of them male) was fit and lean, perfect for the martial arts. However, one sore thumb continuously stuck out amongst the group. Short, small, rebellious…the girl who had just recently joined had barely enough strength to do more than five push-ups.

As each experienced student trained hard, moving fluently and gracefully, Toph struggled to copy just the basic movements. Her body was not used to rigorous exercise or stances that the other students had memorized.

She struggled to keep up every class, finding something new to blame for her poor performance each time she messed up. One week it was because her Gi was too long, then too short, then it was because she was too hungry to concentrate, then she (silently) blamed the Sensei for being a bad teacher.

And it went on like that, three times a week, three weeks in a row.

"Toph!" Sensei Yu yelled when he saw the little girl fall down while attempting to perform a roundhouse kick. "Come here for a minute." Toph huffed, pulled herself off the ground and ran to her sensei. "A-hem." Yu tried to remind her to bow, but Toph didn't realize that he wanted her to and didn't move. Yu sighed.

"What?" Toph asked as she wiped the sweat off her head.

"Everyone, please practice with each other for a few minutes." Yu yelled at his other students.

"Yes Sensei!" Everyone replied in unison.

"Toph. Come see me in my study please." Yu walked passed her and Toph groaned.

* * *

"Have a seat young lady." Yu waved his hand to the chair in front of his desk. Toph slammed herself down on the leather cushion. "Toph…I wanted to talk to you about your performance here."

"Okay." Toph tried to remain calm. She knew that she wasn't improving but still didn't want some one to tell her that.

"I know that you are interested in taking this course, but…honestly…I don't think that it is for you."

Toph sat forward. "Are you kicking me out of the dojo?"

"No, no. I would never force an honest student to leave, especially one who is as…_willing_ to learn as you. But…I am very worried about you. This class is designed for people of great physical strength and endurance. For…"

"Boys?" Toph got a little angry at him.

"Well…yes actually. I can honestly say that I have many more male students than female."

"What? A girl can't learn how to defend herself?"

"I didn't say that Toph. Please do not try to put words in my mouth." Toph could tell that Yu was getting slightly upset with her, so she backed off. "Look…maybe you should talk to your parents about staying. I'm sure that they…"

"I told you! My parents don't know I'm taking this class!"

"That's another thing that concerns me. You are of Asian decent...obviously. I can't imagine why your parents wouldn't be proud of you for taking this class. And paying for it all by yourself…well, that must not be easy for a young girl."

"I get by. Trust me, my parents wouldn't understand." Toph didn't tell her Sensei that her parents were rich, worried that he'd increase the price of her classes.

"It is not just those things either." Yu looked down at his desk and sighed. "Young lady…you are a very…_passionate_ girl. I have noticed that you very often let your emotions control your actions. Martial Arts are about disciple. You cannot achieve success unless your body _and _your mind are committed to change."

"I know, I know, I know!" Toph was getting worried. "I know I'm not doing a good job but…" She put on her puppy-dog eyes and clasped her hands together. "…please Sensei Yu. Just let me keep trying, please. I don't want you to think that I'm not good enough. I want to learn. And I _don't_ want to give up."

Yu inhaled deeply, absorbing Toph's rebuttal.

"Alright. Like I said, I won't make you leave the dojo. I will not give up on you, so long as you are not willing to give up on yourself."

"Thanks Sensei. You won't regret…"

"But…" Yu interrupted. Toph got nervous again. "…before we go back to the class, I have to know. If you are not here for the exercise, for pride, or your parents approval, then why _are_ you taking this class?

Toph looked at her knuckles. They were starting to swell.

"I…have my reasons Sensei."

* * *

"I'm hungry!" Aang complained. "And it's hot out!"

"Will you stop whining already? It's really getting' on my nerves." Toph warned him.

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat. There's an ice cream shop over…" Aang suddenly froze in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Toph asked. Aang turned around and tried to walk the other way. "Hey. Where are you going?"

"Don't look over there." Aang nodded towards the other side of the street. Toph turned around anyway. "I told you not to look!"

In front of the ice cream shop, sitting on the chairs outside, were the three bullies who beat up Aang the first day he and Toph met. Aang hadn't seen them since he left middle school.

"Those jerks." Toph said, getting angry instead of scared.

"Let's just go somewhere else."

"I though you were hungry?"

"I'm not anymore. Let's just go." Aang said. Toph looked back over at the three boys.

"What flavor do you want?" She asked.

"Just forget it Toph."

"I'll buy you a cone. I'm gonna get one for both of us."

"Toph…please just stop." Aang felt a child-like cowardice creep back into his heart.

"Be right back." Toph took off across the street. Aang covered his face with his baseball cap as she jogged over to the shop. He prayed that they wouldn't recognize her.

"Hey! Look who it is?" The leader saw Toph coming towards them and immediately knew who she was. "How you doing naughty girl."

CHOP!

"Ow!" Just like that, the board-shouldered, six-foot punk was on the ground, holding his sore neck and squinting his eyes closed.

"Hey tough guy. Nice to see you again." Toph smiled and stepped right over him.

Aang was as awestruck as the other two punks.

A few minutes later, Toph walked out with two cones in her hands. By then, the 'tough guy' had gotten back up and was ready for a fight.

"You little…oof!" Toph kicked him in his stomach, then ducked just as he threw a sloppy punch at her. She spun and (successfully) roundhouse kicked him in his jaw. He went down twice as hard as before.

"You want some too?" Toph asked the others, who quickly shook their heads. "Okay. But if you want a good ass-whooping, you know where to find me."

Toph looked back at Aang, who was still safely across the street, and nodded towards him.

"Oh, and you see him over there."

"Yeah?" One of the boys asked nervously.

"He's with me. Leave him alone. Got it?" Toph threatened.

"Yes Ma'am." They nodded obediently.

Toph turned around and, without looking, kicked backwards, hitting their leader (who had gotten back up once more) in his jaw again. She didn't see him fall; she just heard a loud SMACK.

"Here ya go." Toph handed Aang his cone. "I didn't know what kind you liked. So I just got you Vanilla."

"Toph…that…what…you…wow!"

"What?" Toph played it cool.

"That! That was amazing!"

"Pfff, come on. One out of every three Asians knows Kung Fu. You know that, you've seen the movies." Toph licked her ice cream. "I got Rocky Road."

"Toph! You're not taking this seriously. That was…really, really cool!"

"Thanks." Toph smiled at him. "Let's go." She pulled Aang by his shirt and he followed.

After three months at the dojo, Sensei Yu had not just taught Toph how to fight. He also taught her to be calm and to not show off if she ever displayed her martial arts skills. Toph restrained herself on the outside, but in her head Toph's ego screamed _"OMG! I lyk totally pwn n00bs!"_ and she couldn't have been more proud of herself.

But her pride aside, all the sweat, the sore muscles, the pain and the hardship was worth it to see the look on Aang's face. After all he did for her, she was finally able to pay him back a little.


	11. Bonding I

**Bonding I**

"This sucks!" Toph declared.

"Yeah, I know. But I really appreciate the help." Aang said.

Of on another job-related venture, Gyatso had left town for the weekend. In his absence, Aang was given the tiring chore of cleaning out their basement while he was gone. Gyatso planned to have a big garage sale when he came back, hoping to get some extra cash.

After decades of collecting junk and hand-me-downs, Aang's basement was filled from corner to corner with boxes and old trinkets from every era Gyatso had lived through. Knowing that he couldn't do the job alone, Aang went through his list of friends to call for help.

Sokka was busy sleeping and Katara had a swim meet, so Toph was the only person he knew who could help him. Coincidentally, Toph had gotten into yet another fight with her parents and needed to get out of her house, even if it meant digging through mountains and valleys of old junk. Aang promised that she could take anything if she wanted it as a gift.

"Where did your old man get all this stuff?" Toph asked as she slid a dusty chest towards her.

"Oh here and there. But Gyatso's not my father." Aang told her.

"Grandpa?"

"No." Aang paused. "I'm adopted."

"Really?" Toph eyebrows raised, surprised to hear the truth.

"Really. Hand me that?" Aang pointed to a feather duster next to Toph.

"Sure." Toph handed it to him. "So…you don't know who your parents are?"

"…no." Aang acted like he didn't care, but if there was one little fact about his life killed him every time he thought about it, it was that one.

"…huh…that must be so nice." Toph said, thinking of her own parents.

The room grew quiet.

"Let's get to work." Aang said.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Huh?" Toph said as she dug through another pile of antiques. She spotted a small decorative box with a steel handle on its side. Curious, she grabbed the box and turned the handle. _BOING_!

"Ahh!" She yelled and the antique clown jumped out of the old Jack-in-the-Box. Aang couldn't help but laugh at her. "Shut up!" She yelled, then laughed with him.

"Hold on to that. That thing is probably worth something. It's older than both of us."

"Yeah right. If it's so valuable, how does…" Toph stopped midsentence.

"How does what?"

"Forget it. What does your dad…I mean, what Gyatso do for a living?"

"He used to run an orphanage. Now he works with a lot of charities and non-profit organizations. So he leaves town a lot."

"Oh. Good money?"

"Uh, yeah. Like…a lot actually."

"Then why…I mean…never mind. Forget it."

"That's the second time you've done that."

"Yeah, I know." Toph wanted to know how Gyatso could afford such expensive things and still live in an old run down dump of a house, but she didn't have the heart to ask such a question in front of Aang.

* * *

"NO WAY!" Toph screamed in delight.

"What?" Aang stopped what he was doing.

"Look at this. Gyatso actually has a black light poster." Toph showed Aang the famous Led Zeppelin's falling angel from their Swan Song album. The edges of the poster were curled up and worn out. "This is like a relic! Oh, dude look! It's an original! I can't believe Gyatso would have something so cool!"

"I'm pretty sure that that was from one of the orphans he raised." Aang said.

"Hey! Let's sneak into his room and hang it up without telling him." Toph smiled.

"Haha, yeah. And switch his lamp with a black light." Aang joked.

"Yeah! Does he have one down here?" Toph checked the pile where she had found the poster.

"I don't think so. The owner probably moved out and just forgot to take the poster with him."

"Oh." Toph sounded disappointed. "Sokka would love this." Toph rolled it up.

"I'll give him a good price for it." Aang smiled.

* * *

Toph stretched, trying to reach the top of a tall shelf, when something soft fell on her head. A gentle squeaking sound followed the object as it fell. Toph looked around and her feet and saw the little toy.

"What the…?" A small teddy bear with one missing eye had fallen between Toph's feet. It was light brown and its hair was fizzy. The doll was very old; his little paws were worn out and its tag was ripped out. A few patches covered its swollen belly.

Toph picked it up and squeezed it. The toy squeaked. Toph giggled.

"Oh Aaaang!" Toph yelled.

"Yeah?" Aang yelled out.

"Does this sound familiar?" Toph squeezed the doll hard and the squeak echoed across the room. She heard Aang scramble to his feet and run over to her.

"Mr. Fuzzy…uh, I mean…where did you find that old thing?" Aang looked terrified, like Toph had unearthed the Arc of the Covenant and the dark secret would have destroyed him if it gout out.

"On the top shelf. Why?"

"No reason." Aang tried to stay calm.

"Is it yours?" Toph teased him.

"What? Mine? No! Toph, that's'…no! It's not mine. Why would I have a teddy bear?"

"So we can sell it?" Toph asked. Aang's eyes widened.

"Um, actually, I don't think anyone would buy it. I mean, it's so old. Who'd want it?"

"I'd want it."

"What?" Aang gasped. Toph wouldn't stop joking with him. She enjoyed watching him squirm.

"You said I could keep something here if I wanted it. And since _you_ don't want this, I'll take it." Toph hugged the bear with both her arms.

"Actually!" Aang yelled when he saw the happy look on Toph's face. "I think Gyatso wanted me to hold onto that toy. In case, ya know…he finds a kid who might want to keep it."

"Well…" Toph looked at the old bear. "…okay. Here ya go." She tossed the teddy in the air and Aang dove for it. Then Toph started laughing.

"What?" Aang got defensive.

"Nothing Aang." She smirked and went back to work.

"I'll be right back. I need a drink." Aang left the basement, hiding the bear behind his back. He carried it upstairs and, when he was sure Toph wasn't following him, ran to his room. He put the toy in his closet where he was sure it'd be safe, but not before giving it one last hug.

* * *

"What's this?" Toph pulled out an old leather book from the top of another self. A thick coat of grey dust covered the artifact. Toph blew the dust off the cover and a cloud flew into Aang's face. "Oops. Sorry."

Aang coughed. "Let me see." Aang grabbed the book from Toph, worried that she'd blow more dust in his face. "I think this is a journal."

"Sweet. Open it!"

"No way." Aang pulled the book away from Toph as she tried to snatch it.

"Why not?"

"Because, this is someone's journal. It's where they kept their most precious memories and secrets. We can't just look at it."

"…why not?"

"Because! It's private. It meant something to someone once and we can't devaule that."

"Yeah, yeah. But why not?"

"We're not gonna open it and that's final." Aang insisted.

"Oh come on! Don't be such a boy scout. The owner is probably long gone by now."

"I said no!"

"Gi'me!" Toph yelled and tried to grab it out of Aang's hands.

"Toph!" Aang laughed and took a few steps backwards. "Come on! Stop it!"

Toph nearly jumped on him. Pushed backwards, Aang stepped on a suitcase behind him and tripped, causing Toph to fall on him.

"Oh cra-"

There was a loud bang and a cloud of dust, and they were both on top of each other, lips accidentally touching. Both had wide eyes and were staring into each others from anywhere from two seconds to three hours. They couldn't tell.

Toph was the first one to pull herself up.

"That was…nothing!" She insisted. Aang didn't say anything as he pulled himself up. "It was an accident! Right?" Aang's eyes were still wide. "Aang!" Toph yelled at him.

"You know, if you wanted a kiss…you just had to ask." He was proud of himself.

"AANG! I'll kill you!" Toph yelled at him.

"Sure. Right. Wanna get back to work? Or would you rather play spin the bottle?" Toph took the leather journal and smacked him on the top of his head. "Ow!"

* * *

**I can bench press 140 lbs, I take Kick-boxing and Ta Kwon Do classes, I have won 7 out of the 9 fights I have been in…and I…still have **_**my**_** teddy bear... **

**...Anyway, I'll be gone for a while. I'm going to San Jose for 9 days, but I'll try to keep posting stories. If I don't, I'll post like 3 when I come home. See ya everybody.**


	12. Bonding II

**Bonding II**

Sokka and Toph sat on Aang's front porch, patiently waiting for him. Neither spoke.

"Sigh." Toph exhaled. Sokka's knee bounced up and down. "Sigh!" Toph kept on breathing, trying to annoy Sokka but _she_ was getting more annoyed by the sound of his knee bouncing on the creaky wood. "Say something." Toph said.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Anything!" Toph demanded. Sokka knew that Toph was a little spoiled but, living with Katara, he was used to it.

"Fine. You…like…cars?" Sokka asked about one of the few things he cared about.

"No."

"You like…movies?"

"Eh." Toph made a hacking sound and spat on Aang's front lawn.

"Well…do you…I don't know, what do you like? Flowers? Shoes?" Sokka named the few things he thought all girls liked.

Bored and annoyed, Toph changed her tone of voice. "No Señor." She smiled and Sokka frowned. Toph liked to make ethnic jokes at Sokka's expense.

"I'm not Mexican." He said, sounding annoyed.

"No comprende amigo. En español, por favor."

"I never make fun of you being Asian."

"Go head and try it sometime." Toph said.

"Okay. I will."

"At your own risk, I mean. Go ahead, watch what happens." Toph made a fist and shook it at Sokka.

"Right. Kung fu. I forgot." Toph pulled her fist back quickly and Sokka flinched. "AH!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Toph sneered.

"Why are you always so violent, huh? Where is the love?" Sokka asked sarcastically.

"Up yours." Toph blurted out.

"Such hostility."

_Creeeek!_ They heard a squeaky door open behind them and, finally, Aang walked outside. "Sorry that took so long." Aang sat next to them. "Gyatso wanted to go over a few rules with me before he leaves tonight."

"Where's he going?" Sokka asked.

"On a business trip. He's going to Mexico for a few days."

Toph leaned over and smiled at Sokka.

"Don't…say…anything!" Sokka warned Toph.

* * *

**I'm back from Cali! It's sooooo good to be home.**


	13. Beach Trip

**I'm going to the Jersey Shore tomorrow. Yeah!**

* * *

**Beach Trip**

Toph stared out the window and tapped on the glass, as if she wanted to break through the transparent barrier and make a run for it but didn't have the energy to follow through.

"Almost there." Sokka said from the front seat.

"Do we really have to go?" Toph asked.

"No one forced you to come." Katara reminded her.

"Please. You said 'if you don't come, you'll be alone all weekend'. That was a threat." Toph continued to look out the window.

"This'll be fun!" Aang smiled and nudged Toph's shoulder.

"Yeah…I guess." Toph pushed Aang in retaliation and he slammed back to the other side of the car.

"What's wrong with the beach?" Katara asked.

"I burn easy, it's too hot, it's too sunny, the sand, the salty water, the horse flies, sharks…"

"There aren't any sharks at this beach. We're too far up north." Sokka said.

"That's what they want you to think. Then you start hearing the Jaws theme song and it's too late." Toph said. She picked her toes off the floor and curled up in a ball. "Anything that can eat you should be avoided."

Aang looked at her and read her body language. Her toes curled up and her shoulders were raised, like she was afraid to let her legs dangle below her waist. Her eyes were soft and she didn't look at anyone in the car.

"Toph, are you afraid of the water?" Aang asked. As he expected, Toph glared at him. But she didn't answer.

"What? Can't swim or something?" Sokka asked. He was only kidding around, but Aang watched Toph's eyes fill with even more worry.

"Toph?" Aang put his hand on her shoulder. She looked in his direction, her eyes still gentle. She looked like she wanted to say something, something that was difficult to say.

But before the words could escape her lips, Sokka slammed on the brakes with an ear splitting _SREEEEEECH_!

"We're here!" He said proudly. He managed to park sideways in three parking spots, but turned his car off anyway.

"Sokka, straighten car out." Katara nagged.

"Fine." Sokka turned his car back on and redid his park-job while Katara picked up her beach bag. Toph coughed and look away from Aang, pretending that nothing happened.

* * *

"Wow! It's beautiful out." Aang said with a big smile. He put his hand over his eyes and looked out at the endless sea and the crowds of people racing to the crashing waves.

"Meh." Toph said as she picked the wax out of her ear. She wore thick sunglasses, a large beach hat and a green smock-like shirt. She covered her pale skin so thickly that you'd think she was afraid that the sun would melt her if she so much as looked at it. "It's a little crowded. We'll never find a spot. Maybe we should leave."

"There's a spot right there. And there…and there too!" Aang pointed to each.

"Well…I forgot to bring sunscreen. I fry like a bug in a zapper, so…"

"You can borrow mine. I brought extra, just in case."

"…oh…thanks." Toph kicked a scoop of sand across her sandals.

"What's wrong?" Even though he couldn't see her eyes through her pitch black lenses, Aang could tell that she looked sad. "Toph…are you really afraid of the water?"

"…shut up…" Toph whispered.

Aang looked at the water and then back at Toph. "It's just water. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"…seriously, shut up…" Toph's fisted clenched.

"I didn't think you were afraid of anything." Aang smiled.

"SHUT UP!" Toph yelled. Half of the people on her side of the beach stared at her.

"…okay." Aang said. Suddenly feeling like he had done something wrong, he walked away from Toph.

Toph watched him leave, then looked back at the ocean. That dammed ocean mocked her every time she saw it on T.V. and in the movies. The last time she was at a beach, she was sure that the gulls were laughing specifically at her, laughing at the little girl who couldn't swim.

* * *

Aang shrugged off Toph's outburst within minutes, used to them by now. He ripped his boogie-board out of Sokka's car and immediately began throwing himself against the waves. Sokka didn't waste anytime running to the surfers section, or catching glimpses of all the bikini's walking around. He kept an eye on his sister, trying to make sure other men stayed away from her. Meanwhile, Katara just tried to relax and soak up sun, even though Aang kept begging her to come in the water with him.

Toph stayed at their campsite, away from the accursed ocean. She felt safe, but unhappy. Every time he heard Aang laugh, she felt worse. For what felt like hours, her mind argued with itself, one half urging her to jump in the water and have fun with Aang, the other forcing her feet to stay safely planted on the secure, stable earth.

After some time, Toph finally stood up…but quickly sat back down. After even more time, she stood up and took a few steps forward before going back to her seat. The Gaang was at the beach for more than an hour before Toph reached the shoreline. She stepped backwards each time a wave crawled across the sand. Another half hour passed before Toph's toes got wet.

The whole time, Aang watched her pathetic attempts to go in the water as he floated on the waves. At first he giggled when he saw her jump when the cold water touched her feet. Then he started to feel sorry for her. When he had finally had enough, he swam over. Toph saw him coming and, predicting a motivational friendship speech, began to walk back to her beach towel.

"Hey! Come on!" Aang yelled when he saw her leave the shore. "I just swam all the way over here." Toph didn't say anything, so Aang hopped out of the water and followed her all the way back to their site.

"Leave me alone." Toph begged.

"Come on, just go in the water." Aang nudged her gently. "It's fun!"

"I don't want to."

"Yeah you do. You've wanted to since we got here. And don't try to deny it." Aang picked up a handful of sand and let it sift through the bottom of his palm. "Come on. I'll go with you." Aang grabbed her hand and tried to pull her up. Toph refused to move.

"I don't…" Toph recognized that _she_ was holding Aang's hand back.

"Let's go!" Aang pulled her again. This time, Toph rose to her feet. "And take the hat and glasses off. You can't go in with those on."

Toph gulped and slowly took off her sun-protecting garments until she was in nothing but her one piece. It was rich green and tight, showing off Toph's growing body. It made Aang blush for a second.

Toph followed him to the ocean. Each step was another heartbeat. Aang grabbed her hand and tried to pull her in when they reached the shoreline. Eventually, the icy water covered Toph's ankles. That was when Toph started to pull herself back, but Aang wouldn't let go of her.

Slowly and carefully, he managed to get her waist deep in the water. The sea made Toph shiver, both from fear and the cold.

"Okay…" She said.

"See? It's not that bad." Aang insisted.

"…yeah. It's not that…AHH!" Toph jumped and wrapped her arms around Aang. "Something just ran across my foot!…I'm not afraid, ya know?"

"I believe you." Aang grunted. His lungs were nearly crushed as Toph hugged him. Toph slowly let go of him and let the air go back into his chest.

"I mean it. I mean, it's only water." Toph put on her tough act, her defensive mechanism.

Aang coughed. "I said I belie…"

"AHH!" Toph hugged him tightly again, closing her eyes. "I swear that thing is coming after me! Get me out! Seriously, get me out now!"

"Alright, alright. We'll leave." Aang tried to step out of the water, but Toph hugged him so tightly that he neither of them could move. "Toph…can we go?" Toph nodded, eyes still closed.

They both inched to back to the shoreline, toe by toe. Toph refused to let go of Aang. Eventually, they got back to the sand and Aang sat Toph down next to him.

"Okay. We're on land now." Aang paused. "You can let go of me now."

Toph's eyes opened and she blushed. "Okay." She hesitated, squeezing once more, and then let him go.

"You were really scared, weren't you?" Aang was surprised with her.

"…no." Toph frowned and looked down, trying to hide her red cheeks.

Aang looked at her legs and feet and then began to laugh. "Look." Aang touched Toph's foot and pulled a piece of seaweed out from between her toes. "This is what was following you." He smiled.

"Shut up!" Toph blushed even more.

* * *

"That was so much fun." Aang said as the Gaang walked back to Sokka's car.

"Yeah. There were a lot of cute guys there." Katara smiled. She only said that to make her brother even angrier.

"Hey! I told you to stay away from those punks. All of them. But it was pretty fun. The waves were good, like, at first. But then it got flat."

As the sibling talked, Toph sat silent, not saying a word.

"Toph, I saw you in the water," Katara said, feeling obligated to bond with the only other girl in their group. "With Aang, huh?" Toph looked away from Katara. "Did you have fun?"

"…um…yeah." Toph felt guilty for some reason. "I had a…really good time." Then she smiled, again, not knowing why.

* * *

**I have a horrible fear of the ocean, so Toph acted like a lightning rod to my phobia when I wrote this. :P …OH NO! I'm going to the Jersey shore this weekend :O**


	14. Summer Regrets

**Summer is ending in my story for now because I really, really want to get to their high school days. I'll have so much more to write about. Plus, the summer goes by really fast when you have good friends to share it with, and Toph has just that.**

**So readers...enjoy both while you can. Summer time and friends, that is.  
**

* * *

**Summer Regrets**

Toph sighed. Her eyes darted between the setting sun and the folded piece of paper between her fingers. Her leg swung off her knee, her foot dangling in the air.

Safe in her secret spot, Toph felt comfortable thinking about things she wouldn't dare talk about around other people. Just before the town's limits was an old stone wall that stretched from one end of a green field to the other. No one went there anymore. It was the perfect place to be alone.

"Sigh." Toph moaned again. She unfolded the little piece of paper and looked at her class schedule, already despising it. Everyone knew she hated school, regardless of the subject. Toph made sure of that. The idea of forcing kids to learn things that they didn't really need to know always rubbed her the wrong way. Yet in one week she would be back there, in the place she hated so much.

"Look at these classes." Toph read her schedule out. "Basic Math. When are we every going to use _that_?" She scanned the rest of the list, judging every word on the page. "English…with Mr. Pakku…he sounds like a jerk already." Toph sneered. "Gym…I mean _Physical Education_. What a load." Toph laughed. "…Science…Foreign Language…crap…crap…crap."

_Bleep-bleep!_

Toph's cell phone interrupted her criticizing reading. A text message.

**-Aang: Where r u-**

Toph grinned. -_Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep_-send-. Toph looked back at the falling sun and sighed again. She watched a car go by on the road below her and tried to memorize the license plate but she forgot the digits as soon as the car was out of view.

_Bleep-bleep!_

**-Aang: Hang out b 4 school starts?-**

Toph smiled and typed her response back to him. Just the letter **K**. Aang showed her his schedule yesterday. She had only one class _with_ him, but they had three same classes at different times. _Thank God_, Toph thought. She would never last if Aang wasn't there to help her.

A strong flicker of light blinded Toph for a moment. The sun was just about to go down over the horizon. Seeing the day go away, feeling the night coming, Toph could only remember her summer vacation and how she was going to miss it. She was with Aang every other day, but she still wished that she had spent more time hanging with him…and Katara…and even Sokka, that idiot. "It's strange," Toph thought, "how bad times in our lives go by so slow yet look short in retrospect…and happy times go by so fast but seem like they were so long when we look back at them."

Toph remembered her life being very, very long and uneventful at the same time...before she met Aang . Ever since they met, her life was brighter, faster, richer.

"I can't believe that dork got me to go in the ocean." Toph faked a smile.

* * *

**DOUBLE POST! Short, yeah, BUT this secret spot will be important for future chapters. I'll see you all when I get back from Jersey.**


	15. Going Back To School

**Going Back To School**

"Wow! This place is big! And look at all the kids! There's like…a thousand of them!"

"Will you hold still?" Toph grabbed Aang by his shirt collar and pulled him back next to her. "You're making me look bad!"

"What did I do?"

"You're acting like such a kid."

"…I am a kid!" Aang giggled.

"We're high school-ers now. We gotta start acting like we own this place." Toph cracked her knuckles.

"Own this place? Toph, I'm not exactly the popular type and you punch everything you don't like."

"Keep talking like that." Toph rolled up her sleeve, exposing her curvy arm.

"Man, you're in a bad mood today…worse than usual. What's bothering you?"

"The first day of your freshman year…is the most important day of high school!" Toph shook her fist with passion. "Everyone is going to remember what happens to us today. So I gotta make sure that everyone knows that I am in charge and not to step on my toes...or else!"

"Great way to make friends." Aang joked.

"Just try not to make a lot of mistakes, okay airhead? I can't bail you out of every little problem you have here."

"Yes Ma'am!" Aang saluted her.

"And don't act like such a dork! Honestly!"

_RRRRIIINNNGG!_

"There's the bell!" Aang smiled.

"My homeroom is in 114" Toph said as checked her palm. She had written half of her schedule sloppily on her left hand and the other half on her right.

"Mine is 212." Aang said as he ran away from Toph. "I'll see you after school! Have fun!"

"No, Aang...DON'T ACT LIKE YOU ACTUALLY ENJOY SCHOOL EITHER!" Toph yelled at him as he ran, but he didn't hear her. "What am I going to do with him?" Toph rubbed her forehead. "NO!" She looked her hand and saw a black smudge where her schedule _used_ to be. Now it was a blur of sweat and runny ink. "This is going to be a long as hell day." She said, sighing as she left to find room 114.

* * *

**To be continued**


	16. Aang's First Day

**Aang's First Day**

The bell rang and Aang charged out of his homeroom. As he searched for his next class, he felt an overwhelming sensation, a combination of nervousness and excitement; not knowing what to expect made him anxious.

The eager boy was so lost in the new sensation that he did not pay attention to where he walked. Without warning, he felt was a push and heard a loud crash, accidentally bumping into someone and sending both of their books crashing to the floor.

"Sorry!" Aang got down and picked up the stranger's books. "I didn't see you…" Aang gasped when he looked up at the taller, (much stronger), older boy that he bumped into. Aang had never felt as small or as weak as when he looked into his fiery eyes. The hideous burn scar on his left eye made Aang feel even more uncomfortable.

"What are you looking at?" The boy asked when he noticed Aang looking at the left half of his face.

"Nothing." Aang said, scared. He looked away.

"I said what are you looking at?" The older boy yelled and stepped on one of Aang's books.

"Look, I'm sorry." Aang ripped the book out from under his heavy foot and tried to walk away.

"Yeah. You better walk away, freshman." The tall boy chucked a ball of paper at Aang's backside.

"Zuko, come on!" A girl yelled out. Aang didn't look back at the scarred upperclassman, but he heard him leave.

The tiny freshman covered his face as some other students laugh at him. Suddenly, Aang didn't know if he liked school or not.

* * *

"The bell has rung students. That means you need to stop talking and listen to me." The old teacher closed and locked the door. "My name is Mr. Pakku and I have been given the difficult task of molding your young minds this year. I teach English for each year of students, and philosophy for seniors. If any of you last that long, feel free to choose my class as an elective."

Mr. Pakku had long whiskers hanging under his nose and wrinkled skin, common features of the typical old man. He also had an unpleasant aroma circling the bald spot on the top of his, probably from having his head shoved up his ass for many years. After a life time of living with an elder, Aang wasn't bothered by him but most of his fellow classmates did not seem to care for his strictness.

"Every other Friday you will have a small quiz. There will be four major tests, including the final and mid-term. We will read six books of my choosing, four of which will have book reports. You may choose which books you wish to report on, but keep in mind that the books get progressively more difficult and projects for the sixth book will be graded most strictly."

Mr. Pakku paced around each of his students, keeping an eye out for text messages and iPods. He noticed most of the other students were sleepy and looked bored, but, as a teacher with tenure, he was used to that. Then he saw Aang, who was smiling and listening diligently.

"Not nervous, are you young man?" Mr. Pakku crossed his arms.

"Why would I be?" Aang didn't get scared like Mr. Pakku had expected.

"Do you read a lot?"

"Yes sir." Aang said. Mr. Pakku nearly shouted with joy when he heard Aang say 'sir'. It had been years since a student spoke so respectfully to him…and on the first day of class! But he restrained himself and kept marching in front of the class.

"Not that it will help some of you, but my list of books has already decided. First we will be reading several works by Robert Frost. Then we will be reading Frankenstein and be finished with it just as Halloween rolls around. For Christmas, we will read A Christmas Carol…but I warn you! Don't even try to rent a movie for that novel. I will know. Treasure Island and The Adventures of Tom Sawyer will come after those, and we will finish the semester with Peter Pan. Any questions?"

Aang's hand shot up.

"Yes…what is your name again?"

"Aang sir." Mr. Pakku's heart leapt again when he heard 'sir' for the second time.

"Aang…Aang…Aang." Mr. Pakku repeated his name, knowing he would need to remember it. "What is your question?"

"Should we get the 1818 edition of Frankenstein or the 1831 edition?"

"What?" Mr. Pakku's eyes rose. "You know that there are two versions of that book?"

"Yeah. I've read them…both of them." Aang said with total modesty. He didn't think there was anything unusual with reading just for enjoyment.

"I think you do just fine in here, young man." A smile appeared on Mr. Pakku's face. His smile was a rare phenomenon that freshmen never saw. Aang was unaware of how special it was. "I hope everyone here is as good a student as Aang here…because this class _will_ be graded on a curve."

Aang gulped. Every students on his side of the room gave him a nasty stare. He slouched down to the bottom of his seat and pulled his old cap over his eyes.

* * *

Aang didn't see Sokka or Katara all day, not even through lunch period. Everyone was busy on their first day, catching up with old friends and gathering new books from the school library…leaving Aang by alone through lunch. Aang told himself that his tiny appetite was why he left the cafeteria early, but he didn't fool himself.

He sighed as he left the other kids, hearing them laugh loudly. School was not as fun as he hoped it would be.

* * *

Aang spun his combination into his locker and put his heavy books away. He looked down, a little sad, and saw two sneakers next to his own. Aang closed his locked and… "Ah!" He jumped back startled. The large boy with the ugly scar was waiting for him behind his locker.

"There you go looking at my scar again." He slammed Aang's locker closed and took two giant steps towards him.

"I wasn't…" Aang nearly tripped over his own feet. "…I wasn't looking at your scar." He told the truth.

"I don't like you looking at me at all!" Zuko cracked his knuckles.

"I don't want any trouble." Aang felt his back touch the wall.

"Too bad. You got trouble." Zuko grabbed Aang by his shirt and lifted him off his feet.

"HEY! DROP HIM!" Zuko looked to his right and saw a tiny, tomboyish girl in green run towards him.

"Hi Toph." Aang whispered. His shirt collar was chocking him and he could do anything but muster out two weak words.

"Buzz off pip-squeak." Zuko said and looked back at Aang, completely underestimating Toph. "Someone's gotta teach this dork a lesson. AAAAHHH!" Zuko didn't know what happened. He just felt a sharp pain in his thumb as it was pulled backwards and towards the ground. Aang dropped and landed back onto his feet.

"That _dork_ is my friend, Scarface. And if I ever see your hands on him again, I'm gonna shove my foot so far up your ass you'll be chewing on my shoes." Toph chopped him on the side of his throat and Zuko slammed to the ground with a loud THUD.

"Thanks." Aang said, rubbing his throat.

"Yeah. No problem." Toph patted him on his shoulder. She stepped on Zuko's hand one more time and heard him screech in pain. "Let get out of here before a teacher catches us." Toph started running. Aang looked down at Zuko, who shot a threatening look back at him, and then ran after Toph.

"I mean it." Aang said to her. "Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see ya on the bus." Toph shrugged off his praise.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	17. Toph's First Day

**This chapter is rated Teen, because Toph goes crazy. :P**

* * *

**Toph's First Day**

The first bell rang and Toph took her sweet time leaving her home room. Not only was she tired, but, after a mere ten minutes of sitting down in a cheap plastic desk again, she was already bored out of her mind. Unlike Aang, who loved reading and learning, to Toph, school meant listening to a windbag talk about some unimportant stuff for forty minutes and then getting too much homework on a topic she personally could care less about, all the while getting terrific grades because of the contributions her parents made to the school system. _"Same story, different building"_, she told herself.

Toph scratched her hair. She wore her lucky hair bands with the white skulls, hoping that they would continue to bring her good fortune. After all, they were the same bands she wore when she first met Aang.

"Oh, look at this mess." Toph heard someone say and, in an instant, transformed back into her defensive, angry self. "She looks like she got her clothes at a garage sale." A thin, tall girl with black hair talked down to Toph. She had fiery red lipstick and very expensive red clothes. Her eyes that looked like they belonged on a serpent's head instead of a person's. (Guess who)

"Seriously Azula. I've seen hobos dress better than her. She looks like one of your brother's friends." A very, very monotonous voice came from behind Toph. Another, extremely pale, girl walked to the left of the first brat. She had long black hair that was wrapped up into two long strands on the side of her head. Her face was empty, without a hint of emotion. Her clothes, her shoes, even her fingernails were pitch black.

"Mai, be nicer to her. She doesn't look _that_ bad." A high pitched, very happy voice popped up and a thin, gorgeous girl jumped next to her two friends. She had an hourglass shaped body and a ponytail that trailed down to her curvy hips. The mid-rift and a miniskirt told Toph that she was either a cheerleader or just a showoff.

"You got a point Ty Lee." Azula spoke again. "She probably is just new here and doesn't know that guys don't like ugly girls."

Toph smiled and looked at the Queen Bee. "Guys don't like ugly girls? I bet you'd know all about that, wouldn't you bitch."

"Excuse me?" Azula looked surprised that someone had the nerve to speak back to her.

"What, you didn't know?" Toph pointed to Mai. "Ask your lesbian friend over there. I'm sure she'll tell you all about being rejected by guys."

"Excuse me!" Mai said. She looked angry, but her voice remained extremely dull.

"Is there an echo in here?" Toph wouldn't stop. She targeted Ty Lee next. "You look like the kind of girl who guys like to 'experiment' on." Toph flexed her fingers up and down when she said experiment. "Wanna let your by-curious emo friend 'experiment' on you? Or are you with that witch over there?" Toph pointed to Azula.

Azula's eyes narrowed when Toph was finished. The short tomboy crossed her arms and smiled smugly, assured that she had won.

"You've got a big mouth for such a tiny girl." Azula said as she stepped forward. Toph didn't move. "You better be carefully. We're not the ones you want to mess with."

"I ain't afraid of you punk." Toph spat on Azula's shoe. Ty Lee and Mai gasped. "Oops. Sorry." Toph said sarcastically. "I'm sure daddy will buy you a new pair."

"You little…" Azula thrusted her palm forward, trying to slap Toph, but Toph caught her wrist before she could land a strike. Azula threw her other hand forward and Toph caught that one too. Wrist both locked, Azula couldn't move. Toph pushed her backwards and Mai and Ty Lee caught her before she could fall down.

"You made a bad enemy today tiny." Azula looked like she was ready to kill someone. "You'll live to regret this day!"

"Oooo. Thanks for the warning Bigfoot. I'm shaking in my size 6 shoes."

Azula looked down at her feet and suddenly thought that they were too big. They weren't _really_ big, but Toph loved planting the seed of doubt in someone's mind.

"Let's go ladies." Azula demanded and the other two followed her like good lap dogs.

Toph smiled, but then looked down at her feet. She always pretended that she didn't care what she looked liked, whether or not she was pretty. But she had been bullied before and, even though she put up a tough front, words like Azula's still stung.

* * *

"Everyone be quiet! The bell has rung. That means that you are on my time." The old teacher closed and locked his door. "My name is Mr. Pakku and I will be responsible for molding your young and able minds this year. I teach English for each year of students, and philosophy for seniors. If any of you last that long, you can take my class as an elective."

Toph sighed, guessing that Mr. Pakku had said the same speech several times already and was as uninterested in the class as she was. English was not her strong point. She dwelled in the world of the material, not concepts. She liked the opinions that English teachers let you have, but she hated reading. Toph had yet to find a book that she actually enjoyed.

Mr. Pakku continued, unaware of Toph's resentment.

"Every other Friday you will have a small quiz. There will be four major tests, including the final and mid-term. We will read six books that I choose, four of which will have book reports. You can choose which books you wish to report on, but the books progressively more difficult and projects for the sixth book will be graded the most strictly."

Toph raised her hand.

"Yes young lady." Mr. Pakku called to her, not knowing what he had done.

"What are the rules on using Cliff notes?" Toph asked with her feet on top of her desk. Mr. Pakku's eyes narrowed.

"You're not allowed to use them." He said with a grunt.

"None of them?" Toph sounded surprised.

"No! Moving on…" Mr. Pakku tried to ignore her. "…we'll look at some of Robert Frost's works to get warmed up, then move onto Frankenstein for Halloween."

Toph's hand rose again, but Mr. Pakku didn't noticed.

"After Frankenstein…"

"Are we allowed to dress up on that day?" Toph asked her question anyway.

"Excuse me?"

"For Halloween. Cause I was totally thinking of dressing up like the Bride of Frankenstein." Toph grinned, thinking she was funny. Mr. Pakku didn't laugh as he walked closer to her.

"Young lady, every year I get one smart ass student who really tries my patience…and that student ends up getting extra work and is graded even stricter than the others students until they learn how to act maturely like the other young adults in this room. Consider this is your warning."

"Yeah, yeah." Toph rolled her eyes.

"You think I am joking young lady? I'm serious when I say you'll get no leniency from me if you keep this up." Toph sighed. "I don't appreciate rebels in my classroom. Hard working students are the ones who will survive here. There was another student in the earlier class today…I can tell he's going to be the best student of your class."

"Who, Aang?" Toph asked.

"How do…_you_ know Aang?"

"Me and him are best friends." Toph said with a smile.

"That's it! Detention tomorrow!" Mr. Pakku thought she was joking again.

"What? What for?"

"For making another smart remark."

"I'm serious. We've been study-buddies since middle school."

"Keep lying and I'll make it two detentions missy."

Toph shut her mouth, even though she wanted to tell the bitter old man to go screw himself.

* * *

"Hey. You're that crazy girl!" Someone had the nerve to yell at Toph from across the hallway as she walked through what was known as 'Azula's Territory'. Immediately, Toph figured out that Azula and the other two girls had already spread rumors about her. Fortunately, Toph knew exactly how to counteract insults.

"Crazy?" Toph approached the older girl who called her that. "Who told you that? One of those lesbians from before?"

"What?" The stranger gasped.

"Yeah. One of them tried to ask me out and I said 'I'm not that kinda girl'. I think I broke her heart."

"Who? Which one?"

"I think it was the mean looking one. The ring leader, what's her name?"

"Azula?"

"Yeah, that's her."

The stranger paused. "…are you serious?"

"I'm afraid so. They looked like they wanted me sooo badly too. I didn't want to hurt their feelings but...well, you know...rejection always hurts a little."

Then the girl ran away, eager to spread the new gossip around school. Toph smiled as she left.

* * *

_SLAM_! Toph's attention was pulled to the opposite end of the hallway, towards the freshman lockers. Someone was pushing Aang against the wall! Toph's Best Friend Instincts kicked in and she ran towards him.

"HEY!" Toph yelled. "DROP HIM!"

The older boy looked at Toph, revealing the ugly left side of his face. Toph wasn't scared.

"Buzz off tiny." He said. "Someone's gotta teach this dork a lesson"

"_TINY? Oh, no he didn't!"_ Toph's inner voice screamed. Toph grabbed his thumb and pulled back on it, as fast and as hard as she could.

"AAHHHH!" The huge jock fell to the floor. Toph was surprised that she didn't break his thumb.

"That _dork_ is my friend, Scarface. And if I ever see your hands on him again, I'm gonna shove my foot so far up your ass you'll be chewing on my shoes." Toph yelled at the fallen upperclassman. "_That sounded so cool_," She thought. Toph chopped him in his throat once and the scarred boy looked like he was ready to die.

Aang stared at Toph with wide eyes. He should have been used to her wild attitude by now, but she still had a habit of amazing him. "Thanks." He said.

"Yeah. No problem." Toph patted him on his shoulder. "Let get out of here before a teacher catches us." Toph began to run away. Aang caught up with her.

"I mean it." He said. "Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah." Toph pretended to be modest, but she could not have been happier to hear his appreciation. "I'll see ya on the bus." Toph said as she ran in another direction.

* * *

Toph stopped running when she was absolutely sure that she was out of harm's way. Out of breath, she looked back down the way she came and saw no one.

"Yeah. Safe." She smiled.

"Are you now?" Toph turned around and saw Mr. Pakku glaring down at her with a cup of coffee firmly held in his hand. "And what, exactly, are you safe from young lady?"

"Uh…from…bullies." Toph didn't lie. After all, she was running away from the guy who picked on Aang. Bullies had ahabit of always coming back.

Mr. Pakku glared at her.

"I'll be watching you Ms. Bei Fong." Mr. Pakku sipped his cup of bland coffee and left her.

"Creep." Toph said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

**To Be Concluded.**


	18. Bus Ride I

**Bus Ride I**

"Sit here." Toph demanded when she saw Aang head for the front seat. Always his opposite, Toph wanted to sit way in the back.

The heavy engine huffed out a cloud of smoke and the school bus began to move. Every child on the bus was bouncing up and down. Cliques had already formed and the young people were were talking to the new friends that they had made in a few hours. Most were over stimulated from an incredibly busy day, while the rest were just exhausted and needed to sit down.

"Not a bad first day." Toph said. Aang sighed. "What's wrong with you?"

"Mine didn't go so well." Aang rubbed the top of his head, which was still covered by his ratty wool cap with the old blue arrow on it.

"I thought you were the kind of guy who loves school?" Toph shoved Aang with her elbow, trying to cheer him up.

"I thought so too." He slouched.

"Oh, come on skinny. It's just the first day. No one remembers what happens on the first day of school anyway."

Aang looked at her. "I thought you said that the first day of school is the most important one?"

"What? I didn't say that." Toph insisted.

"But you…never mind."

"Trust me Aang. In like a week, no one will remember the stuff we did today."

"Thanks." He said. She still sounded sad, but Toph sensed a spark of happiness in his voice.

"Meet any new friends today?" Toph asked.

"Not really. There's this one kid in my Biology class. He's cool."

"What's his name?"

"Teo. I think you'd like him."

"What's he look like?"

"Well…he's kinda in a wheelchair."

"Oh! That crippled kid. Yeah, I saw him. He seemed really nice."

"Toph, he's handicapped. Not crippled" Aang looked annoyed with her.

"Sorry." Sensing the mood behind his voice again, Toph apologized quickly. "What's the deal with that jock with the sunburn on his face?" Toph asked about Zuko.

"I don't know. He's just some jerk. I know his type."

"Yeah. I do too. They think they are so tough until someone stands up to them." Toph slapped Aang on his back. "Don't worry. Stick with me kid and I'll watch out for you."

Aang finally smiled.

"What about you?" He asked Toph. "How many enemies did _you_ make today?"

"Why did your mind go there? How do you know I didn't make a hundred friends yet?"

"Cause you're…Toph."

"Uh… touché. You like that word? I learned it last period. It's Spanish. It means 'good point'." Aang slapped his forehead. "But we may have some trouble from these upperclassmen…or upper-class-girls…whatever. There're three of them."

"Are they hot?" _SLAP_. "What was that for?"

"You've been talking to Sokka again, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but you didn't answer my question." Harder _SLAP_. "Stop that!"

"You men are all alike." Toph paused. "Okay, one of them is _really_ good looking though."

"Sweet." Aang covered his head, expecting Toph to hit him again.

"Just stay away from them. Their leader…wow, she looks crazy."

"How can I stay away from them if I don't know what they look like?"

"Are you even listening? There's three of them, all girls, one's really hot and another is insane."

"Alright, alright. Calm down."

They didn't say anything for a few minutes. Toph counted the lines in the middle of the road as she waited for Aang to speak. She got to 46 before growing impatient and spoke up herself.

"You get homework tonight?"

"Nah. You?"

"Nope." Toph laughed. "Hey…there is this guy named Pakku. He's a real hard-ass."

Aang's head jolted in her direction. "You have Mr. Pakku too?"

"Yeah." Toph sounded surprised. "Oooh, wait! _He's_ the teacher we both have. I didn't know who it was. He's such a jerk, am I right?"

"I thought he was okay." Aang shrugged his shoulders.

"You can't be serious." Toph's jaw fell open.

"I _am_ serious. He just wants you to do your work. What's so bad about that?" Aang shrugged again.

"Guys like him shouldn't be teachers. I mean, come on. He's such an old prune. How is an uptight prick like him supposed to relate to a bunch of kids?"

"I liked him. Maybe _we_ are just not relating with _him_." Aang raised a good point, but, as usual, Toph had a comeback.

"Last time I checked, he was the teacher and we were the students. It should be his job to relate to us.

"Whatever. I guess you're going to be using me for the book projects?"

"Duh." Toph wrapped her arm around his neck and gave him a nuggie.

"Stop! Stop! Karate knuckles! Stop it, Stop it!" Aang struggled to get free.

"You're such a baby." She let go when she was sure he had enough. "I gotta give you a nickname for that."

Aang didn't hear her. The bus had come to a full stop outside of Aang's stop.

"This is me. See you tomorrow?" Aang asked.

"Yeah." Toph nodded. "Call me whenever."

"Kay." Aang said as he left her. When he had gotten on the bus, Toph noticed how glum and unhappy he looked. As he left, Toph saw that goofy grin find its way back on his face. _All he needed was someone to talk to_, Toph thought…and then she smiled herself.

* * *

**I have a question! Who thinks that it would be a good idea to repost some of my MD stories from Air and Stone? Not a lot, just the ones that have importance to the story. Give me your opinions in your reviews or PM me.**


	19. A Nickname

**A Nickname**

"You need a nickname." Toph declared out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" Taken off guard, Aang did not know how to respond.

"Did I stutter? I said you need a nickname." She rolled over onto her belly and hung her head over the side of Aang's bed

"What's wrong with Aang?"

"Well, for one, it's not a nickname."

"No duh."

"Second, it's over played. Every time I call you, it's always 'Aang, Aang, Aang'. You need something new. Something catchy."

"Whatever." Aang wasn't interested with Toph's new idea.

"What about…skinny?" Toph suggested.

"What?"

"Stretch? No, you're not very tall." Toph rested her chin between her thumb and pointer finger and thought carefully. "Boney?"

"Can we stop this?"

"How about you shave you head and we call you Baldy?"

"I am _not_ shaving my head! I'd look ridiculous!"

"Fine, fine. How about…Bookworm?"

"Shut up." Aang said, closing the textbook he had on his lap.

"Airhead! Hmm…Airhead." Toph paused. "No. That's good, but it's not quite there."

"I don't like any of those nicknames!"

"Well, you're not helping me out here!"

"I don't even _want_ a nickname!"

"Too bad! You're getting one!"

"Oh, I've had enough. I'm going downstairs!" Aang gracefully jumped to his toes and walked towards his door, moving swiftly as he could.

Toph yelled at him as he jumped up, noticing how light he was on his feet. "I'm not giving up on you yet twinkle toes. OH! That's it! That's perfect! Your name is twinkle toes!"

"And you can be '_Tomboy_'!" Aang yelled back at Toph from his hallway.

"What? Aang, come on… that's just stupid."

Aang tugged on his hair and screamed, nearly having an aneurism.

* * *

**OMG! WTF!1ONE11. I saw Sozin's Comet last night! F-ING AMAZING! The show is over!…and now I miss it…curse word**


	20. Track

**Track**

_Click_!

Coach Kuruk eyes nearly popped out of his skull when he read Aang's time. The thin boy had shown up on the track field praying that he did not make a fool of himself. Instead, he ended up amazing a seasoned coach, who as luck would have it was looking for a star runner for the freshman team.

"How…did I…do?" Aang asked the coach, panting, his hands on his knees.

Kuruk looked at Aang, then looked back at his stopwatch, then back at Aang again, still blown away.

"Kid, you're a natural. You are the kind of guy we need on this team."

"Does…that mean…I…made…it…"

"Yeah kid! You made it."

"Great!" Aang smiled.

Coach Kuruk wrote something on his clipboard. "Come here." The coach's finger wagged towards Aang as he reached down into a cardboard box beside him. Aang took three steps and the next thing he knew he had a track team uniform flying at his face. "Here kid. Congrats."

Aang, clumsily, caught the jersey.

"I'll send you all the info for meets and stuff in the mail. Just be here Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays after school. And don't be late."

"Yes sir!" Aang said proudly. Coach Kuruk smiled and walked away, blowing his whistle at his other players.

Aang held out his jersey and admired it. The white shirt with the red trim, the big 22 on the back, and Aang's sense of accomplishment made the old uniform look like a flag rather than a tattered hand-me-down. Aang didn't have a lot of pride, but he could not help but feel confident.

Aang walked off the school's sports field, still staring at the shirt, not seeing his tomboyish best friend standing behind him with one hand propped on her side waiting for him to notice her. Aang walked past her before realizing Toph was there.

"Oh. Hey Toph." Aang smiled and held up his new jersey. "Look! See! I'm on the track team! Coach says I'm really fast."

Toph just glared at Aang. She juggled her tongue between her teeth, like she was judging him.

"Toph? Are you listening?"

"Yep. 'Twinkle toes' is perfect for you." Toph grinned.

"Are you still thinking about that nickname thing?" Aang's shoulders slouched.

"You run like you've got wings on your feet. Your name is twinkle toes." Toph pointed to him, permanently branding the label on his forehead.

"Fine rich girl." Aang said. "Hey! I thought of a nickname for you!"

Toph shoved him.

"It's a good thing you're on the track team. Cause I swear if you keep calling me rich girl, you're going to need to run fast." Toph threatened.

"Rich girl it is!" Aang declared. Then Toph punched his arm.


	21. Karaoke Bar

**Karaoke Bar  
**

"No…way!" Toph protested.

"Aw, come on Toph. It just opened up." Aang begged her.

"Not a chance in hell twinkle toes." Toph walked away from him.

"Katara and Sokka are going!"

"Figures."

"So you're gonna come?"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because karaoke is a sin, that's why! It's a horrible abomination against all things sacred and God hates it."

"Oh, stop being so dramatic."

"Any wonderful song can be destroyed one drunk idiot who thinks they can sing. Even Barry White can be butchered because some loser secretary had one too many martinis after a long day at work."

Aang paused. "…it'll be fun."

"I'm not going!" Toph said as she stamped her feet. "And that's final!"

* * *

"How do I let you talk me into these things?" Toph moaned. She was stuck between Katara and Aang.

"Just try to have fun." Aang smiled at her.

"Yeah, just loosen up." Katara backed Aang up.

"They don't even serve booze until after the sun goes down. How am I supposed to loosen up?"

"You're fourteen!" Katara said shock. "You're too young to drink anyway."

"Yeah. Tell Sokka that he's 'too young to drink' and he'll tell you some stories." Toph said. Katara looked even more shocked. "You'd think he was drunk already." Toph pointed to Sokka, who was on the stage with the microphone clenched passionately in his hand, bellowing out a moving rendition of Ironman.

_Now the time is near…for Ironman to spread fear…_

"You suck!" Toph yelled at him.

_Vengeance from the grave…kills the people he once saved…_

"Get off the stage!"

_Nobody wants him! They just turn their head!_

"I'm stealing your wallet!" Toph said as she took a 20 out of Sokka's cheap Velcro wallet. Katara finally got Toph to stop yelling by offering to buy her some wings.

After the chorus, Sokka jumped down and ran back to his seat. The audience clapped and waited for the next person to go on stage.

"How was I?" Sokka asked.

"It reminded me of a cat get crushed by a steamroller." Toph as she licked the wing sauce off her finger tips.

"You eat like a pig." Katara said, disgusted.

"And you lives with one." Toph looked at Sokka.

"I like this place." Aang said, trying to change the subject. "We should hang out here more often."

"Fine. So long as Ozzy over here doesn't sing another song." Toph pointed to Sokka.

"You always have something smart to say, don't you?" Sokka asked rhetorically.

"That's because I'm a smart person. What's your excuse? Just get lucky?" A small burp popped out of Toph's mouth.

"Okay, calm down." Aang tried to stop Toph from getting warmed up.

"You're the reason I'm here twinkle toes. You should have known that I'd be antsy."

"I really hate that nickname." Aang said. Sokka tried to reach for one of Toph's wing, but Toph slapped his hand away before he could get one.

"Aang, sing something." Sokka insisted.

"What?" Aang turned red at a record speed.

"Yeah. Come on skinny." Toph smiled. "Sing something."

"No! No way." Aang began to sweat.

"I'll sing with you Aang." Katara said with a warm smile. "It'll be a duet."

"With…you." Aang turned red, but to a different shade.

"Yeah. It'll be fun." Katara assured him.

"Um…" Aang hesitated, but he was definitely thinking about it.

"Sing a Vanessa Carlton song." Toph joked.

"What!" Aang got embarrassed again. "No. I don't want to sing."

"If you don't go, than I don't go." Katara said, trying to use reverse psychology on the boy.

"Thanks Katara." Aang said gratefully. Katara's trick didn't work.

"One day you're gonna go up there and sing." Toph said. "And I'm going to watch every second of you making a fool of yourself."

"Shut up Toph." Aang said, feeling embarrassed again.

* * *

**We gotta celebrate everybody. Air and Stone just cleared 1000 reviews! Yaytaangyay12 gave me a review this morning and crossed the big line. As of this time, with 100 chapters, Air and Stone has 1000 reviews, over 97,000 hits and 83 favorites. And it's all thanks to you! All of you! I am supposed to be on a diet, but today I'm going to pig out to celebrate. Who's with me!**


	22. Bonding III

**Bonding III**

"I am sooo bored." Toph said. She had her feet on the top of Aang's couch and her head hanging just over the floor. Her hands slapped on her flat belly like a drum.

"What is it with you? If you're not yelling at people, you're bored." Aang said.

"Finally. You figured me out." Toph moaned. "How long have we been friends?"

"Uh…about…2 years I think. Maybe more."

"Not that long." Toph's voice trailed.

"I think that's a long time. I know a lot about you already."

"Oh really?" Toph lifted her head up, though she was still upside-down. "What's my favorite color?"

"Green." Aang looked at her emerald tank-top.

"That was an easy one. When's my birthday?"

"November 2nd. It's coming up."

"Don't remind me." Toph asked her next question before Aang could ask what she meant. "My favorite movie?"

"Uh…I don't know." Aang said and immediately felt guilty.

"See? Told ya."

"Well…what _is_ your favorite movie?"

"I'm not telling you. A true friend would have known already."

"Come on, don't be like that. At least give me a hint." Aang groaned. Toph began whistling, holding the precious information from him. "Okay Ms. Know-it-all, why don't answer those questions?"

"What?" Toph looked in Aang's direction.

"What's _my_ favorite color?"

"Oh. Uh…orag…" Toph saw the cross look on Aang's face and quickly said "…yellow?"

"Yep. When's my birthday?

"I know this one. It's March seventeenth." She said.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is." Toph insisted.

"Close, but my birthday is on the fifteenth." Aang said smugly.

"What? No it isn't!" Toph insisted that it was on the seventeenth.

"Yes it is! I know when my own birthday is!"

"Please. You're just saying that cause you like arguing with me." Toph said. Aang slapped his forehead. "Aren't you going to make me guess what your favorite movie is?"

"Forget it. It's Indiana Jones." Aang crossed his arms.

"Which one?"

"Lost Ark."

"Oh." Toph paused. "Mine's Clerks."

"What?"

"That black-and-white movie with Kevin Smith."

"I've…never heard of it."

"No one ever sees the good ones." Toph whined and looked away from him.

"How old is it?"

"Um…I'm not sure, but it came out a while ago."

"Okay."

"Hey! You know what we should do?" Toph sounded excited all of a sudden.

"What?" Aang asked.

"We should have a movie night. The whole gang. We each bring our favorite movies and stay up aaall night."

"Yeah!" Aang's eyes lit up when the idea crossed his mind. "I'm for it."

"Wait." Toph suddenly looked worried. "Do you know what Katara's favorite movie is?"

"Yeah. It's Sleepless in Seattle. It's a…what's wrong?" Toph held her hands in a fist over her head and stuck her tongue out of her mouth, simulating her hanging herself.

"Anything with Meg Ryan…akkk." Toph slide off Aang's couch and pretended to die.

"You're just saying that cause Katara likes the movie."

"Maybe." Toph grinned.

"What? So no movie night?"

"I'll think about it." Toph said.

"Actually, we should make it in the day." Aang said. "Cause four movies in row? If it were at night, we'd be up till the sun rose."

"So?" Toph said, like it was no big deal.

"I don't like staying up late."

"Oh, grow balls." Toph punched his knee.

"Never mind." Aang said as he rubbed his knee. There was another long pause.

"I am sooo bored." Toph moaned. Aang sighed.


	23. Movie Marathon

**Movie Marathon**

"Okay, everybody shut up!" Toph yelled and Katara, Aang and Sokka all stopped talking. The four had gathered in Aang' living, with Gyatso out of town for a day, to watch each of their favorite movies in a row. However, Toph had _ordered_ Katara to pick a movie that didn't have Meg Ryan or Tom Hanks in it and bring one that they all could enjoy.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked.

"I want to know why, of all other films in the world, Katara brought Pretty in Pink?" Toph looked very, very upset with her.

"What? It's funny." Katara insisted.

"If by 'funny', you mean in a pathetic way…then yeah I guess." Toph looked at the DVD box's front and back. "So what are we watching first?"

"Let's just go with that one." Aang said, hoping to get on Katara's good side.

"Fine." Toph huffed. She took the disc out of its box and put it in Aang's DVD player. "When did you get this thing twinkle toes?" Toph asked as she struggled to get the thing to play.

"A few months ago. It's an old model."

"Tell me about it." Toph groaned. "Okay! I think I got it working." Toph heard the movie start. "Alright. I rule!" She said as she ran back to the couch, jumping in the air and slamming down next to Aang. Then she assumed her usual position, upside-down with her hair touching the floor.

"Show time." Sokka said, hogging the popcorn bowl.

* * *

**_After Pretty in Pink_**

* * *

"Well…that sucked." Toph said, disappointed.

"I thought it was good." Aang said.

"Thank you Aang." Katara said proudly. "Maybe if _someone_ hadn't been making bad jokes through it, they would have enjoyed it more." Katara glared at her brother.

"What?" Sokka said. "I didn't know I wasn't supposed to talk during the movie."

"That was such an old one. Did you see the way they were dressed?" Toph asked, still upside-down.

"So what if it was old?" Katara said. "Most of the movies we brought are older than we are."

Toph lift her head off the ground and looked through the other DVD's.

"Which do you wanna watch next?" She asked.

"O! O, o, o, o, o! Let's watch my favorite movie." Sokka begged.

"Fine. Pop it in twinkle toes." Toph handed Aang the DVD.

"Kay." Aang put the disc in and hit _Play_.

* * *

**_After Monty Python and the Holy Grail_**

* * *

"That was awesome!" Sokka yelled.

"At least it was _actually_ funny." Toph said as she looked at Katara.

"I could watch that a thousand times and it could never get old!" Sokka kept smiling.

"Alright, calm down Sokka." Katara said.

"Yeah ponytail. It was good, but it wasn't that good." Toph said. "And give me some popcorn already! You've been holding onto that thing since we started!"

"Not until you admit The Holy Grail was the greatest movie in the whole world." Sokka covered the popcorn bowl selfishly.

"I'll hit you!" Toph threatened. Sokka handed the bowl over.

"I love comedies." Aang said.

"Then you'll love mine." Toph said. "Which movie goes next? Mine or Aang's?"

"Aang's!" Katara said.

"Toph's!" Sokka said.

"Great." Toph said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a coin. "If it's heads, my movie goes first. That okay with you Aang?" Aang nodded. Toph flipped it and caught it. "Heads. I win." Toph handed Aang her DVD, smiling.

* * *

**_In the Middle of Clerks_**

* * *

"HEY!" Aang yelled as he looked at Toph's stuff, which was starting to slide out of her pockets from being upside-down all afternoon. "This coin has two heads on it!"

"Shhhhh!" Everyone hissed at him.

* * *

**_After Clerks_**

* * *

"Now _that_ was the greatest movie ever." Toph said. Sokka and Aang were smiling, but Katara looked like she had just witnessed a car accident.

"It was just a bunch of dirty jokes." Katara said.

"What's your point?" Toph asked.

"Did they really need to be so…so…filthy?" Katara asked.

"Have you ever _been_ to New Jersey?"

"No."

"Well…actually, neither have I. But I've always wanted to go." Toph said. "And if they are all like those guys, then I wanna head there even more."

"That was really good." Aang said.

"You _liked_ that movie Aang?" Katara looked surprised at him, the way a mother would look at her son.

"Yeah…I mean, it was really well written."

"Alright. Twinkle toe's got my back." Toph handed him the last DVD. "You're up Aang."

* * *

**_After Raiders of the Lost Ark_**

* * *

"Classic." Aang said.

"I think Aang picked the best one." Sokka said.

"What happened to Monty Python being the best movie ever?" Katara asked.

"Hey, ya gotta know when to give a guy credit. Especially for good taste."

"Good job twinkle toes." Toph punched Aang's leg.

"Thanks." Aang rubbed where Toph had hit him. Then he checked his watch. "We've been here for almost nine hours."

"A perfectly good day…wasted." Sokka said. "Good job team!" He congratulated them all.

"We didn't _do_ anything." Katara said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Toph said as Aang helped pull her onto her feet. "Now what do you wanna do?" Toph asked as she stretched.

There was a long pause.

"…wanna go see a movie?" Sokka asked.

"I'm down." Toph said.

"You can't be serious." Katara said in disbelief.

"I'll go if you go." Aang said to Katara.

"We just watched four movies! In a row!"

"Five is my lucky number." Toph said. "Let's go see the new Batman movie!"

"Okay." Sokka said as he finished the last crumbs of popcorn.

"Yeah." Aang smiled widely.

"Fine." Katara gave up and walked out with them.


	24. A Long Time Ago

"**Grrr. It's over nine thousand!" –smashes scouter with one hand-**

**Thanks for over 9,000 hits guys. Actually, it's almost 10,000 now. THANKS A LOT!  
**

* * *

**A Long Time Ago**

8 years ago

"I got you!" Aang yelled as he pushed Toph's shoulder.

"Nu-ah. My hand was on base." Toph said.

"No! Base is over there!" Aang pointed to the metal bar at the front of the playground.

"Well, now this is too." Toph hugged the metal bar next to her, at the end of the playground.

"That's not fair! You're cheating!" Aang began to pout.

"I am not!" Toph insisted.

"What's going on?" One of the teaching assistants interrupted the toddler's argument. Aang, being the good little boy he was, felt obligated to speak first.

"Toph was playing tag, and base was over there…" Aang pointed, speaking fast. "…but now she says it's over here and I caught her and she's a cheater!"

"I'm not a cheater! Take that back!" Toph yelled and moaned at the same time.

"Both of you be quiet!" The assistant yelled. "Toph, we need you to come inside. Your parents are here to see you."

"Yeah! I'm going home early!" Toph said. More than once had her parents brought her out of school before the day ended, for one reason or another. Toph had begun to expect it.

"No fair. I wanna go." Aang moaned.

"Too bad. I'm going home today, I'm going home today." Toph mocked Aang.

"Toph, stop that." The assistant said. "Now come with me." She took Toph's hand.

Toph said as she waved goodbye, but Aang didn't see.

* * *

"Wait here." The assistant said to Toph. Toph was placed in a small chair just her size outside of the principal's office. The assistant went into the office and closed the door.

Toph sat still for a few seconds before she began to fidget. A few minutes passed, which is hours for a little girl, and Toph began to swing her feet back and forth and make funny noises. After only ten minutes of waiting, Toph got up and started to pace. Then, just as she was about to go into the office herself, her father came barging out.

"She's leaving, and that is final!" He yelled, in one of his moods again.

"Daddy. Are we going?" Toph asked impatiently.

"Yes Toph. We most certainly are going. And we're not coming back."

"…what?" Toph got worried.

"I'll explain later. Just come along now." Lao pushed her down the hallway. Her quiet mother followed him.

"When am I coming back?" Toph asked.

"Just go Toph. We'll talk later."

"But I told Aang I'd see him tomorrow." Toph grew more concerned by the second.

"Just go Toph!" Lao yelled. Toph lowered her head and marched.

* * *

Lying once again, Lao _didn't_ explain to Toph why they were pulling her out of public school. The little girl was left in her room while Lao and her mother yelled at each other. Being the tiny and inexperienced person that she was, Toph thought that all of it was because of something _she_ had done.

She cried a little, but fell asleep when her parents stopped yelling.

"I'm gonna miss Aang." She said before closing her eyes. A part of her young mind knew that she would never see him again.

* * *

Today

_Knock-knock_. Toph knocked on Aang's door. After a few seconds, no one answered.

_BANG-BANG_. Toph slammed the side of her fist on his flimsy door.

"Hang on!" Aang yelled from the inside. _Click-cluck-click_. He unlatched his locks and opened the door.

"Hey skinny." Toph said.

"Hello nightmare." Aang said.

"Give it up twinkle toes. You're not good at making nicknames." She said, leaning against the frame of his doorway.

"I'll think of one for you one of these days." Aang promised.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go." Toph's thumb pointed down the street. Aang opened his screen door and relocked everything. "Race ya?" Toph took off running without Aang's approval.

"Yeah right. I'm on the track team!" Aang yelled as he let Toph get a head start.

A few seconds later, Toph felt a tiny tap on her shoulder.

"Hey!" Toph said.

"Got ya." Aang said with a smile.

"No way." Toph looked around. A small rock was by her foot. "See that rock? That's base. I'm totally safe."

"No way. You're…cheating…" Aang said, feeling strange.

"No I'm…" Toph stopped mid-sentence. "…no I'm not.

They paused.

"Did you just get Déjà vu?" Aang asked.

"No, but it feels like we've done this before."

"That's what Déjà vu means."

"Oh…well…yeah, a little." Toph scratched her head.

"…anyway, let's go." Aang said.

"Yeah." Toph walked _with_ him rather than running ahead of him.

"Hey Toph."

"Wha?"

"I'm really glad you're my friend." Aang said.

"…okay. Where did that come from?" Toph smiled.

"I don't know. Right after I got the Déjà vu, I got this other feeling…like I needed to tell you that."

"Um…okay. Thanks?" Toph didn't know what he was talking about.

"No problem." Aang smiled back at her.


	25. Photo

**Photo**

8 years ago

"Everyone together. Hurry now, hurry. We don't want to make any mistakes." Ms. Wu desperately tried to gather the anxious kindergarteners together for the class photo, but the over-excited children were not cooperating as well as she had hoped.

"Everyone, come now." The photographer said as he waited.

"Yes, listen to him. Everyone line up in alphabetical order. Aang, you come here on the bottom row."

"Can Toph stand next to me?" Aang asked, innocently wanting to be next to his best friend.

"Yes, of course she can." Ms. Wu said to Aang, even 'Bei Fong' was alphabetically right next to him.

"Toph. Come here!" Aang yelled. Toph stamped her tiny feet over to Aang and huffed.

"I hate this dress! It's hot and it's stupid." Toph crossed her arms. Her parents had made her wear a frilly and expensive dress for the class photo. She had bows in her hair, as usual, but her hair was tied up tightly and it hurt her head. She also had on tight black shoes and a waist bow that squeezed her belly. She looked like a china doll with a bad attitude.

"You look pretty." Aang said. He told the truth.

"Don't make fun of me." Toph pouted again.

"Everyone hold still!" Ms. Wu yelled. "If you all hold still and keep quiet, everyone will get extra snacks today."

The kids quickly went quiet.

"Say cheese." The photographer said.

"CHEEEESE!" Everyone said and smiled. FLASH!

"Got it!"

The children started moving again.

"I mean it Toph." Aang said. "You look pretty." Toph blushed.

"Hehe…thanks Aang. But I still hate it!"

* * *

Today

"Hello young man." Toph's house maid let Aang inside her house.

"Hey." He said to the middle aged woman.

"I will fetch Madam Toph for you. Please, sit down." The maid pointed him to the living room, towards the expensive leather chair, and then left.

Aang jumped into the chair, a habit that annoyed Toph's parents. He looked up at the roof, then the walls, then the furniture, scanning them carefully. Every time he looked through Toph's home he saw something new, something that he missed the last time.

Today, his attention was drawn to the small pictures on the desk next to him. Her parents had several dozen photographs in their basement and every month Maggie was told to switch the pictures, to keep old memories ripe.

He saw a picture of Toph and her parents on some tropical island. It was really sunny and a glare shot across the camera, causing Toph to squint. _'Or'_, Aang guess, '_she may have been in a bad mood that day'_.

Another was of Toph's parents, they day they got married. They were younger and happier. In that moment, they both look like their troubles didn't exist. They were dressed properly and were surrounded by rich people with coat tails and champagne. "_Bet they never saw it coming…_" Aang thought when he thought of how different their daughter was.

Then Aang saw a school photo of a bunch of kindergarteners lined up into three rows and each faking a smile. Aang's eyebrow rose, thinking that he had seen the photo somewhere before. He picked it up and examined carefully. Eventually, he picked Toph out from the thirty children and, big surprised, she had a grumpy look on her face. He laughed when he saw her in a dress…then paused, feeling Déjà vu again.

Suddenly, accompanied by numerous bolts of emotion, Aang saw a younger version of himself stand right next to Toph. Aang was first scared, then he felt a rush of warm, happy memories come crashing back to him. He remembered a rude and loud little girl being his only friend back when could barely ride a bike and how one day she just up and left.

"Oh…my…" Aang put his hand over his mouth and exhaled heavily through his nostrils.

"Hey skinny." Toph came up from behind Aang and rubbed her hand across his head, messing up his already untidy hair style. "Whatcha' looking at?" She leaned over the chair, not noticing Aang's shocked eyes.

"Toph…does the little boy in this picture look familiar?" He pointed to himself. Toph looked clueless.

"Is this an 'all Asians look alike' joke? Cause it's not funny."

Frustrated, Aang held the picture up to the side of his head

"How about now? Recognize him yet?"

"Give me that." Annoyed, Toph ripped the photo out of his hands and took a closer look. She stared at it for a while, then trembled. She looked back at Aang, then at the photo, then back and forth and back and forth. "Oh my god!" She nearly dropped the picture. "YOU!" She yelled. "It's you!"

"YEAH!" Aang yelled.

"_This_ is you!" Toph put her hand on her forehead. "I remember you!" Feeling dizzy, Toph took two steps backwards and tripped over her father's footrest.

"Toph!" Aang jumped up and ran to her.

"Ow, dammit!" Toph moaned.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked, standing over her.

"I think I bruised something." Toph rubbed her back.

"Here." Aang grabbed both of her hands and pulled her up.

"Thanks. Argh." Toph hunched her way over to her couch. "You were that little kid from way back when?"

"I didn't remember you." Aang said, but then felt obligated to correct himself. "I mean, I remember _you_, and a little girl I knew in kindergarten…but I didn't…I mean, I forgot!"

"Me too." Toph kept looking at Aang's face. "Wow, you got tall."

"It's gotta be the outfit." Aang said with a snap of his fingers.

"What?"

"You wore dresses back then, not jeans."

"You remember those?" Toph said with a big smile.

"How could I forget? You looked like Daddy's Little Girl."

"Shut up. You were a big baby." Toph said, jokingly.

"I was not." Aang insisted.

"WOW! I remember you used to complain like that too." Toph laughed.

"Cut it out." Aang said.

"_That's_ why you always sound like a big baby to me. It's because I remember you talking like a baby back then."

"I'm standing right here."

"Well, then say something. Something thing that isn't whiny."

"How about...I remember you still have that little attitude of yours?"

"Why thank you twinkle toes. That means a lot."

"It wasn't a compliment."

"Now whenever you start whining, I can say '_good-times_' like it was in the old days…because it _was_ in the old days." Toph smiled. Aang rolled his eyes.

"And I can say that you haven't changed." Aang smiled.

"Nah. Just let me do the talking." Toph shoved him and laughed.


	26. The Wall

**The Wall**

"13…times…6…plus X…hmm." Aang pondered over his math homework carefully.

Home only for a few minutes, he immediately began his homework, hoping to get as much done as he could so that his weekend would be free. He was in such a rush that he ran off his bus without even saying goodbye to Toph.

He thought carefully on the problem, sure that it was a somehow a trick question.

_Tap_

He wrote down a few notes on his scrap paper and then…

_Tap_

…and then tried to type into his calculator…

_Tap, tap_

…but there was an annoying sound bouncing off his window.

_Tap, tap_

Annoyed, Aang got out of his chair and looked outside. Like a stray dog, Toph had followed him home and was throwing small pebbles at his window, begging him to come out and play.

Aang, reluctantly, opened his window and poked his head outside.

"What?" He whispered loudly.

"Come out." Toph waved to him, one hand covering the left side of her mouth to keep her voice down.

"Through the window? Are you crazy?"

"You know I am! Now come on!" Toph waved with both hands, beckoning him.

Aang looked down the one story drop, then outside of his room to make sure Gyatso wasn't walking through the front door or something. He looked out the window again and tried to think of an excuse that Toph would actually buy, but Aang knew that she wasn't going anywhere.

So he nervously put one foot out of the window and slid out. He took tiny steps on his the faded blue tiles and headed towards the edge of the one story roof. While he was not afraid of heights, he was not stupid; he didn't want to slip and fall. So he took each step with careful precision and took the time to balance his weight.

Toph sighed and sat down, knowing that he'd be a while.

Eventually, Aang reached the edge of his house, but it took him another few minutes to shuffle his feet forward, bent his knees and jump. He landed on his hands and his knees bumped on the hard ground.

"You're hopeless." Toph said as she helped him to his feet.

"I thought you were going to catch me." Aang said as he brushed the dirt off his jeans.

"Just come on." Toph said.

"Where are we going?" Aang asked. He sounded like he was about to protest leaving his home. And yet he followed Toph as she led him out of his backyard.

"It's a surprise. Just follow." Toph said without looking at him.

* * *

They walked for a good half hour before Toph finally yelled "We're here!" She pointed forward, sounding excited.

Aang looked past her finger and saw old stone wall reaching from one end of an open green field to the other. Half of it was rubble, most of it being knocked down a long time ago. On the east of the wall was a view of the edge of town, on the west was the woods and mountains that marked the untamed part of the state. A small road curved around the field, dividing wilderness from civilization, but the sound of car engines was, for the most part, inaudible.

"This is it?" Aang asked.

"_This_ happens to be my secret spot." Toph said proudly. "I come here whenever I need some time away from my parents."

"You come over to _my_ house whenever you need time away…"

"Fine. When you're _not_ home and I need to hang out, I come here." Toph walked over to the wall and sat down. "Sit." She pointed to the rock on her left, allowing Aang the privilege of joining her in her most special location.

Aang didn't really understand what was so special about it, so he just sat next to her without really caring.

"So…" Aang said. He faced the heart of their small town.

"Like it?" Toph said, looking in the opposite direction.

"I guess." Aang shrugged his shoulders. Toph looked at him, sighed, and put her hand on his chin.

"You're looking in the wrong way airhead." Toph tried to push his head in the other direction.

"Ow. Stop!" Aang's neck began to hurt. He juggled his legs to the other side of the wall and sat himself down again.

"There."

"…wow." Aang said, seeing what Toph saw. Toph's secret location gave them both a perfect view of the town they lived in and the mountains when the sun started setting. Toph loved looking at the sun when it went down. Staying in the heart of town most of his life, Aang had never seen the woods or the hills look so beautiful.

"Nice, huh?" Toph said.

"Yeah. Real nice." Aang said. His child-like heart spoke for him.

"I've been coming here for a few years now. I found this place…just before middle school." Toph smiled.

"How come you didn't tell me about it until now?" Aang asked.

"Well, it is my _secret _spot. Having everyone know about it would be kind of defeating the purpose on having it." Toph laughed once. "And…since I just found out about…ya know…the whole kindergarten thing…I don't know. It's like you're suddenly my oldest friend…and yeah." Toph kicked her feet up and down in the air.

"I already _was_ your oldest friend." Aang grinned.

"You know what I mean." Toph shoved him gently, for once not bruising him.

"Yeah. I do." Aang shoved her back, just as delicately.

There was a very long, but very peaceful, silence between them. Aang glanced at the sun, then at Toph, then back at the sun, not realizing the hidden beauty until now.

"So…" Aang broke the silence. "…why did you leave school? Way back when we were kids?"

Toph had to search her mind for the reason, but once she remembered it all the memories came crashing back to her like a bad dream.

"Do you remember we played that game of tag a long time ago?" Toph asked.

Aang shook his head.

"Well…you pushed me and I hurt my knee. It wasn't anything serious, but my dad was really mad. He…see, ever since I was…" Toph tried to find the right words and realized that there was no way around of sugar coating the truth. "…my dad hates people who aren't rich. He didn't want me in public school and…he used…you pushing me as an excuse to get me out of there."

"…oh." Aang looked betrayed, although he didn't blame Toph.

"I'm sorry. But that's what happened." Toph said. She felt guilt puff up inside her.

"Does he still feel that way?" Aang asked. "About me?"

"…yeah." Toph lowered her head. Another silence came, this time not so serene.

"Ah, who cares?" Aang finally said. "Like you always tell me, don't care what others think about you."

"You're learning twinkle toes." Toph smiled, relieved that Aang was not offended.

Toph didn't tell him, but she had learned a lot from him too. Aang taught her that it was okay to let your guard down for a moment and showing someone a part of you that others don't see.

"Thanks for everything Aang." Toph said without telling what for. Aang didn't say anything back. Toph thought he didn't hear her and didn't bother repeating herself…

…but Aang did. He just didn't know how to thank _her _for everything _she _did for him.


	27. Old Man I

**Old Man I**

Almost 2 years ago

"Toph! Are you in there?" The voice of an older man shouted from the other side of Toph's door.

"Yeah dad!" Toph shouted back.

"May I come in?"

"Sure." Toph said as she unpaused her videogame and continued to play. Her door opened and her father walked inside. He was a tall man, or maybe he only seemed tall because of his straight posture. He wore a business suit and sported a neatly trimmed mustache under his stuffy nose. His hair was as dark and as straight as Toph's.

"Toph, school called and…" Lao stopped when he saw the young boy sitting on Toph's bed.

"What happened at school?" Toph asked.

Initially, Lao was shocked to see that Toph had brought home a friend. A split second later, he was angry at her for bringing a _boy_ home.

"Who is this Toph?" Lao pointed to Aang and Aang's head slouched his between his shoulders.

"Aang, my dad. Dad, that's Aang." Toph flicked her pointer finger left and right, her way of introducing people.

"Hi." Aang waved, nervously.

"What did I say about bringing guests over unannounced?" Lao asked without even looking at Aang.

"Oh, come on dad. We don't need to worry about other guests being here already. When was the last time anyone else even came over?"

"That is not the issue young lady. I have been lenient with your clothes, your room…and so on. But bringing someone here unannounced…" Lao finally looked in Aang's directions. Not at him, but at his worn out clothes and empty pockets. "…you know the rules Toph."

"Aang is my friend." Toph said plainly.

"Well, then your friend will have to leave. Please go home." Lao held the door open for Aang.

"Dad! Could you be any ruder?" Toph yelled.

"I most certainly could. I'm telling him nicely that he has to go through me the next time he wishes to come to our home."

"For God sakes!"

"It's okay Toph." Aang said. "I don't want to cause you any trouble." He grabbed his backpack and put his book back inside. Toph wouldn't stop glaring at her father as Aang gathered his things together. "I'll see you at school?" He asked.

"Yeah. Def." Toph slapped his hand and pulled him closer to hug him. Lao became infuriated when he saw the thin boy touch his daughter.

"Please leave now!" Lao demanded. Aang, being the timid boy he was at the time, scurried out Toph's room in a hurry when Lao yelled at him.

Aang bolted out of Toph's big front door and closed it slowly. He heard father and daughter yell at each other…but, mostly daughter.

Aang wondered why Lao had gotten so angry at him so quickly. He had his experiences with people treating him rudely, but most of those bad people warmed up to him, sooner if not later. He was sure that, if he gave it some time, Lao would be nicer to him.

* * *

Today

"Toph?" Lao yelled when he could not find Toph in her room.

"In here dad!" Toph hollered. Lao walked towards their kitchen, following her voice. He saw Toph sitting at their table with a few books open.

"Toph, I got another letter from school…" He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the skinny boy that had annoyed him so much sitting next to Toph.

"Hi sir." Aang said with a smile.

"…hello." His face went blank and stern. He hoped that Aang received the message. Unfortunately, Aang had grown much more confident over time. The boy that was once afraid of Lao was now barely intimidated by him. Lao blamed his daughter and her infectious attitude.

When he was sure that he wasn't going to frighten Aang, he looked at Toph.

"Toph, maybe you should send your friend home. I'd like to speak with you in private."

Toph's eyes narrowed. "Dad! Aang is right there." She pointed to him. "What is wrong with you?"

"We've already discussed this young lady."

"Don't young lady me…"

"Don't talk back to me! We have been discussed rules, over and over and over again. It seems that you do not understand subtlety so I will be direct. I want him out of this house…now!" Lao demanded. Toph paused, looked back at Aang.

"Fine. You heard him twinkle toes. Time to go." She helped him put his books away. Lao smiled, thinking he had won.

"Good girl." He said. "I'll be in the study waiting for you when you see him out."

* * *

Lao left and went into the living room. He sat down in his expensive leather chair and waited…and waited…and waited. Finally, he heard their front door close. He smiled again, glad that Aang was out of his house.

He looked out his window to watch the boy leave.

"Oh!" He yelled when he saw Aang _and_ Toph run across the front lawn and down the street, both laughing. "That little brat!"

* * *

"You're going to be in so much trouble when you go home." Aang said to Toph as they ran down the street.

"Totally worth it!" She said and began to race Aang to the Stop sign.


	28. Old Man II

**Old Man II**

_Click-Clock-Click._

Aang unlocked all three locks to his house and pushed the old door forward. Exhausted from another demanding day of track practice, he was eager to eat something and relax for the rest of the evening.

"Oh, ho, ho. That's a good one."

"Gyatso?" Aang said from their living room. "Are you there?"

"Aang! You're home. Come here for a moment." Gyatso said, chipper and jolly like he was everyday.

Aang walked into his kitchen to see Toph and his adopted father sitting next to each other at his old circular table. Both were drinking some of Gyatso famous hot chocolate and both were smiling. Appa sat next to Toph, waiting for another treat. Toph had a habit of feeding him her scraps.

"Hey twinkle toes." Toph waved. "Back from the race track already?"

"Uh…yeah." Aang grinned.

"Aang, you never told me your friend was SO funny." Gyatso smiled wider. "She is such an amusing character."

"Yeah Aang, you never told him what an amusing character I am." Toph mocked Aang in front of his father.

"It must have…just slipped my mind." Aang didn't know what else to say. He did not expect Toph to come over. Then again, Toph showed up unannounced often. Most of the times Aang wasn't home, she would leave and bug Sokka or Katara for a while. This was the first time Toph stayed and spoke with Gyatso instead of looking for something else to do.

Toph chugged the last of her hot chocolate then wiped her mouth with her forearm.

"I need some help." Toph got straight to the point. "I gotta get this paper done. I finished it, but you gotta help me revise it. K?"

"Um…yeah, sure." Aang knew Toph was asking for a favor, even though she wasn't being polite. Thankfully, Gyatso didn't take offense.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while." Gyatso took his cup of hot chocolate and went downstairs to the basement. There was always work that needed to be done down there.

* * *

While Toph was definitely the muscle between the two of them (which made Aang feel like a weakling sometimes), Aang was clearly the brains. Toph was by no means stupid, but there were so many grammatical errors on her essay that they ended up writing the whole thing over again. Aang helped…a lot…meaning Toph gave him the basic jist of what she had researched and Aang rephrased her facts into sentences.

As they worked, Aang noticed Gyatso peaking in on them every few minutes, always smiling.

After a few hours of brainstorming, Toph thanked Aang with her trademark punch on his arm and left.

The moment she was out of the house, Gyatso reappeared and began to investigate.

"Aang!" He asked, popping out right behind his son

"Ah!" Aang yelped. Gyatso surprised him.

"How long did you say you've known Toph?" He asked with an eager smile.

"Um…I thought I knew her for only two years, but we just found out that we went to kindergarten together. She was that little girl I was always talking about."

"Oh! That was _her?_" Gyatso became even more excited.

"Yep."

"She very nice. A little rough around the edges, but still...a very interesting girl."

"Hehe…yeah. She's gotta be my best friend right now." Aang smiled as widely as Gyatso.

"She tells me that her family is wealthy."

"Uh-huh." Aang said as he walked over to their couch, still very tired.

"And she likes you back. I mean, is your friendship mutual?" Gyatso followed him for every step he took.

"Of course. She actually took me somewhere…" Aang stopped. He was not supposed to talk about Toph's secret spot. "…I mean, she's getting more comfortable around me. She is kinda defensive." That was the best way Aang could describe it. He lay down on his couch, placing both hands on his stomach.

"Arf!" Appa walked over to Aang and slid his nose underneath his hand, demanding Aang pet him.

"Hey boy." Aang did not refuse. Appa began to moan in happiness.

"That sounds very nice." Gyatso stroked his long beard and looked up at the ceiling.

"Why?" Aang looked at him and noticed he seemed happier than usual.

"Oh. I was merely thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Aang stroked Appa's ear as he waited for an answer.

"How it is so convenient that you know such a pretty girl who is also rich, funny, brave and likes you for who you are." Gyatso looked down at his boy, expecting a defensive reaction.

"What? Gyatso, we're just friends."

"I know. I was merely saying how lucky you are."

"Don't do that. You do that all the time."

"Do what?"

"That thing…I don't know what you call it. When you say things without really saying them. When you act like you know something but you won't tell me."

"Wisdom."

"Yeah, that."

"Don't worry Aang. One day you will understand. Experience is life's best teacher." Gyatso patted Aang on the top of his head and then left to go into the kitchen.

"We're just friends Gyatso!" Aang hollered.

"I know." He yelled back.

"I mean it! Just friends!" Aang yelled louder, making sure that he understood.

"Yes, yes. I heard you the first time."


	29. A Father's Perception

**A Father's Perception**

Toph shuffled out of her room, holding onto her backpack with one hand and covering her face with the other. She made it all the way to the front door before getting caught.

"A-hem." Lao coughed from the top of the stairway. Toph stopped dead in her tracks. "Where do you think you're going?"

Toph turned around and pretended to not be intimidated.

"Just heading out for a few hours."

"With who?" Lao demanded to know. He walked down the stairway.

"With just some friends." Toph shrugged.

"It's with that Aang boy, isn't it?"

"Maybe." Toph got frustrated. "So what if it is?"

"Why do you spend so much time with him?" Lao approached her.

"Because dad…he's a real good friend."

"What about your other friends your age?"

"I don't have…" Toph stopped for a moment. "…Aang is a really cool guy. He's fun."

Lao glared at her for a moment.

"I gotta get going." Toph said as she opened the door. "I'll see ya for dinner." And she walked outside before Lao could say anything.

Lao watched her leave their front lawn, carefully studying her. In the past few weeks, Lao realized that Toph had been walking straighter and smiled more.

* * *

"Dinner is ready." Poppy (Toph's mother) said to her husband. Even though she didn't cook any of the food, she still took credit for it.

Lao picked up his fork and knife and began eating. He glanced back and forth at the empty chair that Toph was supposed to be sitting in.

"She just probably got caught up with her friends." Poppy smiled when she saw her husband's eyes wander.

"She's probably out with that boy again." Lao said grumpily as he picked up his fork.

"Well, she _is_ a teenager. I would be worried if she didn't see a few boys."

"Yes, but she's been seeing this same boy…over and over again."

"They are friends."

"That's how it starts…" Lao looked down at his plate, then back at his wife. "They are very close, those two. Maybe a little too close for a boy and a girl."

"You sound worried that they may become…" Poppy stopped.

"Exactly, more than _just_ friends. I don't want that boy with my little girl." Lao growled.

"He's…not a bad boy." Poppy said. She tried to sound confident, but now that she was thinking of them both together she was getting as worried as Lao.

"No. I suppose not." Lao admitted. "He's not like us though. He's one of those boys who has to wear four year old clothes from cheap stores."

"I don't want to disagree with you but, in case you hadn't noticed, our daughter isn't exactly like us either." Poppy said.

Lao slammed his knife and fork onto his table.

"I don't like that they are spending so much time together! She thinks that there is nothing wrong with spending time with him, like our opinions don't matter. We are her parents! We should have a say what she does and who she does them with. If anything, she should at least respect us and hear what we think. She won't even do that now! Poppy, we're losing her. I'm losing my little girl."

Their front door opened and closed.

"TOPH!" Lao yelled.

"What?" She yelled back, disrespectfully.

"Where were you? Dinner has already been served!"

"Oh, that's okay. I ate at Aang's house. His dad can _really_ cook." Lao grew so angry that his face turned red with boiling blood. "I'll be in my room, k?" Before Lao could say anything else, Toph slammed her door. Lao immediately stood up and marched into her room.

Poppy held her head and tried to be strong, knowing another night of yelling was on its way.

* * *

**Poppy! I didn't write that. That's REALLY her name.**


	30. Pets I

**Pets I**

"Ready?" Aang asked his dog.

"ARF!" Appa barked back.

"Sit!" Aang ordered him. Appa sat, but his eyes kept fixated on the worn out tennis ball in his master's hand. Aang jolted his hand forward a bit, but Appa did not move. Then Aang pretended to throw the ball, but Appa didn't fall for it.

"He's good." Toph said, sitting on the stone wall in front of his basement window.

"GO GET IT!" Aang yelled and threw it for real. Appa ran to the other side of his backyard, jumped up and caught it in his mouth. "Good boy Appa, good boy." Appa ran the ball back to him and Aang rubbed his floppy ear.

"How old is he?" Toph asked.

"Appa is about…um…four years old. He'll be five in March."

"Grrr." Appa growled as Aang tried to take the ball out of his mouth, even though Appa wanted him to throw it again.

"March. You're born in March, aren't ya?" Toph asked.

"Yep. He was a gift when I turned eleven. Appa, drop it!" Aang ordered and Appa let go of the ball. Aang threw it and Appa ran after it again. "Gyatso knew the woman who owned Appa's mother. She had to give away all of her puppies away but there was one pup that no one wanted. So Gyatso adopted him too…like me."

Toph changed the subject when she saw Aang's frown.

"What kind of dog is he?" She asked.

"A Great Pyrenees."

"A what?"

"It's a rare breed."

"I'm just gonna call him Big White Dog, okay?"

"Fine." Aang said. Appa jumped up, put his dirty paws onto Aang's shirt and shook the ball in front of Aang's face, showing it to him. "Good boy. Now give it to me."

"Grrr."

"Give it!" Aang took the ball out of his mouth. Appa watched the ball and waited. Aang threw it and, with Appa leaping off his chest, his dog ran after it. Appa ran so fast that he pushed Aang down to the ground…hard.

"You okay?" Toph stood up.

"Yeah. Fine." Aang rubbed his backside and wiped the dirt off his shirt. Toph held out her hand to help him up, but instead of Aang's hand, Toph felt Appa begin to slobber over her thin fingers.

"Gross!" Toph yelled, but giggled.

"Appa, no!" Aang said. Appa looked at him, winced, and then began to lick Aang instead. "Aahh! Toph! Get him off me!"

"What do you want me to do? He's like twice my size!"

"Just throw the ball!" Aang yelled. Toph grabbed the tennis ball, which had fallen by Aang's side, and threw it. Appa heard the ball bounce and ran off of Aang.

Toph helped him up immediately after the white giant left.

"Thanks." Aang said. He wiped the drool onto his sleeve.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. He's just a big, fluffy teddy bear. He didn't mean any harm." Appa ran back and began jumping around Aang's feet, with the ball proudly held between his teeth. "Good boy, Appa. Good boy."

"ARF!"

"See that?" Aang smiled widely. "He understood what I said!"

"You are such a dork." Toph said.

Appa looked at Toph. "ARF!" He nodded slightly.

"Hey. I guess he _can_ understand people." Toph smiled.

* * *

**Great Pyrenees is a real type of dog. Type it in Google Images. You'll take one look the dog and think 'Appa'.**


	31. Pets II

**Pets II**

The sky was gray, ready to rain any moment. They had run out of snacks, so Toph paid Aang to run to the grocery store, leaving her alone in his house.

With nothing better to do, Toph assumed her usual position on Aang's couch (feet on top, butt in the seat, head hanging an inch over the ground) and turned on the TV, having no problem with channel surfing upside-down.

For once, however, she wasn't watching TV alone. Aang's skinny black and white cat had climb onto Toph's belly and sprawled out over her mid-rift. Toph had seen Momo many times and had quickly gotten used to the fluffy feeling of his fur and the gentle purring sound he made when she pet him.

"Having fun, kitty?" Toph asked. The cat didn't respond. She grabbed the remote. "Are you watching this?" Momo purred softly. "Well, too bad. I'm changing the channel."

* * *

Another five minutes passed and Aang came home. Momo heard him before he even opened the door and jumped off of Toph's belly gracefully.

"Oof!" Toph said as the feline's paws pushed her kidney.

"Hey Momo." Aang stroked his cat's ears and Momo purred.

"Affectionate little rat-killer, isn't he?" Toph asked as she pulled herself right-side up.

"Yeah. He's a sweetheart." Aang said. "I got your junk food."

"Sweet. Toss it here!" Toph clapped her hands and held them open, ready to catch. Aang threw the loud foil bag to her. "Thanks." She ripped the bag open and began to devour the nasty, high fat snack.

Always being her opposite, Aang sat next to her and began to eat his apple.

Momo jumped in between them and began to rub against Toph's side instead of Aang.

"Ha! Look at that." Toph pointed to Momo. "Your cat likes me better than you."

"She likes you because you're eating pork rinds. Cats don't like apples."

"Yeah…that, _and_ she likes me better." Toph insisted. Aang sighed. "Ya hungry little guy?" Toph asked Momo and held a pork grind over his head. Momo followed the dangling chip with hungry eyes.

"Hey! You can't give a cat junk food!" Aang yelled.

"Sorry Garfield. Aang says 'no'." Toph put the chip back in her bag.

"Meow!" Momo begged Aang for mercy.

"I don't think he likes you anymore Aang." Toph laughed. Then Momo pushed himself against Aang's leg and began purring. "Oh…I guess I was wrong."

"He knows you're not going to give him food, so he's coming to me for something to eat. Just ignore him." Aang took a bite out of his apple.

"Meow." Momo complained again.

"Aw, come on twinkle toes. He's hungry. Look at him. He looks as malnourished as you do."

"He's fine. I am _not_ malnourished." Aang said.

"Look at that black and white face. He's saying 'feed me, feed me. My master doesn't feed me'." Toph thought she was funny.

"He already ate his dinner." Aang was being firm with Momo. "All this cat ever thinks about is food. He's gonna get really fat if he keeps it up."

Momo jumped onto the coffee table in between Aang's couch and his TV, turned around and began to stare at the two humans who had the nerve to eat in front of him.

"Now look. Your cat is giving you the Evil Eye." Toph said and smiled. "Just give him something small to eat. Like…I don't know…like an anchovy."

"We don't have any. And I'm _not_ giving him food!" Aang said sternly. Momo seemed to understand him. He hissed, then jumped off the coffee table and walked into the kitchen.

"Cold Aang…that was just cold." Toph said as she shook her head.

"He can't eat anything."

"Cold. That's all I'm gonna say. Cold." Toph kept shaking her head.

"I think I know how to take care of my cat Toph." Aang took another bite out of his apple.

_SMASH!_ Toph and Aang both jumped in their seat.

"What was that?" Toph asked, startled.

"Oh no. Not again!" Aang yelled. He stood up and ran into the kitchen. Toph followed him, leaving her pork rinds on the coffee table. "MOMO!" Aang shouted as he charged into the kitchen, but his cat wasn't there.

The glass fruit bowl on the top of the refrigerator lay smashed in four pieces on the green and yellow tiled floor, like someone or something had pushed it off.

"Where is that cat?" Aang began looking for him. Toph stepped away from the scene of the crime, not wanting to make Aang any angrier. "MOMO!"

"Aang, he's in here!" Toph yelled, then laughed.

"Where?"

"In the living room. Check this out!" Toph yelled.

Aang rushed to the living room. Toph was practically falling over laughing. Momo had snuck by them and climbed onto the top of the coffee table. His head was buried in Toph's bag of pork rinds.

"You got out smarted by a cat!" Toph pointed at Aang and kept giggling.

"Momo! Bad! Get down!" Aang yelled.

Momo pulled his head out and licked his lips before running away.

"I think you better stick with dogs, twinkle toes." Toph wiped her eyes and slapped him on his back.


	32. Pets III

**Pets III**

"So…did you ever have pets?" Aang asked as Momo jumped off his lap and ran away. Aang had forgiven him for the 'Pork Grind Incident'.

"Me? Yeah, just one." Toph said. A strange smile appeared between her dimples, the kind that comes from remembering fond memories and happier days.

"Tell me about it." Aang pulled his chair closer to her.

"His name was Chucky." Toph kept smiling.

"Chucky?" Aang laughed.

"Yep. He was the best-est pet EVER!"

"What was it?"

"_He!_ What was _he?_" Toph corrected him like Aang had said something offensive.

"Sooory. What was _he?_"

"Go ahead and guess."

"Can't you just tell me?"

"No. This is more fun, cause you'll never figure it out."

"Was he a dog?"

"Nope. My mother is afraid of dogs."

"A cat then."

"Dad's allergic."

"A bird?"

"Nah. Too noisy."

"Don't tell me it was a fish."

"You know I hate fish twinkle toes."

"Was it…one of those…little ferret things?" Aang held up his hand and tried to mimic a running rodent.

"No. My mother thinks those things are freaks of nature or something. Something about them looking like dog-snakes, or something, I don't know. But try again."

"A…snake."

"As bad ass as that would have been, no."

"Jesus, then what was it? I just named every animal you can buy."

"Well you missed one. So keep guessing"

"A pet rock? Cause you seem like the type to have a pet rock."

"Chucky was alive, air head."

"How about a…a…um…a dog?"

"You said dog already."

"A hedgehog?"

"A hedgehog? No!"

"Just tell me then!"

"You won't believe me." Toph crossed her arms.

"Try me."

"Okay. Brace yourself." Toph readjusted her seat on the couch and turned to face Aang. "My parents didn't want an animal that needed to be watched twenty-four, seven and they didn't want one running around the house either. So they got me something that was easy to take care of and stayed in a glass cage."

"What was it!" Aang yelled.

"A mole." Toph said plainly. Aang paused.

"A what?"

"A mole. A little, dig-through-the-dirt, blind-as-a-bat mole." Another pause.

"Shut up! You're lying." Aang laughed.

"I told you you would believe me."

"Really? A mole?"

"Yep. The little guy was the best. I only needed to feed him every other day."

"And he was a mole?"

"Yes Aang, a mole!"

"What kind of pet is that? You can't play with a mole."

"Watch what you say! He may be dead now, but I'll still fight to defend Chucky's honor. And I learned sooo much from watching that little guy. We had a lot in common."

"Love for dirt and dirty things, right?"

"No…well, yeah, but more than that." Toph leaned forward, getting deeper into the conversation. "The little guy was helpless and fragile. He was trapped in his box his whole life and he had no idea how to get out. And everyone, including you…" Toph glared at Aang. "…underestimated him because he wasn't…what you'd call _normal_. I can't tell you how much I wish I was out of that prison my parents call a _home_, and even after the karate class and the endless ass-whoopings I've given people, I still look small and people think that because I'm a girl and rich that I can't take care of myself."

Aang listened to her carefully. Toph rarely let her sensitive side out, which made Aang appreciate it all the more when she did.

"That was beautiful Toph." Aang said.

"Yeah." Toph paused and looked down, her bangs covering her eyes. "He died when I was eleven." They both felt a sting of sorrow, Toph from mourning, Aang from empathy. Toph looked up at him and brushed the hair away from her face. "He's still buried in my backyard."

"I'm sorry." Aang said.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago."

"But you still sound like you miss him."

Toph paused again. "…yeah."

Aang reached over and pulled Toph towards him. With one arm, he hugged her gently and rubbed her back.

"Thanks airhead." She said with a smile.

"Sure." Aang said.

"Arf!" Appa slide in between them, demanding that he'd be hugged too.

"You too boy." Aang rubbed the top of his head and Toph scratched his neck.

"Arrrrr." Appa happily growled.


	33. Contacts

**Contacts**

"Oh god. It _has_ to be allergy season." Toph complained about the pollen falling off the autumn leaves. "Come on…come on…get in there." After a teary ten minutes of red eyes and blurred vision, Toph finally managed to put one in. "Okay. Time for number two."

"Toph?" Aang hollered from the other side of the bathroom door. Toph jumped and nearly dropped her second contact. "Are you okay? You've been in there for a while now."

"HOW ABOUT A LITTLE PRIVACY AIRHEAD!" Toph screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Okay, okay. Sorry."

Toph waited for silence and then, sure that she had her solitude, continued to put her contacts in.

"It's just…" Aang continued.

"Oh, come on!"

"…you've been acting really strange today. You thought Appa was Momo, you walked into my screen door and you couldn't even watch TV. Are you sick?"

"No Aang. I'm not sick. I just…can I please have some time alone?"

"Uh, I guess. I'm just…worried."

"Yeah, well don't be. I'm fine." Toph looked up and tried to, finally, get her second contact in.

Then she heard a gentle jingle outside the bathroom door and a low growl, the sound of Appa's collar shaking and him eagerly wanting Aang to play with him.

"Appa, go away." Aang said to his dog. Toph heard Appa whimper. "No Appa. Away." There was another silent moment. Toph waited patiently, balancing her contact on the tip of her pointer finger.

"ARF!" A loud bark startled Toph and her contact fell to ground, rolled a few inches across the floor and slid underneath the bathroom door.

"Appa! Bad! Go away, now!" Toph heard Appa run down the hallway. She thought that thinking Aang had gone with him so she opened the door. But Aang was still there. And he was holding the little glass disc that had emerged from the other side of the bathroom.

"What's this?" Aang asked, examining the little lens carefully. Then he looked at Toph and his eyes widened. Toph grabbed the contact and slammed the door closed.

"Not a word twinkle toes!" Toph threatened. Aang giggled gently.

"I didn't know you had brown eyes." Aang said with a grin.

"Not one word!"

* * *

**Two things.**

**One: I think that this is my favorite chapter yet.**

**Two: I'm going away for like 5 days, so try to get a long without me. I won't be able to answer your emails for a while either. BACK TO JERSEY!**


	34. Glasses

**This is chapter take place exactly one day after the last chapter.**

* * *

**Glasses**

_Buy, buy, buy! Clearance going on at_…click…_tonight, a serial killer breaks loose and_…click…_laugh out loud Sunday continues_…click…_more music videos coming up_…click…

"Will you just pick a channel and leave it there already?" Aang asked Toph as she zipped through one channel after another.

"Nothing's on tonight." Toph complained. "It's the same crap on every channel."

"Then turn it off." Aang said.

"Turn it off?! Are you crazy? That's like a sin, or something."

Toph kept clicking through the stations, under the television's control even though she wasn't _watching _anything. A few minutes passed and she still didn't find anything interesting.

"You take it for a while." She said.

"Fine." Aang turned the T.V. off.

"Hey!" Toph barked.

"I'm not in the mood to watch anything tonight." Aang said as he turned back to his book.

"And they say I'm the weird one." Toph said, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. She grabbed her backpack and pulled out a packet of greasy potato chips.

"How do you eat that garbage?" Aang asked in disgust.

"Easy. I put it in my mouth…chew…then swallow." Toph bit down on one chip and showed Aang the complicated process.

"That's not what I mean. You eat that stuff all the time…how is it that you don't gain any weight."

"I don't know. You're always skinny."

"Cause I eat healthy and run track."

"Well then maybe I'm just lucky." Toph gobbled up three salty chips in one bite. Aang sighed as he envisioned what Toph would look like in twenty years.

Yet another moment of peaceful silence came. The only sound in the room was the loud crunching coming from Toph's mouth.

"…hmmmm…hm….hm, hm, hm." Aang began to hum as he read his book. Toph tired to ignore him. "…you're…my…brown eyed girl."

"What?" She asked when he finally sang a few lyrics.

"What?" Aang didn't realize that he was singing out loud.

"What are you singing?"

"Brown eyed girl. Why?"

"Ha-ha. Very funny, twinkle toes. I told you to keep that a secret."

"What do you mean?" Aang took a minute to think over what she said. "Oh! You mean your contacts. Right."

"Don't act like you forgot."

"I did forget. Honest." Aang crossed his heart. "It's no big deal." Toph huffed. "Why do you wear them anyway?"

"Gee. I wonder." Toph said sarcastically.

"Well, they're colored so…" Aang trailed off without finishing his sentence.

"I'm a bit farsighted. I have trouble seeing thins right in front of me." Toph said. Aang tried not to laugh at the irony. "I got them like five years ago, so I figured that I'd get them colored too. Okay?"

"But what's wrong with your brown eyes?"

"Green eyes look cooler. Plus, how many Asians have green eyes?"

"That's kinda the point Toph. I mean, they stand out."

"I know. I love it! It makes me feel…unique. So don't go telling people that I have brown eyes."

"Sure. But you _do_ need them to see?"

"Yeah. They are prescription lenses and everything. I was so happy to throw away my old glasses."

"Wait, wait, wait…hold the phone. _You_ wore glasses?"

"Don't tell anyone about that either." Toph threatened.

"Seriously?! You actually did?!"

"I have a little trouble seeing, but…where are you going?"

Aang jumped off his couch and sprang to his stairway.

"Just…hang on. I'll be right back." Aang bolted up the steps. All the way from his living room, Toph heard Aang rummage through his closet, throwing a few things across his neat and tidy room. Then, only a few seconds later, Toph heard Aang's footsteps as he ran back down to her.

In his hands, he had a pair of fake plastic glasses.

"Put these on." Aang smiled.

"You've got to be kidding me." Toph looked annoyed with him.

"Come on. Let me see what you look like." Aang begged merrily. He took a few steps towards and unfolded the fake spectacles.

"Aang, I swear to God. You better not come near me with those." Toph pointed towards him.

"Just for a second. Let me see."

"NO!" Toph pushed him away as he began to chase her around his living room.

"It'll be fun!"

"You say that about everything airhead!"

"Just for a like a second or two."

"Back off! I'll take you down if I have to!"

"Like five seconds. I'll even let you count."

"Zero seconds! How about that?!"

"Pleeeeeease?"

"Not a chance in hell!"

After a few moments of running, Toph ran out of breath and began to pant heavily.

"You okay?" Aang asked.

"Yeah…just…give me…a minute." Toph panted.

"Ha! I told you not to eat those chips."

"Shut up." Toph slapped her hand on his leg.

Aang looked at her as she caught her breath, realizing how unprepared she was. He thought of how badly she could beat him and quickly decided that it was worth the risk.

He grabbed Toph's wrist…"What are you…" Toph yelled, but didn't resist. Aang put the fake glasses on her and pushed back her hair, both of his hands on her face.

Toph knew that she wanted to hit him, very badly. But for some reason, she froze when she felt Aang touch her hair.

Aang stared at her, not at all nervous or awkward around her. He just examined the way she looked with glasses and neat hair.

"You don't look half bad." Aang said. Toph felt her body heat rise. "Aside from the green eyes, I don't know why you'd switch to contacts." Aang let go of her and her hair fell back down.

"…shut up." She said. She pushed her hair around and made it messy again. "What do you know about…"

Aang put his hands back on her face and took the toy glasses off her before she could finish her sentence.

"Don't know about what?" Aang asked as he put the glasses on his coffee table.

"…um…nothing." Toph tired to ignore the strange feeling she had in her stomach.

"Okay." Aang jumped back on his couch and began to read his book again, as if nothing had happened. "Oh, you can have the remote back." He put the remote on table next to the glasses.

Toph looked the remote for a minute, still frazzled for some reason. She sat down, curling her legs up to her chest, sort of hiding behind the tiny table and grabbed the remote. The TV turned on and she began to flip through the channels again. Slowly, she inched her hands towards the glasses and grabbed them when she was sure Aang wasn't looking. Then she put them in her pocket, trying again to be sneaky.

"Hold that thought." She said as she pressed the mute button and stood up.

"Where you going?" Aang asked.

"Bathroom." Toph said as she walked up Aang's stairs. Her army cargo pants slid against the old gray wood.

She looked behind her once when she was at the top of the stairway and again before going inside the restroom. She locked the door tightly, making sure no one (Aang) would see her.

She took out the glasses and fiddled them between her fingers for a few seconds. It took her a while before she finally put them on and looked at herself in the mirror. Another few moments before she pushed her bangs back.

"I look like a nerd." She said. "Aang was probably just being nice." She took the glasses off and opened the door.

"I knew it!" Aang said.

"JESUS!!" Toph screamed. "STOP WAITING OUTSIDE THE BATHROOM FOR ME!!"

"I totally saw you take the glasses with you." Aang teased her. "What did I tell you? I bet you looked as good as I said you did."

"Bite me!" She yelled as she threw the plastic toy at Aang's head.

* * *

**There's something about dark haired girls with glasses. Rawr.**


	35. Mischief Night

**Well…they **_**have**_** been in school for a while now. It's Halloween in the MD world. Before you know it, Halloween will be in our world too.**

* * *

**Mischief Night**

Minding her own business, Toph walked towards her next class. The school halls were covered with cheap pumpkin and ghost decorations. A few black and orange streamers hung above the doors of classrooms and every English classroom was assigned scary stories.

After rushing to her locker, Toph was early for class (for once), so she took her time walking down the hallway to admire the décor. She was not usually a fan of holidays, not even her birthday, but Halloween was one of the few exceptions. There was something about dressing up in a horrifying outfit and scaring little children that made her feel happy.

So she went on her way, still minding her own business, when all of a sudden…

"Hey loser." …a familiar voice spoke up from behind Toph. She turned around and saw Azula glaring at her, hand propped up on her hips like she thought she was better than everyone else.

"Hey bitch." Toph said without showing any fear.

"So, are you and your little boyfriend going to play dress up tomorrow?" Azula's pouty lips curved sharply.

"Yeah. We're kinky like that." Toph smiled. "OH! You mean for Halloween? Maybe. You're lucky. You don't need to dress up. You're already a devil."

Azula tried to stare Toph down, but the tomboy refused to move.

"I suppose you think you are terribly clever. Well…"

"Yeah. In fact, I know I am." Toph cut Azula off.

"Well, you're not as clever as you think you are." Azula tried to convince her.

"Uh huh. Coming from a regular nut job like you, that really hurts my feelings." Toph's sarcasm came out.

"You're pretty brave when that poor kid isn't hanging around you."

"Hey! Don't talk about Aang like that." Toph finally got angry. Azula knew that she struck a cord.

"Are you going to dress up like a hobo? That way, you and Aang will be a matching set."

"Why you little…" Toph rolled up her sleeve, more than ready to give Azula a fat lip.

_RRRIIINNNG_. Toph froze, realizing that Azula had made her late for class.

"My, my. Is that the bell? You better hurry or you'll be late for class." Azula taunted Toph happily.

"This isn't over!" Toph yelled at Azula as before bolting down the hall.

* * *

"Ms. Bei Fong. So nice of you to finally join us." Mr. Pakku said as Toph ran into his classroom, two minutes late.

"Wouldn't miss it, sir." Toph said as she ran back to her seat, trying to catch her breath.

"Tell me, Ms. Bei Fong, do you delight in disrupting my class?" Mr. Pakku leaned on her desk and towered over her, so everyone could see him talking down to her.

"No, I was just…"

"If it isn't coming late to class, it is speaking to me with a wise-ass comment or falling asleep or encouraging other students to cheat on tests."

"That wasn't me that time!" Toph tried to defend herself.

"Don't deny anything young lady. It is clear that the detentions you receive are not punishment enough. The next time you come into class late, I'll send you to meet with Principal Roku and he will take care of you himself. Do I make myself clear?"

Toph didn't move.

"Yes sir." She looked down at her thumbs and began to twiddle them.

"Good. Now, let's continue our discussion on Frankenstein."

* * *

Safely hidden in his room, Aang began reading Mary Shelly's famous novel, turning to chapter 22 just as the sun went down. He was close to finishing the book…for the third time. Frankenstein was one of his favorites.

Just as he got used to the peace and quiet, he heard someone slam his front door and charged up his creaky steps.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Someone began to furiously bang on Aang's door, demanding to be let in.

"I wonder who that could be." Aang asked him. "As if I didn't already know."

"LET ME IN TWINKLE TOES!" Toph screamed. Aang opened his door and Toph flew inside. She had two grocery bags under one arm and a black duffle slung over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked as she put the bags on his bed.

"We got work to do." Toph opened the duffle bag and pulled out two black shirts. She threw one to Aang. "I need your help."

"What is this?" Aang asked.

"You're a smart kid. You figure it out." Toph pulled out two cartons of eggs and dumped six rolls of toilet paper onto Aang's sheets.

"What? Toph, no. I'm not doing anything illegal. Not tonight."

"You're a minor, you'll be fine." Toph took a map out of her duffle bag and opened it. "Look. I found out where Azula lives…"

"AZULA!" Aang yelled. "You're gonna do this…to her?"

"Don't be stupid." Toph said. Aang exhaled in relief. "_WE_ are going to do this to her." Toph smiled.

"Toph, I am not gonna..." Aang threw the black shirt down onto his bed and crossed his arms.

"Don't be such a baby. This is a great time to get back at her for all she's done. She'll never see it coming" Toph grabbed the edges of her shirt.

"What happened if…" Aang stopped mid-sentence. Toph pulled off her shirt and quickly put on the black on. Aang saw her undershirt, bra straps and budding curves. His poor hormonally polluted mind became overwhelmed with mixed messages.

"What were you saying?" Toph asked. Truth be told, she didn't feel at all uncomfortable around him and felt no sexual confusion at all.

"I…uh…was…not…" The chemicals swam through Aang's helpless brain, cutting off the connection from his tongue to his common sense.

"Look, I need your help with this one. Azula…" Toph thought of the horrible things she said about Aang and got even angrier. "…she needs to be taught a lesson. You gotta be in." Toph put her hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Um…"

"You alright?" Toph asked. "You look red."

"It's…nothing." Aang insisted as he forced his brain to start working again. "…okay…I guess I'll go with you."

"Great. Get dressed." Toph said. Aang hesitated. He pulled his shirt off and looked for the front of the black shirt. Toph glanced at him, noticing how lean he had gotten from all so much exercise. She grinned, but made sure that he didn't see it.

* * *

"This is stupid. This is stupid. We're gonna get caught." Aang whispered.

"Just calm down. We'll be fine as long as you keep low and quiet." Toph said. Both were crouched low to the ground, hiding behind the hedges of Azula's big home. Toph carried the duffle bag filled with eggs and toilet paper, their arsenal.

"Geez. How did I let you talk me into this?" Aang grew more nervous by the second. He was sure that Azula could see them or that she was watching them from the shadows across the street like a monster in a movie.

"Okay, here we go." Toph said. She put down the bag and opened it.

"Uh, we can still run away." Aang said. "If we run right now, no one will know we were here."

"We'll run really fast _after_ this is over. I promise. Here." Toph gave him some toilet paper. "Throw these first, they make less noise. Then we throw the eggs."

"Uh." Aang looked at roll and imagined what juvenile hall was like. "Oh, man."

"Ready?" Toph asked with an excited smile.

"No."

"Okay, go!" Toph jumped up and threw two rolls. A stream of thin paper got caught in the branches of the tall tree on the front yard. She ducked back down to get another sheet, but noticed Aang still on his knees. "Come on twinkle toes. Get throwing." Aang didn't move. Toph sighed. "Okay, we'll both throw on the count of three."

"…okay." Aang responded timidly.

"One…two…three!" They both jumped up and threw.

**Thump!**

"You're supposed to take the paper out of the wrapping first, airhead!" Toph said.

"Sorry."

"Get down." Toph pushed on Aang's head and slammed him to the ground.

"What! Did they see us?"

"No. But you gotta get down fast or they will."

"I don't like this. Can we please just leave?"

"Not until this bag is empty." Toph said as she took out the eggs. She handed one carton to Aang. "Just thrown 'em as fast and as far as you can. Aim for their house."

"Toph…" Aang jumped.

"One…two…"

"Toph, wait. I think I heard something."

"…three!" Toph jumped up and chucked three eggs at once.

"AAHHH!" Azula yelled as the eggs hit her.

"Uh-oh." Toph froze. Aang grabbed the collar on Toph's shirt and pulled her down.

"WHO THREW THOSE!" Azula yelled, infuriated. "COME OUT YOU COWARD!"

"Oh my God. She's right over there." Toph said, suddenly worried.

"Did she see you?" Aang asked.

"I don't think so."

"Get ready to run." Aang grabbed three more eggs.

"What are you doing?"

"I CAN HEAR YOU FROM BEHIND THERE!" Azula walked closer. In one brave yet insane motion, Aang jumped up, chucked the eggs and ran. "ARGH!" One hit Azula's chest and shattered all over her outfit. The others hit her house. "COME BACK HERE!" Azula screamed so loud that the birds across the street flew away.

Toph ran after him, covering the back of her head, hoping Azula didn't see her.

"I'LL FIND YOU BOTH! YOU WILL SUFFER HORRIBLY FOR THIS!"

"YOU'RE A CRAZY BITCH!" Toph yelled back, disguising her voice.

* * *

When they were four blocks away and sure that Azula was not following them, they stopped running.

"Aang…where did you get the balls?" Toph asked. "That was insanity."

"We needed a distraction. So I just kinda…made one." Aang smiled.

"If she finds out it was us, we're in trouble."

"Think she knows?" Aang asked.

"Nah. I think we got away." Toph began laughing. "That was awesome. You got her right in her chest."

"I did?" Aang looked worried. "I hope I didn't hurt her."

"It's an egg twinkle toes. She's fine. And why do you care? She's 100 percent evil!"

"I still hope she's okay." Aang said.

"You're too nice. Still, I applaud you for the guts." Toph punched him and Aang nearly fell over.

"Give yourself some credit." Aang said. "I think you're rubbing off on me."

"Don't mention it airhead." Toph gratefully accepted his compliment, knowing full well that _he_ was rubbing off on _her_ as well.


	36. Halloween

**Halloween**

Aang fixed his hat and purposely unbuttoned the collar on his shirt, just like Harrison Ford. His Indiana Jones outfit looked identical to the movie costume. He even bought a fake whip for the night.

"Aang!" Gyatso called him just as he finished putting on his hat. "Your friends are here."

"I'll be down in a second." Aang yelled back. He grabbed his plastic gun and put it in his pocket.

He took one last look in the mirror, tipped his hat towards himself and then left his room, humming the theme song from Raiders of the Lost Ark.

* * *

Toph rang the door bell four times in a row, impatient after waiting only a few seconds.

"Chill out! I'm coming!" Aang hollered as he went down his stairs and opened the front door.

"Trick-or-treat!" Sokka yelled, like an idiot.

"Oh my god!" Aang began to laugh uncontrollably when he saw Sokka's outfit. "What are you wearing?"

Sokka wore a purple suit, purple hat and shinny, black shoes. He held the trim of his blazer with one hand and a cane in his other. A big yellow feather stuck out from the top of his extra large fedora and he had a fake gold tooth in his mouth.

"What? It's funny." Sokka insisted.

"You look ridiculous!" Aang said as he covered his mouth.

"That's what I told him." Toph said. Aang hadn't noticed her because she was hiding under a very large witch hat; the hat almost half the size of her tiny body. Toph wore pure black clothes and really long stockings, which was just as dark. She didn't really try with her costume, but then again she wasn't one to celebrate holidays.

"I like your costume." Aang said to Toph.

"Thanks Indy." Toph grabbed his whip and began flicking it around without Aang's permission.

"A-hem." Katara coughed, demanding attention. She was in a very revealing gypsy outfit, complete with a mid-rift, gold jewelry and a thin veil. It was bright red with yellow trim. It looked too elegant to be a costume. Aang couldn't help but stare, once again at the mercy of his teenaged hormones. "How do I look?" Katara asked Aang because she liked the way he always complimented her.

"Ah…uh…you…uh…mm…"

"Ah, you're sweet." Katara smiled.

"Katara, I'm very impressed." Toph said. "You're doing a great job celebrating Dress Like A Slut Day."

"Toph!" Katara gasped.

"Toph! That's my sister!" Sokka yelled.

"And you shouldn't have let her out of the house looking like that. What kind of brother are you?"

"What do you know about being a brother?" Sokka asked.

"I know that they are supposed to be protective of their little sisters. Even if they are shorter than them." Toph made fun of Sokka's height.

"I am not short! I just haven't had my growth spurt yet!" Sokka yelled.

"Hey, hey, hey! Everyone calm down." Aang tried to get them to be quiet. "Let's save the energy for the party. We're gonna have a great time there, I just know it."

"Katara will. She can show off to whoever she's trying to impress." Toph continued to tease.

"What makes you think I'm showing off?" Katara blushed.

"Oh, chill out sugar queen. I was only teasing." Toph stuck out her tongue. Katara glared at her. "So are we going or what?" Toph asked.

"Yeah. Lead the way." Aang said as he closed his door. "Bye Gyatso!"

"Can we stop and get some candy on the way?" Sokka asked.

"NO!" Everyone shouted at the same time. Sokka whimpered.

* * *

Jet, the town rebel, was the host of the party. His "parents"…or 'legal guardians' according to the paperwork…allowed him to throw it as long as things didn't get too out of hand. It was their way of rewarding him from listening to his prohibition officer.

Almost fifty people showed up, from each grade in school. Although Aang and Toph were some of the only freshmen there, they didn't feel alienated. For once, everyone was out to just have fun and no one wasted their time judging each other.

And yet, the cliques still popped up. The Freedom Fighters stayed next to Jet, Zuko hung out with his sister and her friends, Katara found the '_other Disney princesses'_ (as Toph called them), and Aang and Toph revolved around each other, as usual. Sokka bounced back between groups, running after the every pretty girl he saw and then moving on to another when he was shot down.

Everyone's costume matched their personality. One or two people complimented Aang on his costume, which made Toph wish she had put more thought into hers.

Jet was dressed in black and white strips and he had tied a plastic ball and chain on his leg, paying tribute to his short time in juvenile hall. Everyone thought he was hilarious.

Seeming to lack all creative talent, Azula took Toph's advice and dressed up like a devil. Ty Lee confirmed Toph's suspicions that Halloween was 'Dress like a Slut day' by jumping into a playboy bunny outfit and flirting with every man at the party. Mai put on makeup (for once) and disguised herself as a lifeless corpse, which was perfect because she already knew how to act the part.

And Zuko, the handsome bully, was dressed in a very cheap Dracula costume. Toph took one look at him and laughed. "I get it. He sucks!" She said and Aang laughed with her.

Aang traveled around here and there, trying to get closer to Katara, but she spent so much time with her older, more mature friends, making Aang feel even more insecure and always retreated back towards Toph.

So most of the night involved Aang listening to Toph insult one person at a time, a typical day for the two of them. Aang got a few jokes in here and there, although they were all very cheesy. He didn't have Toph's risqué sense of humor, nor the guts to think of a joke that might offend someone.

Toph gulped down too much candy and Aang shook his finger at her when she got a stomachache. Toph yelled at Aang for doing a Harrison Ford impression, not wanting to be seen with him as he played make-believe. They both bickered and laughed and bugged each other through out the night, not really caring of the other people at the party.

Aang forgot about trying to get closer to Katara, which was a good thing because Katara was busy trying to get closer to Zuko.

A few hours passed and the party continued. Aang and Toph had wasted all of their time talking about the same old things for the hundredth time, and they were both having plenty of fun.

"Not a bad night, huh?" Toph said after she yawned.

"You tired?" Aang asked.

"Nah. I'm fine." Then Toph yawned again.

"We can go…if you don't want to stay."

"Oh yeah. And go where?" Top asked.

"I don't know. I was…just saying…if you were tired I mean."

"I'm okay twinkle toes. Don't worry about me." Toph shoved him gently. Aang smiled.

"Hey Toph." Aang cleared his throat. "There's something I wanted to tell you."

"Okay. I'm listening."

"Well…you see…I just wanted to say…"

"Hi guys." Katara interrupted and, suddenly, began to push them both.

"Hey, hey, watch it. What's the matter with you?" Toph asked.

"Nothing. Nothing. But we have to leave…now!" Katara tried to keep her voice down.

"What happened?" Aang asked.

"Just go to the door. Don't turn around, don't say anything." Katara looked over her shoulder, towards Azula.

"What about Sokka?" Aang asked.

"He's going out the back door. Just go."

Aang looked over at Azula and her two friends. They were pushing their way through the crowd, heading towards Zuko.

"What did you do?" Toph asked.

"I may have accidentally, short of, kinda…told someone that you were the ones who egged Zuko's house...and Azula may have found out..."

"You did what?" Both Toph and Aang said.

"They did WHAT?" Zuko screamed from the far end of the house.

"Run!" Aang said and then bolted to the front door.

"Wait for me twinkle toes!" Toph yelled after him. Zuko began to rip his way through the crowd, pushing people over to get to them.

"I'll hold him back." Katara said.

"You do that." Toph slammed the door closed and ran. She heard a few people yell, but didn't stick around to see why they were yelling.

* * *

"Is he following us?" Toph asked as she struggled to keep up with Aang.

"I don't think so." Aang looked over his shoulder. No one was there, so he stopped running. "I think Katara held him off."

"Uh-huh. She's probably making-out with him right now." Toph laughed.

"Yeah right. She'd never do that." Aang tried to convince himself.

"Is it just me, or do we seem to be running away a lot more than usual?" Toph said.

"Yeah well…I told you egging their house was a bad idea."

"Oh please. You did more damage than I did."

"You made me do it."

"You didn't have to come."

"You forced me to!"

"Okay, okay. Let's not play the blame game…even though it was your fault."

"Shut up." Aang whined.

They paused, both catching their breath.

"Hey. What did you want to say to me?" Toph asked, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"You were about to say something in there before Katara butted in."

"Oh…" Aang paused. Toph saw a funny emotion run through his eyes. "…it was nothing important. Forget about it."

Toph was annoyed with his secrecy, but she didn't feel like prying. After all, Aang was in for a very rough week with Zuko.

* * *

**The next chapter connects to this story, so forgive me for the lame ending.**


	37. Bitter Work

**Sigh. School has begun for me. Posting is becoming more and more difficult.**

**Anyway, this story occurred immediately after the last chapter.**

* * *

**Bitter Work**

"Is he here?"

"No." Toph sighed.

"What about there?" Aang nervously jumped from one end of the hallway to the next.

"No."

"He's here, I know it. He's somewhere. Any minute now, Zuko is going to come charging at me with his wacko sister and…"

"Aang!" Toph shouted at him, fed up with his nervous twitching and paranoia. "Chill out. Zuko is not going to do anything. Not _in_ school anyway."

"What? You think that he'll wait for me _after_ school?"

"Probably."

"You're not helping!" Aang whimpered loudly.

"Again, chill. I'll be with you after school. He's not going to get you. I promise." Toph slapped his shoulder.

"Um…okay." Aang sounded ungrateful.

"What? You don't want my help?"

"It's not that…it's just…well…" Aang swallowed a lump in his throat. "…I mean…you're always watching out for me and…look…people are talking. About me, and how I can't fight my own fights." His eyes grew heavy. "I wanna beat Zuko myself. Just once. I don't think that I could do it though. I mean, everyone at school thinks that you're my bodyguard or something."

"I practically am!" Toph reminded him. "But…I hear what you are saying. You wanna be the macho manly man for once."

"Uh…yeah." Aang scratched his head.

"Okay. I have an idea. Do we have the same lunch period together?"

"Today we do." Aang had his schedule memorized.

"Meet me by Sokka's locker just before the bell rings. I'll help you out, skinny."

_RRRRIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!_ The school bell rang loudly and the hallways became alive with movement.

"Gotta go!" Toph said as she ran away. Aang didn't even have enough time to say goodbye.

The moment she was gone, Aang went back to being a nervous, paranoid coward, twitching each time a larger person walked by.

* * *

Aang showed up by Sokka's locker early, way before Toph was there. Every second went by a bit too slowly.

After a few minutes of waiting (which felt like a few hours to Aang), Toph arrived with Sokka close behind her.

"What about the gym classes?" Toph asked Sokka as they approached Aang.

"No one has gym now. We're all clear."

"What's going on?" Aang asked Toph. Whenever she and Sokka talked secretively, it usually meant that they were doing something they weren't supposed to do.

"Ready?" Toph asked, not answering Aang's question.

"Ready for what?"

"Just follow us." Toph turned around, expecting Aang to follow.

"Where are we going?" Aang followed close behind her.

"Just be quiet and follow."

Toph led him down towards the gymnasium, creeping past the cafeteria and the teachers guarding the closed classrooms. Aang nearly had a heart attack on the way, knowing that he was breaking the rules, but, outnumbered and outranked, he went along with the two trouble makers.

Eventually, they found their way into the school weight room. Much of the equipment was sprawled messily out on the floor. Most of the regular users were not interested in keeping the floor clean.

Toph stepped onto the grappling mat and began stretching.

"Okay. Come here airhead. It's time to teach you something about fighting."

"Is that what we are doing!" Aang tried not to panic, but the moment violence came into the picture he couldn't help but worry.

"Don't worry little buddy." Sokka said, standing next to the door. "I'm keeping watch. Listen to Toph, she knows what she is doing."

"Um…okay." Aang nervously approached his friend on the matt. "What belt are you again?"

"High green. Why?" Toph pushed her arms over her head, still stretching.

"Just asking." Aang didn't know anything about karate belts, but he felt obligated to ask.

Toph stretched for a few more seconds and cracked a few bones before finally saying "Okay. All ready."

"So, what are you going to teach me first? The round-house kick? The flying upper cut? Maybe you can get a board and I'll break it with my head."

"Let's start with…throw a punch." Toph suggested.

"Sounds good. Sounds good." Aang clapped his hands together. Toph sighed.

"_This is going take longer than one lunch session._" She thought.

"What do you want me to do?" Aang asked as he took a very messy fighting stance and made barely threatening fists.

"Just watch what I do." Toph pushed him out of the center of the matt. "The key to any martial art…is your stance. Your stance and balance are what make the rest of your body resilient. You've gotta be steady and strong."

"Strong?" Aang looked at his skinny arms and his insecurities rose. Toph didn't give up on him.

"Look. The world is full of guys like Zuko. Fire in his heart, rocks in his brain. Rock is a stubborn element. If you are going to move a guy like Zuko, you've gotta be like him."

"That…makes sense?"

"Now come here." Toph waved her finger toward him. "Show me your fist again."

Aang did what he was told and balled his hand up. It was all wrong! Thumb underneath is fingers, wrist bent, pinky knuckle poking out. Toph spent a good five minutes explaining to Aang how to form a proper fist before continuing.

"Now look…the basic movement for this one is pretty simple." Toph thrusted her hand forward and threw a jab. "Okay. You ready to give it a try?"

Aang took a stance, which Toph had to correct too, and then he threw a punch. Instead of keep his feet planted on the ground and conserving his strength, he threw his arm WAY too hard, spun around in a circle and fell to his knees. Sokka laughed at him from the other side of the gym.

"I'm sorry. Maybe there is another way." Aang stood back up, determined to try it again. "What if I punched from a different angle?"

"NO!" Toph raised her voice. "That's the problem. You've got to stop thinking like this a creative, in-the-classroom situation. There's no equation, no cheat code, no trickidy-trick that's going to make that punch work! You've got to face it head on. And when I say head on, I mean like this!"

Toph threw the punch again, but this time at full speed. Aang was surprised at how fast she was. Her hand was like a pale white blur.

"Now, do you have what it takes to face Zuko like a man!" She yelled at him. Usually, Aang was made nervous by her yelling. But for some reason Toph inspired him. He didn't answer her; he just stood up and tried again.

* * *

Toph continued to show Aang very basic moves that relied on technique instead of strength. She made him lift a few weight, just to see how strong he really was, and made sure that he memorized the stance and fists she showed him.

Toph knew that the _real_ secret of martial arts was training and practicing. She told Aang that it was all about knowing what to do, that it was more mind over matter. That way, he'd be much more confident if he needed to defend himself.

Half way through the lesson, Sokka began singing _"Kung Fu Fighting"_, but Toph told him to stop. "Put a cork in it, Sitting Bull!" She yelled at him and Sokka shut his mouth.

"Here." Toph gave Aang a granola bar when she was finished with him. "You haven't eaten yet."

"Thanks." Aang devoured it in a few seconds. Even with all of the track exercise he did, fighting was a very different kind of training and Aang was hungrier than he had been in a long time.

"I think that you'll do fine now. If anything, you'll prove to Zuko that you can defend yourself and maybe he'll leave you alone."

"Thank you." Aang wiped his mouth clean.

"No problem." Toph shrugged off his gratitude.

"Not that." Aang wiped the sweat off his forehead. "You remember that thing I wanted to tell you something last night, but I didn't get a chance to?"

"No."

"Um…then I want to say something to you. You've always been there to watch my back Toph. Even though you usually get me into trouble…you always get me out of it. I don't know what I'd do without you."

The last sentence made Toph a little uncomfortable. Most of her young life had been troubled friendship after troubled friendship. She couldn't describe how overjoyed she was hearing Aang say such kind words. No one had ever told her that they really valued her, not in the way Aang had said. She wanted to hug him, tell him how he really changed her life for the better, and how he made her feel like she was worthwhile…but…

"Yeah, yeah. Don't over sell it, twinkle toes." …Those were the words that came out of Toph's mouth. She was too stubborn to admit to such sensitive feelings.

"Guys!" Sokka shouted and ran towards them. "Out the back. Quick! Someone is coming."

They all charged out of the back door, into the boy's locker room and worked their way back into hallways before they were seen.

Just when they thought they were safe, the bell rang, and the three had to split up again.

"Thanks again!" Aang yelled to Toph as she ran away, but he wasn't sure if she heard him.

* * *

**Later That Day**

* * *

Lying on Sokka's bed, upside-down as usual, Toph looked at the clock on his wall. She nervously bit her thumb nail, counting the seconds as they went by.

"You think he's okay?" She asked Sokka.

"You've asked me that like five times." Sokka said.

"He should have been here by now. He said he would be. I knew I shouldn't have let him go home by himself. Zuko might have ripped him limb from limb by now."

"Do you want to call him?" Sokka held up his cell phone.

"Please. I'm his body guard, not his mother."

_SLAM!_ Sokka's front door opened and closed. Both teenagers sat up when they heard Aang coming inside Sokka's house.

"Here he comes." Sokka said.

"No duh." Toph rolled and stood up.

Aang walked inside Sokka's room. His hand was covering his right eye. He sat down very quickly and threw down his backpack. Toph and Sokka both stayed quiet.

"You won't believe what happened?" Aang said. He moved his hand away from his eye. It was black and swollen and his eyelid was only half open.

"Ouch." Sokka said.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" Toph asked, worried.

"I won!" Aang shouted.

"Huh?" Toph and Sokka both were stunned.

"I won! I beat him! I beat Zuko." Aang shook his hand in the air proudly. "I mean, he got me good right in the eye, but I got him in his neck! And he went down! It was so cool! No one saw it coming."

"Neither did I." Sokka said with his jaw half open.

"Neither did Zuko!" Toph ran over to Aang and hugged him. "My little boy is growing up! I'm so proud…"

"Toph, get off me!" Aang pushed her off, just as Toph was beginning to fake-cry.

"You're finally acting like a man, twinkle toes." Toph kept trying to glomp him.

"Yeah, okay. Alright, quit it!" Aang struggled to keep Toph off him, but she was still stronger than him. "OW!" Toph accidentally touched Aang's bruised eye.

"Sorry." Toph jumped when Aang yelped.

"I'll get some ice for that, champ." Sokka said. He left his room and went downstairs.

"Thanks again Toph." Aang said to moment Sokka left. "I really mean that. Thanks."

"Uh…yeah Aang. What are friends for?" Toph smiled. Aang laughed, then moaned as his eye began to act up again. "…hey Aang." Toph said.

"Yeah? Ow."

"Um…I want to tell you…" Toph hesitated. She heard Sokka coming back up the stairs with the ice pack.

"What?" Aang asked.

"Oh, never mind." Toph huffed the bangs out of her eyes and sat back down.


	38. Birthday Girl

**Birthday Girl**

"I don't want you to do anything for my birthday, okay Aang." Toph said out of the blue.

"What? Why not?" Aang asked.

"Just don't, okay? I'd rather not be reminded that I am another year close to being worm chow."

"Well when you say it like _that_ it sounds horrible. But birthdays can be a lot of fun. What happened to you that was so bad?"

"Look, my parents forget my birthday. Often. Just don't bring it up again." Toph crossed her arms. She felt Aang's sympathy pouring out of his puppy dog eyes. "Stop that." He didn't. "Seriously, stop that. I don't want anything for my birthday."

"No gifts?" Aang asked.

"Not one!"

"No candy or cakes?"

"No, and no."

"Well, can I at least wish you a happy birthday?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't."

"So, you really don't want me to do _anything_?"

"NO!" Toph shouted.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." Aang paused. "Wait! Isn't you birthday in November?"

"Yeah."

"Toph, it's July?"

"Yeah, I know. But I wanted to tell you the rules now so you don't forget."

"Don't you think that I'll forget what those rules are from now until then?"

"A…" Toph hesitated. "I didn't think of that." Aang sighed. "Just try your best, okay?"

Aang shook his head, amazed that _she_ called _him_ absentminded.

* * *

**-Many Weeks Later-**

* * *

"SURPRISE!" Aang yelled at the top of his lungs and forced a cupcake near Toph's (grumpy) face. Not worried about her angry look, Aang began to sing for his best friend. "Happy birthday to you…happy birthday…" _SPLAT_

"I said I didn't want anything!" Toph said as she jammed the cupcake into the center of Aang's face. The strawberry icing dripped off his chin and she could feel him breathing through the cupcake's wrapping. "And I hate strawberry!"

Aang pulled the cupcake off his face and spat out the frosting that got stuck in his mouth.

"…happy birthday to ToOooOooph…happy birthday to you!" He finished singing with an enthusiastic smile.

Toph sighed and walked into Aang's kitchen to grab some napkins.

"Would this be a bad time to mention that I don't want you to do anything for my birthday either?" Aang said.

"BITE ME!" Toph screamed.

* * *

**Aang's birthday was in March, Toph's in November. Toph and Aang are both 14. Eh…things are about to get…rocky.**


	39. Growth Spurt I

**They are 14 years old, both of them. Things are gonna start "changing".**

* * *

**Growth Spurt I**

Toph sighed. Aang didn't notice. Toph sighed again. This time, Aang glanced in her direction.

Both were sitting down on opposite sides of Aang's kitchen table. Aang was trying to study, but Toph…Toph just stared at him.

She sighed loudly and her breath pushed Aang's paper up against his wrist.

"What?" Aang asked, frustrated.

"You're taller than me." Toph said bluntly.

"What?"

"When did you get taller than me?" Toph asked.

"I did? I don't know. I don't think I even _am_ taller than you."

"Stand up." Toph demanded.

"Is this necessary?" Aang asked as he got out of his chair.

"Yes." Toph stepped very close to him, put her hand on her head and push it forward until it hit Aang's brow. "See? You're like an inch taller."

"Wow." Aang had never realized until Toph pointed it out.

"I don't like it."

"It's no big deal." Aang grinned.

"I said I don't like it." Toph pouted.

"Oh, come on. So what? It's only _one_ inch."

* * *

—**4 months later—**

* * *

"Ahhh!" Toph yelled ferociously.

"Toph, just take a deep breath." Aang begged.

"Look at you! Just look at you!"

"Sorry! It's not like it was my fault!"

"You're half a foot above me!"

"Calm down!" Aang raised his voice.

"I don't wanna calm down, jolly green! I want you to be closer to the ground!"

"I can't do that tiny." Aang let the word 'tiny' slip out by accident.

"What…did…you…say?" Toph eyes rolled over red.

"Um…I think I called you tiny. But I may be wrong." Aang began to think that it was all very funny.

"You better be wrong!"

"I may have called you pipsqueak instead." Aang giggled.

Without warning, Toph charged at him! Aang took off running. He bolted out of his room, down his stairs and into his kitchen. Toph chased him down and around his house before running out of breath by his refrigerator. Aang ran back upstairs, too fast for her to keep up with.

"Ha-ha!" He laughed. _BANG!_ Aang ran face first into his model airplane hanging from his ceiling, forgetting now tall he had become.

Toph caught up with him and pulled on his arms, twisting it in a circle.

"Ow." Aang moaned.

"Serves you right. If you weren't so freakishly tall, then you never would have hit that plane."

"I'm only 5"9!" Aang reminded her.

"GIANT!" Toph waved her finger at him, trying to scare away the evil spirits.

"Toph, seriously stop! What do you want from me?"

"An apology." Toph let go of him.

"Are you serious?"

"Serious as a heart-attack!"

"Fine." Aang sighed and stood up, rubbing the red spot on his forehead. "I'm sorry that I grew taller. I'm sorry that I am taller than you."

"Thank you." Toph nodded.

"And I am sorry that you are such a short little…" Before Aang could finish, Toph jumped at him. Aang dodged her and ran out of his room, expecting another chase, but Toph didn't run after him.

"Yeah, well…you're still skinny!" Toph yelled. She was not in the mood.


	40. Growth Spurt II

**BIG NEWS! Starting on Monday, the 15th of September (9-15-08) and end on Sunday, the 21st (9-21-08). TAANG WEEK! Spread the word! I want everyone, on FF and DA to do stuff!**

* * *

**Growth Spurt II**

"Hi-ya!" Toph screamed as her fist slammed into her punching bag. Aang watched her attack, impressed with her speed.

Aang had walked in on Toph during she was working out, down in her basement. Toph had practiced for a good thirty minutes before her skinny friend showed up, but kept hitting the bag, determined to finish her regiment. So Aang sat down and watched her as she finished her work out. He tried to carry on a conversation, but, with Toph doing stretching exercises and jumping up and down, Aang could barely say anything.

Over the past few weeks, Aang had noticed a change in Toph. She looked…different. He couldn't put his finger on what it was. He noticed her hair was a little longer, her fingers were thinner, she was (cough) growing and she was a bit moodier than usual, but that wasn't quite _it_. She was just…different.

"So…" Toph punched again. "You wanna try?"

"…huh?" Aang spaced out watching her.

"Come on. Your turn twinkle toes." Toph pointed to the bag, encouraging Aang. "Show me what you got."

"Oh, no. I'm not that good."

"I know." Toph grinned at him. "That's why you hit the thing. To get better."

"Um. I think I'm okay. I ran track yesterday and I'm a bit tired."

"Okay." Toph grabbed a small towel and sat down in her chair across from him. "So how have you been?"

"Uh…good." Aang said, distracted. Toph was wearing tight pants and a low cut shirt with a mind-rift, showing off her thin waist and bare neck. Aang was starting to get confused. It was hard to look away from her.

"Get into any fights today?" Toph joked, remembering the fight Aang had with Zuko a while back.

"The day isn't over yet." Aang said. Toph laughed.

Toph wiped the sweat off her head and Aang felt his eyes being pulled back down to her flat stomach.

"So, what do you want to do?" Toph leaned forward.

"Um…I….what?" Aang stuttered. Resistance was not an option; he just couldn't stop staring at her.

"I said, what do you want to do?" Toph said.

"_Oh God. Is that a trick question?"_ Aang thought to himself. "I don't care. I just wanted to…hang out." Aang said, feeling embarrassed. He didn't mean to walk in on Toph during her work out. He wondered if Toph _thought_ that that was his intention. She didn't look happy, but that may have just been the usual look on her face.

"Same ol', same ol', huh?" Toph said. She grabbed a water bottle and took a long gulp.

"Uh-huh." Aang mindlessly said.

"What's wrong with you today?" Toph asked. "You even more…inattentive than usual."

"Inattentive?" Aang repeated without looking at Toph's eyes.

"Yeah. I read that word in one of our books for Pakku's class. He's such a hard ass, isn't he?"

"Uh-huh." Aang nodded slowly.

"Aang! Helloooo!" Toph snapped her fingers in front of his face and Aang bounced back to reality.

"What?" He said, blushingly.

"Are you having one of your _days_ again?" Toph asked.

Before Aang could answer, Toph heard her house phone ring.

"Hang on." Toph got up and walked up her stairs. Aang 'watched' Toph leave. He felt his heart pound and his cheeks turn red as he (knowingly) checked Toph out.

When she had finally left, Aang felt a sharp sting of guilty in his stomach.

"_What is wrong with me?"_ He asked himself. _"She's my best friend. I think of her like that."_ Aang felt a separate, equally strange feeling toss around in his stomach. _"But damn, she looks good!"_


	41. Overly Sensitive

**Overly Sensitive**

"Sokka, seriously. Put that thing away." Katara begged her brother.

"What? This is prime reading material." Sokka smiled.

"It's a Playboy!" Katara yelled. "It's embarrassing and demeaning to women."

"First of all, it is a Maxim magazine. Second, I disagree with you sis. Maybe, just maybe, I have to do research for biology and I am studying right now."

"That magazine is like two years old!" Katara kept picking a fight with her brother.

"Exactly! It's a classic text. Research." Sokka refused to put the magazine away, even though they were in the middle of the mall's food court in board daylight.

"We are in public Sokka. Please, just get rid of it." Katara kept begging.

"HEY!" Sokka and Katara heard Toph yell from the pizza stand at the other end of the mall. Sokka waved to her.

"I have an idea. We'll get a second opinion on this." Sokka said. "Let's ask Toph if I should put the magazine away or not."

"Fine." Katara said, confident that Toph would be on her side. "We'll do whatever Toph says."

"Okay." Sokka smiled.

"Sup." Toph said as she sat down next to Katara.

"Toph! My good ol'friend." Sokka tried to butter her up.

"What do you want Sitting Bull?" Toph knew how Sokka worked.

"Do you think that this magazine…" Sokka showed her the centerfold in the middle of the issue "…is filthy and that I should put it away."

"Hey, whatever floats your boat ponytail." Toph said and took a gulp out of the soda bottle she bought.

"Toph!" Katara was shocked.

"What? Yeah, it's kinda…piggish. But it's Sokka we're talking about here." Toph pointed to him with the top of her coke bottle.

"Yeah." Sokka said. "Wait, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Also, and I'm just saying…we can't tell him what to and what _not _to read. That's his call Sugar Queen."

"Ha! Toph's got my back." Sokka said.

"You know it." Toph raised her hand up and Sokka Hi-Fived her.

"You're both disgusting." Katara crossed her arms. "Where is Aang? He'll understand."

"Oh, I know that's true." Toph said with a giggle. "He'll agree with whatever you say Kat."

"Seriously, where is he?" Katara looked around for him. "Oh! There he is! AANG!" Katara stood up and waved him down.

"Wow!" Sokka's eyes widened as he turned to a new page in his magazine. "Look at the big…uh…eyes on this girl."

"There is no way we are related." Katara said, still appalled.

"Hey guys." Aang pulled up a chair next to Sokka. He casually glanced at the magazine, not realizing what it was until a few seconds after he saw it.

"Check it out Aang." Sokka held the magazine towards him.

"Oh. Yeah." Aang said. At first, he resisted looking, but soon the hormones started flowing and he couldn't help but stare.

"Sit down pal." Sokka pushed the seat next to him out and Aang sat. "She's hot, isn't she?"

"Um…wha?" The look on Aang's face answered for him.

"I know, right? Talk about a hottie." Sokka held the magazine towards Aang so he could have a better look.

"Yeah. She's really…really…wow." Aang stared, knowing full well that Katara and Toph were right in front of him. His young mind could not resist.

For some reason, Toph was getting very angry with him, very quickly. Even _she_ didn't know why.

"Wait, wait, wait." Sokka flipped to a few pages back. "Look at this one."

"Hehe…wow." Aang glanced at Toph and saw the angry look on her face. Suddenly, he felt nervous. "Um…yeah. She's really…good looking Sokka."

"Good looking? Come on Boy Scout. She's a babe!" Sokka wrapped his arm around Aang's neck and forced him to look at the picture. "Say she's a babe!"

"She's…" Aang glanced at Toph again. ".…a babe."

"Sokka." Toph interrupted. "Put the magazine away."

"What?" Sokka said.

"I'm not gonna ask you again." Toph threatened him. "Put it away!"

"I thought you had my back."

"NOW!" Toph yelled.

"Okay, okay! I'm putting it away." Sokka slipped it back into his backpack and zipped it up.

"Where did that come from?" Katara asked.

"Forget it. It's like you said…only _pigs_ look at those magazines." Toph glared at Aang. Aang lowered his head, feeling guilty.

* * *

**Taang week will Start on Monday, the 15th of September (9-15-08) and end on Sunday, the 21st (9-21-08).**

**Day 1: Tease**

**Day 2: Games**

**Day 3: Forgiveness**

**Day 4: Song**

**Day 5: Shy**

**Day 6: Ecstasy**

**Day 7: Balance  
**

**For more information, go to Charizardag HP.**


	42. Gal to Gal Talk

**I may not post for THIS story until TAANG week ends.  
**

* * *

**Gal to Gal Talk**

Beep-boop-boop-bop-beep-beep. Toph dialed Katara's number.

Riiiing….Riiiiing….click. "Hello?" Katara answered.

"Hey Kat."

"Oh, hey Toph."

"Are you busy? I kinda wanna talk for a bit."

"Busy? No, I'm free. What's up?"

"Well…have you noticed that Aang has been…acting strange lately?"

"What do you mean?" Katara loved asking questions.

"I mean…he's been…I don't know. You _really_ haven't noticed anything different about him?"

"Well, you hang out with him more than I do. I think he's fine. Did he say anything to you?"

"No…well, not really to me but…" Toph paused. "…he's…acting…"

"Toph, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Who says I need help? I just wanted to talk!"

"Okay. Calm down." Katara pleaded. "But you still have to tell me what is going on."

"Fine." Toph inhaled deeply and then continued. "You know like…he got taller in the past year."

"Yeah. Oh!" Finally, Katara began to figure out what Toph was talking about.

"And he's like…more confident. Especially around girls. Ya know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean."

"Oh, so you have noticed."

"Not with Aang. But Sokka went through the same thing. And so did the other boys in our grade back when we were younger."

"Really? Wait, so it's like…um…"

"Aang's just growing up. He's becoming like a regular guy."

"A regular guy?" Toph suddenly imagined Aang acting like Sokka and all the other jerks she knew and hoped that Katara was wrong about him.

"Trust me. Aang is fine. He's just going to be acting funny for a while, but he's fine."

"Um…okay. If you say so."

The both didn't say anything for a while.

"Are you still there?" Katara asked.

"Yeah. I'm here."

"Is there something else you wanted to talk about?" Katara started to pry.

"You know, it's not that he's just looking at girls…I'm getting worried cause…girls are starting to look at him." Toph spoke sincerely. "And you know what some of the girls are like at our school."

"Right, right. I know what you mean. You don't want Aang to fall in with a bad crowd."

"Right. It's easy for a guy to be pulled in by _those_ kinds of girls."

"And you don't want that for Aang."

"No." Toph said.

"Look, Toph. Just stick with him. He listens to you. If you tell him to stay away from someone, he will. Just keep doing what you are doing and he'll be fine."

Another paused.

"Thanks Katara. I needed that."

"Any time Toph." _"Tell her I said HI!"_ "Oh…and Sokka just walked in. He says Hi."

"Hi Ponytail."

"She said 'Hi Ponytail'." "_It's a Wolf's Tail!_"


	43. First Fight

**First Fight**

Coach Kuruk blew his whistle as loudly as he could.

"Everyone fall in!" He yelled and each track runner on the freshman team obediently gathered around him. "Okay, that's it for today. We won't have practice tomorrow. You all need to rest for the meet on Sunday. I want all of you to get a good night's sleep and eat well. No goofing off, no getting into trouble…if any of you have girlfriends then don't mess around until _after_ Sunday. Do your stretches, but only jog if it's less than a mile a day and no sprinting. Do I make myself clear?"

Every one nodded, a few kids said "Yes coach." Aang was one of them.

"Good. No get out of here and enjoy the weekend." The coach went back to his clipboard and the swarm of teenagers scattered like bees from a flower.

Aang walked up the stone stairs away from the track field, still sweating from the vigorous exercise. He stretched and wiped the salty water off his forehead.

"Tehehe."

Aang looked behind him, thinking he heard someone giggling.

"Oh no." Aang sighed.

Over by the belchers, hidden behind a few of her friends, was the younger girl who had been following Aang around for a few weeks. She was always watching him when he went to track practice and spied on him during lunch, although Aang didn't notice until just recently. He didn't know how long she had been watching him. He didn't know what her problem was, but she was starting to make Aang uncomfortable.

"_Oh crap. She's coming over here."_ Aang said to himself when he saw her break away from her little clique of curly haired young girl. _"Stay calm. Be nice."_

"Hi." She said, stopping a few feet away from him.

"Um…hello." Aang smiled. She smiled back. Aang noticed that her hair was extremely thick. Her ponytails were up, but they weren't gelled or clipped. They stayed up by their own natural firmness.

"My name is Meng." She said and held out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Aang." Aang shook it and he felt her skin grow warmer.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." She looked flustered, like it was hot out, even though it was early spring. "Um…I just wanted…to say…hi." She sounded nervous.

"Okay. Hi?" Aang didn't know what else to say.

"Hi!" She smiled very widely, revealing her braces. Aang didn't really care, but Meng covered her mouth and then began to blush out of embarrassment. Then, without saying anything else, she ran away.

"_That was weird."_ Aang thought, but brushed it off and kept on walking.

On the opposite side of the field, Toph had been watching the two like a hungry vulture. She had seen Meng following Aang for a while and she didn't like it. When the young girl ran away, Toph saw her opportunity and bolted towards Aang

Aang didn't make it far before Toph caught up with him.

"What do you think you were doing!" Toph yelled at him while his back was turned. Aang jumped.

"AH! What? What happened?" Aang was immediately scared, not knowing what Toph was blowing up about this time.

"That girl! What are you doing with her?" Toph kept yelling. Thankfully no one was around to see her.

"Who? That Mang girl? Or was it Meng?" Aang forgot her name already.

"Yeah, her. What's the deal twinkle toes?" Toph shoved him, but not in a friendly way.

"What? She came up to me and wanted to say 'hi'. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is…" Toph paused. "…she's younger than you! Like by a whole year!"

"So?" Aang

"SO?" Toph waved her arms in the air. "What is wrong with you!"

"What?"

"I've seen the kid around here. She's been stalking you for a while Aang. And…"

"Wait, wait. Back up. She's been stalking me?"

"How stupid can you be? She has a crush on you airhead!"

"…really?" Aang smiled. Toph pushed him again.

"Don't smile! That's sick!" Toph didn't say anything for a moment. "Wait…you said 'really'. Like…you didn't know she had a crush on you?"

"No. Not a clue." Aang told the truth.

"Oh…" Toph blushed. She suddenly felt like a major idiot.

"Why do you care?" Aang asked.

"NO REASON!" Toph yelled by accident.

"Calm down! You're getting worked up over nothing." Aang tried to put his hands on her shoulders.

"Nothing! NOTHING!" Toph screamed again and pushed his hands away. "I'm not stupid twinkle toes! You just want me to think that it's nothing! Playing dumb is something you are just soooo good at."

"What is your problem?" Aang began to get angry with Toph. "You've been really, _really_…temperamental lately. I mean, one minute you're angry and the next you want me to leave you alone. It's like you're jealous or something."

Toph opened her mouth, ready to yell, but stopped herself. A loud ticking went off in her head, like a clock counting down to a great revelation.

"Forget it!" Toph yelled again. "If she wants you, then she can have your sorry ass. Go get her Casanova, see if I care!"

"Fine! Wait, no. You're putting words in my mouth AGAIN!" Aang yelled at Toph as she walked away. _"What has been up with her lately?_" Aang asked himself, completely clueless.


	44. Tension

**Tension**

Toph sat on Aang's couch, arms crossed, eyes narrowed and pointed at the T.V. She was not speaking to Aang, even though she came over to his house.

Aang went in and out of the living room, jumping between his kitchen and his bedroom, trying to ignore Toph, but his kind heart and his natural sensitivity forced him to try and force conversation.

"What are you watching?" Aang asked. Toph didn't say a word.

A few minutes later, Aang tried again.

"Do you wanna get something to eat?" He asked. Toph didn't even look at him. "I'll let you pick the place." Aang smiled. Toph's eyes began to twitch, so Aang ran away.

A few more minutes passed and Aang had the nerve to sit next to Toph. Toph finally moved…away from him, a few feet towards the other end of the couch.

"Oh, come on!" Aang whined. "What did I do?" Toph juggled her tongue inside her mouth, poking the insides of her cheeks. "How about a hint? Just…tell me what I did and I'll fix it."

"Did you call that girl yet?" Toph finally spoke.

"What?" Aang asked, but Toph didn't answer. "Who? Meng? No. Is _that_ what you are mad about?"

"She's too young for you." Toph still didn't look at him.

"Yeah. I know. That's why I _didn't_ call her." Aang said.

"You don't get it."

"Then explain it to me!" Aang yelled. He was starting to get fed up with Toph and the icy chill coming off her cold shoulders.

"Forget it." Toph tilted her head slightly away from Aang, so that she couldn't even see him in her peripherals.

"Seriously, what is going on? You've been acting so weird." Aang said. With that, Toph's head twisted around and she finally looked at Aang.

"Oh! _I've_ been acting weird, huh? _I've_ been acting weird? What about you?"

"What _about_ me?"

"I don't know if you noticed it, but you've changed too, twinkle toes. You're slowly starting to act like all the other guys out there."

"What?" Aang had no idea what she was talking about.

"What was with that older girl in the mall last week?" Toph asked. She caught him staring at a taller, more mature girl the last time they ate out.

"What? I can't look at a girls anymore?" Aang tried to act nonchalant, but his cheeks turned red.

"You just don't get it, do you?"

"You're not telling me what I did wrong?"

"I JUST DID!" Toph yelled. "I don't want you turning into one of those meat heads like Sokka or his other moron friends. All they ever do is talk about dating and girls and…they are a bunch of idiots."

Irate, Aang stood up and glared down at her.

"Why are you acting like this?" He demanded to know. "You never use to be this way. You're…like, WAY moodier. Seriously, I can't do anything without you biting my head off."

"You really are thick skulled, you know that?" Toph stood with, shoving her face next to his. She was amazed that he didn't understand what she was saying.

"Yeah, insult me. Very typical. Can't you go one day without being a bitch?" Aang didn't back down, for once. He couldn't believe that Toph was so overly sensitive.

"Screw you!" Toph pushed him and walked towards Aang's door. "Stay here by yourself, playa'. I'll see you in hell!" And with that, Toph slammed his screen door so hard it nearly fell of its hinges.

Aang closed the thick door behind her, slamming it too. He ran up to his room and slammed that door too. For once, he was happy to be alone.

* * *

**YIKES! Even I didn't think things were going to be that bad.**

**But here's the good news. The next chapter is going to be very special…at least to me.**

**I don't know when I will post it though. School is starting to act up, ya know.**


	45. Iroh

**Iroh**

"Stupid Aang…" Toph grumbled as she marched down the street, pounding her feet into the pavement as she walked. "Dumb little dork!" She punched the Stop sigh next to her. Hard. Her knuckles turned red and her skin cracked, but Toph pretended that it didn't hurt.

She and Aang had (yet another) fight, although _this_ fight was a little more intense than the others. One thing lead to another, both started fuming smoke and breathing fire and Toph ended up storming out of Aang's house, like a tornado leaving a trailer park.

Toph walked aimlessly in one direction, blinded by her rage. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going; she just needed to get away. She was so preoccupied by the thunder storm of emotions in her head that she ended up walking in the direction _opposite_ to her house.

"And now I'm lost because of that little nerd!" Even alone, Toph blamed Aang. She turned around and headed back to her house, angrier than before.

Again, she so blinded by red hot rage that she wasn't paying attention to what was in right front of her. She flew around the street corner and…BUMP! SMASH!

"Ouff!"

"Ow!" Toph fell back after running into someone's chubby stomach. She jumped onto her feet, ready to punch who ever had walked into _her_, but she forgot all of her rage when she was when she saw a fat old man on the ground.

"Ooo. That really hurt my tailbone." The elder said as he rubbed his extra-large backside.

"I'm sooo sorry!" Toph said. She grabbed his hand and tried to help him up, but he weighed more than she had guessed and she nearly pulled her bicep trying to lift the chunky elder.

"It's alright young lady." The old man picked himself up. "Ow! My back!" He said after standing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Toph panicked.

"No, no. Don't worry. It's quite alright." The bearded man assured her, but he continued to rub his aching back. He pointed to a small box on the ground. "Would you please pick that up for me Miss? Ooo."

"Yeah!" Toph grabbed the small box and heard its contents jingle. Whatever it was, it had been shattered to pieces. "I…don't think it made it." She said, feeling worse.

The old man sighed as he took the box. "I just purchased that tea set not more than an hour ago."

"I didn't…a tea set? I mean, it was an accident! I didn't mean to break it!"

"Young lady…"

"I'll pay for it!" Toph reached into her pocket and pulled out her father's credit card. She had "borrowed" it for the weekend.

"I don't think that'll work. That was a somewhat expensive set. Pure porcelain, imported from China."

"Trust me, I've got the money." Toph said. "Let's go back to where you got it and…"

"I'm sorry Ms. Bei Fong, but, as I said, that set was imported. Custom made. I would need to order a completely new one."

Toph's eyes widened. "How do you know my last name?"

"I can see the name on the credit card from here. But you do not look like a 'Lao' to me." The elder smiled softly. Toph put the card back in her pocket, blushing. "My name is Iroh." The man started to bow, but stopped short and held out his hand instead. Toph hesitated, but shook it.

"Toph." She said.

"Toph Bei Fong. What a pretty name. It is perfect for you." Iroh smiled. Toph tried to smile.

"Are you hurt?" Toph asked.

"No, no. Nothing another cup of jasmine wouldn't cure."

* * *

"Here you go." Iroh gracefully poured Toph a cup of his favorite brand of tea in his favorite little tea shop that he had escorted the young lady to. Even though Toph accepted his invitation, she felt very uncomfortable. A complete stranger, who was over three times her age, had just invited out for a cup of tea that _he_ volunteered to pay for and he _still_ didn't expect her to replace the tea set.

Still, she didn't feel threatened by him at all. Her confliction was simply from the strange mannerisms he used. The politeness, the smiling, the humility. American teenagers were not used to such treatment. Toph felt uneasy as she drank, but she did not want to offend Iroh, the stranger who had been so nice to her.

"So…" Iroh began to speak. "…you seemed very upset when you bumped into me."

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I was just…a little distracted." Toph sipped her tea. It tasted vile, but she gulped it down anyway. "I had a fight with a friend."

"Oh. Was she angry at you too?"

"No. I mean, yes. I mean…it was a boy."

"Oh! Your…uh…how do you say it?" Iroh paused, searching for the right English words to use. "Friend who is a boy, or a boyfriend?"

"Just a friend." Toph frowned.

"I see." Iroh drank deeply out of his tea cup. "Then what were you doing here away from him?"

"I was mad at him and…" Toph glanced at Iroh. There was something about him that made him so easy talk to. "…I just didn't want to be around the bonehead."

"Where is he now?"

"Back at his house. Probably mad too. Little jerk." Toph huffed. Iroh saw how troubled she was and decided to, temporarily, change the subject.

"Where do you live young lady? I mean, what part of town. I have never seen you around here before."

"I live…on the other side of town." Toph didn't want to mention her family's wealth.

"Oh." Iroh poured himself another cup of tea. Toph jumped to conclusions and assumed that he knew that the '_other side of town'_ meant the rich neighborhood.

"I know what you are thinking." Toph said, once again assuming that Iroh was thinking something bad about her. "I look like I can't handle being by myself."

"I wasn't thinking that." Iroh said, honestly.

"You wouldn't even let me pour my own tea." Toph pointed out.

"I poured your tea because I want to. And for no other reason."

Toph blew the hair out of her eyes. "Yeah. Sure. People see me and they think that I am weak…because I'm a girl and because I'm small. But that doesn't mean I want to be taken care of. I can take care _of _myself, _by_ myself."

Iroh's eyes softened. "You sound like my nephew…always thinking you need to do things on your own, without anyone's support. That mentality seems to be very popular. I do not know if it is the times we live in, if it is the way this country teaches its children or because you are both young, but that is such a poor way to go through life. There is nothing wrong with letting people who love you help you." Iroh stopped for a second. "Not that I love you. Uh…I just met you."

Toph laughed.

"It is a shame though." Iroh looked at the crush box by his feet. "That was supposed to be a gift for him."

"You…were going to get him a tea set for his birthday?" Toph thought he was joking at first.

"Yes, I know it does not seem like a normal gift to give a young man, but let me explain. Young lady, I am not from this country. I love living here, but I still miss my old home very much. My nephew's life has recently changed and he is going through a very difficult time. I wanted to give him something that would remind him who he is…what he is…and where his family came from. That tea set was from Xian, the city where I grew up. You see, I once shared a cup of jasmine tea with my father when I turned my nephew's age. And I thought that, since I have no sons of my own…that me and my nephew could share the same tradition."

Toph felt even worse for breaking the tea set now, but she still listened diligently.

"I was not really going to _give_ him the set though. Even I know that would be a little…strange."

"Kids these days have another word for it." Toph grinned. Iroh laughed.

"And besides! The best tea in the world tastes the same whether it is in a porcelain pot or a tin cup. I can have some tea with him any time. I only hope that he will at least listen to my story as politely and as courteously as you have."

Iroh tried smiling, but Toph saw plenty the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sure he just needs his space. I know what that's like." Toph tried to reassure Iroh.

"I know he does not want me around right now, but if he needs me…I'll be there."

"Your nephew is very lucky. Even if he doesn't know it." Toph smiled. She suddenly realized that she wasn't angry at Aang anymore. In fact, she regretted even starting the fight with him.

"Would you like some more?" Iroh offered Toph another cup of tea.

"No thanks. I think I should be leaving." She stood up. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Iroh's smile refused to leave his face, like it has always been there. "Having tea with a fascinating stranger is one of life's true delights."

"No. I mean what you said. It helped me."

"I'm glad."

Toph was just about to leave, but she turned around to say one last thing to Iroh. A bit of advice, to repay him for what he told her.

"Oh…and about your nephew. Maybe you should tell him you need him too." Then Toph left.

Iroh drank the rest of his tea. "_Nice girl." _He thought as he sipped the last few drops of jasmine out of his cup._ "Though she is a little lost too_."

* * *

Toph knocked on Aang's door, but he did not answer. She heard Appa barking from the behind his house. She ran to his backyard and jumped over his fence, not announcing her arrival.

When Appa saw Toph, he ran up to her and began sniffing her legs, looking for something to eat. Always thinking with his stomach. Toph patted him on his head.

Aang was there, sitting on the ground next to Appa's toy rope and bones.

"What do you want?" Aang asked, still angry. Toph kept her mouth shut (for once). Without saying anything, she walked up to Aang and hugged him, tightly squeezing her arms around his neck. "What the…?"

"I'm sorry." Toph whispered in his ear. That was the first time she was the first to apologize…for anything.

Aang blushed gently. He slowly put his arms around Toph and hugged her back.

"It's…okay Toph." Aang said, sounding more afraid than sincere. "What happened?"

"Someone…never mind." Toph's arms squeezed Aang even tighter, cracking his back.

Slowly, Aang wrapped his arms around her waist. Toph smiled.

* * *

**I heart Iroh. **


	46. A Dream – I

**One of my readers brought to my attention that blind people do not dream. This may or may not be true, but with that said, I would like to remind everyone that in this story (in this entire story) that Toph CAN see and that she is a normal (cough, cough) young girl.  
**

* * *

**A Dream - I**

"Mmmm." Toph groaned as she rolled around her silk bed sheets. Dreams plagued her mind like bees swarming around a ripe flower.

_She was on a throne. A high throne, very tall above every one else. She didn't see anyone except her own reflection looking back at her._

_Then, for no reason, the throne vanished and she fell into a deep pit. She felt like she fell for hours, but when hit the ground and looked up she saw that she had only fallen a few feet._

_She felt ashamed and alone._

_Then the dream changed. Toph felt disoriented. Suddenly, she was in a snowy field, cold and alone. The wind was blowing fiercely and she had to cover her eyes from being blinded. She heard people laughing at her from beyond the shadows of the icy tundra, too far away to see._

_As she walked, she felt her feet getting colder…then her knees…then her waist. Soon she was so cold that she could barely move. She felt hope vanish._

_Just as she was about to give up, a horse appeared in front of her._

_There was a short, thin man on the horse, holding out his hand to her. Toph felt warmer just looking at his face, even though the shadows concealed his identity. She reached up and grabbed his hand and all of the snow melted._

"_Thanks." She said to the mysterious man. He turned his head and Toph saw Aang looking back at her, laughing._

"_Of course. You know I'd do anything for you." Aang said, his voice echoing._

_RIIIIIIIIIIIING_! Toph's alarm clock woke her, just when things were starting to get good.

She looked around her room with one eye open, the other eye buried in her pillow. She saw that she had left the window open. With autumn in full bloom and winter on its way, Toph could feel the cold air seeping inside.

"Mmmm." She complained as she punched her screeching clock. "I hate Mondays."

She scratched the top of her head, sprawling her hair around with her fingers. Her head was fuzzy, over-stimulated from a dream that she couldn't remember.

* * *

"So, what are you doing now?" Aang asked Toph as they left Mr. Pakku's class, the last class of the day.

"Usual. Junk food and sleeping." Toph inhaled sharply through her nose.

"You okay?" Aang asked when she sniffled.

"Yeah. Just…autumn allergies or something." Toph tried not to snort.

"Here." Aang pulled a tissue out of his pocket.

"Thanks."

"So…what did you do for that essay?" Aang asked over the sound of Toph blowing her nose.

"What essay?" Toph said.

"The one due on Wednesday?"

Toph stopped walking. "Oh crap! I totally forgot!"

"Again?" Aang said, forcing out a tone of voice that mimicked 'surprise'.

"How long is it supposed to be?"

"Like five pages. We've know about it for a month."

"Dammit!" Toph cursed. "I'm totally screwed!"

"Calm down, calm down." Aang tried to get Toph to lower her voice.

"Easy for to say, Mr. 4-point-O! I'm barely passing as it is!"

"Look, I have a track meeting after school. Just come over to my house like at five. We'll get it done." Aang didn't smile or sound excited. He said it with a genuine and caring tone that only a long time friend could use.

"You'd…do that? For me?" Toph was surprised.

"Yeah. It's no big deal. I'm used to it by now anyway."

"Aang…thanks." Toph said. She really _was_ going to fail and she really _did_ need help. To her, Aang was her lifeboat.

"Come on Toph. You know I'd do anything for you." Aang said with a nod. A loud whistle came from behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw some of his track teammate's wave him down. "I gotta go. Five o'clock, my place. K?"

"K! I'll be there!" Toph yelled as Aang bolted down the hallways.

Toph couldn't stop smiling. She knew that she was lucky to have a friend like Aang, and she knew that he really _would_ do anything for her.

"_You know I'd do anything for you." _She couldn't remember where she had heard Aang say that before. If it was in class, at her house, at his house…in her dreams maybe.

By the time she finally remembered where he said those things to her, Aang was long gone.


	47. What He Does

**There is a precious bit of wisdom hidden in this chapter for all of you ladies out there.  
**

* * *

**What He Does**

"Please finish that chapter tonight. We will discuss it tomorrow…and if no one raises their hand, you can be sure that I _will_ call on you." Mr. Pakku threatened.

The class groaned, Toph the loudest.

When Toph finished her freshman year, she was sure that she would never have to see Mr. Pakku again except when passing him in the hallway. But someone (God, fate, karma or Mr. Pakku himself) thought it would be funny to put her in his class _again_! She wouldn't be surprised if she would be stuck with him for the rest of her high school career.

Her only safety net was knowing that Aang was in Pakku's class too. Not the _exact_ same class as her. He was with the old fart, but at a different time, getting the same homework assignments and taking the same tests. Whoever was looking out for her (God, Pakku, Etc) was laughing at her at the same time.

So instead of messing around with him (like she would if she knew she was only going to see him for one year), Toph decided that it couldn't hurt to at least listen to what he had to say. Since then, her grades improved slightly and she actually learned some things…although Pakku still thought she was a delinquent.

"Are there any questions?" Pakku asked, hoping to wrap up class early.

Daringly, Toph raised her hand.

"Oh. Ms. Bei Fong. Ending our class with another satirical, half-assed joke again? _That_ certainly is a surprise." Mr. Pakku was the only person Toph knew who used sarcasm more than she did.

"Um…I have a question about Cory and that girl he meet." Toph referred to the book _Boys' Life_ that the class was reading together. It was a novel about a young child growing up in rural Alabama. The chapter they just finished was one where Cory sees a beautiful older girl and gets a sever case of puppy love.

Mr. Pakku's eyebrow's shot up and his eyes widened when he heard Toph's question.

"Ms. Bei Fong…" He paused, even though he had a witty comment ready. He was interested in hearing what she had to say. "…please. Continue."

"Well…Cory falls in love with this girl. And even though he's just a kid, the author writes like he's _really_ in love."

"Yes. That shows the talent of the author. As we all know, Cory is not _really _in love. He is just infatuated with her. She's older and beautiful and he is growing into a young man."

"But…it's not fair to say something like that. I mean, yeah, he's young…but you could you use age to argue that love doesn't even exist. If you can say that someone isn't in love because of their age, how can teenagers or young adults or even old people know when they love someone?"

"Ms. Bei Fong, are you _actually _participating in my class? And here I left my camera at home." He smiled and the class chuckled. "But that is a very good point. It's definitively food for thought." He put his hand on his neck tie, a habit.

"So you don't know?" Toph asked.

"Don't know what?"

"How to really define love beyond age."

"I didn't say that." Mr. Pakku said. He paused. He did not want to say 'you sound very interested in this' and put the spotlight back on her, knowing that she'd get embarrassed and never speak up in class again. So he thought carefully, choosing his words with precision.

"So…_are_ you gonna say anything?" Toph asked, impatiently.

Mr. Pakku looked at this audience. The girls were on the edges of their seat. The boys slouched, ready to leave class.

"Alright…" He stepped out from behind his desk and addressed the attentive females. "…here's a bit of advice for all of you young ladies." He paused again for suspense. Toph began to get annoyed with him. "If you want to know how a guy really feels about you, whether you are dating or not…ignore everything he says to you…and focus _only_ on what he _does_ for you."

The girls smiled, some looked at their boyfriends. The boys looked a bit uncomfortable, like Mr. Pakku had just revealed a big secret that was supposed to stay hidden in male culture.

Mr. Pakku looked at the clock on the wall. 2:37.

"Okay. You can leave early." He said and, impulsively, the class ran out the door. Mr. Pakku sat down at his desk and began reading over a few essays the class had handed in.

Toph took her time to leave, thinking about what her told had told her.

Just before she left his room, she turned around and said "Thank you."

"Of course Ms. Bei Fong. I'm glad you brought it up." Mr. Pakku said without looking up from his desk.

* * *

"This is a hard one." Aang said. "What do you think?" He asked Toph as he pushed the textbook towards her.

"Huh?" She gently glanced at the problem. "Uh…I don't know."

"Are you okay?" Aang asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Just…thinking."

"About what?" Aang tilted his head, angling his eyes so he could see past her bangs. Toph looked back at him and huffed, lifting her bangs into the air.

"Um…" Not looking at Aang, Toph reached into her pocket and pulled out ten dollars. "Here." She said and handed it towards him, hoping to change the subject.

"What's this?" He asked.

"The lunch money I borrowed. From yesterday?"

"Oh! Forget about it." Aang waved his hand and pushed the money towards at Toph.

"Just take it." She handed it to him again.

"Toph, look at this beautiful mansion I live in." Aang looked up at the ceiling, twoards the chipped paint and the burnt out light bulbs in his ceiling fan. "I have enough money. Just keep it."

Toph hesitated, but put the money back in her pocket.

Aang may have refused to take the money because he didn't want Toph's pity or because he really didn't care…

…but, despite what he _said_, he still paid for her lunch.

"Ya know…I can leave and do my homework at my house." Toph suggested, feeling slightly guilty for taking advantage of him.

"Yeah right! And hear you moan about your inevitable C minus grades all week? No thanks. I don't need any more headaches." He said as he wrote down the answers in her notebook.

Despite complaining about doing all of her work for her, he did it anyway. With a smile on too.

"Oh. Hang on a sec." Aang pulled out his cell phone and pressed a few buttons.

"What is it?" Toph leaned towards him, curious.

"Gyatso wanted me to go to this…charity…thing with him tonight. I told him that you were coming over and couldn't make it. I gotta give him a call."

"What? You didn't have to do that. I could have…"

"Don't worry about it. Gyatso's meetings are really boring. You saved me from that." Aang pressed send on his cell phone and called his surrogate father.

Despite what he _said_, he chose to stay with her.

Just then, a horrible, ugly thought came into Toph's head. Something that she never, ever, ever, ever would have believed back when she was a freshman.

"_Maybe Mr. Pakku was right…"_


	48. Birthday Boy

**HOLY S#&!**

**As of last chapter, this story got over 1000 reviews! That means it is officially more successful than Air and Stone!**

**I didn't think that was possible…but HOLY S#&!**

* * *

**Birthday Boy**

"Find anything yet? Katara asked, speaking to both Sokka and Toph.

"I think I could use…" Sokka started, but Katara interpreted.

"You're not getting another rock band t-shirt!" She said.

"But this one has no sleeve!" Sokka moaned like a four year old.

"No!" Katara talked down to him, while Sokka crossed his arms and huffed.

"What size is Aang?" Toph asked, ignoring Katara and Sokka's little tiff.

"You're buying something for him?" Katara pried.

"Uh-huh. He's like a…what…extra small?" Toph asked.

"Why are you buying something for him?" Sokka asked.

"Duh. It's his birthday next week." Toph grinned.

The siblings looked at each other, nervously, like Toph had said something she wasn't supposed to say.

"What? Don't tell me you two forgot." Toph grinned, ignorant.

"Um…maybe you should save your money." Katara kindly suggested.

"Why?" Toph shrugged her tiny shoulders.

"Cause we don't celebrate Aang's birthday." Sokka blurted out.

"Sokka!" Katara hissed.

"Why not?" Toph's eyes brows lowered, concerned.

"Um, Toph. You shouldn't…I mean. Aang doesn't…" Katara could barely speak. She looked very as she tried to say what she wanted to say. "Aang's birthday is…only a hypothetical."

"Hypo…what the hell does that mean?" Toph laughed.

"Hypothetical means theoretical. Ya know, like…"

"I know what hypothetical _means_!" Toph shouted. She was starting to get sick of everyone thinking that she was stupid. "I mean…what do _you _mean when you Aang's birthday is…" Katara cut her off.

"Aang is an orphan. He doesn't know when his real birthday is."

Toph blinked. "What?"

"March seventeenth…is actually…the day Gyatso found him on his doorstep. Not his real birthday."

"...whoa." Toph said after a moment.

"Sucks to be him, huh?" Sokka tried to joke. It wasn't funny.

"So…maybe you should just forget about the gift." Katara suggested.

"Yeah." Toph's head lowered, then glanced at the pile of useless novelties bunched together in the nearest bargain bin.

"Anyway…it's no big deal Toph. I mean, he tells us he doesn't want anything." Katara forced out a halfhearted smile.

"…uh huh." Toph nodded, not listening.

* * *

**Next Week**

* * *

Aang tossed Appa's ball up and down in his hands and Appa watched it hypnotically. His head went up and down, carefully staring at the ball like it was the only thing that mattered in the world.

Aang threw the ball when he was sure his dog had had enough. Appa ran across their front lawn and caught it before it could roll into the street. He ran it back to Aang, who sat outside on his porch sighing every now and then, and dropped the ball between his feet.

"I hate this day." He said as he leaned his cheek against his hand.

"Grrr. Arff!" Appa barked. When Aang didn't look at him, he nudged his master's arm and got his attention. "Arff!"

"What?" He asked. Appa winced and looked down the block. Toph was walking over to his house with a small bag in her hand. "Oh great."

"Hi-ya twinkle…Aang. Buddy." She said as she walked up his steps. Her smile was awkwardly wide.

"Hi." Aang didn't smile back.

"How ya doing?" As she asked, she casually tried to hide the bag behind her.

"Eh. You know."

"Yeah." Toph tried not to frown.

"Arff!" Appa walked behind Toph and began sniffing the bag.

"Hey! Get off!" Toph demanded. Appa ignored her, bit the bag and began to tug on it like it was a chew toy. Toph pulled back on it as hard as she could. "HEY!" Stop it! No, Appa! Bad! Bad!"

"Grrrr!" Appa's head shook back and forth.

"Aang, help!" Toph moaned. Aang sighed again and threw Appa's ball down the steps. The dog ran after it, forgetting all about the bag when he saw the little orb bounce away.

"There." Aang said.

"Thanks." Toph wiped the slobber off the plastic and tried to cover up the holes.

"What's that?" Aang asked, even though he was pretty sure that it was for him.

"Um…it's just a little something. Happy birthday! Took me forever to find it." Toph grinned and handed the bag to him.

Aang grabbed the bag slowly. Toph felt that his grip was weak. He put it on his lap, not opening it.

"I know that you're…not really…happy." Toph said. She paused, not knowing what to say next. Aang didn't seem to be paying attention.

"When I was born...my parents didn't even want me." He said without looking at her.

"Don't be like that. They didn't know what they were missing out on." Toph tried to smile. "And hey. I mean…uh…if they hadn't, ya know…then we never would have met." Toph pointed out.

"I guess." Aang didn't smile.

"Um, do you want me to leave you alone?" Toph stepped backwards.

"Yeah. Please." Aang groaned.

"Okay." She walked down his steps. "I'm real sorry." She said. Her people skills weren't the best, but Aang didn't care today.

He didn't see her leave, but heard her footsteps as she left and Appa bark at her. Appa nudged Aang, trying to push him off his chair to go after her, but Aang didn't budge.

He stayed outside for a while longer, forgetting about the gift on his lap. Sitting on his porch was an annual tradition for him, one he didn't want to break.

By the time the sun went down, Aang was done wallowing in his own self pity. He pulled himself back together and stood up out of his rocking chair. The bag fell to the ground with a gentle _'poof'_ and Aang suddenly remembered it was there.

He picked it up before Appa could snatch it from him and pulled out what was inside.

When Aang was a little boy, he had a thing for drawing arrows. He drew them on his lunch box, his coloring books, even on his shoes. One day he found a dirty brown snow cap with a blue arrow on it and begged Gyatso to buy it for him. After almost eight years, he still wore it in winter, even though it had become old and raggedy and was starting to tear at the seams.

Somehow, Toph had found a brand new snow cap just like the old one.

It took a while for the amazement to ware off and for him to get enough strength to put the cap on his head. It was a perfect fit.

He didn't say anything, but was able to smile, for once that day.

* * *

**I messed the timeline up on these last few chapters, I know. Uh…sorry?**


	49. Questionnaire

**Questionnaire**

"Oh! Here. Look, which guy…"

"Do I think is cuter?" Toph chimed in as Katara pushed another girly magazine in front of her, not interested.

Katara got the message.

"Fine." She flipped through the thin pages and quickly found another article. "There's one on celebrity gossip. Wanna read that?"

"No, I don't! Katara, I know you're trying, but I don't _like_ this stuff! I don't even know who these people are!"

Katara sighed. She had hoped that, after several long months, she would find some common interest between her tomboyish friend and herself, but she was running out of hobbies to explore.

"Alright." Katara put her magazine down. "Wanna just get the homework done?"

"Yeah. That's why I'm here sugar queen." Toph nodded

"Kay." Katara looked around for her backpack. "Where's my stuff?"

"What stuff?"

"My backpack?"

"How should I know?"

"Great. I probably left it in Sokka's car. Give me a minute?"

"Yeah, yeah. Take your time." Toph said, not eager to get started on her Algebra homework.

Katara left and headed to her brother's room. Toph heard her trying to wake him up through the thin walls.

Alone, Toph began to look around Katara's room. Everything smelled nice and was very clean…and Toph wasn't allowed to touch _anything_. Toph loved the ironic facts, of how Katara was an extreme neat freak and her brother lived in a pig sty.

Toph glanced at the pink and yellow girly magazine on the small Japanese table in the middle of Katara's room and sneered at it. She read the titles on the cover and thought how ridiculous the articles inside must have been.

"_Celebrity feuds heat up!"_ _The answer may surprise you._" "Ha! That's probably worth a few laughs."

"_Are you a spring or a summer?" _ "Wow! That's _really_ important." Toph laughed.

"_How to tell if that special boy likes you!"_ Toph blinked.

She stared at the magazine for a few moments, wondering how a few pages could possibly know about those things.

She glanced out into the hallway, checking to make sure no one saw her, and then picked up the magazine and flipped to page 88.

_Here are some things to look for to know when guy likes you: _

_1. Keep an eye on him. How many times do you catch him staring at you?_

Toph stopped reading for a second and wondered if Aang ever looked at her in class, but remembered that Aang always sat in the front of the classroom and she was always hiding in the back, so she moved on to the next question.

_2. Does he smiles at you a lot when you are around?_

"Phh. Aang's always smiling." Toph ignored that one.

_3. When in a crowd, does he focus on you?_

Toph's eyebrow rose. Aang and Toph were rarely in crowds, but when they were, they always talked to each other, but that was because of Aang's shyness. She didn't know if that counted so she moved on.

_4. Does he suddenly take more interest in your friends?_

Toph was starting to get fed up with the article. Toph knew all of her current friends _because _of Aang. She _did,_ however, know that Aang was always ready to do whatever Katara asked of him, but he had always been that way.

"Stupid magazine." Toph said when she thought of Katara. Toph was close to throwing the magazine away, but then she read the last question.

_5. Has he had any significant changes in his behavior toward you recently? _

Toph paused and thought carefully. Aang was always a strange kid, but, in the past, she remembered him being bookish, shy and a little socially withdrawn. It may have been because they were now in high school, but Aang had _definitely_ changed. He still studied a lot (maybe too much), but now he was out every Friday night, he told jokes more often and took more risks, though they were small risks and he preformed them sparingly. Toph had noticed his changes, but she did not give them too much thought.

Now that it was brought to her attention though, she did not know what had caused it.

_Thump-thump-thump_

Toph heard Katara coming back upstairs. She threw the magazine back to onto the small table and tried to act nonchalant.

"Sorry that took so long." Katara slid inside her room and closed her door.

"No problem." Toph picked her teeth with he fingers and tried to act normal.

"Alright…" Katara sat down again. "…let's get started."

"Yeah. Okay." Toph grabbed her pen and tried to forget about the stupid article.

* * *

**-Later that Week-**

* * *

"It's a little crowded, isn't it?" Aang asked Toph.

Sokka had dragged them out to a party at one of his friend's house. Aang didn't want to go, but Toph convinced him when she told him Katara was going. Still, Aang didn't leave Toph's side, out of habit.

Toph kept quiet for most of the night as Aang talked her down. Aang wasn't bothered by it at first, but then he grew worried, knowing that Toph liked to be the one to take control of a conversation.

"What ya thinking about?" Aang asked when he had nothing left to say. Toph was thinking of the questionnaire.

_3. When in a crowd, does he focus on you?_

Toph looked at Aang and noticed his big smile. _2. Does he smiles at you a lot when you are around?_

"…it's not importantAang." She said, weakly.


	50. Reading Together

**Do you know where I found the sexiest story I have ever read? The Bible, Song of Solomon. Go ahead and read it. I bet you'll get hot under the collar.**

* * *

**Reading Together**

Fate is a funny thing.

Sometimes it can work in your favor, sometimes against you.

Sometimes fate pushes two people together and makes them the best of friends, even if they are radically different. Sometimes fate can put you together for embarrassing and boring projects just because you spend so much time together.

Mr. Pakku had done just that. Though he was as hard and unforgiving as ice, he had a soft spot for the sensitive side of literature and loved giving out assignments to his sophomore's of romantic poetry and stories.

To make it even more uncomfortable, Pakku liked to pair up one boy and one girl, and he had a reputation for playing matchmaker. Several happy couples in senior year met through Mr. Pakku's class, remembering being paired off by him.

Mr. Pakku's 11:00 class (the one Toph was in) had an odd number of students, and no boy in their right mind volunteered to be Toph's partner.

Toph thought she had dodged a bullet, but then Mr. Pakku said "What a coincidence! It just so happens that your friend Aang is my 2:00 class and he has the same assignment."

Once again, Aang was stuck with Toph as his partner.

"Fate has a cruel sense of humor." Aang said when he heard.

"This sucks." Toph said, in a slightly less articulate tone.

* * *

Everyone was given a different story or poem to read. One group was assigned the balcony scene from _Romeo and Juliet_. Another, the proposal scene from _Pride and Prejudice_. One unfortunate group was given _To The Virgins, Make Much of Time_.

Toph and Aang felt that they got the worst out of them all! Because of Aang's high GPA and Toph's need for extra credit, they were given a special story to read…one that no one expected to be assigned.

"The Bible!!" Toph yelled with crossed eyes.

"It's the most important book on this side of the planet." Aang tried to be optimistic, but even he thought that they were getting gypped.

"What the hell is Song of Solomon?" Toph was shouting at the sheet of paper Pakku had given them. It crinkled in her firm grip.

"Maybe it won't be so bad…" Aang sighed.

"I thought religion and school were supposed to stay away from each other."

"Well, he didn't tell anyone else in class what we were doing. Maybe he's trying to keep it a secret. Or maybe he's going to surprise the class or something."

"Just get the book." Toph waved her hand, fed up already. She slammed the sheet of paper down on Aang's desk.

"Easy with that! It has the chapters that we have to read." Aang left to find a copy of the text.

"Pff." Toph crossed her arms and jumped on Aang's couch. A few minutes passed and Aang came back with a gold paged book bound between blue leather.

"Found one." He inhaled and blew dust off the cover.

"Jesus." Toph said, not realizing the irony. "When was the last time you opened that thing?"

"When was the last time you opened yours?"

"I don't read! You know that!" Toph blurted.

"Oh yeah." Aang opened the book and looked through the shinning leafs. He turned to one half…then another…then back to the first section. He looked like he was having trouble navigating through it, but (like most men) would not stop to ask for directions.

"Can I try?" Toph asked.

"No, no. I got it." Aang said. Ten minutes later, he finally said "Found it! Oh good. It's only, like, four pages long."

"Let's just get this over with." Toph crawled off his couch and sat down at his coffee table, opposite to him.

"Okay…" Aang grabbed the assignment paper. "…it says we have to read chapter 1 and then three chapters of our choice. You wanna start reading, or should I?"

"You take over." Toph leaned her cheek on her palm. Her fingers were curled up.

"Okay…" Aang cleared his throat. "_Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth: for thy love is better than wine._"

"What?"

"What?" They both gasped.

"Are you sure that's the Bible?" Toph leaned towards him.

"That's what it says!" The top of Aang's cheeks turned pink.

"Let me see that!" Toph grabbed the book out of Aang's hands and read it silently. "….whoa."

"I know! It sounded more like Shakespeare!" Aang said. They paused. "What do we do?!" He asked nervous.

"Just…keep reading…I guess." Toph hesitated to give him back the book.

"Um…okay." Aang looked down at the book and continued.

They read for only a few more minutes, but it felt like hours. The poetry in the book was more lyrical, like an actually song.

Both of them felt hot and saw red, but they didn't want to stop. Toph read a few verse, but ended up loosing focus and had to give the book back to Aang. Aang ended up reading the whole story, rereading a few special verses because they were so…alluring.

"…uh…" Aang could not speak when he had finished. He felt his heart beating. He swore he heard Toph's too.

He glanced over to his right. Toph had gently crawled next to him, practically resting her chin on his shoulder. She was just as flustered as he was.

They didn't move for a while. They were nervous and ashamed and excited at the same time.

"Uh…" Toph's tongue was heavy too.

Aang's house was usually cold, especially in the autumn, but now everything felt very, very hot. The dull paint and wood on his walls and ceiling was brighter than it had ever been.

And through it all, Aang and Toph couldn't stop staring at each other.

_Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. Creeeek._

Gyatso walked up the porch and inside. Reflexive fear kicked in and the two teens bounded away from each other before the old man could see them.

He walked in the door, limping gently, slightly crippled from age.

"…oh! Aang! I didn't know you were home." Gyatso said when he saw him.

"Yep. Jjust hahanging ouut!" Aang stuttered.

"Uh huh. Just hanging out." Toph parroted.

"Oh. Alright. If you say so." Gyatso sounded like he was taunting them. He waked past the two and noticed the old book on the table. "What's that?" He asked, even though he knew the Bible was his own.

"WHAT!?" Aang jumped. "It's nothing. Just something for a school project." In his mind, he said his own little pray.

"Okay, okay. Calm down Aang." Gyatso smiled. He looked at Toph, who was staring up at the ceiling, trying to act casual. "What about you? Did Aang do all of your homework for you already?" He giggled.

"………" Toph rolled onto her side, hiding her rosy face.

Gyatso looked at Aang, whose head was lower, and then back at Toph again, whose face was covered. He smiled, imagining what they could have been doing before he intruded.


	51. Zodiac

**I'm proud of myself for this chapter. :)  
**

* * *

**Zodiac**

"Aang, you know I don't belong here." Toph said, referring to the book store he had led to her.

Aang had to pick up a novel for his English class and Toph volunteered to tag along, but she forgot how out of place she felt amongst books and regular readers. Five minutes in the strange jungle of paper and hard covers and she began to miss her punching bag and XBOX.

"Oh come on." Aang said, smiling widely. He loved fantasy books. He loved hearing stories of heroes who save people, especially tales of little no-bodies who would rise up and become champions of good.

Like Superman.

"Just get your book and go." Toph pleaded. Whenever she said things like that, she was making a demand, not a request, and she expected Aang to listen to her within seconds.

"Hey! Look at this!" Aang said, completely ignoring Toph's order, aggravating her further.

"Aang! I said to hurry up!" Toph glared at the book in Aang's hands like it was her sworn enemy.

"Look! It's a zodiac book!" Aang smiled. Toph sighed.

"You actually read that mumbo-jumbo? It's all made up garbage for desperate people who have nothing better to do with their spare time."

Aang paused. "…nuh-uh." He said back.

"Ya-huh." Toph mocked him.

"There's plenty of truth to these things. _I_ have a lot in common with _my_ zodiac sign." Aang bragged.

"Sure you do." Toph said sarcastically.

"I do! Look." Aang flipped through the pages and found his birth date. "Here! Pisces! Pisces are very emotional and sensitive. Sound familiar?"

"Dumb luck." Toph insisted.

"Pisces tend to day dream a lot and their easy going, bubbly way of thinking tends to annoy the other signs."

"I know that's right."

"Shut-up! If you are a Pisces, you are a very passionate person; however, this passion often remains hidden below the surface."

"HA!" Toph laughed in Aang's face.

"You laugh, but I'm more passionate than you think."

"Uh-huh. So why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Moving on…Pisces have a great deal of compassion for others and are always willing to help those in need."

"…okay, that's true. I'll give you that."

"Pisces have a great generosity. Sometimes, it is so great that they will neglect themselves while giving to others." Aang looked at Toph and coughed.

"What?"

"How many times have I bailed you out of tests you didn't study for? Or homework assignments? There were nights when I've purposely skipped _my_ homework to help you with yours"

"Please…I could do my homework if I wanted to. I just don't want to." Toph sneered.

"A simple thank you would be nice." Aang continued to read from the book. "Being the last symbol in the zodiac, Pisces has characteristics of all of the other zodiac signs and can take on and copy the traits of other signs, even those of completely different elements to them."

"Ooo. That's cool." Toph spoke with sarcasm again.

"Yeah. The little book knows me more than you do."

"Aang, all of those characteristics were so vague that they can be applied to anyone. They're random characteristics that you end up believing and then you start to mimic them. _That's_ why they are true! You make them true!"

"No, it's real!" Aang whined like a boy refusing to stop believing in Santa Claus. "Okay, you obviously don't believe that these are true, right?"

"Duh!" Toph crossed her arms.

"So I'll look up _your_ sign and we'll see just how inaccurate this thing is."

"Okay, fine. Go ahead." Toph waved towards the book, convinced that there was no accuracy to the zodiac hocus-pocus.

"What's your sign?" Aang reopened the book.

"I don't know. I never bothered to look for it."

"Well, when is your birthday?"

"November 2nd."

"Okay…" Aang examined the book. "Scorpio!" Aang showed Toph the Scorpio chapter. "You're symbol is a scorpion.

"Really?" Toph was surprised. She grabbed the book to make sure and saw a purple scorpion on the top of the page "That's pretty bad-ass."

Aang continued. "Scorpio's are shrouded in mystery, which you love…"

"Okay. It's a little accurate."

"…but you have a lot of trouble expressing your feelings."

"Hey, whenever I'm angry with you, I yell at you, don't I?"

"I don't think that's what they mean Toph."

"Whatever. Keep going."

"You are very loyal, even possessive, and you become jealous very easily."

"I am _not_ possessive." Toph insisted. Aang gave her _that_ look.

"You nearly killed Zuko on the first day of school because he threatened me."

"What's your point?"

"Anyway…" Aang continued. "You have a great deal of courage and your goals are very clear, to both you and others around you."

"Hell yeah!" Toph smiled.

"You are protective and will seek revenge on those who do wrong to you. Steel and iron are your metals. You are very clever and demand that others know what you want and need."

Toph smiled as Aang spoke. "Ya know, maybe this zodiac crap isn't so bogus after all."

"I told ya." Aang reminded her that he was the one who opened the book in the first place.

"Let me see that?" Toph grabbed the book out of Aang's hands. Toph smiled as she read, pleased that there was an author out there who thought she was as cool as Toph knew she was. She read for a good five minutes…

…then, in the middle of a new chapter, Toph stopped reading. She flipped through some more pages and then skipped back to Pisces. Her eyes widened, then she shuffled through a few more pages and her cheeks turned bright red.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked.

"Nothing!" Toph shoved the book into his chest. "Like I said, this zodiac stuff is stupid!"

"What?"

"Just get the book you need and let's go!" She pushed him away from the horoscope section, forcing Aang to leave the book on the self.

* * *

_Chapter 13 - Romance Between the Signs_

_Scorpio's best love interest is Pisces. Both are highly emotional and usually start out as friends both entering a serious relationship._

_While Scorpio has trouble understanding Pisces' loose personality and while Pisces has trouble understanding Scorpio's stubborn attitude, their differences compliment each other very well. Pisces teaches Scorpio to show more emotion and Scorpio teaches Pisces to stand up for themselves._

_Even though both are attracted to one another, they will often end up driving each other crazy._

_However, when these two signs come together, sparks always fly. The incredible sexuality Scorpio brings to the relationship is overpowering. In fact, the sex alone may be more than enough to keep the two together._

Toph blushed heavily and slammed the book closed. "Like I said, this zodiac stuff is stupid!" She slammed the book on Aang's chest and began pushing him. "Just get the book you need and let's go!"

Aang was confused, but decided that it was best not to pry. Even though he had gotten Toph to open up more, he knew that she was too stubborn to change her mind once she decided on something.

Besides, he was used to driving her crazy by now.


	52. Playland

**Dedicated to Mrs. Aang, and a very, very, very, (sigh) **_**very**_** long email she once wrote me.**

**This is a really, REALLY long one. Took me a while to write. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Playland**

_Riiiiiinng!… Riiiiiinng!… Riiiiiinng!_

"Answer that!" Toph yelled from her room. She was busy playing Matchmaking and didn't feel like answering the phone.

_Riiii-click._

"Finally." Toph sighed just as her game started.

"Toph! Honey!" Her mother shouted.

"Oh come on. WHAT?" She screamed.

"It's for you."

"Grrr." She paused her game and grabbed her phone, practically ripping it right off her nightstand. "Who dis!" She shouted rudely.

"Chill out. It's me." Aang's timid voice echoed through the other end.

"Aang? I can barely hear you. Are you in a car?" Toph asked as she left her match.

"Yeah. I'm in Sokka's car. We're going to Playland."

"The amusement park? I thought it was closed this time of year."

"It's open for one more day! You wanna come." Aang asked.

"Pleeeeeeeease!" Sokka hollered.

"Is that Ponytail?" Toph asked.

"Yeah." Aang said. He tried to push Sokka away from him.

"I don't know. Isn't Playland like…for kids?"

"Duh. We're like fifteen." Aang reminded her.

"Fine, fine. When are you going?" She asked.

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!_ A car's horn blasted from outside Toph's house.

"Ummm…is now okay?" Aang asked, still timid.

Toph sighed. "Is Katara coming?"

"No." Aang said.

"_Good_." Toph thought. "I'll be out in a minute. Hold on a sec." She hung up and grabbed her wallet.

* * *

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Sokka said as he sped down the highway, while Toph and Aang held on to their seats. "I'm gonna buy a cotton candy, and a soda, and a pretzel, and a cotton candy…"

"You said cotton candy already!" Aang yelped as Sokka switched lanes.

"I'm gonna buy _two_ cotton candies. Don't judge me!" Sokka spun his car around a truck and launched himself onto Exit 9.

"OH GOD!" Aang screamed.

"It feels like we are on a roller-coaster right now!" Toph yelled, grabbing the ohshit bar.

"Yeah. The Sokka-coaster!" The driver boasted.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! SLOW DOWN!" Aang covered his eyes.

* * *

The car ride was only ten minutes, as opposed to twenty-five minutes. Sokka thought it was an achievement.

* * *

"WOW!" Aang said when they entered the park.

The smell of poorly cooked and overpriced food was everywhere. People were screaming, laughing, vomiting and running around like a bunch of animals.

"It's like college…but for kids." Sokka said, smiling.

"What are we going to ride first?" Aang said. He hoped up and down on the balls of his feet, like a child with a sugar rush.

"I wanna ride that." Sokka pointed to a hot girl. Toph slapped the back of his head.

"Perv." Toph groaned.

"Not _her!_ The ride behind her!" The girl moved away and Sokka's finger aimed at the bumper cars.

"Oh." Toph said.

"No!" Aang said. "Let's go on that!" He pointed to the famous, the monstrous, the infamous Dragon Coaster. The park's signature ride, the Dragon Coaster was a wooden ride that sent its passengers flying through a dragon's mouth on it descent. Smoke and scary sounds blared out from the dragon as it gobbled you up.

Both Toph and Sokka were surprised that Aang wanted to go on such a ride.

"Letsgoletsgoletsgoletsgo!" Aang begged, tugging on Toph's sleeve.

"FINE!" Toph screamed. Half of the park stopped and stared at her. "Just stop talking already!"

"Race ya!" Aang wasn't asking. He took off running before the others could even react.

"What's gotten into him?" Sokka asked Toph like she would know.

"Idontknow." She mumbled her answer into one sloppy word.

"Come on!" Aang shouted at them, already on line. "I want the front cart!"

* * *

_CLUNK_!

"Yeah!" Aang threw his hands in the air the cart connected.

_Chink-chink-chink-chink-chink-chink-chink-chink-chink_

"It's gooOooing." He bounced in his seat.

"I knooOoow." Toph mimicked him.

"Raise your arms. It's always more fun if you raise your arms." Aang said. Toph sighed, annoyed with him.

_Chink-chink-chink-chink-chink-chink-chink-chink-chink_

"Wanna do a countdown?" Aang said.

"Oh, for the love of God!" Toph slapped her forehead.

"10…9…8…"

"Aang, shut up!"

_Chink-chink-chink-chink-CLANK!_

"…1!"

Aang didn't hear Toph complain anymore. He just heard his tomboyish friend scream at a pitch so high that she could have broken glass.

Or maybe it was Sokka.

* * *

"Oh God…" Toph's legs wobbled as they walked away from the ride. "That sucked." She held her stomach and mouth, ready to toss her lunch.

"That was great!" Aang jumped out from behind her. He touched both of her shoulders and shook her gently. "Wanna go again?"

Quickly, Aang leapt away from Toph as she reached out to choke him.

* * *

"I hate these things." Aang said. His good mood evaporated when Toph saw the Haunted House and forced him to go on it.

"I hate roller-coasters. Shut up and enjoy the ride." She demanded. She wasn't _as_ excited as Aang was on his ride, but Toph was grinning as they waited on line for their cart to pull up.

"Why couldn't you take Sokka on this?"

"Me and Sokka? Alone in the dark? He'd grope me."

"He would _not_!" Aang defended his best (male) friend.

**SLAM!** One of the ride's carts stopped in front of the two teens with a loud, spooky sound.

"Ah!" Aang jumped.

"Alright! Our turn." Toph jumped into her seat. "Let's go twinkle toes."

Aang hesitated, then slowly sat down next to Toph. She could feel him shaking.

"Wanna do a countdown?" Toph asked with an evil grin.

"Not funny." He tied his seatbelt as tight as it could and the ride started. "Eeee." He kept his eyes closed for most of the ride.

* * *

"I don't really _need_ any souvenirs." Aang said, but Toph wouldn't listen.

"I'm buying you something. Live with it."

After humiliating Aang on the Haunted House, Toph felt a little guilty and wanted to buy him something at one of Playland's shops. Buying things was what her parents did for her when they hurt her feelings. Toph was a creature of habit.

She looked through the endless rows of toys and trinkets, knowing that she'd find something that her friend would enjoy.

"Um…you know, maybe we should just find Sokka and leave." Aang always felt uncomfortable when Toph bought him things.

"There!" Toph pointed to small green baseball cap on a high self. She whistled down one of the girls working behind the counter. "Excuse me, barkeep. I want that hat up there. Chop-chop." She clapped her hands together, for effect.

"Toph!" Aang gasped. Her rudeness always astounded him.

The woman, reluctantly, got the cap for Toph.

"Thanks doll face." Toph caught the hat as the lady threw it at her. "Try this on for size." Toph put the cap on his head for him and (forcefully) pushed him in front of the nearest mirror. "What do you think?"

"I don't know?" Aang looked at his reflection awkwardly, still feeling uncomfortable.

"Trust me twinkle toes. Green is sooo your color." Toph insisted as she pushed the cap down on his head. Hard.

Aang giggled, knowing that she wouldn't change her mind.

"Alright Toph. I trust you." He straightened the cap out and smiled. "Thanks." He said to her, still smiling, even though he knew that he probably would never after that night.

* * *

_BANG! POP!_

"WOW! Look at that one! Did you see that?" Aang asked.

"Mm." Sokka mumbled through a mouth full of cotton candy.

Aang's head swung from left to right. "Where's Toph?"

"Got me." Sokka wasn't paying attention. His focus was divided between the pink sugar cloud in his hand and the bright fireworks exploding in the sky.

Aang looked around for his friend, but she was no where to be found.

He left Sokka and looked around the far ends of the crowd. "Toph!" He yelled twice, but she didn't answer.

Eventually, he found her hiding behind a tree, covering her ears and staring at the ground with a worried look on her face.

"Toph?"

"Go away." She turned her head. _BANG_! "Eep!" Toph nearly leapt off her feet.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Aang walked closer to her. He saw her shiver.

"Nothing. I just…" _BANG_! Toph shut her eyes and tried not to jump again. "…I just don't like fireworks."

"…you okay?" Aang put his hand on her shoulder.

"…yeah. Peachy."

_POW, POW, POW!_

Toph leapt again, this time wrapping her arms around Aang's thin chest.

Aang lifted his arms high above her, worried that she'd hit him later if he hugged her back.

_BANG!_ She squeezed him tighter, but not tight enough to hurt him.

When the fireworks ended, neither of them said anything. Toph did her usual thing. She just pushed Aang off her (as if _he _had grabbed _her_) and then walked over to Sokka to steal some of his cotton candy.

As if nothing had happened.

* * *

"Sokka, you've wasted like twenty bucks on that thing." Toph said. "Just face it. You're a weakling."

"I'll get it! One more try!" Sokka said as he lifted the heavy mallet over his head and charged at the Hi-Strikers game. He swung the hammer, putting no real thought in the thrust, and the little pin reached only half way up the meter. "Dammit! One more try!"

"How about letting someone else try?" Toph said. "Aang, give 'er a swing." Toph slapped his back so hard that he nearly bumped into Sokka.

"What?" Aang gasped, not knowing what was going on.

"Come on little buddy. Show me what you got." Sokka handed him the heavy mallet. Aang could barley lift it. He blushed when he heard a few people laugh at him.

"Give it to em, twinkle toes! So 'em how strong you are!" Toph tried to encourage him, but she only made Aang feel worse.

Fortunately for Aang, he had knowledge on his side. He knew the secret to winning Hi-Strikers, so he tried to ignore everyone heckling him.

He lifted the mallet (with great difficulty) and slammed it down on the _edge_ of the target pad rather than the middle, which caused the weight to land differently..

Sure enough, the pin flew up past Sokka's mark and dinged the little bell at the top. Sokka's jaw nearly broke off in disbelief.

"We have a winner!" The fat carnie shouted. "Pick a prize young man."

"Whoa." Toph's eyes bugged open. "Twinkle toes, you won!"

"Uh, yeah. I guess I did." Aang giggled. "I'll take that." He pointed to a little stuffed White Tiger on the prize rack. "Give it to her."

"Huh?" Toph looked up.

The carnie tossed the tiger into Toph's arms.

"Call it a gift. Like, we're even now" Aang smiled at her as he straightened the green cap, still on his head.

"Um…sure." Toph glanced at the soft toy, awkwardly. Most girls would have thought that it was 'cute'. Toph didn't say what she thought about it.

"What…time is it?" Aang asked with a yawn.

"Like 11:50, I think." Sokka was too tired to check his watch.

"We must have done…everything."

"Yeeep!" Sokka put his left arm around Aang's neck and began swinging his soda back and forth, pretending that he was drinking alcohol. The two boys walked towards their car, both happy, one laughing loudly and obnoxiously.

Toph trailed behind. She was still holding the little tiger Aang had won for her. Or the tiger that he had just casually given her. She kept debating on which one it was.

The doll stared back at her blankly. Toph pushed the arm up and down to make it wave at her. Thankfully, Aang didn't see.

"…I guess you're kinda cute." She said as she left the park. "Thanks again Aang." She said. Aang didn't hear her.

* * *

**Did you know that, in Chinese mythology, a White Tiger is associated with the element Earth?  
**


	53. I'd Lie

**As a rule of thumb, I don't listen to country. But this song the rare expectation. I heard Taylor Swift's "I'd Lie" and I loved it! So I tried to write a song fic about it. I think this is a really good one.**

**Here goes nothing =/**

* * *

**I'd Lie**

_**I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me**_

Sokka drove down the road, still not minding the speed limit. Toph and Aang were stuffed in the back seat of his little Mazda, too tried to be scared of his driving.

"So, who had fun today?" Sokka spoke to them mockingly, as if he was the only adult in the car.

"Shut up and drive, pony tail." Toph yelled at him.

"Thank for the ride Sokka." Aang remembered his manners, like always.

"Hey, anytime you feel like going on a roller-coaster and spending WAY too much money, just give me a buzz."

Earlier that day, Aang called Sokka, asking for a ride to the local amusement park for a day of fun. Sokka said '_no, I want to sleep'_, but then Aang offered to pay for gas and Sokka agreed. Aang asked if Katara would come too. Aang had hoped that she's go on the ferries wheel with him, but Katara was at a swim meet that day.

Disappointed, Aang called Toph to make it a "just friends" kind of day. Even though Katara didn't come, they all had a great time. Sokka even threw up on the Super Spinner. They stayed until the sun started to set, by which time they were both high off their own adrenaline.

"The Heart-Stopper was definitely the best ride." Sokka said.

"Please, you looked like you were going to cry on that thing." Toph smirked. The little white tiger Aang had won for her sat on her lap. "Even Aang was braver than you. He went on everything! And he kept his lunch _inside_ his stomach."

"Yeah little buddy. You were really crazy today." Sokka said to Aang, who was still had a childish grin on.

"What can I say? I love roller-coasters! The speed…the freedom you feel on them. I remember going on one when I was a kid and…and I fell in love with it! It always feels like I'm flying."

Toph stared at Aang as he spoke. There was this glistening light dancing through his eyes, like a little boy at Christmas, full of wonder and excitement. She liked hearing him talk like that. She thought it was cute.

_**He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes**_

"Phhh. Aang, that's the lamest thing I've heard all week." Sokka interrupted, ruining the moment.

* * *

"Hey, do you believe in love at first sight?" Aang asked Toph, completely at random.

"What is that? A trick question?" Toph didn't know where he was going with it.

"No. I just…was wondering. Some people don't."

"What? Are you one of them?" Toph crossed her arms.

"I was…just wondering."

"I don't know twinkle toes! I don't think about this stuff like you do." Toph said, propping her hand on her hip.

"I believe it can happen." Aang said.

"Really?" Toph's sarcasm resurfaced.

"Yeah! I mean, I _do _but honestly…I don't think it could ever happen to me." Aang said as he ran his hand through his thick, messy hair.

Toph looked at him for a moment. Then she started laughing and slapped him on his back. "You're such a dork!"

_**He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong**_

_**And I don't think it ever crossed his mind**_

* * *

_**He tells a joke…**_

"Toph!" Aang jumped out from behind her. "I just heard a great joke!"

"That's nice." Toph finished her sentence.

"…do you want to hear it?" Aang asked.

"Is there any answer I can give so that you _won't_ tell it to me?"

"Umm…okay, it goes like this…" Toph sighed. "…what's the strongest bird in the world?"

"I give up. What?"

"A crane!" Aang smiled. Toph's eyebrow rose. "Get it? A crane? Like an 'actual' crane, but…a…bird. Ya know?"

"Oh…that's funny Aang. Really funny."

…_**I fake a smile**_.

* * *

_**But I know all his favorite songs**_

"Dave Melillo?" Toph said as she looked through Aang's i-Pod. Aang shrugged his shoulders and smiled awkwardly.

* * *

_**And I could tell you**_

_**His favorite color's green  
**_

"I don't know?" Aang looked at his reflection awkwardly, unsure of how he looked.

"Trust me twinkle toes. Green is sooo your color." Toph insisted as she pushed the green baseball cap on the top of his head.

"Alright Toph." Aang giggled as he straightened the cap. "I trust you."

* * *

_**He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
**_

"My birthday is the fifteenth!" Aang yelled.

"What? No it isn't!" Toph insisted that it was on the seventeenth.

"Yes it is! I know when my own birthday is!"

"Please. You're just saying that cause you like arguing with me." Toph said. Aang pulled on his hair, feeling insanity pierce his once stable mind.

* * *

_**His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
**_

"You know, you look a lot like your father." Toph said. "I mean…Gyatso. You know, like your eyes are the same, you're like him in, um, personality. You both smile a lot."

"Uh…thanks." Aang said. A cold wind blew through his house. Toph rubbed her elbows and moved closer to Aang.

"Is it always this cold in here?" She asked.

"Just during winter…and fall." Aang noticed that Toph was unusually close to him.

"How do you guys keep warm?" Toph didn't know she wad doing it, but she slowly lowered her head onto his shoulder.

"Uh…Toph." Aang said. Toph suddenly realized where she was and jumped off him.

_**And if you ask me if I love him…  
…I'd lie.**_

"You…feeling comfortable there?" Aang asked jokingly when Toph pulled away from him.

"What? No! Don't get any funny ideas airhead!" Toph defended herself.

"Okay, okay. I was just kidding around." Aang put his hands up and laughed.

"Okay, good!"

"Yeah. Come on, we're just friends." He said, assured.

_**He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
**_

"Yeah…just friends." Toph felt sad saying that.

_**Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?**_

* * *

"Last one. Say cheese!" Aang said. The camera flashed and Toph raised her middle finger. "Oh, come on!"

"Lighten up twinkle toes." Toph smiled and the photo booth spat out their little chain of black and white photos. Aang was smiling in every picture.

_**And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry**_

* * *

"Toph! Spill the beans girl!" Katara said giddily when she found the photos. "What happened?"

"What are you…oh for crying out loud! We were just taking a couple of goof-off pictures. Can't we do anything without you thinking we're a couple?"

_**I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**_.

_**He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you**_

Toph looked in her mirror and inhaled deeply. Then blurted out "I LIKE YOU!" in one breath. "Man, if only it was that easy."

* * *

_**He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar**_

"Aang?" Toph was surprised when she heard Aang strum on Sokka's guitar. "When did you learn how to play that?"

"I've always known. But don't tell anyone." Aang winked at her and Toph felt her heart skip a beat.

_**I think he can see through everything but my heart  
**_

* * *

_**First thought when I wake up**_

_**Is 'My God, he's beautiful'  
So I put on my make-up**_

Toph looked at her reflection and all see saw was a sloppy tomboy. She wondered if that's all that Aang saw. She picked up her hair brush, looked at her reflection again and sighed.

"Okay. Here we go." She put the brush on her head and began yanking it through her tangled locks. "OW!" She screamed after only one brush stroke. "This is going to be a long day."

A very long time passed but eventually she straightened her hair and managed to tie it in a neat bun on the back of her head.

_**And pray for a miracle**_

Aang was waiting outside for her. She saw him from her window.

She inhaled and stepped out to see him.

"Hey To…" Aang paused when he saw her new hair style. "Toph?"

"Hey…Aang." She said. One look at his face and she immediately regretted changing her look.

"You look…" Aang blushed. "…you look really good." Toph began to blush too.

_**Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him….  
**_

"Uh…thanks?" Toph began to shake. No one ever made her nervous like Aang did.

"You didn't do that for me, did you?" Aang joked again.

…_**if you ask me if I love him…**_

Toph felt that horrible insecure feeling resurface and, impulsively, she said "Keep dreaming twinkle toes!", even though she wanted to tell him the truth.

…_**I'd lie.**_


	54. Sadie Hawkins

**Mini-Series Alert. A bunch of chapter from now will tie in together. Take that!, people who say I am getting repeatative!  
**

* * *

**Sadie Hawkins**

"What?" Toph didn't understand.

"You don't get it?" Katara wasn't getting through to her. Katara had tried to explain to Toph what a Sadie Hawkins dance was, but the tomboy was still clueless.

"Why would I care about a dance anyway?" Toph's eyebrow rose.

Ever since they became friends, Katara had been steadily trying to get Toph to act less like a tomboy and more like…well, herself. But with Toph being as stubborn as a rock, Katara had had very little success.

"Toph, it's the Valentine's Day dance!" Katara tried a different approach. "Everyone is going to be there. But it's a Sadie Hawkins dance, so you can go if you want."

"Why?" Toph didn't understand."

"Look: in a Sadie Hawkins dance, the guy doesn't ask you out. _You _ask _him_ out."

"And why would I care about this?" Toph slammed her locker closed.

"Because." Katara said, like Toph should know.

"Because why?"

"Come on. There isn't anyone you'd like to ask out?"

"Nope." Toph said plainly.

"No one?"

"Not a single person in the whole wide world, OR the moon."

"Okay." Katara said, looking disappointed.

In her own little girly mind, she thought that Aang and Toph would make a cute couple, but every time she pried, Toph never confessed to anything. She showed no sighs of interest in Aang beyond than that of a platonic relationship.

"Why?" Toph asked.

"Just…curious. That's all." Katara bluffed.

"So…who _hasn't_ asked you out yet?"

"I…oh, thanks Toph." Katara thought it was a compliment. Toph was picking on her. "Actually, no one has yet. But I hope someone will soon."

"Don't worry Sugar Queen. Someone will jump on that grenade sooner or later."

"…what?"

"I said, _you're so pretty_!" Toph raised the pitch of her voice, mocking Katara further. Katara glared at her, knowing full well what she was doing.

"Anyway…do you have lunch period next?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna go get something to off campus?"

"Sure. Just give me a minute. I'll meet you at your car."

"Kay. Be waiting." The beautiful junior dashed off to the school parking lot, checking her purse to make sure she had enough change.

Toph checked over her shoulder to make sure no one was looking before she opened her locker. A little magnet clip hung on the inside a chain of black and white photos of her and Aang in picture booth. Aang was smiling in every one. Toph flipped off the camera in one shot.

A thousand times she looked at it and every time she noticed a different things about it. The surprised look on Aang's face in one, his old jacket, the lines on his forehead he got when he laughed. It was the only picture she had of him and it always made her smile.

Toph though about the Sadie Hawkins Dance...and became overwhelmed with doubt.

"Who am I kidding?" Toph put the picture back on the clip. "He'd never go out with me anyway." She closed her locker and ran after Katara, pretending she didn't feel a thing.


	55. Moonlight Serenade

**I should have said this in the last chapter. This miniseries takes place over the course of a week and a day, because there are 8 parts to it. This is day 2.**

* * *

**Moonlight Serenade**

"Hello?" Toph knocked on Aang's door, but no one answered. "Aang! You told me you were home!"

Fed up with waiting (even after only a few seconds), Toph pulled out her cell phone and looked for Aang's name in her phonebook. Just before pressing SEND, she heard faint music echoing gently across the house. Several clarinets played simultaneously and a light trumpet echoed behind them.

"AANG!" Toph yelled.

_Creek_. The little window at the base of Aang's house opened up and the skinny boy poked his head out of his basement.

"Hey!" Aang shouted back, smiling again.

"What are you doing down there?" Toph jumped over wooden railing on his porch and landed right in front of him. She crouched, her baggy jeans falling heavily over her shoes.

"Just hanging." Aang said.

"You've been _just hanging_ down there a lot lately." Toph tilted her head. "Why?"

"Ummm…" Aang looked back into his basement, then at Toph again. "Come on in. I'll show you." He disappeared back underground.

Toph squeezed through the tiny window and jumped down next to him. The music was louder down in the cellar.

"What's that noise?" Toph cleaned out her ear with her pinky finger.

"Over here! Look what I found!" Aang grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the opposite side of the basement. Toph's heart leapt when he touched her.

He led Toph in front of a strange machine that looked like it belonged in a black and white movie. It was a box, red and gold, with a giant black CD spinning on its center. A gold trumpet-like horn grew out of its back and spat out the rusty old melody Toph had heard from outside.

Toph's wasn't sure what it was.

"Isn't this awesome?" Aang had discovered the old record player in mint condition, still fully functional and with albums to play. _Moonlight Serenade_ danced out of the phonograph's shiny cylinder, accompanied by the scratching noise of the old vinyl.

"What the hell is that thing?" Toph pointed, never seeing anything as ridiculous as it before.

"It's a phonograph." Aang knew exactly what it was. Unlike like Toph, he read.

"I looks like a megaphone with a jack-in-the-box attached to it." She poked it. Aang laughed and turned up the volume up. "Of all the songs you could pick too…" Toph grumbled.

"Hey! Don't judge. This song is older than both of us put together." Aang said

"I believe you." Toph poked the spinning record and the song skipped. "So this is what you've been doing? Listening to old songs you could have downloaded?"

"Hey, hey, hey! Easy." Aang pulled her hand off the phonograph. "This is an American classic. They don't make these anymore, ya know."

"And I don't blame them." Toph grinned.

"I found this last month." Aang put the record back on the spinner and let the song start over. "I've been…practicing." He didn't look at Toph.

"Practicing?"

"Yeah. You know…for the dance?" Aang glanced at her. Her heart skipped again.

"You heard…about, um…that?" She scratched the back of her head. Doing so, she realized how messy her hair was and suddenly began to worry weather or not she looked ugly.

"The school is covered with big hearts and flowers. It was kinda hard to miss. Haha." Aang laughed.

"HAHAHA!" Toph laughed twice as loud as Aang did and thought that she sounds like a raving lunatic one second later.

"So yeah. I've been…practicing…by myself." Aang looked away from her.

"_Be cool Toph. Don't act like…ugg…like Katara._" Toph said to herself. "You look like you wanna dance." Toph said, calmly.

"Yeah right." Aang didn't notice his foot tapping softly.

"What's the matter twinkle toes? Scared?" Toph teased him.

"No. I just…I haven't…I'm not good."

"Not even to this?" Toph's thumb pointed to the phonograph. "Anyone can slow dance."

"Nah. Just forget it"

Toph sighed. "Come here." She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him toward her.

"Hey. What are you doing?"

"Give me your other hand." Toph said as she put her arm around his waist. Aang turned red almost instantly. "Don't be nervous airhead. Just relax."

"We don't have to…" Toph put her hand on his shoulder. "…um…what…do I do now?" He asked.

"Just sway gently with the notes. Take it slow."

Aang exhaled and tried to take a step backwards. Then forward. Then to the side.

"See? Not so hard huh?" Toph smiled and tried not to blush herself.

"Yeah…p-piece of cake." Aang looked down at his feet, carefully making sure he didn't step on Toph's feet.

"Okay, now…" Toph tried to instruct him, but Aang seemed to be getting the hang of the dance on his own. So she let him continue.

They moved gently, not doing anything special, but that's not how Toph saw it. She was close to Aang, close enough to hear his tiny heart pound. She knew she was making him jumpy, but it looked like that was making him dance better, like he was trying to impress his teacher.

"Hold on." Aang said.

"What…whoa!" Toph fell backwards and Aang dipped her. Finally, Toph turned pink.

"How am I doing?" Aang asked.

"Fine…pull me back up." Toph said, but it was more of a suggestion than a demand. Aang did, but sloppily. His gifts were not in his strength.

He slowly spun her around, gently holding her in his arms. Leaning back against his chest, Toph felt how tall he had grown. She liked it.

"Um…" Aang coughed with his mouth closed.

Zip…zip…zip…zip…zip…

The song ended and the record began skipping, clumsily dragging the needle across the vinyl disc.

Toph tried not to look at Aang, but neither of them stepped away from each other. They just…stood there. They didn't feel a nervous awkwardness anymore. They both felt something else, at least Toph did. It was a mix of infatuation and respect, and Aang had earned both from her.

"I…" Then, Toph felt _it_ again. That terrible, twisting urge of doubt and shame. The kind of feeling that stops people from doing what their hearts tell them too and makes them lie to themselves. "…I've…gotta go Aang."

She pushed him away and tried to hustle for the window, but while her guilty mind told her to run, her legs felt like they were tied to concrete bricks.

"What's wrong?" Aang shook his nervousness away and, suddenly, he was concerned for his friend.

"Nothing." She felt Aang put his hand on her shoulder. "Stop it." She shrugged him off.

"What did I do?" Aang told himself that it was his fault, that he had made her feel uncomfortable.

"Nothing!" Toph gulped. "I've…" She didn't finish. She just left, back through the tiny window that she had crawled through before.

Aang watched her go. She almost ran away.

Then, he felt _it_ too. He felt an irritating twist in his stomach, and he heard his conscience yell at him, telling him that he had done something wrong.


	56. A Date!

**Day 3**

* * *

**A Date?**

"Don't you ever get tired of that game?" Aang asked Toph.

"What? Tired of the Master Chief? Do you hear what you're saying twinkle toes?" Toph didn't make eye contact with Aang as she played.

She stared at the screen, but Aang thought that she wasn't looking at him because of yesterday. Because of what _he_ did.

Aang had been at Toph's house for over an hour and they hadn't done anything. Toph was beginning to wonder why he had come over at all, not that she didn't like his company. In fact, being her first _real_ friend, Aang meant more to her than he knew, more than she could ever tell him.

Toph thought that she had started to like him as _more_ than just a friend, but after yesterday, she wasn't sure.

There was she definitely…something though. When she heard him laugh, she felt warm. He looked at other girls, she felt defensive. Whenever he was alone with her, she'd emotionally shut down. She didn't know why, but recently everything she did around Aang seemed more important than anywhere else.

"So?" Toph said blandly, turning her emotions off again.

"So what?" Aang said. They still didn't cross eyes.

"So…what's up?" Toph still refused to take her eyes off her T.V. set. "You're the one who came over here." BANG! "No scope! Did you see that?"

"What? I can't come over just to say hi?" Aang gulped.

They didn't say anything for a while.

"I don't know." He finally said. "I've been…thinking a lot lately. About…stuff. We're growing up and all. I mean, we are going to be juniors in a few months."

"It's still February." Toph kept watching her game.

"…Yeah, I know. But things have changed." Aang looked down at her floor, assured that Toph wasn't interested. "You've changed. I've changed."

"Uh-huh."

Aang knew that he was boring her.

"Maybe I came over here looking for advice." Aang admitted. Toph didn't answer, so Aang didn't continue.

A few more minutes passed. Toph won her game and started another one before Aang said anything.

Toph took aim at one poor n00b and…

"You know that…uh, school dance is coming up." Aang said.

…she missed.

"The dance?" "_There's that feeling again_", Toph thought as she felt her heart jumped up into her throat.

"Yep. You know the one. Like, in a few days."

"Uh…I guess. What about it?" Toph pretended to be nonchalant.

"I don't know. I was thinking about going."

"Ha! News flash air head. You need a girl to ask you." Toph blurted out. "_What am I saying?_" She yelled inside her head.

"Yeah. I know that."

Toph glanced at him. "What? No one's asked you yet?"

"Asked _me_? I'm the guy. I'm supposed to ask the girl out."

"Nah. It's a Sadie Hawkins dance." Toph said.

"It…is?" Toph heard a nervous whelp come up in Aang's voice.

"Yeah. You didn't know?"

"I was…" He coughed and paused again. He didn't dare raise his eyes. "…ya know. I was…gonna ask someone out." Toph immediately forgot about playing her game. "But I, um…"He cleared his throat again."…I, I don't think she'd…say…yes." He stuttered, terrified.

Not knowing what else to do, Toph just acted dumb.

"Uh, well…you'll never know until you go for it twinkle toes." She leaned towards him. Her lips were open slightly and she was leaning on both of her hands.

"Yeah, I know. But…sometimes…" He looked up at Toph's ceiling, avoiding her eyes. "…you _know_ someone is too good for you."

"What?" She almost giggled. "Aang…you're a great guy." She smiled at him and gently put her hand on top of his.

"I…" He gulped. "…I'm a dorky, Asian bookworm who can't do anything but run, pass tests and make stupid jokes. A girl like Katara would never go for someone like me.

For a few seconds, everything in Toph's world went silent and slowed down, like her life was a movie and someone was pressing Pause.

"Ka…tara?" Toph asked, hoping that she misheard. She took her hand off Aang's.

"Oops." Aang blushed.

"You like…Katara?" Toph's eyes squinted.

"Please don't tell her. I've had a…a…bit of a crush on her. For while."

"But…but…" For once, Toph didn't have a witty comeback.

"I know. She's older. But I think…" Aang saw the look on Toph's face and suddenly didn't care about his own problems. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." Toph whimpered. "I'm fine." Toph said. She lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Aang. I'm sure!" She yelled at him.

"What did I do?" Aang asked, completely clueless.

"Nothing. You did absolutely nothing. That's exactly what you did! That's all you ever do!" Toph turned away from him and pushed her palm into her eyes, rubbing it.

"Toph…" Aang put his hand on her shoulder, but Toph slapped him away.

"I don't feel good right now twinkle toes. Can you do me a favor and get the hell out of here? Now!"

Aang didn't know what had happened, but he grabbed his backpack and left, not even saying goodbye to her.

Toph turned off her game and forced herself not to cry. The pressure behind he eyes was so immense that she felt them coming, tears wanting out so badly, but she refused to cry.

"Aang…you're such an idiot." Toph yelled, hitting her floor.

She had stopped playing her game, but Toph felt herself die over and over again, painfully and slowly.

* * *

**Everyone email me and tell me what a jerk I am. Tehehe. Next post, soon****. :P**


	57. Jealous

**Jealous**

Toph glared at Katara as she ate her lunch, watching her carefully. She was beautiful, and nice, and smart, and popular. Everyone knew that…even Aang. Toph knew Aang liked her. He told her so yesterday.

Two days ago, Toph thought Katara was a bubbly high school princess who was as annoying as an average mosquito bite.

Since Aang's 'confession', Toph saw her best female friend in a very different light.

Toph didn't know where Katara got the nerve of looking so good or being so friendly. She was always smiling and helping people when they asked for it. Her clothes were new and expensive, even though Toph was richer, and she always looked great in everything she wore. Where did she get the nerve?

"_You could practically see the halo around her head."_ Toph thought as she stared at her. _"She's not __**that**__ pretty. So what if her hair is long. And she's tall? And fit? Big deal!"_

Toph got angrier with Katara by the minute. Her fingers rapped against the table, rhythmically, like a marching band.

She growled when Katara pushed the hair out of her eyes.

Toph scanned the cafeteria and immediately noticed two other boys looking at the beauty. _"That floozy"_ Toph thought. _"She has all the other guys here. Why Aang! Doesn't she have enough admirers? Why does she need to take him too?"_

Toph didn't know why she was so angry at Katara. Aang was the moron who liked her. It was his own stupid fault for liking such a phony tramp. She was _way _out of Aang's league anyway, Toph told herself. _"Boys…what a bunch of idiots. Honestly! A few curves and a smile and they go crazy."_ Toph kept looking for people to blame, but she always found her way back to blaming Katara.

Toph huffed, lifting the bangs out of her eyes. She noticed (as if she never had before) that her hair was short and messy and Katara always kept her hair loopies neatly on the sides of her head. _"She thinks she's soooo cool."_ Toph kept complaining inside her head. "_I think I hate her. Floozy._"

* * *

Katara didn't know why Toph was staring at her so intensely. She was just trying to eat her lunch. Toph didn't say anything to her or ask to see her homework like she usually did. She just glared at her with angry green eyes.

With every passing second, Katara felt more and more uncomfortable. She didn't know why Toph was angry, but she wanted to find out.

"Hi Toph." Katara smiled politely. Toph grew angrier. "Are you okay?" Katara eyes darted to her left and right, wondering if there was someone _else_ she was glaring at.

"Sure Katara. Why would anything be wrong?" Katara didn't hear any sarcasm in Toph's voice.

"Okay. Are you sure?" Katara asked again.

"Things couldn't be better." Toph's knuckles loudly clanked against the table again.

"Um…okay. But…you know I'll listen if you have anything you want to talk about. If anything is bothering you at all…I'll hear you out."

Toph kept glaring at her.

She wanted to talk about her problem, she really did…but not to her.

And certainly not to Aang.


	58. Iroh Returns

**Cause only one man can save this relationship!**

* * *

**Iroh Returns**

Instead of taking the bus, Toph walked home. It was a good two miles away, but she didn't think about that. Her priority was to avoid Aang at all costs.

He had broken her heart, even though he didn't know it. Katara stole him from her, even though _she_ didn't know it.

Toph had gotten past blaming Aang and Katara, and now she was busy blaming herself. After all, it _was_ a Sadie Hawkins dance and she, the tomboy who was supposed to be braver than most boys, didn't have the nerve to ask Aang out or tell him how she felt when she had the chance.

She kept kicking a small rock as she walked home, not paying attention to where she was going.

"This sucks!" She said, forcing herself not to break down in public. "Lucky rock. You don't feel anything." She envied the lifeless stone for a moment. Then she got angry at it (not having anyone else to get angry at). "Dammit Aang!" She kicked the rock hard and it flew over a bush, into someone's backyard.

"OW!" Someone shouted from the other side of the bushes.

"_Oh no. Now what?"_ Toph asked herself. She ran over to the bush. "I'm sorry!" She shouted.

"That hurt." A familiar old voice said to her. Toph hesitated, but looked over the bushes.

There, sitting crossed legged and rubbing the small mark on the top of his head, was the fat old man who had given her such wonderful advice before. He was resting next to a small coy pond and here were some incense burning in a pot near the rippling water.

"Iroh?" Toph said, surprised.

"Ms. Bei Fong." Forgetting of the bump on the top of his head, Iroh smiled at her, as warmly as he did the day they met. "It is good to see you again." He pushed himself onto his feet, struggling, and then bowed to her. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said, remembering westerners did not bow.

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here." Iroh waved his hand over the backyard he had cultivated himself. There was a small garden in one corner, half flowers, half vegetables. The koi pond next to him had a pair of fish swimming in the waves, one black and the other white. Toph swore she heard birds tweeting somewhere. There was a sense of peace in the garden, like it was a makeshift Eden.

"Here?" Toph asked. "You live here?" She looked back at the school, which was only a few blocks away and still in plain view.

"Yes. I used to be a teacher at that very school, you see. I retired a few years ago. I think that you are a bit young to have been my student." He kept smiling while Toph kept frowning. "You seem troubled." Iroh knew.

"What makes you say that?"

"The last time I saw you, you were mad and upset. After we talked, you had this glow in your eyes and your smile was so beautiful that I swore that the sun was shining brighter." Toph felt warm inside. She would have given anything for Aang to say something like that to her. "But now, I do not see that magical glow. You must be troubled again."

Toph sighed and looked down at the ground.

_TING!_ A timer went off.

"OH! My tea is done!" Iroh rubbed his hands together. "Would you like some, Ms. Bei Fong?"

"You…can call me Toph." She tried to grin.

* * *

The tea poured out of the pot gracefully. The way Iroh brewed it, mixed it, the way he poured it was like an art all itself. Toph failed to fully understand it, being a third generation and all, but she still knew that there was something special there.

Iroh poured four cups of tea while Toph told him her story. One cup for Toph (which she never finished), and three cups for Iroh, who listened diligently as the young girl explained her difficult problem.

She, of course, used different names, except her own. Iroh smiled very casually, as graceful as the tea he poured. His smirk widened ever so slightly whenever Toph got mad or when she described a problem like there was no solution to it. The whole time, he sipped from his cup, savoring the flavor slowly.

* * *

"So that's it." Toph exhaled when she had finished. The sun was already setting by the time she was done. "Now I don't have any friends and A-…uh, Jake is probably asking…Brittany out right now."

"I see." Thirsty still, Iroh poured himself a fourth cup.

Toph watched him and waited for him to say something, but he did not. She waited more, but he remained silent.

"Well?" Toph blurted out as he took another sip of tea.

"Yes?"

"What do you think I should do?"

"Oh. You want advice." Iroh put his cup down and chuckled. "I am sorry. Sometimes _hearing_ someone's problems is all anyone really wants."

"Yeah, well I don't want a therapist. I want Mr. Fix-it. Sir." Toph tried not to be rude.

"When I was a boy, me and my brother would fight all the time. Our father never settled things between us, so we usually had to fight each other. One day, we had an argument and I went to my master for advice on what to do. I told him my problem and he listened carefully. Now, he was a very wise man. When I was done speaking, he said 'My student, do not come to me with problems. Come to me with solutions, and I will help you in any way I can'. Young lady…Toph…if you have a problem, you must have a solution in mind. Otherwise, we can't go any further."

Toph suppressed her awe and continued.

"I want…!" She blurted out loudly. "…I don't know what I want." She covered her forehead with her palm. Her bangs fell over he knuckles.

Iroh leaned forward and whispered to her, "Yes you do."

Eyes full of stress, Toph looked at Iroh.

"I…" She couldn't say it.

"Come now. I am not going to judge you, or make jokes."

"…I…I want him to like me. More than just a friend would. I want him to treat me like…" Toph sighed. She was red and looked angry, like she hated admitting such personal things.

But Iroh only smiled at her.

"Young lady, you would be amazed if you knew how many people went through what you are going through right now."

"I don't care about other people! _I_ need _help_."

"I know. But there is really nothing I can do. This is something that you must solve. Tell me, after feeling all of these emotions, after realizing what you wanted, did you ever tell this boy how you felt?"

Toph rubbed her elbow. "…no." She whispered.

"And why not?"

"Because…because I was afraid." Toph blushed again and felt angry. "I didn't think he'd like me back."

"The only poison deadlier than doubt is regret." Iroh boldly stated. "I understand that you are afraid. Fear is a very common emotion. But you cannot let fear stop you. If you do nothing, you will see someone else walking away with the happiness you wanted."

Toph inhaled and exhaled deeply. Then nodded quickly, not looking at the old man.

"I think you need to tell him how you feel…before it is too late." Iroh smiled again.

Toph kept nodding. "Thanks Iroh." She stood up. "You're…a very special man."

"No. I'm just a man." Iroh lifted his cup and tilted it towards Toph.

"I have to leave. But thank you so much."

"My pleasure." Iroh finished his tea, not seeing Toph jumped over his bushes. "Kids these days." He said, thinking of how lost his nephew was as well.

* * *

Toph felt renewed from Iroh's words. Even though she was still very scared, she swore to herself "_I'm going to tell Aang…_

…_tomorrow."_ She sighed, nervous again.


	59. What Do You mean ‘Zuko’?

**What Do You mean 'Zuko'!**

Toph jumped when she heard him. She had never heard Aang yell so loudly before. He practically shook the walls.

She leaned closer to the edge of the boy's locker room, trying to hear more.

"Calm down man." Sokka said, Toph could tell. "I'm upset about it too."

"Wait, since _when_ has Katara liked Zuko!"

"Hey, I'm only telling you what I heard man. I don't know if…"

"I don't believe this!" BANG! Toph jumped again when she heard Aang punch his locker. "OW!"

"Why do you even care?" Sokka asked, as clueless as Toph had been.

Aang didn't answer. Toph heard him snarl, yell again, then slam his locker close.

Aang stormed out into the hallway, furious as demon and twice as nasty looking. Toph pulled herself away from the boy's locker room door and tried to act normal.

"Um…" She tried to say something. Aang turned around and yelled down at her.

"Did you know too? Did you?"

"Know what?" She nearly gasped. Aang's height scared her now.

"Sokka said that Katara likes Zuko! She's thinking of asking him to the dance! Can you believe that crap! I don't…" He circled around, spiting fire and fuming out of his ears.

"Aang, calm down."

"Why? Why should I? I hate that guy! Katara knows I do! Why would she do that? Why do the nice ones always end up with the jerks?"

"_I've been wondering that for the past days myself."_ Toph wished she had the nerve to say that to Aang.

Aang slid one of his hands through his hair and tried to cool down, but to no avail.

"Um…do you want to talk about it?" Toph didn't know what else to say.

"Don't patronize me." Aang turned away from her and walked away.

Toph never liked seeing Aang suffer, be it from physical or mental anguish. She was always there to keep Zuko from beating him up and she was the first one to take his mind off stress.

But there was something about seeing his heartbreak that made her…happy. It was delicious.

"Serves him right." She said, watching him leave.

* * *

**Okay, NOW, everyone go read my new story, The Philosophy of the Dragon of the West. It's going to be only 6 chapters long, so read it!**


	60. An Offer

**Sorry this took so, but school got REALLY busy. Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

**An Offer**

It was too late to ask her.

By the time Aang had found Katara, Zuko had already accepted her invitation. They were both going to the dance. Together. As a couple. No "Aang" in the picture.

The poor boy kept on sighing, not moving from his bed, staring up at the cracks in his ceiling like there was nothing good on T.V.

"Aang?" Gyatso yelled. Aang didn't move. "Are you awake? You've been in there for a while."

Aang moved his hand up, but it fell down quickly. His strength was gone.

"Let me talk to him." Toph's voice came from behind the door. Aang rolled over, not wanting to talk to her. He heard his door open and close and someone sit down in the chair next to his desk.

She didn't say anything at first.

"You awake?" Toph asked.

"Mmmm." Aang moaned.

"Roll over man." Toph pushed his back with her foot. Aang turned onto his back and looked back at his ceiling. "So. Let's talk."

"About what?" He sighed.

"You haven't left your room since yesterday. I knew you weren't sick."

"Maybe I was and I got better." Aang sounded like he was criticizing her, which he was.

"Come on. I know you." Toph told Gyatso that she was going to try to cheer Aang up, but she was still mad at him for breaking her heart.

"Hm." Aang grunted.

"Look…I know what you are going through…"

"You have _no_ idea what I'm going through!" Aang raised his voice. Toph wanted to curse him out so badly, but resisted the urge.

"Um…wanna talk about it?" Toph asked, her eyebrow twitching.

"I don't know." Aang sat up. "I thought…" He trailed off.

"Aang, say something. We're…" Toph gulped, "…friends. Right?"

"Yeah. You're, like, my best friend."

"So…just say something. Anything. I'll listen."

Aang pulled himself up, sitting on the end of the bed, leaning towards her.

"I…I thought that…" Aang covered his eyes and exhaled. He didn't cry. "…I thought that Katara would like me. I wanted to go with her." He paused between every sentence, like he was vomiting the words up. "Deep down…I guess I didn't think that she would say yes…but…of all the guys in school, she picked the _one_ that I hate. Why? Why Zuko, out of everyone else."

"…sometimes…" Toph interrupted, "…people just care about for someone. Regardless of how many stupid, immature, selfish, childish and heartless things they do."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Aang asked when he saw Toph glare at him.

"No reason." She kept glaring.

"Forget it…I don't know what I was thinking." Aang stood up and looked out his window.

"Neither do I?" Toph kept huffing.

"…dammit." Aang's breath gathered on the glass.

Toph watched him. She saw his strained eyes reflected in the window. He looked crushed, really crushed, like she did a few days ago. Suddenly, she wasn't so mad at him.

"I wish things were different." He said.

"_So do I."_ Toph thought to herself.

"It's too late anyway. They're both going. Sokka says that Katara's already got a dress out and everything."

"I'll bet you my right arm that it's blue." Toph tried to make Aang laugh. Aang didn't.

Toph waited for him to say something, but he did. They both ignored each other for a few long minutes.

Then, suddenly, a light bulb went off in Toph devious little head. She thought up a plan, one so simple and so practical that she impressed herself. A very obvious opportunity was right in front of her.

"I have an idea." She said to Aang, trying to hold back her excitement.

"What?" He said, glumly.

"Wanna make Katara jealous?" Toph smiled. Aang looked back at her.

"…I'm listening."

"What if you showed up for that dance? _And_ you brought a girl with you, one that would show Katara up and make her wish she had taken you."

"Um…" Aang blushed. "…I guess that's…a good idea. But I don't know any other girls."

"A-hem!"

"What? You?" Aang pointed at her.

"Yes me!" Toph glared at him again. "Did you forget that I was a girl?"

"No, no, but…I mean…I didn't know you wanted to go."

"I don't!" Toph hissed, lying again. "But…if you wanted to go…you could take me." Toph looked away from him.

Aang thought about it for a second.

"Make Katara jealous, huh?" He asked, rubbing his chin.

"Yeah. _And_ we'd get to go." Another paused. "And there's gonna be free food and stuff and I'm sure we'd have fun."

"I…guess." Aang said. "But, don't you need a dress? Those cost a lot of money."

"Please. Look who you are talking to. I've got one."

"I don't have a car." Aang said.

"So? We'll get Sokka to drive us. Pay him like ten bucks and he'll do anything."

"…yeah, alright."

"Really?" Toph leaned towards him.

"I guess it would be fun. Wait! I can't ask you to go."

"Why not? Oh! Right." Toph grabbed Aang hand and deepened her voice, comically. "Oh Aang…it would be an honor to take you to the dance this weekend. Would you join me?"

Aang sighed, playing along.

"I'd love to." Aang grinned. Toph giggled.

"Great. It's a Sadie Hawkins dance so remember, _I'm_ in charge. I wanna see you in something sexy so I can show you off, _and_ don't think for a second that you are not dancing with me."

"Yes ma'am." Aang saluted her, still thinking that it was a joke. "This I'll be fun."

"I hope so." Toph jumped out of the chair. "I'll see ya."

"Where you going?"

"I gotta get that dress."

"I thought you said that you had a dress?"

"I have a closet full of 'em. I gotta pick one, right?" She held up her middle and pointer finger, making a 'V'. "Peace."

"Later." Toph left and Aang jumped up to find his old blazer. It was the only one he had.

* * *

Outside, Toph glanced at Aang through his window and watched him try on a black blazer that was a bit too small for him. She thought he looked handsome.

She walked away before he could see her.

Walking fast as she could, cheeks blushing and hand over her mouth, she whispered "I did it!" into one palm and shook her fist with pride.


	61. The Valentine’s Dance

**FINALLY! My papers and finals are finished! Now I can concentrate on the story. Sorry for the VERY late post everyone. =/**

* * *

**The Valentine's Dance**

Aang paced outside on his porch, waiting. Sokka decided to pick up Toph first.

"Where is he?" He looked at his watch and then rubbed his cold fingers together.

He heard a car come down the street and looked for it, hopeful, but it was just someone else driving by.

"Aw! Come on Sokka!" Aang looked at his watch again. The stubborn minute hand hadn't moved.

Another two cars drove past Aang's house before the boy heard a familiar engine roaring and saw a blue Mazda finally rolling up into his driveway.

_HONK-HONK_ "Hurry up and get in!" Sokka yelled out from the front seat.

"Hurry up? Hurry up?" Aang nearly tripped as he scrambled down the front of his porch. "You're like ten minutes late! Why do _I_ have to hurry up?"

"Just get in!" Toph yelled from the backseat, holding the door open for him. Angry, Aang jumped into the car and Sokka took off.

"Wait a minute!" Aang complained as he tried to get his seatbelt on. "I haven't even gotten comfortable yet.

"Wow, look at you." Toph glanced at him. He was clean cut and fancied-out, covered with black and white and gold cufflinks.

"Thanks. Gya…" Aang choked when he saw Toph. He had never seen her look so feminine. Lime colored silk covered most of her body like a short river. The only bits of her pale skin that showed was on her shoulders, neck and her chest. Long white gloves shielded her fingers from Aang's eyes, as did the stockings on her legs. There was some gold hanging off the end her ears and from behind her neck and there was a unique scent floating around the tightly woven bun of her black hair. Aang was not sure, at least not in the shadows of Sokka's backseat, but he thought Toph had lipstick on too.

"What?" Toph saw Aang stare.

"N-nothing." He looked away from her, then looked back. Then glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

Toph checked her reflection in the car window. "_Too much?_" She wondered.

"You…look nice." Aang said, not daring to make eye contact.

"Thanks." Toph smiled, but Aang didn't see. She looked at him, up and down. "You do too."

"Mm, hm." Aang nodded, still not looking at her. Sokka watched them struggle from the front, but didn't say anything as he drove out of Aang's driveway.

Toph touched her earrings, thinking that she _really_ over did it.

"Alright. Go ahead. Say it." Toph huffed, crossing her silk covered arms.

"Say what?" Aang glanced at her.

"I know what you're thinking. Go ahead and say it."

"Uh…"

"Come on. Spill it Airhead."

"I…think…" He gulped. "…you look…beautiful." And then he turned his head again.

Toph didn't expect him to say _that_. She was expecting a joke or a stupid comment, as usual.

She looked back at her reflection…and smiled, glad that she let her mother helped her for once.

* * *

The parking lot was so full that Sokka couldn't find a place to park. He let them both out at the front of the school, promising that he'd pick them up when Aang called him. Sokka left in a hurry, not explaining where he was going or why he was in such a hurry to go there.

So, both friends…who were _just_ friends...walked into the dance, not even holding hands. Bright pink lights lit the gymnasium and paper hearts hung from the entryway. Scratchy speakers spat out hip-hop music while the uncoordinated teens tried to dance with the beat. The people who knew who they were stared at the two when they entered, amazed but not surprised.

"I feel extremely out of place." Toph said.

"Yeah, I…" Aang felt Toph slide her arm under his and hold on. "…uh…"

"I don't see a seat anywhere." Toph looked around the room, casually.

"N-nope." Aang tired not to squirm.

"Whatever. Go find me a seat."

"Uh, yeah." Aang scratched the back of his head. He walked forward, but Toph didn't let go of his arm. For once, Aang didn't say anything or try to push her off.

* * *

"Toph! Hi!" A high pitched, irritating voice sounded at Toph just as she was sitting down.

"Oh. Hi Katara." Toph groaned.

"I didn't know you were coming here." Katara said to Toph with a big, (probably) bleached smile. She was in a very lean dress that was (big surprise) blue as a robin's egg. Her long flowing hair was tied up in a ponytail behind her head.

"Yeah. I'm here." Toph admitted.

"Where's your date?" Katara asked.

"Where's yours?"

Right on cue, Aang _and_ Zuko showed up next to their ladies. Aang held the two cups of punch he promised to retrieve and Zuko had his usual angry look on his face.

"Zuko." Aang glared at him.

"Don't you have homework to do or something? Nerd." Zuko snarled at him.

"You two are…" Katara pointed to her friends, but before she could finish, Zuko grabbed her by her elbow and pulled her away as fast as he could.

Aang watched her leave. She waved to him.

"Did you see the look on their faces'?" Toph said, pretending that she was still trying to make Katara and Zuko jealous.

"…yeah. He didn't look happy." Aang smiled, still looking at Katara. Toph saw him stare. She felt that painful, insecure feeling again.

* * *

"Um…" Aang coughed. "…do you….want to dance?" He asked Toph. Every other couple was on the gym floor, barely dancing. Toph glanced at the idiotic youth, each one desperately trying to cut a rug.

"I think I'm good twinkle toes." Toph said.

"…oh." Aang lowered his head. "Cause…I practiced, ya know. Dancing, I mean."

"Yeah. I know you did. I was with you when you practiced." Toph said. Aang looked at her, waiting for her to change her mind, but she didn't.

Toph saw how sad he was and knew he wasn't enjoying himself…which meant _she_ wasn't enjoying herself either.

* * *

"_This isn't going so well."_ Toph thought as the night rolled on.

Katara didn't come near them for the rest of the night. Zuko made sure of it. Aang looked at her every now and then, but turned his head sharply when Zuko glared back at him. Aang was sure that he was rubbing up against her and kissing her just to make him feel worse.

Toph saw him stare. She saw his eyes wince and heard his heart snap when Zuko teased him. Most noticeable of all, she saw a frown on his face.

She looked back at Zuko, then at Aang, wishing that she could make him feel better.

After a few moments of thinking, she thought of a plan. She gulped, swallowing her pride.

"Come on." She grabbed Aang's hand and pulled gently.

"What are you doing?" Aang tried to stay in his seat.

"I wanna dance." She said, even though she didn't.

"A-are you sure?"

"Get up." She pulled him onto his feet. Toph pulled on him hard and Aang jumped up, stopping a bit too close, pressing gently against her.

"….o-o-okay." Aang stuttered.

* * *

They didn't dance-dance, not at first. When the fast music played, they just stood on the outside of the dance floor, talking and laughing (at last), waiting for a slow song to play…because that was the only kind of music Aang could dance to.

Eventually, a soft melody danced out of the speakers and the lights dimmed gently. Katara and Zuko pressed closer together, but for once Aang didn't notice.

"Come here." Being bold, Toph grabbed Aang's hand and put it around her waist.

"…sure." He said, not stuttering for once. He looked happy, he look liked he was finally relaxed.

Toph didn't need to grab his other hand; he put it on her shoulder himself. Aang knew what to do…short of. He may have known the steps, but he was no professional. Toph heard him hum inside his closed mouth "1,2,3…1,2,3…"

They swayed, gently, neither one uncomfortable, neither one wanting to go further. Both were fine where they were, especially Toph.

The lights turn blue. The song changed, something with a saxophone and a piano. Not a word was spoken. She smiled at him. And he smiled back.

He felt his arm pull her closer…so she rested her head on his chest. He had grown so much taller then her. Her hair pressed on his suit and she felt his heart speed up…but he didn't push her away.

"This…" Aang paused. He looked around the dance floor for Katara, but he couldn't find her. "…this is really nice."

Toph smiled and closed her eyes.

For the next few seconds, Toph was not in control of herself, not fully. She just let her feelings take over her for a vulnerable moment and _It_ just slipped out.

"I love you." Three incredible and destructive words spilled out of mouth, finally free after being caged up behind her teeth for so long. At first she didn't realize what she had said, but then Aang stopped dancing and Toph knew what she had done.

"What did you say?" Aang gulped.

"I…" Toph stammered. _That_ feeling came back, the painful one that always made her bottle up her other feelings. "…I didn't say anything."

"Yeah you did." Aang gently pushed her off him and made her look up. "You just said–"

"No! I didn't! It was probably the music or something." Her face turned as red as a traffic light.

"Toph, you just said that you love me." Aang looked stunned. The clouds in his head were slowly parting and light was finally making its way through. Toph could sense his big brain putting all of the pieces together faster than she could stop.

"I…I…I didn't…" Toph felt sweat on her head. She didn't plan to tell him like _that_. She had hoped to ease him into loving her back, not lay it all on him at once. Toph knew that girls who are very direct with boys like that scare the boy off and get rejected.

"Oh my God." Aang put his hand on the top of his head. "How could I have been so stupid? Everything lately…you invited me here because…"

"Please don't be mad." Toph begged.

Aang looked around. No one else seemed to have heard him.

"Come here." Aang grabbed her wrist and pulled her across the edge of the gymnasium, leading her to the hallway. When they safely away from their judgmental peers, they continued.

"Aang, I didn't mean it. Can we please just forget it happened?" Toph put her hands over her mouth and felt the _feeling_ grow to a level she had never felt before.

"Toph, why didn't you tell me? I mean… it was because of Katara." Aang said with a gasp. "It's cause I told you about Katara. Jesus, what is wrong with me? Everything was right there in front of me and I didn't…holy Christ, I've never felt so stupid."

"I didn't mean it! I swear, it just slipped out! Can we please just drop it!"

"How long have you…we've know each other for years and…how long?" Aang demanded to know. Caught in a corner, Toph couldn't deny it anymore.

"…since…since like around fall…when school started." She felt a sharp pang when she saw Aang's eyes widen with disbelief. "But I didn't mean for it to happen. It just short of…happened."

She took a step towards Aang. He took a step backwards, away from her.

"Aang…no." Toph felt her heart break all over again. "Please. I didn't mean to…" She choked on the air she was inhaling.

"Toph." Aang said nothing else, which was worse than saying anything more.

Toph had never been so embarrassed. Or scared. It felt like som one was reaching into her chest and squeezing real hard on her heart, and no matter how much she wanted to moment to end, that cold hand wouldn't let go of the fragile organ in chest.

She didn't know what to do, what to say, but 'the bravest girl Aang had ever met' felt more terrified than she ever did in her life. A spiral of emotions that she had never felt before popped up in her head.

A few seconds passed, but they felt like a short eternity.

Aang opened his mouth, but before he could speak, Toph turned around and left him.

"Toph, wait!" Aang yelled.

She did not look back.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	62. Back At the Wall

**This takes place on the same night, about an hour after the last chapter.**

* * *

**Back At the Wall**

Sokka pulled up to the front of the school and Aang ran to his car before he even stopped moving.

"Open the door!" Aang pulled on the handle hard rapidly.

"Alright, alright." Sokka unlocked the door and Aang jumped inside. "Where's Toph?"

"She left. But I think I know where she went." Aang said.

"What happened?"

"Drive to the old part of town. I'll tell you on the way." Aang cleared his throat as he buckled his seatbelt.

* * *

Aang explained everything carefully to Sokka. Very, very carefully, not wanting to make himself seem like the bad guy in this problem. He told him that Toph was doing that '_girl thing_' and being very vague with her signals. It was the only way a guy like Sokka would understand.

"That's crazy." Sokka said, not empathizing. "Why do girls do stuff like that?"

"Make a left here." Aang pointed over Sokka shoulder. Sokka jolted to the left hard and Aang went flying back into his seat. "Okay, okay, pull over there."

"Where?" Sokka looked around. They were no where. Nothing was around them, just the old field that no one ever went to anymore.

"Pull over there and let me out." Aang said. Sokka did as he was told (for once) and Aang got out without warning.

"Hey!" Sokka rolled down the window. "What am I supposed to do?"

Aang leaned inside Sokka's car, through the open window. "Look…Sokka…Toph is gonna be in a bad mood. I think I better handle this." He paused. "Just go home. My house isn't far from here. I'll walk."

"Walk? You sure?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'll be fine man."

Sokka looked at him funny. "…okay man. I'll see ya then."

"Later. And thanks."

His car's engine revved and Sokka took off, leaving Aang alone.

Most of the people in the small town were going to sleep. There were no lights expect for the glow of the streetlight a few blocks away and the shine coming off the almost full moon. The empty field became dead quiet. Aang could hear everything: crickets, the wind, a girl crying not too far away.

"Please…help me." He said, looking up to the sky, hoping that Someone was listening.

He walked through the darkness, but still able to see where he was going. He saw the edge of the crumbling old wall of stone.

He saw Toph sitting on the far end of the stone wall, head hanging. Aang could she her bangs bounce with each tear that fell on the cold ground. He wasn't sure if she heard him or knew he was there, so he moved closer.

"What do you want?" She sniffled and grabbed both of her elbows. The white silk on her arms were stained with leaky massacre.

"I was worried about you." He said, completely honest. Toph didn't say anything back. Aang heard her sniffle again. He took two steps towards her.

"I just wanted to be alone tonight." She looked up at the moon. A tiny piece of it was covered in darkness. Usually, the moon stayed hidden. Now it was finally showing its true self.

"I don't…want you to be upset." Aang said, taking another few steps forward.

"Yeah, well, it's too late for that twinkle toes." She wiped her eyes.

"What did I do?" Aang got defensive. "I'm not the one who said…" He didn't finish his sentence. "…I didn't know you…"

"I know. I know…" Toph began speaking sarcastically again. "…I know. It's not your fault and it's all my fault and everything is gonna work out _just_ fine after this."

"Well…why didn't you tell me?"

Toph's head twisted around and her eyes shot daggers at him. "You're kidding. You're freakin' kidding! All of this time, you were worshiping the ground Katara walked on and…" She forced back a rush angry tears. "…oh Jesus, I was always in your background. Why didn't I tell you…you're a real jerk, ya know that?" She turned away from him quickly.

"I…"

"Shut up! Katara is never around and I am always there for you! I always bail you out of jams and…yeah, I might not be the smartest girl…or the prettiest….but dammit, I never left you hanging! I help you when you need it!" She punched the wall. "God, what is wrong with me? What do I see in a guy like you?"

Aang didn't speak up, afraid that she would yell at him again.

"…how could you not have known?" Toph blurted out.

"I just…didn't." Aang didn't know what else to say. "I thought that we weren't like that."

"You moron!" Toph coughed.

"Come on Toph. Don't be so…I mean, you're my best friend."

"Is that it? All that we've been through…I'm _just_ a friend!"

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that. I swear!"

"I know how you meant it! And that's _why_ I'm so mad at you! Stupid!" She started crying again. "That's it! No more, no-freakin-more! Get lost!" She screamed.

"But…"

"You heard me, you…argh! Just…get out of here!" Toph kept looking away from him, buried her eyes in her palms and began convulsing. "Get away from me! I don't ever want to speak to you again!"

"Toph, please…" Aang ducked. A rock flew by his head.

"Just…go!" Toph pushed her palm into one of her eyes and whimpered into it. Aang could hear her sobbing

He didn't move for a minute. He wanted to stay, but he also wanted to do what Toph asked.

"…uh…"

"OUT!" She screamed and her voice echoed over the field.

Aang felt her pain for a moment. Finally, very slowly, he walked away. Toph didn't look back at him.

* * *

**More To Come**


	63. Cold Shoulder

**Cold Shoulder**

The next morning, Aang woke thinking of how he would face Toph. He was not sure how he was going to act around her or if she was going to yell at him or get Katara on her side. He was scared, but he knew that he'd have to face her sooner or later. Aang preferred to know sooner.

He got dressed, glancing at the clothes he wore at the dance the night before that lay on his floor. He thought of last night and wanted to call in sick when he remembered how Toph looked at him, covered in tears and yelling.

He left without saying goodbye to Gyatso.

He walked to the bus stop, his breath hanging in the cold air, and began to think of what he would say to her.

"Toph…I didn't…"

"Toph…I know that I hurt you, but we are friends. Are you going to ruin three years of…"

"Maybe we should just not speak to each other for a few days."

_NO_, he thought. That would be the worst thing he could do. Aang didn't think he'd be able to handle not hanging out with Toph, not after he had gotten used to seeing her every day for a year.

A loud screech came from the bus's brakes as it rolled down the street. The doors opened, Aang inhaled deeply and stepped on.

He looked in the back, where Toph usually sat, waiting for him…but she wasn't there.

Aang looked around the rest of the bus, but Toph was no where to be found. The bus started moving and he couldn't find her.

Aang felt a pinch in his heart as he sat down…by himself.

* * *

"There she is." Aang said when he got to school. "She must have gotten a ride."

Toph was back in her old tomboyish outfit. Brown jeans, green and black stripped shirt, fingerless black gloves and skull earrings. She was talking to two random girls that Aang did not recognize.

Aang walked up to her, but before he could get close…she walked away. Didn't even look at him.

Aang watched her leave, then went up to the two girls.

"Hey." He said.

"Um, like, can we help you?" One said.

"That girl…is she okay?" Aang asked.

"Who? Her? Yea. She just was, like, asking to see Pakku's homework before we went to class. We're in the later class so, we like, helped her out."

Aang felt another pinch.

"She…asked _you_ for homework?" He asked them, just to be sure.

"Chaa. Why?"

"…um…no reason." He said. He felt the stinging in his heart grow stronger.

* * *

"Hi Toph." Aang put his lunch tray down and sat down across from her, wearing his usual goofy smile.

Toph turned her head, stood up and left. No words, no second glances, she just left him.

"Toph, wait." Aang yelled out to her. She didn't do anything.

Aang had never experienced such loneliness before. He was alone again. After years of eating lunch a friend everyday, he was back by himself.

His appetite suddenly vanished. The pinch became more of a strain.

* * *

Usually, Aang saved Toph a seat on the bus, a seat right next to his own. He would always smile when she came on and tell a stupid joke and laugh at himself.

But he didn't that day. Because Toph didn't show up. The bus left and the seat next to Aang stay unoccupied.

He couldn't remember a time when he felt so alone.

* * *

Riiiing. Riiiing. Rii – click- "Hello?" Toph picked up.

"Hey Toph. It's me." Aang answered her.

CLICK! Aang heard Toph slam the phone on her end down. Hard.

Aang looked at the phone, hesitated, then pressed Redial.

Riiiing. Riiiing. Riiiing. Riiiing. **BEEP**. "_Hi. This is Toph's phone. I'm not answering the phone now, so leave a message and I might get back to you. Maybe._" **BEEP.**

Aang hung up. His hands were shaking as he put his cell down.

"…ow." He grabbed his chest and heard something break . "…ow."


	64. Bonding V

**Bonding V**

"Hustle ladies!" The very large female(?) coach blew her whistle and each on the school's girl's volleyball lined up. Their new star server, a transfer student named Suki, had more talent than most seniors and had already made co-captain on the team.

Sokka had forced Aang to come to the gym with him to watch her practice, just because he thought that it was the sort of things guys were supposed to do. Aang only followed him because Sokka promised to listen to his problems.

"Look at her." Sokka kept poking Aang's shoulder each time Suki she hit the ball. "Can you say 'babe'?"

"Babe." Aang groaned. Sokka barely at him, still staring at Suki.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong?" Aang yelled and the gymnasium echoed.

"Quiet man."

"Sorry. Sokka, I told you that I need some advice. You know a lot about girls." Aang hesitated. "Or at least you tell me you do. Come on, I need help."

"Alright. Let's rap." Sokka slapped Aang's shoulder and move closer to him.

"Okay. She's not…"

"Who?"

"Toph! Haven't you been listening to me at all?"

"Sorry, sorry. The dance. Right. I remember. And you two are fighting."

"No. She's just not speaking to me. At all."

"Since when?"

"Since the dance!" Aang yelled.

"That was like three weeks ago."

"I know! That's the problem! I _can't_ say anything to her! She's not letting me talk to her!" Aang's voice carried across the gymnasium. The coach told him to 'Shhhh' and he blushed.

"Keep it down bro." Sokka reminded Aang.

"Sorry." He sighed. "Man…She's my best friend."

"Well thanks a lot." Sokka said.

"Sorry but…you know what I mean. We used to hang out every day. I know everything about her. Like how she hates snow…and the beach. That she loves spicy foods. That she's braver than anyone I know but she's still afraid of thunder. She has contacts, ya know."

"Really?" Sokka's head jolted towards Aang.

"Please don't tell her I told you."

"My lips are seal."

"Thanks. But I still…miss her. She was always there to…validate me. I'm a dork without her. She's like…my counterbalance. Like…"

"If you say Yin and Yang…" Sokka giggled.

"Focus!" He paused. "She said that she loved me."

"Well…how much do you love her?"

"I DON'T!" Aang yelled, echoing his voice again. "No, I mean…that's not what I meant. It's complicated." He moved in closer to him. "Look. For years, I've always…been…like, 'not good' with girls. Ya know, asking them out and doing the whole boyfriend thing. I never had to worry about that stuff with Toph. She was the only girl who I was never nervous around. I thought we were just friends. I don't know how I feel about her anymore."

Sokka looked at the girls in the gym, then back at Aang.

"That's…rough man." He didn't know what else to say. "Um…I'm…not really good with this stuff."

"I know." Aang sighed.

"Do you…want a hug?"

"Oh, for crying out loud! It's like talking to a brick wall." He stood up and started walking.

"Where you going?" Sokka yelled.

"For…a walk!" Aang's voice lowered softly as he left, feeling the glare from the girls.

Sokka stared at him as he left, then shrugged his shoulders and went back to watching Suki play volleyball.

* * *

**STILL more to come.**

**I am trying to illustrate a point. Relationships are not fixed in a half hour like on T.V., or in two hours like in the movies. Relationships (plutonic, emotional, family, any kind) are complicated. They take time to fix, especially when friends become more than friends.**

**But never fear! I am not done yet! I have more tricks up my sleeve.**


	65. Aang Meets Iroh

**Grrr. Sorry this took so long everybody.**

**Bad news: My laptop got a virus T_T**

**Good news: My father bought me a new one**

**Bad news: It has Vista. :-O**

**Good news: I am dealing with it.**

**Bad news: Only after my father's purchase of a brand new laptop did I realize that I am a spoiled American brat. TT_TT**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter.  
**

* * *

**Aang Meets Iroh**

"I thought that she would be here." Aang whimpered.

He had walked through town, by himself, traveling back to the stone wall where Toph liked to go when she was upset. But she wasn't there. He was all by himself.

"Why is this happening?" "Why…can't I fix this?" He asked. He grabbed the sides of his head, wishing his headache would go away. "I…I need help." He wondered if he was speaking to God, but he was really just speaking, hoping that _anyone_ who would hear him.

After a few moments of silence, Aang heard something. It sounded like the wind was whispering to him. He saw someone's shadow looming over his own.

"Hello there." An rugged, heavily accented voice said. Aang shuffled his legs over the stone wall and looked at the fat old man who had greeted him. He had a long gray (almost white) beard and was loosing the hair on the top of his head. He had a peaceful smile between his chubby cheeks and winkles around his eyes, from laughing a lot.

"Um…hi." Aang felt slightly uncomfortable. A total stranger had walked up from behind him and eased dropped on the conversation he was having with…himself. On the other hand, there was something about the elder that seemed…familiar, almost father-like.

"I see that I am not the only one who likes to come here when they are bothered by something." He said. Aang thought he felt the air around him warm up when the old man spoke.

The man leapt over the stone wall, as agile as a young boy, and sat next to Aang, still grinning.

"Do…I know you?" Aang examined his strange clothes. He dressed very loosely, but he still looked strong underneath the buttoned shirt.

"Who knows." He said. "Maybe we have met many times already, even if we did not know each other. But my name is Iroh."

Aang didn't understand. "I…have to go." Aang said, feeling did not go more than two steps before turning back around.

"As you wish, Aang."

"How do you know my name?"

"A friend of yours told me about you. She spoke very highly of you. She mentioned your arrow cap."

"She? Toph?"

"Yes. Ms. Bei Fong."

"She…told you about me?" Aang sat back down.

"She did. Apparently, she cares for you very much. I have not seen a young woman so sure of her feelings before I met her."

Aang felt Guilt poke at his shoulder, but he had gotten used to it.

"Did she…say anything else?" Aang asked.

"She did. But I do not think that she would want me to say more." The old man pulled out a piece of bread and took a bite out of it. "You seem…upset about something. Did Toph say something to hurt your feelings?"

"Toph isn't speaking to me." Aang admitted.

"Oh?"

"I…really hurt her feelings. And now she is avoiding me."

"Nothing that cannot be fixed, of that I am sure."

"I don't know. I think that _this_ is really bad. I don't think that things can ever go back to normal."

"That is natural. Relationships of all kinds must change."

"Yeah, but I think that ours is about to end. She's the best friend I've ever had. I don't think I could ever be happy without her." Aang could not believe how open he was with Iroh.

Iroh looked at Aang, smiled, then shook his head. "_Young People_" He thought. "I know it's more difficult when you fight with your best friend. Because, normally, you would cry on their shoulder. Have you told her how you feel?" Iroh asked, still chewing on his bread.

"I told you. She won't speak to me. She's avoiding me too. That makes it a bit harder."

"Find her."

"It's not that simple!" Aang raised his voice.

"Isn't it?" Iroh's smile did not move.

"No! It's not! I came here looking for her. I can't keep track of her for more than a few seconds."

"She found you whenever you needed help, I bet. What is stopping you from going to her home?"

"…" Aang didn't say anything.

"Are you afraid of facing her?"

"…" Aang stayed silent.

"Young man, I don't know what you are afraid of. I am sure that she is just as scared of facing you as you are."

"I don't think that is true." Aang almost giggled, knowing the tough front Toph always put up.

"Why else would she run away each time you approached her?"

"…" Aang was speechless again. The wind blew past his ear.

"Do you want your friendship to end?" Iroh asked.

"NO!" Aang gasped.

"Is this the first fight you have ever had?"

"Uh…maybe." Aang paused and thought of the thousands of times Toph lost her temper with him. "I don't know. This is the first _big_ fight we've had."

"Arguments?"

"What?"

"You must have had arguments before."

"Oh yeah. I mean, who doesn't?"

"My nephew argues with me all the time." Iroh's eyes softened and his smile dissipated for a brief second. "But…no matter how many times we fight, I make sure that I am always there for him."

"But you are family. That is different." Aang heard his conscience yell at him, reminding him that Toph was like a sister to him.

"Yes, it is different. You don't choose who your family is. You _do_ choose your friends. Your friends can be more valuable because they are the people destiny pulled you towards. There is a reason you are friends with another person. If there was no reason, then you would not be friends in the first place."

"…" Aang listened carefully.

"Try to get her to remember why you were friends in the first place. When you speak to her, I mean."

"I already told you! I can't speak with her." Aang got angry without warning. Maybe it was because a total stranger decided to give him advice, or maybe it was his teenaged pride getting in the way of hearing some useful advice, but he lost his temper for a brief moment.

"Why is that Toph could speak to me about her problems so easily, but you cannot?"

"I…I…" Aang felt his head grow hot. "How should I know!"

Iroh did not smile, nor did he did not get angry back at Aang. Aang needed to vent, so he let him.

"I will not tell you what to do then." Iroh looked away from him and admired the clouds in the sky. Aang looked in the same direction as him, but didn't see anything special in the sky.

"I don't know what I'm doing." Aang said, lowering his voice. "I don't understand girls."

Iroh almost laughed. He knew how incredibly common that problem was with men of Aang's age. And men of any other age.

"Relax." Iroh said. "Don't get worked up over little things. Most problems can be solved, especially when you are young. I'm an old man already. If you need to say something to this girl, then make sure that you do it quick. Trust me, you will be my age before you know it."

Aang sighed, still not sure of himself. Iroh sense his self-doubt, so he kept talking.

"When I was a boy…" _Aang rolled his eyes._ "…my young brother and I used to fight without end. We'd argue all the time, no matter what age. Every little problem we had erupted into conflict. Then, when I had graduated from school and left home, we had a fight on the way over to this country, one that was much bigger than usual. We both were so angry with each other. Do you know what happened when we landed in America?"

"You forgave each other." Aang moaned, guessing how the cheesy story ended.

"No. We did not. I did not see him again." Iroh sighed. Aang's head twisted towards Iroh, suddenly very interested. "We live only a hundred miles away from one another, but we do not call , or write or visit. It has been a long time since the day we came here. I have not spoken to my brother in almost forty years."

Aang was silent…again. Iroh's message was clear, yet he had more to say.

"I was once an intelligent man. Intelligence is a two-bladed sword, you see. Intelligence likes to start arguments and intelligent people only offer advice, not solutions. Intelligence gets in the way of the things that really matter and likes to blind people, especially young people who cannot tell who is really important in their lives. Now…after learning how important family is, and learning that lesson the hard way…I wish I wish that I had not been so _intelligent_ when I was younger."

Aang looked at the clouds. Iroh heard him exhale through his nose.

After a few minutes, he jumped to his feet and wiped the dirt off his pants.

"Thank you." He said sincerely.

"My pleasure." Iroh's eyes smiled more than his mouth. He bowed gently.

Aang ran away from the wall, eager to find Toph and talk to her.

Iroh thought to himself as the Aang ran off. "_I am beginning to think that _every _young person in this town is a little lost._" Iroh paused for a moment, then laughed.

* * *

**To be Continued.**


	66. Patching Things Up

**Some anonymous reviewer had the nerve to tell me that "being spoiled is not a bad thing". ****FALSE****! Where are you? I want to preach to you. Write to me with an email address that I can actually respond to (angry face).**

* * *

**Patching Things Up**

Aang ran as fast as he could. He didn't know if Toph was home or not, but he didn't know where else to find her. He ran (which was something he was used to doing) all the way to the wealthy part of town.

One big house after another went by. He knew exactly where to turn, he had memorized the streets that led up to her home.

"_Sharp turn up at the corner."_ He thought to himself.

He turned sharply and, before he could react, saw a puff of black hair slam into his eyes.

"AWWW!" Toph screamed as Aang crashed into her. They both slammed onto the white pavement. Hard.

"Ow!" Aang felt the air get knocked out of his chest.

"Watch where…" Toph stopped when she saw it was Aang. She blushed a little, then her face grew angrier than before.

"Toph." Aang smiled. "I'm glad I found you."

"What the hell do you want?." She barked at him.

"I…um…" He felt his tongue swell up and his knees shake.

"Hmpf." She pulled herself up as Aang struggle to climb to his feet. She bumped into him, forcefully, as he tried stand up. "Watch it! I'm walking here!" She kept yelling at him and each loud insult pushed Aang closer to the ground.

"Wait. Don't go." Aang tried to follow her, but she moved unusually fast for her size. Her anger was probably the source of her speedy pace.

"Ah, go home to your mother. Oh, wait a minute. You don't have one!" That did it. Something exploded in his head. Toph had never said something so horrible to him before.

"T-toph, we need to t-talk." His voiced squeaked as he tried to shrug off her insult.

"Ah, shove it!"

"You're mad at me."

"No? Really?" Sarcasm, again.

"Please. Just listen to me."

"Why should I? And don't answer that! Just get lost." Toph started to walk away. She stopped after taking a few steps. Aang didn't know that she was waiting for him to come get her. When he didn't, Toph huffed and kept going.

But then she felt a cluster of skinny fingers grab her by her wrist and pull her around.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"Look at me." Aang grabbed her other wrist and clamped his hands down on both of them.

"Go to hell!" She nearly spat in his face. He didn't let go and Toph couldn't break free. Somehow, Aang had gotten strong enough to hold her.

"Toph…"

"Get off of me, you freak!" She tried to push him, but he was so much taller than her that she couldn't move him.

"…just…hear me out."

"Aang, let go!" Her eyebrows twisted, till they looked like little S's. He could angry heat coming off her. "I mean it! Leave me alone!" She gasped and looked nervous.

"Why do you always do that?" He asked. "Every time you get cornered , you get angry. And when you can't get away from something, you get scared."

"Get! Off! Me!" She closed her eyes tightly and turned her head

"I don't want to." Aang said.

"A-Aang." She stuttered. And gulped "I swear to God, if you don't let me go, right now, I'm gonna…" She opened one eye and peeked at him. "I'm gonna…"

His breath crashed against her chin and made her squirm. And breathe harder. And made her heart beat faster. He wasn't going anywhere. No matter how much she threatened or hurt him, Aang always stayed.

She twisted her arms around again, trying to get out one last time, but Aang pulled her wrists together and, finally, Toph gave up. Aang felt her resistance fade and her arms go limp.

"Just…talk to me." Aang said. Exaggerated

"Stop it." Her head was lowered. Aang could feel her tremble. Toph's body shook as if she was going to collapse. She leaned over gently and Aang caught her before she could fall.

"Toph!" He yelped as she fell into his arms.

"Stop it." She grabbed him and pulled herself to her feet the moment he caught her. "I can…do it myself."

"You're still shaking." Aang slowly grabbed her hands and rubbed them. Toph turned red and ripped her hand out of his grip.

"I'm fine. What do you want?" Her defenses went right back up.

"I want to talk. About…what happened."

"I don't want to." She rubbed her wrists.

"Did I hurt you?"

"I'll get over it. I just want to be alone."

"For how long? You haven't said anything to me in almost a month."

"Aang, please just stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop trying to fix this."

"Why? Why can't I try?"

"Go away!" She shoved him.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Me? You think I'm the one who…"

"Hey, don't act like this is my fault."

"It...it _IS _your fault!"

"I didn't know how you felt."

"How could you _not _have known!"

"You never told me!" Aang wanted to grab the annoying little tomboy and shake her.

"Why do I have to tell you everything? How could someone so smart be so stupid?"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"Why did you even come here?"

"Because I…I…missed you." Aang tried not stutter.

"…oh God. Just go home." Toph turned around and started walking again. Aang charged at her and grabbed her hands again.

"Just stay! I want to talk this out."

"Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop!" Toph began shaking again when he grabbed her.

"What is the matter with you?"

"I DON'T LIKE TO BE TOUCHED!" She flung her arms up and down until Aang let go.

"Okay, okay. Just calm down. Just relax already."

Toph's forehead look like it was going to pop, but she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. After a moment, she was steady enough to open her eyes and nod at him.

"Alright." She said. "What…is it?" Her breathing was heavy.

"I meant what I said. I miss you." Aang dug deep into his heart. "I don't know what else to say. I'll apologize, I'll…I'll doing your homework for a year. But I don't want to lose you."

Toph imagined what the next words out of his mouth would be, and in her own fantasy she imagined three words. Three words that every girls with a crush hoped to hear. She imagined him saying everything she wanted to hear, in a perfect scene where all of their problems were solved in a blink of an eye and both of them felt a fluttery feeling in her stomach.

"You're my best friend." And then Aang crushed the dream by saying _that_. It may not have been an insult, but that's how it felt to Toph.

"I…" She started.

"Please, let me just say something." Aang tried to remember something that the old man had said to him. "You are always the for me when I need you, but I've been afraid of facing you because I know I hurt you."

Aang waited to hear if Toph had anything to say, but she kept her mouth shut, her arm propped on her hip.

"I don't think I would be who I am if I didn't have you. You make me…less of a loser. And I don't want to complicate things by…taking things to another level."

Toph's eyes softened. She swallowed a lump in her throat.

"I don't…know what you went through…but I don't want it to end our friendship."

"_There's that word again." _Toph thought. _"Friendship." _It was starting to sound like a curse word.

"I…don't care about blame. Go ahead, blame me. I'll let you. But please…" He clasped his hands together. "…please don't walk away again. I want us to still stay friends."

Toph wanted to kiss him and shut him up. No, she want _him_ to kiss _her_. She wanted to pull him by the collar of his shirt and smack one right in the middle of face, then say "Too bad. You're taking me out this weekend and you're going to have fun.". She wanted to do that so badly that it hurt.

But she didn't.

Coyly, she nodded. "…yeah. I guess that would be okay."

"Yeah?" Aang asked.

"…yeah."

"Thank you." Aang sighed in relief. "Thank you Toph."

"I'm still mad at you though."

"Right. Right. I'm really sorry." He said. "If you don't want to speak for a while…I'll understand."

"…I think…that would be a good idea." Toph admitted. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to…hang out every now and then."

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

"I'll…call you then." She said. Aang could see her shoulders tremble.

"…yeah. Whenever you are ready. I won't…push you."

"Okay." She gulped again.

"…okay." He nodded like a bobble-head toy, lifelessly and without real emotion.

"So…I guess I'll see you later." Toph nearly whimpered, but she forced some liveliness out from her voice.

"Sure. Whenever you want." Aang smiled. Toph didn't

"Bye." She said, turning her back on him as quickly as she could.

"…goodbye." Aang waved limply. His heart swelled up with guilt.

* * *

Toph walked away slowly at first, then her paced increased. She didn't dare to look back at Aang; she knew she was going to cry.

"_Why did I say that?" _She thought as she rubbed her wrist on her cheek. _"That's not what I wanted…" _

* * *

Aang looked back at Toph, feeling so ashamed for hurting her, for letting her down. He knew he did.

"_How could I have said that?" _He thought, hitting himself on his forehead. _"That's not what I wanted…"_

Even though meant it, that he didn't want to complicate things, he still could tell that he broke her heart.

* * *

**Next post soon. This story WILL have 100 chapters.**


	67. A Different Friendship

**A Different Friendship**

It took a few more days before they spoke. Even though Aang said he would give Toph space, he ended up being the one to say 'Hey' first. When Toph saw him, she gasped gently, then smiled warmly. Aang was pretty sure her smile was faked.

They talked, avoiding what they had said to each the last time they spoke. Desperate for a neutral topic, they actually brought up the weather.

She didn't stay long. She only talked long enough to make sure that Aang knew that they were 'okay', or as okay as they could be after such an ordeal.

Toph left him, throwing him a plastic smile and a fake wave. She never used to wave to him.

Aang waved back, limply. He knew that they had a long way to go before things were back to normal.

* * *

When Toph got home, she quickly ran to her room and slammed her door. She threw her books down, sighed, threw herself onto her ratty old mattress and screamed as loud as she could into her pillow.

She calmed down quickly, another teenaged mood swing, and she rolled around her emerald green bed sheet for a while, searching for a comfortable place to sit. She glanced at each corner of her room as she tumbled , then she got angry at the bed for being too uncomfortable.

"Damn bed!" She hollered as she kicked it hard. "Damn…Aang." She kicked her bed again, softer, her strength fading.

She huffed, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. Her breath was followed by an irritated growl. Then a sigh.

"_Why do I feel like this?"_ She thought as she felt her heart beat. "I don't love him, I don't love him, I don't love…" But that didn't stop her heart from banging on her rib cage, like it wanted out "…we are just friends." Toph closed her eyes, breathed in deep and tried to ignore her heartbeat with some loud humming, but to no avail. "_For God's sake, we are just friends! He said so…he…he said…_"

Giving up, she rolled over and glanced at a picture of the two of them on her dresser. They were both smiling, celebrating New Years.

"Dammit Aang, why did you…" She realized she was talking to a picture. "…why did you say that to me?"

* * *

Aang knew what he had done. He knew why Toph was only semi-happy to see him at lunch, and why she looked relieved when they parted ways.

When Aang got home, he glanced at a picture of the two of them on his dresser, then looked away with a grunt. Aang missed those days, easier times. No pressure, no drama, just two kids with a lot of time on their hands.

Now he felt like he had to stay friends with Toph, like it was his obligation. He was completely stupid. He knew that he really hurt her feelings. He wanted to make for it, by being there for her…and hopefully, one day, his guilt would disappear.

Before sitting down to start his homework, Aang glanced back at the photo of them. Toph had a picture just like it in her room. He picked it up, stared at it like it was a work of art, and smiled, thinking of how much Toph meant to him.

"Things…" He hesitated when he felt something go 'bump' in his chest "…could still work out."

He quickly put the picture back down and dove into his textbooks.


	68. Comparing Friendships

**A month after the last chapter**

* * *

**Comparing Loves**

Aang's locked closed with a loud CLANK…

…and there she was, standing at the far end of the senior wing, smiling, look so beautiful, waving to her friends as they passed by.

Katara was the prettiest girl in school, she was smart, very sweet, not to mention confident. She looked like a painting, like she wasn't real, like you were only allowed to look and not touch.

Katara closed her locker and walked away. Aang hesitated, but then followed her in the way a puppy would follow its owner.

"Hi…Katara." His mouth didn't work for a second. Katara turned around and smiled.

"Oh. Hi Aang." She brushed some hair away from her face. "How have you been?"

"Good." He nodded like a dork. "Are…you doing anything?"

"I have to go to swim practice." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I meant later. I meant, are you doing anything later." Aang blushed.

"Later? Things have been kind of busy lately."

"Yeah." Aang rubbed his elbow. "I…never see you anymore."

"Right, I know Aang. I'm sorry but…you know, with college coming up and my job on the weekends and…well, going out with my other friends, I'm just so busy."

Aang felt his heart ache.

"_I'm_ your friend." He reminded her.

"I know! I didn't mean it like that. I meant…with my _older _friends."

"…right. I knew that." Aang looked at the ground. "Cause…I was wondering if…you wanted to go to, um, homecoming with me. Or we could met there and hang out. Or something."

"I'll see you there." She said.

"Really?" Aang's face lit up with joy.

"Yeah. If you are going. Zuko already saved me a seat close to the stands, so I can watch him play. So if you are there, then I'll see you."

Aang's mouth hung open and his tongue became a brick.

"You okay?" Katara asked, brushing another stand of hair away from her face.

"…yeah. Sure. Never better." He coughed.

"So, I'll see you at homecoming then?" Katara giggled, holding her books in front of her waist.

"Actually…" A group of girls ran past Aang, giggling in a high pitch.

"Bye Aang!" Katara waved to Aang and took off running after her friends.

"…bye…Katara…" Aang trailed off, watching her leave. "Argh, stupid, stupid, stupid! _Wanna go to homecoming with me_." He mimicked himself. "I'm such a dork."

Aang sighed and walked back to his locker, dragging his small feet down the linoleum tiles.

"Hey." Toph's voice chimed from behind him. She saw him from the other end of the hall and ran to catch up with him. "How's it hanging, airhead." She shoved him gently. Her hands were tucked in her green jacket pockets.

Over the past month, Toph and Aang had really repaired their friendship. Once too awkward to even look at each other, now both were hanging out on the weekends and Toph was back to stealing Aang's homework.

"Hey." Aang said, softly.

"You okay?" Toph asked noticing the dead look on his face.

"Yeah, it's just…rough day." Aang thought it was best to lie.

"Come on." Toph shoved him again. "I'll buy you some ice cream or something."

"Ice cream?" Aang looked surprised.

"Shut up. I'm in a good mood. And you look like you are in a bad one, so come. There is a new place over on Elmer Street."

"You don't have to go anywhere?"

"So what if I do?" Toph held her arms open, her hands still in her pockets. "Maybe I'd rather get something to eat. Come on already, before I change my mind." She waved him down with the zipper on her jacket.

"…um…sure." Aang followed her.

"So…do you want it naked?"

"What?" Aang gasped.

"Your ice cream. Vanilla, nothing on it. They call that naked ice cream."

"Shut up! No they don't!"

"I'm telling the truth." She laughed at him. "What do you want? Nuts, caramel, hot fudge, you named sad-face. "I'm paying today."

"I'll pay for mine!" Aang said.

"Shut up! _I'm _paying. No discussion, you'll just have to live with it."

Aang paused. "…okay." He followed her, starting to think.

* * *

Aang ate his ice cream slowly, lost in thought. He licked it, not knowing that Toph was watching him.

"What are you thinking about?" Toph asked him. Aang looked at Toph, thought about Katara, and then realized something that he never realized before.

"…nothing." Aang said to the friend who _was _and always _had _been there for him.

"Okay. But you want to…ya know, talk about it…I'm here."

"…it's nothing, don't worry about it." He said and kept eating.

* * *

**And yes, they DO call it naked ice cream**


	69. A Different Light

**A Different Light**

It had taken a lot of work, but Toph and Aang were finally friends again. They were hanging out often, laughing more, and they weren't so awkward around each other. Toph was back to insulting Aang, and Aang was back to letting Toph walk all over him.

Even though they still felt a bit uncomfortable when Katara was around, things were, to say the least, back to normal…

…and _that_ made the boy's guilt swell up faster.

* * *

"Give me a minute." Toph said, leaving Aang alone in her enormous living room.

"Yeah." Aang nodded. He watched her leave. Only after she left did he realize that he was _watching _her leave.

He shook his head and sat down in one of the numerous leather chairs, turning away from Toph's room, not wanting to look at her door.

He glared at the frame photos on the tables, the cold steel tables that showed the rich tomboy in a very different light. She was younger, "proper" and stone faced. She didn't smile or frown. She just started in the direction of the camera.

Confused, he pulled out his cell phone and looked through the pictures _he_ had of Toph. She smiled in every shot, making a stupid face, pushing Aang, wrapping her arm around his neck, covering herself when she wasn't ready.

Aang looked at the porcelain statue in the gray frame. She was trapped in a world she couldn't escape. Then he looked at the lively, energetic firework that lit up the liquid screen in the palm of his hand.

He smiled, hoping that the reason for her wide grin was because of him.

He saw her younger self in the old photo, and thought of how much she had grown.

"She's…like a new person." Aang smiled, unintentionally.

* * *

"Don't."

"Why not?"

"Just don't."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Aang asked.

"I'm warning you. Stop before…"

BANG! "GAME…OVER!" The voice on the XBOX mocked Aang.

"What the hell happened?" He nearly dropped the controller.

"My turn." Toph grabbed it out of his hands and reentered under her profile. She pushed him over and jumped back on her bed.

Aang felt her soft hand touch his arm.

"You suck at this game." Toph took off, playing like she had been doing it her whole life. She had a tank-top shirt, showing off her thin waist. Aang had trouble not glancing at it.

"Watch. This is how you do it." Toph danced circles around Aang's score. She hesitated for one second, and quickly flicked her head and flung her hair out of her eyes. It had gotten longer over the past year, and shinier. One day, Aang just noticed.

"Are you watching? This is gaming gold." The strap of her tank-top and fell and Aang watched her slide it back onto the top of her shoulder.

"I'm watching." He gulped. "_Jesus, when did Toph become good looking?_" He asked himself.

* * *

The "Feeling" got worse when she decided to change her wardrobe.

Toph loved wearing black and green, punky clothes, the kinds that scared parents. Lots of black denim, loose fitting, baggy pants, wrist bands and rock t-shirts. She dressed more like a boy then a girl.

But she knew that college was coming, even if it was still two years away. Somewhere between watching Katara get all of the boys she wanted and seeing how older boys reacted to girls who dressed like a public warning, Toph thought that a few new clothes wouldn't be too bad. Besides, she could afford it.

She stuck with green, refusing to give up her flag color. Nothing special, very light clothes. They fit her, which was a nice change. She didn't warn Aang, or tell anyone until she bought a few new clothes. She didn't like them. She felt like she wasn't herself.

One weekend, Toph went to Aang's house in her new clothes, feeling nervous and grumpy.

"….hey." She said to him without really caring.

"Hi…" Aang stopped when he saw her. It was nothing special, just a green low cut top with a white undershirt…that actually had a little lace on the trim. Very little.

"What? What are you looking at?" She grunted. Her "charm" was still there.

"N-nothing." Aang gulped. "Are those…new?" He pointed.

"Yeah. I wanted…to try something different." She sat down next to him and huffed her bangs away from her eyes.

"You look…nice." Aang tried not to stutter.

They were nothing special, the clothes. It was the girl underneath them that was special.

* * *

Aang tried to look away from her when she sat across from him at lunch.

He tried to not glance at her in _that_ way when they spoke to each other.

He closed his eyes as tight as he could and started humming when he started to think about her.

"Oh man. What am I doing?" He asked himself often, feeling guilty, like he had committed a crime.

He wasn't sure, but he though he knew, hesitated to say, couldn't stop thinking about it…but somewhere between realizing how much Toph meant to him and finally spending time with her again...he might have, maybe, sort have…finally…fallen in love with her.

* * *

**Maybe it was a coincidence, or maybe my dirty mind subliminally played a trick with me, but Aang realizes his feelings for Toph in chapter 69.**

**Tehehe.**


	70. Driving Test

**My father told me this story from when he was a kid. This **_**really **_**happened, though I changed the names around.**

* * *

**Driving Test**

Aang breathed heavily. He had never been so nervous. After weeks of practicing and reading up on how to get a driver's license, the moment of truth had finally come. One of the single most important rights of passage for young men was at his fingertips and he _knew _how important it was, he _knew_ that it was the most important thing in his life.

But, of all the people who could have been on the test course that day, he ended up with Freda "Fail-you" Murphy as his monitor.

The high school had an arrangement with the town, so they had a driver's Ed program for their juniors and seniors. However, one very nasty woman had earned an executioner-like reputation.

Freda was an out of shape single women in the mid-forties who was as ugly as she was mean. Toph theorized that her hostility was because she was once a man. The choices she made in her life led her to a career as a driving teacher and she loved to take out her life problems on poor, nervous high school kids.

Aang had heard rumors of her and prayed that he would be tested by anyone else…but the skinny boy's luck had to run out sometime. "Why today, of all days!" He asked the Fates.

"Did you say something?" Freda asked him as she closed the car door.

"No ma'am." Aang tried to be nice.

"You may begin." Freda took out her pen, looked at her clipboard and waited for Aang to start. He inhaled. First he buckled his seat belt, then started the car. "What are you forgetting?" Freda asked him.

"Uh…is your seat belt buckled?" Aang asked her.

"The emergency break. Unlock it."

"The E-break isn't locked ma'am." Aang said.

"First of all…it's called the emergency break. Not the E-break. Second, why is the emergency break not locked?"

"Because…the car wasn't in park." Aang was already annoyed by this woman.

She sighed. "Continue." She said as she marked something on her clipboard. Aang put the car in reverse, looked out both of his mirrors and then over his shoulder and slowly began to pull out. "Stop!" Aang slammed on the breaks.

"What's wrong?" Aang's heart jumped.

"Why didn't you look out your mirrors?" Freda demanded to know.

"I did." Aang insisted.

"I didn't see you check."

"I did." Aang said, sounding angry.

"Are you getting snippy with me young man?"

"No! I didn't mean…"

"Little boy, you clearly have no respect for the rules of the road."

"No, I do. I really do!"

"Maybe we should reschedule when you are more capable."

"What! No please. I practiced so hard for…"

"Step out of the car young man." Freda asked, but she was really insisting. Aang was crushed, but stepped out onto the curb.

"How did you do?" Toph asked, though she knew he didn't do well. She was next in line for the school's test, with four other peers behind her.

"I failed. I have never failed a test before." Aang looked like he was going to crying.

Toph's eye narrowed at Freda. Her best friend instincts kicked in when the ugly woman called her name.

"Toph…Buy Fung?" Freda mispronounced Toph's name.

"Present!" Toph yelled in a perky Ty-Lee-like tone.

"In the car young lady." Freda ordered her.

"Yes ma'am." Toph faked her smile and patted Aang on his shoulder. "Watch this." Toph whispered in his ear.

Toph got into the car and, still smiling, stared at Freda. Aang felt his stomach twist, knowing that something bad was about to happen.

"You may begin." Freda said, turning to a new page on her clipboard.

"Really? Oh, now what am I supposed to do first?" Toph buckled her seat belt. "Um…now I think I…reverse!" Toph turned the wheel all the way back, slammed on the acceleration and bolted out of the parking spacing! Freda bounced up and down, dropping her clipboard.

"Young lady!" Freda gasped.

"Okay. Now I put her in drive!" Knowing exactly what to do (from playing Grand Theft Auto WAY too much), Toph slammed on both pedal, causing the tires to screech loudly enough to break glass. "Oops. I'm not supposed to press the breaks too. Sorry." Toph took her foot off the break pedal and the car blasted down the road.

Freda screamed at her and Toph laughed. She reached 70 miles per hour on a 20 mile road in only four seconds. Thankfully, the street was closed for the day.

"TURN AROUND!" Freda yelled, holding on to the ohshit bar with all her weight.

"Yes ma'am." Toph pulled on the e-break and the car drifted in two circles before pointing in the other direction. Freda screamed and almost fainted. Toph blasted back to the drive test site just as fast as she had left it.

Just before passing Aang, she pulled on the e-break again and slid the car back into the parking spot. A perfect park!

Freda slowly got out of the car, shaking, and began to hyperventilate. Aang swore he saw a wet spot in her pants.

Toph got out of the car and, still wearing a smile, happily asked Freda, "Did I pass?"

* * *

**Not having a name for the mean ticket lady in the Serpent's Pass, I named her Freda.**


	71. Leaving For The Summer

**Leaving For The Summer**

"DON'T spend all of your time goofing off. You have lots of time to read and study your…oh, who am I kidding? You're all going to sleep till noon and play the iPod all day."

"Dang. You caught me." Toph said with a smirk. Mr. Pakku glared at her, then continued with his annual summer vacation speech.

"Anyway, at least _try _to stay out of trouble. As much as I think _some people_ would feel right at home behind bars, there are some of you that would probably not want to go to jail."

He looked at the clock. Officially, school ended at 2:59, but he had an extra ten minutes.

"You all can leave early." He smiled. Some of the students hesitated, but Toph leapt out of her seat and charged for the door.

"I'll see you tonight twinkle toes." She waved to him.

Slowly, the crowd of students snuck out of the room, forming into groups of friends as they left the class. Some, leaving forever.

Aang took his time. He had been in a horrible mood all day. He wanted to tell Toph something before she went out the door, but missed her. Well, two things…but he was afraid to say just one.

* * *

Hours passed. Toph didn't tell Aang _why_, but she "commanded" him to wait at the crumbling wall where she liked to hang out. The skinny boy patiently counted the few stars in the darkening sky as he waited.

He saw a few cars pass by, each with a soft purring engine that would fade away after making a loud buzz.

All alone, Aang rehearsed, talking to himself over and over, saying the two very important things that he had been wanting to her for a while now. He was nervous, very nervous, but he knew that he'd have to tell her. Tonight! He wouldn't get another chance.

As he was practicing, very suddenly, a powerful thumping noise came down the winding road and an engine as loud as a chain saw roared. A green Hummer flew down the empty street, blaring incredible music out of from the tinted windows.

The Hummer spun stopped, screeching, leaving black streaks in the highway, and then turned towards Aang. The car drove up the little hill and stopped at the far end of the crumbling wall.

Aang got nervous, sure that some enormous headbanger would step out of the truck and attack him.

The music shut off, the car turned off and the door open and… "You, twinkle toes! Check. It. Out!"

"Toph?" Aang yelled.

"Yeah. I got- whoa!" Toph yelped. Trying to climb down from the giant truck, she fell and landed face first into the ground.

Aang ran to her rescue and pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks." She brushed herself off, brushed the brown dirt off her brown pants. "I just got it today." Her thumb pointed towards the metal monster.

"Today? You failed your driving test!" Aang reminded her, yelling a bit.

"My dad pulled a few strings and got me another test. With a different tester. And he was so happy that I passed, he bought me Godzilla here." Toph patted the hood twice.

"Godzilla?"

"Big. Green. And made in Japan." She grinned.

"Hummer's are American cars."

"Details, details." She ignored him.

"So is this what you wanted to show me? Just you new toy?

"_Just _my new toy? This thing could eat you! It's a beautiful…"

"It's a gas guzzler. It gets like twelve feet to the gallon."

"It's a mobile house! You can put a damn television inside. Come on, let's go for a ride." Toph grabbed his wrist and pulled. Aang's heart leapt.

"Uh, wait. Before we go…"

"Huh?

"Before we…go…there's some things I want to tell you. Important things."

Toph's smile vanished. She sensed an awkward moment approaching.

"…okay." Toph sat down on the wall, hands in her pockets.

Aang plopped down beside her. He inhaled.

"I…don't know where to begin." He looked at her and saw the tomboy looking back at her new car. "Hey. Are you even looking at me?" Aang asked.

"Yeah." Toph's head spun back towards him and the strands of hair in front of her eyes jumped up and down. "Damn bangs." She blew at them again.

"Here." Aang held his hand out.

"What are you doing?" Toph backed a way an inch.

"Hold still." He said. He rubbed his hand on her forehead and brushed the hair out of her eyes. Toph stared at him, slightly afraid of his touch. "There." Aang said when all of the hair wad out of her eyes. "You look much better now."

Toph paused and ran her fingers across her side bangs, which were now pushed over her ears.

"…thanks." She said, trying not to sound timid.

"No problem." Aang smiled, probably more nervous than she felt.

"So…what is the problem?" She tried not to look at him in his eyes.

"Oh. I…have some bad news."

"Bad news?" Toph kind of listened to him. She kept rubbing her bangs and looking at her reflection in her car's side mirrors, experimenting with the new look.

"Yeah. Gyatso…you know what he does, right?"

"Gyatso?"

"Can you listen to me please!"

"Sorry." Toph's hands dropped to her side and her bangs fell back over her eyes. Aang didn't touch them again.

"Gyatso works for a lot of charity organizations. Orphanages, disaster relief, cancer things…"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. He's a regular boy scout."

"Yeah." Aang looked down. "Well…he's got a big job coming up for the summer. It's some…summer school thing. I don't know, it didn't really make sense to me. But he's gonna get paid. Tax free paid. And we…kinda need the money."

"And he's taking you with him?" Toph wasn't worried.

"Yep." Aang was.

"Where is it?"

"New Jersey. By the beach."

"Wow! You're going to the Jersey shore. Awesome man. Congrats." She punched his shoulder. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow." Aang rubbed his arm.

"Great. When are you coming back?"

"…" Aang didn't answer for a second. "In three months."

"Three months!" Toph yelled. "That's…the whole summer vacation!"

"I know. That's the bad news." Aang sighed.

"…oh." She paused. "That…kinda sucks." She said.

"Yeah"

"But hey, at least it's at the Jersey shore and not some redneck town in the middle of nowhere."

"Yeah. At least there's…" Aang gulped. "…there's something else I want to tell you though." His thin fingers dug into the grey stone he was sitting on. "Something…I've been wanting to…"

"You alright? You look a little…red."

"It's…nothing. Really." His voice cracked. "I just have to talk about something that has been…bothering me."

"…A-alright." She guessed that he was going to say something that would make her uncomfortable.

"Remember…" He pivoted himself and looked at her. "…remember the dance few months ago?"

"Oh. That." She laughed. "I think I know what you are going to say."

"You do?" Aang's eyebrows jumped up.

"Yeah. But you don't have say it. I understand."

"…really?" Aang didn't believe her. He was sure they were talking about two different things.

"Yeah. Really. We've got a really good friendship and romance would…ruin it. I get it Aang, I really do. I'm a big girl now so…don't think that you need to apologize or anything. I'm over it. I mean, I'm okay with it. You're really nice…"

"I love you." Aang cut her off.

"What?" Toph's face turned to stone and her hands, which were gesturing with her words, froze as well.

"I…I love you." He looked at the ground, then at his hands, then back at her. "It took me…a…" He coughed. "…long time to realize it. The worst time of my life was when you stopped speaking to me. I never…feel right without you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. And I…I…I love you Toph."

There was a long, deafening silence. They both could hear crickets chirping from fifty feet away. Toph didn't budge; she kept staring at Aang with empty, almost scared eyes. Aang could only imagine what was going on in her head. _Her cute, amazing head_, he thought.

"I know that I kind of just blurted that out but…"

**SLAP!**

"OW! What the hell was that for?" He yelled, rubbing his cheek.

"You jerk! Where do you get the damn nerve?"

"What did I do _now_? I thought you would be happy?"

"I have spent _months _trying to get over that damn dance and all that lovey-dovey bull crap out of my head, and now you…God! Now you think it's okay to just throw that on me like that? Again? After what you said to me already?

"Look, I know what I said before, but this is just how I feel now!" He sat up, still holding his swelling cheek. Her head wasn't so cute all of a sudden.

"Jesus, you are such a guy! When I say I want a relationship, you turn me down. But when _you_ want one, you think that I have to feel flattered or something and just…go for it? It's not all about you, airhead!"

"I…that's…that's not true. I don't think like that." Aang suddenly doubted himself. Toph-logic was a powerful force to reckon with.

"And on top of that…you're leaving tomorrow? You tell this me now! We could have at least talked about it or…" She swung her arms up and down, but didn't finish her sentence.

"I wanted to tell you before I left. I wanted you to know."

"Well, maybe I didn't want to know! Did you ever think of that? Maybe I didn't want to have to think about this for my whole summer vacation, while you're not here! You are…argh!"

With both open palms, she pushed Aang's chest. He fell back onto the ground, with a thud.

"I don't know what I see in you." She waved her hand at him and walked back to her car.

"Where are you going?" Aang scurried to his feet.

"Back home!" She yelled without turning around to look at him.

"What about me? How am I getting home?"

"Run! You're a track kid, you'll be fine!" She opened her Hummer's door, then looked back at him. "Don't write to me when you are gone! Don't call or email or anything! For the next three months, you are ghost. You don't exist, you dumb jackass!"

Toph got into her Hummer and slammed the door so hard that it sounds like it could have broken off.

Aang heard her rev her engine and watched her front lights flicker on and off. She revved it again…and again. Then she turned her car off, got out and went to her trunk.

"What happened?" Aang asked.

"I'm out of gas." She pulled a red gas can out of the back of her monstrous truck. "And _don't _talk to me!"

* * *

**Aang IS such a guy, isn't he?**


	72. Drive Down

**Attention anonymous reviewers: STOP!**

**Making an FF account takes like 2 minutes. **

**I want to say hi to EVERYONE, but I cannot because SOME reviews do not have an email I can respond to! Come on people, be like Nike and Just Do It!**

**Also, for everyone who read Air and Stone, yes, this is going to follow the same Summer miniseries that I wrote. BUT it will have new chapters and revised events.**

* * *

**Drive Down**

Torture.

One word to describe waking up and not having Toph say goodbye to him. One word to describe the hours of agonizing silence Aang had to put up with as Gyatso drove down.

The ride down was much longer than Aang thought is was going to be. His iPod did not have enough songs, nor did he bring a long enough book. Every minute when there wasn't music playing or something to read was another minute spent thinking of Toph's angry face.

"_Dammit." _He thought, thinking of how much he was going to miss her, even if she was mad at him.

Aang lost track of how many hours passed. He knew that they reached the Jersey border when a very strange smell filled the air, forcing Aang to roll up the car window.

He counted the bumps in the road on the highway, and the water towers when they got near their rented home.

He tried, his hardest, to forget Toph…but the cheek she slapped still stung when he thought about it.

"Here we are." Gyatso pull over to the side of the road (which was very wide, unlike the roads back home) and stopped the car in front of a beach house, several blocks away from the Atlantic shore.

The front lawn, where grass _should_ have been, was covered in white rocks as pale as the moon. As pale as Toph's skin. Aang sighed.

The house itself was, ironically, in better shape than Aang's own home. The paint was fresh, the windows were clean, and the wood on the outside was intact and looked new.

The house had an empty feel to it, like it was an hollow grave not yet filled. But it was still nice. Nice enough to bring a smile to Gyatso's face.

"Not bad for a three month vacation, eh Aang?" Gyatso asked, already out of their little car.

"It's great." Aang barely glanced at the house.

"Well, let's get unpacked." Gyatso hobbled to the trunk and began taking bags out with the grace of a young man.

Aang sighed and got out to help him. He could feel the long, long, long summer ahead of him and he didn't want to spend it alone.

* * *

Toph sped down the highway, ducking in and out each lane , not caring if there were cops around.

"Move it!" She yelled at the people in front of her for having the nerve to drive 60 mph on a 65 mph highway.

She blasted her stereo up louder and her windows rattled. Extremely heavy music screamed out of her subwoofers.

She was angry. Usually, she only acted out for the hell of it, but now she was so mad that she conspicuously knew that her temper was veering out of control.

There was no one in the car seat next to her, no one she could call, and she wasn't driving to any particular destination.

She just needed to get out of her house…again. She needed time to think.


	73. Someone To Yell At

**Someone To Yell At**

* * *

"No, no. No, no, no-NO!" Toph screamed and pressed the controller buttons wildly.

**Bang!**

**_"RED TEAM…WINS. GAME…OVER."_**

"Dammit!" She tossed the controller in the air and watched her rank drop.

She looked around, angry, like she was expecting someone to be there to yell at. She began to breath faster, growing more frustrated by the second, wishing there was someone to hear her vent.

_RIIIING_! Karma called.

Toph's cell went off. Katara's name popped up on the caller I.D.

"Yeah?" She grunted as she answered.

"Um, hi Toph." Katara's coy voice squeaked back. Toph heard Appa bark in the background. Katara had nobly volunteered to dog sit.

"I'm trying to play a game here. You're breaking my concentration."

"Sorry. I was just wondering what you were doing."

"What am I doing? What's that supposed to mean?"

Katara paused. "…um…I was wondering if you want to hang out. Or go to the mall or something. But…if this is a bad time…"

"Yeah! It _is_ a bad time Katara. You always have such wonderful timing, ya know that?" Toph spat a little.

"I'll call back." Katara rolled her eyes and hung up.

"Sure. Call back. Take your sweet…" CLICK.

Toph pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at the screen. _Call End. 39 sec._ She growled and slammed the phone down.

"Ya know what really bugs me?" She asked out loud. Then remembered that no one was there to hear her.

Toph looked at the photo of her and Aang on the top of her TV. Aang was smiling. Toph decided that she hated the way he was always smiling. She grabbed her pillow and threw it at the picture. It knocked over with a clack. Toph didn't hear the glass frame break.

"Why did you have to leave?" Toph mumbled into her mattress, hoping that no one would hear her. The clock in her room ticked. "That loser. I wish I'd never met him." She punched her mattress and the springs squeeked. She sighed after the clock ticked again. "Dammit Aang...I wish you were here. So I could yell at you."


	74. The Shore

**The Shore**

Aang used to see the beach as a kind of paradise. Now it just seemed like a place to get sun burn.

Maybe it was because it was Jersey, or maybe it was because the beach there was so alien to him, but there was something horribly wrong with the shoreline near his summer home.

Gyatso had told him that he could go to the beach anytime he wanted, that he should make some friends and see what adventures he could find. Aang didn't feel like. He had been at the Jersey Shore for over a month and he had barley talked to any teenagers, boys of girls.

He didn't think that it mattered anyway. Even if he did met some great friends, he'd just have to leave them in a few anyway. "Why start something if it is just going to end badly?" He asked himself one day and was instantly shocked. He never used to think like that.

After so many days of sitting at his laptop, trying to find Toph on the instant messaging sites (but never succeeding), he needed to do something, anything to pass the time and make him forget.

He'd habitually walk down the same sandy route, his toes just barely touching the water. Depressed was not the word, but he was definitively not having a good summer.

That day, he walked down the hot sand and heard two young people laughing, teasing each other. He looked over and saw a girl with shiny black hair and a green bathing suit. He looked up quickly…but the girl in the corner of his eye had a dark tan and bleached teeth. Not Toph.

"_That's what's missing." _Aang thought to himself.

He noticed how many couples there were on the shore. It was unfair…to him anyway.

* * *

He tried to pass the time with a few ice creams, always vanilla, always plain. He remembered that it was called naked ice cream, and felt more homesick.

Half way through eating the cone, he heard a feminine voice giggling out of his left ear. He looked and saw a pretty girl smiling at him, very noticeably. He ignored her at first, but then she waved at him when their eyes crossed and he blushed. She giggled again, then her friends came and took her away.

Aang didn't know how to feel for a minute. His own conscience took over after a few moments and he felt Guilt.

His cheek began to hurt again. The radio next to the ice cream shack turned on and, as if fate itself were mocking him, began to play "Accidentally in Love".

Hearing the lyrics, Aang looked up to the sky and asked God "Really? Are you serious!"

He noticed everyone looking at him for talking to himself.

Aang blushed again and decided that it was time to leave.

* * *

He walked home with no shoes on. The ground of the Jersey in the summer time was so strong that walking barefoot was a leisure in itself.

He sighed the whole way home, moaning to himself, wishing he was home. He probably would have been enjoying the vacation if he had told Toph his feelings sooner. Then maybe there would be a slight chance that Gyatso would have let her come down to the shore with him. He teenaged mind fantasized about it for a few minutes, but then he reminded himself that would never happen, not with his father being so old fashioned.

He passed by a few shops on his way home and saw a few model cars and airplanes in the window, waiting to be purchased and put together.

Aang slid his hand into his pocket to see how much money he had left. Twenty-eight dollars, after he bought the ice cream.

"Am I really about to buy a model airplane to pass the time?" He asked himself, already knowing that he was going to buy the tacky thing.

* * *

Gyatso didn't get home until later that afternoon. He was hard at work, while his son "relaxed" all day.

"I'm home!" He said, cheerful, yet tired.

"…hi." Aang mumbled. He was focused on the little toy airplane, actually enjoying the small project.

"How was your day Aang?" Gyatso walked into his son's temporary room and put his hand over his eyes, blocking the setting suns glare from outside Aang's window.

"…it was…okay." Aang lied. He didn't feel like talking about it.

"That's good." Gyatso had the mail tucked under his arm. He pulled out a small letter from the pile of bills and junk mail. "By the way, you got a letter."

"A letter?" Aang looked away from the model, surprised. Who mailed letters anymore?

"Yes. It looks like it came from back home." Gyatso recognized the return address.

"Um…that's nice." Aang looked back at his model airplane. "Just leave it on the table. I'll look at it later."

Gyatso examined the letter more closely. "The return address says 'Bei Fong'. Do you…"

Gyatso didn't finished. Aang jumped out of his chair and grabbed the letter right of the brittle old man's grip. The model airplane broke.

"Oh my!" Gyatso gasped.

"ThanksGyatso. I'llbehere, thanksalot." Aang spoke fast while glaring at the letter like Gollum glared at his ring.

"Um…alright then Aang." Gyatso smiled, knowing that it was from a girl, and quickly left Aang's room.

* * *

Toph's handwriting was notoriously sloppy, a sign of frustration. The envelope was smudged with ink on the sides and it was crumpled on its corners.

Aang didn't open it for a while. When Gyatso left, he became filled with doubt, thinking that it was a threat letter or a letter that told him that she was happy that he was gone.

He reached for it…then snapped his hand away. Several times he did this, swearing he could hear Toph's voice already mocking him.

Eventually, he picked it up and opened it, though he opened it with such care and precision that you would think the letter was made of glass.

He slid the letter out carefully, unfolded it and tried to decipher the horrible handwriting.

_Dear Twinkle toes,_

_It's really boring over here without you. Hurry back._

_Nothing is happening. Katara swims all the time and Sokka's playing in his band. He sucks._

_Get back over here so we can hang out again._

_But DON'T think that you are off the hook for what you did. I just miss you and my computer broke so I can't email you._

_You better write back to me, or else. Jerk._

_-Toph_

There was no date on it.

Aang shuttered after reading, not sure what of what he had read. He reread the letter, over and over again. He checked the back for anymore. Nothing. He held it up to the sun to see if there was any hidden code in invisible ink. Nothing.

He swore that he sentence had a different message behind the words, and that he was too stupid to know what that message was.

"_Why would Toph write to me if she is still mad?"_ Aang asked himself. _"Does she forgive me? Probably not," _he thought. "_But she misses me…right? God, why are girls so confusing?_"

The last two sentences left a stronger mark on Aang than the rest of the letter. _You better write back to me, or else. Jerk._ He knew that she _really was _expecting him to write back.

Confused (and a little scared), Aang took out a fresh piece of paper. He rubbed the hair on his head and thought of what to write. What he _wanted_ to write. He knew what he _wanted_ to write, but remembered what happened the last time he was completely open with his feelings.

Exhaling, he clicked his pen a few dozen times (a habit he had) before even pressing it to the page.

He spoke as he wrote, carefully writing each letter as neatly as he could, in the perfect, well curved handwriting he had.

"Dear…Toph."

* * *

**Sorry for the scattered postings, but I am working on a new project. A 10 chapter short story that I think will be REALLY good. ^_^**

**Also, school.**


	75. Letter From A Friend

**New York has a snow day today. Ha-ha Texas. Ha-ha.**

* * *

**Letter From A Friend**

"Okay. Come on inside." Katara spoke to Toph through her cell phone. She had to. Ever since Sokka moved into the family's garage and bought a new set of electric amps, cell phone was the only way anyone could talk over all over the noise that Sokka blasted day-in and day-out.

Katara hung up her phone and waited for Toph to come into her room, trying to ignore Sokka's horrible music. She had a big house, but only one window and all of the music found its way right into her room..

Toph came inside, but something different happened that day. Instead of charging in like a wild boar, Toph slowly opened the door, stepped inside quietly, and then slowly closed the door again. All the while, her eyes looked at the ground and her right hand stayed in her pocket.

"Hey Toph." Katara greeted her and sensed something wrong.

"…hey…" Toph didn't look at her.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked. Toph's head shot up.

"Nothing is wrong! Why does something have to be wrong? I'm fine, don't worry about me…I'm fine!" Toph insisted.

"Oookay?" Katara didn't believe her. "I like your hair that way."

"Oh. Thanks." Toph touched her bangs. She had her black locks in a bun behind her head again, something she had been doing more often lately.

"So…what's up? Anything new happen?" Katara asked.

"What the hell is that sound?"

"SOKKA!" Katara yelled out her window, but her brother didn't hear her. "Argh!" Katara slammed her window closed and the music was partially stifled. "Sorry. He's been playing for a few hours straight."

Katara's eyes dropped towards Toph's right hand. Nestled in her baggy pocket, Katara could see Toph fiddling with something.

"What's that?" Katara pointed. Toph looked in its direction.

"Oh. This." Toph pulled out a sealed envelope. "I got a letter from Aang."

"Really? That's great!" Katara repositioned self, tucking her feet underneath her feet. "Wait…he wrote a letter?"

"I wrote him first. My laptop is broken." Toph twirled the letter.

"Well open it! I want to hear how he's doing."

"…okay." Toph seemed very nervous.

"Come here. Sit here." Katara pushed her fluffy pillows to the edge of her bed to make room. Gradually, Toph sat on Katara's pink bed sheets, slowly and carefully opening the letter, as if it were made of glass.

"Dear Toph…" She started reading the neat handwriting.

_Hey! Thanks for the letter. It was the most exciting things that's happened here so far. Gyatso is out most of the days working, so I have the place to myself. I spend a lot of time on the beach. Some of the girls were checking me out. Let me know when you are jealous._

"Ha-ha.. That kid." Katara laughed. "I remember when he was too nervous to even speak to girls."

"…yep…" Toph responded with a down note.

"Well, keep…OH! Hold on!" Katara opened her window and stuck her head out. "Sokka!" Katara yelled, but her brother didn't hear her. "SOKKA!" Katara screamed as loud as she could.

Sokka stopped playing. "What!" He yelled out from the little window on the side of the garage.

"For god sakes, turn that thing down!"

"Fine!" Sokka closed the window and turn his guitar and amp down a bit, to appease the she-beast.

"Sorry about him." Katara said to Toph. "But don't stop, keep reading."

Toph rolled her eyes and looked back at the letter.

_When I get back we'll hang out, I promise. I can't wait_…

…I can't wait to see you…" Toph's voice wandered. She read the second to last word and felt warmer inside.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked.

"Wha? Uh…nothing. From Aang."

"That's it?" Katara asked, disappointed.

"…" Toph started into space.

"Toph?"

"What? Uh, yeah…that's it…" Toph shoved the letter into her pocket.

* * *

Later that night, when Toph was sure that her parents were asleep, she finally pulled the letter out. Hidden underneath her covers like a little girl with a diary, she looked at the last two words in the letter. The _real_ last two words.

_Love Aang_.

Toph smiled. _"That little dork."_ She thought. _"…love…"_ She couldn't help but read the letter over again, saying the last few words out loud.

"Love Aang." She said with a funny feeling in her stomach. A vulnerable feeling. Getting annoyed quickly, she put the letter away, turned off her light and closed her eyes, getting mad at Aang for writing such a cheesy letter. Even when no one was around, she tried to convince herself that she wasn't "like that".

But even with her eyes closed, she heard it.

_Love Aang…._

…_Love Aang…_

…_Love Aang._


	76. A Dream – II

**A Dream – II**

_Aang was at Zuko's beach house. He had never seen it, or knew that Zuko had one, but he figured that his rich family would own a house by the beach._

_It was big and it looked like Zuko was throwing a party. Katara was there, so was Toph, Ty Lee, Zuko's crazy sister, Mai and almost every other girl from school._

_Zuko, however, picked Katara and wouldn't stop dancing with her._

_Aang was forced to watch from deck outside, under the moonlight and the stars, getting more jealous by the second._

"_Hi Aang." Katara magically appeared by Aang's side. A first Katara was still dancing with Zuko, and another one chose to be by Aang's side._

"_Katara, I need your help." Aang said. For some reason, he was much taller than she was._

"_Aang, what is it?" Katara asked._

"_Just come here for a minute." Aang begged. He tugged on her wrist as hard as he could but Katara seemed extremely heavy, like an unmovable rock._

_Suddenly they weren't in Zuko's house. The magic of dreamland had teleported the two of them to a warm moonlit beach. The only sound that could be heard was the gentle crashing of waves against loose white sand._

"_Okay Aang…what did you want to tell me?" Katara asked. Aang looked down. Katara was out of his view._

"_The truth is…I…I…" Even in a dream, Aang felt nervous._

"_Spit it out twinkle toes." Aang looked up and saw Toph standing where Katara had once been, but she still spoke in Katara's voice._

"_Toph?"_

"_Come on, just say it already. Don't be a sissy. Stand up for yourself" Toph said._

"_I love you." Aang said without hesitation. With Toph there, the words seemed to come out on their own._

"_See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Toph said, still with Katara's voice._

"…_no." Aang admitted._

_Then Aang felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Katara behind him._

"_Now tell her again." Katara said and pointed to Toph._

_Toph looked at him coyly, which was unlike herself. But Aang didn't mind. He kind of like it._

"_I think she already knows." Aang said. He swore he felt Toph move closer to him._

* * *

Then he woke up. At first he thought that he was still at the beach. Then he realized that the smell was just the New Jersey Shore's air.

He felt disappointed that it was only a dream. And confused. He tried to block the emotions swimming around in his head.

He tried to get back to sleep, but images from the dream kept replaying in his mind. So, being the intelligent boy he was, he thought that it would be a good idea to interpret the dream. Then maybe he could get over it.

Katara was a warm, motherly figure in his life that encouraged him. Zuko was the man he was mad at for taking her away from him, and he was still forced to watch them be together. Out of all of the other girls in school, Zuko picked the one Aang had a crush on.

Two Kataras were there, saying that he looked at Katara in two different lights.

The beach…the moonlight…it was Aang envisioning a perfect way of confessing feelings for someone he cared about…which was why Toph was there instead of Katara. It was the night and the confession Toph deserved. The second Toph showed up in his dream, Aang felt confident.

"Dammit." Aang said when he figured out what Toph represented. He knew exactly what the dream meant.


	77. Coming Home

**It was my birthday yesterday. I got SO f***ing drunk. :P**

**Anyway, big chapter! Air and Stone, revised.**

* * *

**Coming Home**

"All set?" Gyatso asked.

"Yep. I'm pretty sure I've got everything." Aang zipped up his bag.

"I hope so. Because it's too late to turn back now." Gyatso drove out of the driveway. Aang looked back at the boring summer home they rented and was happy he was going home. He pulled out a thick book and began reading; he wishing the car ride was over.

* * *

Toph tried to play her XBOX, but she couldn't get into the mood. She knew Aang was coming home today, but she felt like she had been waiting forever.

Her iPod was set on shuffle, and switched to the song "_Every time We Touch_"…the slow version.

"Why did I download that damn song." Toph huffed, turning it machine off.

She reached into her pocket and pull out the letter he had sent her. It hadn't left her pocket since the day she got it, guarded like a golden egg. Her thumb kept running over the last to words…

…_Love Aang…_

_…Love…_

Toph felt torn. One half of her knew what she wanted, but the other half didn't want to let herself be open to those mushy feelings that she was so used to repressing.

She waited another few minutes before putting the letter back in her pocket. Then she picked up her phone and dialed Aang's house number…for the tenth time.

Ring…ring…ring…ring…CLICK. Toph gasped. '_Hi, we can't get to the phone right now…_'

"Dammit!" She slammed it back down on the phone stand. "Just…calm down." She told herself, stopping her hand as it tried to grab the letter again. She sat with her arms crossed and tried to force some patience.

The clock in her room ticked…and ticked…and ticked, pushing her closer to the brink of insanity as each second passed.

Toph's knee started bouncing, she bit her nails, and, in the deepest part of her heart, she admitted…she wished Aang was there.

"Screw this! I'm going for a walk!" She said to herself, leaving her room and walking out her door without saying a word to her parents.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Aang said, finishing the thick book in his lap.

"Another ten minutes and we'll be home."

"Great." Aang smiled.

"Is there anything you're looking forward to?" Gyatso asked.

"Um…there is one thing I'm think of doing." Aang whittled his fingers. "But…ah forget it."

"Like what?"

"It's…private. Sorry…I don't feel like talking about it." He said, thinking "_I barely had the guts to tell HER, let alone Gyatso._"

* * *

Trespassing, Toph jumped Aang's fence and landed in his backyard.

"BARK, BARK!"

"Jesus!" Toph's heart jumped out of her chest. "Appa! Down boy! It's me." Appa ran over to Toph and licked her hand. "Good boy, good boy. Katara drop you off already?"

Appa grunted, saying he was fed up with Katara's endless pampering and Sokka's stupid jokes.

"Where's the airhead?" Toph looked through the living room window. She didn't see anyone inside. "TWINKLE TOES!" No answer. "Great." Toph sighed and rubbed her elbows as a cool gust blew over her. Fall was on its way.

She looked down at the big white dog, who was blankly staring back at her, and patted him on his head.

"Well…see ya Appa." She didn't have any reason to stay. She re-jumped the fence and heard Appa whimper.

"_I just wasted time walking_." Toph complained in her head. She walked down the block, not heading anywhere…she was just trying to think. "_God…why is so hard to tell someone something…so…simple!"_ She sighed and kept on walking. "_And I call _him _the chicken._"

* * *

Aang stared at a cloud in the sky as Gyatso drove down their block, finally home.

_HONK-HONK!_ Gyatso beeped the car horn when he saw Toph walking away from their home. Aang looked to see what Gyatso was honking at, then sat up, excited.

"That was Toph!" He shouted.

"Yes Aang. I remember who she is. I'm not that old." Gyatso replied. "Oh good. She's coming back to out house." Aang looked back and saw Toph running after the car.

"_Uh-oh._" He felt _it_. _It _was a horrible feeling. His heart started beating faster and his palms got wet.

Gyatso pulled into their driveway and unlocked the car door. "Go say hi to your friend. We'll unpack later." He winked at his foster-son.

Aang gulped and nodded, nervously shaking his head.

"_Alright, be cool Aang. Stay calm. Just…roll with it_." He inhaled deeply and stepped out of the car.

Toph was feet away from him.

"Hey Toph. Did you miss…" Before he could finish, Toph jumped on the skinny boy.

Her arms clutched around his neck, her chin over his shoulder. Aang's mouth was nearly buried in her hair, still tied in a bun. Her feet were not touching the ground. Aang grabbed her, able to pick her up.

"Dammit, I missed you so much." She held onto him like she would die if she let go.

"I…I…" Aang felt hot with embarrassment. He started to calm down, but then Toph…

She fell back to her feet, grabbed his jacket and pulled him down towards her. She didn't look at him or even think about what she was doing.

She forced him to kiss her.

Aang's heart raced a mile a minute as Toph's gentle lips pressed against his.

He was at first scared, terrified, then he felt a surge of warmth and happiness. Taking a change, he grabbed her around her waist and kissed her back. He felt her smile. Aang's heart felt like it was going to explode, but he swore he could feel Toph's heart beating faster.

They felt the world spinning and, for once, there was no tension or confusion. There was just the two them…and that was all they wanted.

Slowly, they stopped kissing. Toph stayed in Aang's grip, but the boy didn't know what to say. Thankfully Toph said it for him.

"Well…come on." She said, still pulling his shirt. "You promised you'd hang out with me when you got home." And she tugged him down the block.

Gyatso shook his head, pretending that he didn't see them leave.

Toph grabbed Aang's thin wrist till she was sure Gyatso couldn't see them, then, swallowing her nervousness, held Aang's hand. Aang blushed, but he held her hand back.

"Wow." Aang said when he felt his heart flutter.

"Oh, don't oversell it twinkle toes." Toph said, being herself. Aang almost lost the mood, but then Toph put her head on his shoulder. Aang's heart jumped again.

"Um…where are we going?" He asked.

"Does it matter?" She asked.

"…no." Aang smiled.


	78. A Promise Kept

**A Promise Kept**

* * *

"_Love is not a spectator sport…but it's a lot easier to just watch." -me_

* * *

They found their way to the mall…not a big surprise. But _this_ time, they were holding hands. The stores sold the same crappy junk food and overprices gadgets, but there was a _big_ difference now.

Aang felt a worried, being in public. He wasn't ashamed, but he didn't know how to act.

He suddenly started to wonder what Toph was thinking. She kept looking around the mall too, like she was keeping an eye out for someone, like she was making sure that no one saw them. Or perhaps to make sure that _every_one saw them.

Aang felt nervous…again. He remembered all the great times they had being "just friends", and wondered if those times were gone. He had never had a girlfriend before, he didn't even know Toph _was_ his girlfriend, officially.

He felt worried, inadequate, and didn't know if he was good enough. "_How am I supposed to act? What are the rules? I don't know anything about dating!_"

"Hang on one sec." Toph spoke and Aang stopped thinking.

"What?"

"Sit down." Toph pushed him into a chair, in the middle food court. "I'll be right back. I just gotta get something quick. Wait here." Toph said and ran off.

Aang had more time to think once alone. He said he wanted to be more than friends, but now he wasn't sure what that meant. He loved Toph for being who she was…but he didn't want her to change. Or for himself to change. _Do we have too?, _he asked.

Aang wasn't the most confident guy, or the best looking. Smart, yeah. Tall…yep. Not fat, that was a plus. But now that he was…"with" Toph, he started wondering what she saw in him.

"Here!" Toph shouted, shoving an ice cream cone in front of his face. Vanilla. Plain.

"What…is this for?" Aang took it slowly.

"I know it's your favorite." She gently smiled.

"I meant why did you buy it?" Aang didn't eat it yet.

"Cause I know you're too broke to buy one yourself." She rubbed the top of his head, messing his bad hair cut. Like she used to. "Just because you're mine…doesn't mean anything is changing."

Aang smiled. He forgot how much he liked Toph rubbing his hair.

"…really?" Aang asked.

"Really, really." Toph swore.

Feeling safe (and spoiled), Aang licked his ice cream. Toph stared at him, stars in her eyes.

She leaned over and kiss his cheek. Aang froze, his tongue stuck on the edge of the cone.

"I lied. Some things are going to change." She grabbed his hand and rubbed his knuckles.


	79. Keeping Secrets

**Sorry for the late posts. I have two reasons.**

**1. School work is getting a bit rough.**

**2. I am putting the finishing touches on another story, one that I think will be really good.**

* * *

**Keeping Secrets**

"Ewww. You have coodies." Some slightly older boy pointed and laughed at Toph.

"I do not. Stop making fun of me, you jerk!" Toph huffed and crossed her little arms.

"Coodies, coodies, Toph has coodies!" He kept laughing. Private school boys were not the angels everyone thought they were. Very often, they were worse because they were used to getting away with everything.

"Leave me alone." Toph whined. She tried not to cry, knowing that that would only make things worse.

All of this torture because she hung out with the boys in school more than the girls. She kissed one of them on his cheek, just to see what would happen. She didn't expect _this_.

"Hey! Everyone!" The horrible boy shouted loud enough for the whole playground to hear. "Toph had coodies!"

Not able to stand it any longer, Toph pushed him from behind and sent him flying onto his knees. The boy's chin scraped and he stubbed his fingers. Immediately after seeing his own blood, he began to cry.

"Don't make fun of me!" Toph shouted over his cowardly sobbing.

"Toph!" A teacher saw her push the boy down and ran over to help him…and punish Toph. Toph froze as she saw the tall lady running at her with an angry face. "Toph!"

* * *

"Toph?" Aang repeated. "Hello? Toph?" He waved his eyes in front of her face.

"Wha?" Toph woke up from her mini-flashback. They were in the mall. Aang had just finished eating the ice cream she bought for him.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked. Toph ignored his question.

"Um…we are…dating, right?" Toph asked.

"Well yeah. Um…aren't we?"

"Yeah. We are. But…"

"But?"

"Um…can you do me a small favor?" Toph asked delicately. "Can you, um…well, if anyone asks if we are dating, you can tell them we are…if you want too…"

"I do. I don't mind." Aang smiled.

"…right. But don't brag about it or anything. Like, don't show off or tell people just for the sake of telling them."

"O…kay." Aang felt confused. "Did I do something wrong? Already?"

"No, no! You didn't That wasn't what I meant. It's just…you know how my parents are."

"OH! That! Yeah, I understand." Aang felt relieved. "You don't want someone to hear and then have them find out."

"Exactly." Toph smiled.

"I'll keep it a secret. You got it." He gulped and grabbed Toph's hand. "I'd do anything for you Toph."

Toph looked down at his hand, then back into his plain gray eyes.

"Um…" She didn't know what to say.


	80. Swing Life Away

**I have decided to disable anonymous reviews because I am sick of n00bs doing that and then having the nerve of asking me questions or for writing advice. Here's my advice: make a bloody account!**

**Anyway, this song is a wonderful summary of teenagers and how they life their lives. -sigh- I miss high school. Good times, good times.**

* * *

**Swing Life Away**

Summer time. It never lasts as long as it should.

_**Am I loud and clear or am I breaking up?**_

"Aang!" Toph yelled softly up to his window. "Aang, can you hear me or not?" Toph was getting impatient.

But just as she was ready to throw a rock at his window, Aang poked his out and waved at her.

_**Am I still your charm or am I just bad luck?  
**_

"Come down here." Toph said.

"You want me to jump?" Aang looked at that ground, two stories away.

"I'll catch you." Toph held out her arms and smiled goofily.

"I think I'll just sneak out the front."

_**Are we getting closer, or are we just getting more lost?  
**_

A few moments later, Aang was outside with his hoodie on. It was starting to get a little colder. Not much, but enough to remind every student that Summer was coming to an end.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Just follow me." Toph tugged on his arm. Aang hated when she did that. He might as well been walking with his eyes closed whenever Toph said 'just follow me'.

_**I'll show you mine if you show me yours first  
Let's compare scars I'll tell you whose is worse**_

"You're a little girl." Toph poked Aang elbow. "That little scar is nothing." Aang pulled his arm away.

Toph surprised Aang with a trip to a local diner. She paid, even though Aang felt guilty. But Toph knew that she was the one with money, so it didn't bother her.

"Now this…" Without warning, Toph slammed her foot on the table.

"What are you…"

"…this is a scar." She rolled up her pant sleeve and Aang covered his eyes, embarrassed. Toph knew he would do that and she smiled. There wasn't even a scar on her leg.

_**Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words  
**_

"Ya know, we don't have much time till school starts." Aang reminded her.

"Yeah. What's your point?" Toph's fingers were tangled around his.

"Well…you know how people talk there. And…you don't want your parents to find out."

Toph gulped. "I'm not embarrassed around you Aang."

"I didn't say you were."

"It's just…my parents…I need a little more before I'm ready to talk to them. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apolo…"

"You just need to give me some more time. That's all."

_**We live on front porches and swing life away  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand **_

They sat on the swinging chair on Aang's front porch for a while. Gyatso wasn't home. Toph just wanted to sit next to him. They were very close, which Aang had not yet gotten used to. But he didn't move. He just let Toph rock them back and forth with her tiny leg.

The sun went down over the suburban houses. Another day gone. Another day till Summer was over.

* * *

_**I've been here so long; think that its time to move**_

"You moved here, right?" Aang asked.

"Ummm." Toph, immersed in Halo again, wasn't listening.

"I mean, when you were really little. Did you move here, or have you lived here your whole life?"

"I think…I was always here." She didn't look at him.

"I've been here since Gyatso adopted me." Aang tried to start a conversation.

"Yep. God, why is it that the people who play as Elites always suck? They ruin the game for everyone else on their team."

"Forget it." Aang went back to the book in his lap.

* * *

_**The winter's so cold summer's over too soon**_

"God. I hate when it gets colder." Toph shoved her gloveless hands under her armpits. "Is it just me, or has been winter been arriving earlier these past few years?"

"It's not that cold." Aang took his jacket off.

"It's freezing! What?" Toph felt Aang's jacket fall on her shoulders.

"There. Now stop complaining." Aang put her under his arm. Toph was surprised that Aang had spoken so boldly. And that his jacket was so much bigger than her.

"Thanks…" She grumbled. "…when I get older…"

_**So let's pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow**_

"…I'm moving somewhere warmer."

"Yeah? Where? Florida?"

"California. Like, beaches and palm trees and stuff."

"You'd actually move there?" Aang hated the thought of ever leaving his hometown. It was just then that Aang realized hoer incredible opposite the two of them were.

_**I've got some friends, some that I hardly know  
But we've had some times I wouldn't trade for the world  
We chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go**_

"Yeah. California. We can bring Sokka and Katara too."

"Uh huh." Aang humored her.

"And your buddy Zuko." She teased.

"I'd rather not."

"Hey, we can even bring that Mexican kid. What was his name?"

"Haru? I barley know him."

"He'd still be cool. And everyone else can go. Like Jet, and Teo, and that cabbage guy who hates your guts." Aang sighed. "Everyone who is here would be there. But it would be a lot warmer."

"You'd like that? I mean, everyone is here already." Aang said. Toph thought for a few seconds.

"You're right. It would be cheaper to just wait for next summer."

_**We live on front porches and swing life away  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand**_

Aang got in at 8:00. But he was exhausted. He was an introvert, and by nature that meant that crowds and many people drained his energy. Time alone, that was his recharge. But with a new girlfriend, one that was _sooo_ active and extroverted, Aang wasn't getting much time to himself.

"God. No one told me that a relationship was…so much work." He moaned.

_**Until you hold my hand**_

But even though is legs were sore and his body was tired, Aang swore that he could still feel Toph holding his hand.

_**I'll show you mine if you show me yours first****  
Let's compare scars I'll tell you whose is worse  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words**_

Aang rolled up his sleeve and touched the tiny scar on his elbow. He got it when he was a little boy. It had been there for so long that he forgot where he got it. He never thought that it was small before Toph pointed it out. Suddenly, he didn't think it was such a big scar.

And, also suddenly, he remembered that Toph took his jacket with her.

_**We live on front porches and swing life away  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand.**_

* * *

"Lame." Toph said.

"Hey, that hurt my feelings." Aang tried to joke.

"Oh live with it." Toph crossed the street, but Aang didn't follow. "Hurry up, twinkle toes."

"I ain't going." He said, smiling.

"Fine. Stay there forever." Toph waved at him from the other side of the street.

"Come here and get me." He demanded, still smiling.

"What? No. You're the guy. _You_ come here and get _me_."

"I'm not crossing this street until you come over here and hold my hand." Aang showed Toph his hand, like it was bait.

"Fine." Toph caved. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "Happy?"

Aang pulled her in close to his chest and kissed her. Toph didn't react at first, surprised. Then she kissed him back. Aang was gradually getting bolder with each passing day.

_**Swing life away**_

They held hands, swinging their combined knuckles below their waist…

_**Swing life away**_

…and they kept walking…

_**Swing life away  
**_

…wishing the Summer would never end.

_**Swing life away.**_

* * *

**This story is on a temporary hiatus. I am posting a new story, called The Gift. I think that it is going to be REALLY good, so everyone has to go there. I'll be posting one chapter every day until it is finished.**_**  
**_


	81. Black Out

**I am back! I will try to get this story finished ASAP.**

* * *

**Black Out**

It was perfect.

Gyatso was out of the house, Aang had no chores, and Toph's parents thought that she was at a concert.

The brown coffee table in Aang's living was moved, to make room for them. A crappy movie was on T.V. Toph was nestled under Aang's arm and both were sitting on the floor, their backs to the couch. A bowl of popcorn was in between their legs.

It was _so _perfect.

There was a storm outside, but the weather man said that it would pass. Every now and then the wind would blow. The monster in the movie kept on destroying Tokyo, so neither of them paid attention to the howling wind.

"Hit me." Toph said. That was Aang's cue. Aang tossed a kernel in the air and Toph caught in in her mouth.

"Good one."

"Where is Godzilla already?" She asked as she chewed.

"I don't know. They have to get through the plot first."

"Lame. He's the King of Monsters; he should be in the _whole_ movie!"

"Just…be patient. The waiting makes the fights better."

"Whatever. Hit me." Another toss and another catch. "I'm so glad Sokka's not here. He'd say something…two Asians watching a Godzilla movie."

"Um…yeah." Aang half-smiled.

The wind roared louder than before. The picture on Aang's old T.V. staticed for a second.

"Great." Aang said. "I hope we don't get a black out."

Toph lifter herself off of him. "Black out? You mean like thunder and stuff?"

"Just listen. Sounds like thunder could hit at any moment. The weather man was wrong, I guess."

Toph gulped. "Well…I hope the movie gets to the good part before the power goes off."

"Me too. We may get lucky and the storm will just overpass us."

Toph exhaled. "Yep."

* * *

Toph moved closer to Aang after the T.V. screen buzzed again. The popcorn bowl was moved to the side. Toph didn't want to play the Throw and Catch game anymore.

She held Aang's hand and Aang could feel her snuggled under his arm.

Then it happened.

Godzilla was just about to win, when the T.V., the lights and all the power on Aang's block went out in synch with a loud thunder clap.

"Aahhh!" Toph shirked and grabbed Aang.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Aang was surprised. "Toph, let go of me."

"NO!" She screamed. Aang couldn't see, but her eyes were tightly shut.

"Why not?"

Another thunder clap echoed, even louder than before.

"Jesus!" Toph yelled again and squeezed Aang like a Teddy Bear.

"Stop squeezing me!" Aang had trouble breathing. Why did his girlfriend have to be so strong?

"Shut up, dammit!" Aang could feel Toph breathing into his shirt.

Aang looked at her (or the shadowy outline of her) and said. "You're scared."

"No shit I'm scared!"

"Of what? The dark?" He felt Toph's head shake 'no'. "Thunder?" Her head nodded 'yes'. "You're afraid of…ugh!" Toph squeezed him extra hard.

"Shush!"

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry." She let go. "I forgot you afraid of thunder. Haha."

"It's called Astraphobia and it is a _REAL_ condition. Now get off my…"

**BOOM! **Another thunder clap.

"Jesus! H! Christ!" She buried her face in his stomach and mumbled into his old shirt.. "I'm sooo not okay right now!"

Aang didn't _dare_ say it, but seeing Toph scared made him smirk.

"Um…can I go find some candles?"

"Mmm." Toph moaned, cowardly. 'Toph' and 'cowardly' were two words that usually did not fit together.

Aang tried to stand up, but Toph didn't budge. She held onto him like she would get lost if she let go. Rather than fight her, he took her with him.

Aang lit a candle and put it on his wobbly kitchen table. "Come on. Let go and sit down."

"…okay." Nervously, Toph pulled up one of Aang's cheap chairs and sat. She held her elbows.

"It's…okay. It's only a atmospheric build up in the clouds that compresses air, stores energy and then releases the pressure all at once."

Toph gave him 'the look' and said "Just get another candle, airhead."

* * *

Five candles were lit across the kitchen so it was well lit. Aang closed all of the blinds. He had to, Toph made him.

She held onto Aang's hand and they just sat in silence. Aang felt her goose bumps poke out of her pale skin.

"I'm not a chicken." She said at last.

"I wasn't thinking that."

"Yeah well…I'm too old to be afraid of thunder. I mean, like you said…it's just an atmo-whatsits build up and…and a energy release and…um…"

"A loud noise?"

"Yeah. A loud noise."

**BOOM!**

Toph simultaneously grabbed both the edge of the table and squeezed Aang's fingers. The flame on the candle danced as the table shook.

"Easy. It's okay." Aang petted her hand, even though she was crushing his knuckles. "It'll be over before you know it. Tomorrow, everything's going to be sunny."

"Yeah. Sunny. Everything is going to be sunny. Sunny. Sunny."

"I can't believe with all of the rock music you listen to, all the yelling and all the videogames you play, that you are actually afraid of thunder." Aang didn't know why he said that.

"Don't judge me airhead." Toph pulled her hand away from his.

**BOOOM**

Then she grabbed the table again.

"People are af-fraid of lots of weird t-things." She gulped again. "Do you have anything to drink?"

"Yeah. Water?"

"How about beer?"

"Water." Aang stood up. Toph didn't let go of his hand again. "Toph."

"I'll go with you."

"The fridge is five feet over there." Aang pointed. Toph stood up and moved next to him. "Fine." Aang escorted her to the fridge, narrowly surviving the long and dangerous five foot trek.

**BOOOOM!**

"Ah!" Toph grabbed him again.

"Wow, I can't believe how different you are when you are afraid."

"Shut up Aang!" Toph kicked his knee.

"OW! What did you do that for?"

"Just shut up!" She buried her face in his shoulder, which was almost foot above her chin. Aang saw her eyes and finally noticed that they were shut.

"Toph…come on." Aang petted her hair. "Don't be like this."

"Be. Quiet." She trembled.

"I don't want to see you like this."

"Then call God and ask him to make the storm go away!"

_Bzzzz_. On cue, the lights turned back on.

"Hey! Look!" Aang pointed up. "The lights are back on." Toph kept her eyes closed.

"Liar! I'm not falling for that trick."

Aang sighed. "Toph, just open your eyes."

Toph slowly opened one. "Oh. The lights. That's…a start."

"Looks like the Big Guy's my back."

"…yep." Toph was still shaking.

"This phobia of yours is really strong huh?"

"Shut up." She demanded again.

In the distance, she heard a roll of thunder. The storm of leaving, but she still needed to grab Aang's hand.

* * *

**If you missed me, review and let me know!**

**Also, check out my new story, **_**The Shaman**_**.**


	82. Years Go By

**Years Go By**

* * *

**8th Grad**

"I'm NOT your friend!" Toph angrily yelled. "Loser!"

"You're a real bitch. You know that?" Aang said the first thing that came to mind, the first time he ever really said a harsh insult.

"Me a bitch? Look who's talking, you little sissy! And you're a shrimp too! Shrimp!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

**Freshman Year**

"Please, the Hulk could SO beat Superman in a fight." Toph insisted.

"No way. Superman is the greatest! He always has been, and always will be." Aang defended the Man of Steel, as if he needed defending.

"Hulk smash puny Superman!" Toph slammed her fist into her other hand.

"Unless the Hulk is green because he's got kryptonite on him, Superman is winning that fight."

"Whatever. I'm hungry." Toph got up and grabbed her cell. "You want pizza?"

"I'm in the mood for Chinese."

"God. You're a walking stereotype, aren't you?"

"Hey!

* * *

**Sophomore Year**

"Morning." Aang sat next to Toph on the bus.

"Hey Twinkle Toes." She moved over a bit, to make room for him.

"Did you finish all of the homework for Math?" Aang asked.

"Um…can you…correct it for me?" She took it out of her backpack. It was covered with eraser marks and etched with sloppy handwriting.

"Sure. Why not?" Aang took it and started going over it carefully. He sighed, amazed at all of the easily missed mistakes.

Toph watched him carefully. When that light turned on in Aang's mind, it was like he became a different person. He looked serious, focused, determined. He looked good.

She smiled. Aang noticed the way she was looking at him.

"What?" Aang asked.

"What?" Toph replied.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What are you talking about? Come on, help me with my work." She bugged him more, smirking more.

* * *

**Junior Year**

"Toph! Wait up!" Aang ran after her.

"Buzz off Airhead." She nearly shoved him, but missed.

"Geez. What's wrong with you?"

"Why did you blow me off yesterday?" She growled.

"I'm…sorry. Katara needed…"

"Oh. Excuuuuuuse me. Katara needed help again. I'm sooooo sorry. Let's all just get on our knees and worship Katara for a while, right?"

"…I'm sorry Toph." He whimpered.

"No, ya know what? I'm sorry. I'm sorry for waiting for two hours on the school benches with math homework that I needed help with. Just forget it. Go away already."

"Wait, don't-"

Toph walked away from him, enraged. And heart broken.

* * *

**Senior Year**

"Stop teasing me." Toph giggled as Aang tickled her, planting a few kisses on her neck.

"Make me, I dare you."

"Don't dare me. You know I could stop you."

"But you won't." He grabbed her gently and pulled her off her chair. Easily. Toph was barely half his weight and Aang was tall. He held her off the ground like she was a pillow.

_Bzzzz. Bzzzz._ Aang's cell rang.

"You wanna get that?" Toph asked.

"No." He kissed her and brought her down. Toph looked at the phone and read the caller I.D.

"It's Katara."

"Who's Katara?" Aang asked.

Suddenly excited, Toph grabbed him and kissed him as hard as she could.

* * *

**Just for the record, Superman could TOTALLY beat the Hulk.**


	83. Gum

**Gum**

"Oh man!" Toph said as she smelt her breath. "They put garlic in my soup." She complained. The school cafeteria was notorious for using cheap food. Toph thought that the cooks just mixed random ingredients together until they got something that didn't kill the rats.

"So what?" Aang said. He had brought his lunch with him and didn't need to worry about the school's food. Salad. Plain salad.

"So, my breath is going to be funky all day now." She threw her spoon onto her tray in frustration. "Come on." She said as she got up. "I gotta get something from the vending machine."

"You're gonna eat junk food for lunch?"

"It wouldn't be the first time. You coming?"

Aang sighed. "Fine." They left the cafeteria and entered the empty hallway.

When they were alone and out of sight, Toph reached into her back pocket, pulled out a stick of spearmint gum and began chewing. She passed the vending machine without stopping. Aang knew what she was doing.

"Does my breath smell okay now?" She asked and moved very close to Aang, blowing on his mouth gently.

"Much better." Aang said, calmly.

Then Aang kissed her. Toph loved it when he made the first move; he felt her lips smile. Toph pushed him, quietly, against the lockers and began kissing him back. The two lock lips for a few nonstop minutes of innocent and dirty teenaged bliss.

"Aang!" Katara's voice echoed down the hallway.

"Oh crap." Toph pushed him off of her and Aang straightened up.

"Aang!" Katara kept yelling.

"Um, yeah?" Aang hollered back at her.

"Moron. What are you doing?" Toph asked.

"Aang." Katara ran over to him and smiled. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, don't they keep you busy at college?" Toph as a little grumpy.

"Yeah, nice to see you too Toph. I have off on Thursday, so I decided to stop by for a few and say hi."

"Well, you said hello. Now…:

"Aang, can I have some gum." Katara said.

Aang's jaw stopped chewing. "Uh…sorry. I am all out." He said.

"I didn't know you chewed gum."

"I actually just started." Aang blushed.

"Really? When?" Katara asked.

"When they started putting garlic in the school soup." He said.

Toph giggled.


	84. Evidence I

**Evidence I**

"Hey Aang! Think fast!" Aang turned around and **ZOOM!** A football flew right by his head. "Dude! You're supposed to catch it!" Sokka whined.

"S-sorry." Aang kept walking, ignoring the football on the ground

"Hey, wait up!" Sokka jogged after him, grabbing his ball. "Where have you been lately?."

"Around." Aang looked like he was in a hurry.

"Around? That's it? Seriously, what's been happening. We haven't seen each other in weeks."

"Oh, you know. High school. Homework. I'm busy." He didn't even look Sokka in his eyes.

"Well…are you doing anything to-"

"Yep. Sorry. But I'm running late."

"…late for what?"

"Just…this thing I gotta do."

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Come on buddy, what about the weekend? We haven't hung out in so long…"

"I know man, I know. I'm sorry, but I've been preoccupied." He started to turn the corner.

"Where are you going? Your home's the other way. Right?" Sokka pointed in the other direction.

"I told you. I gotta do this thing. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Yeah, okay." Sokka grumbled. "_That's what he said last time too._"

* * *

Sokka got home late. Katara was sitting at their kitchen table, studying for college.

"You don't look so good." She said. Sokka's shoulders were slouched and his frown was long.

"I saw Aang today."

"Wow, bout time. He's been AWOL for almost three weeks. Where has he been?"

"I asked him. He said that he's 'been busy'. Like I haven't heard that one before. I remember you used that same excuse last year."

"What? When did I use…" Katara stopped. "…oh." She remembered saying 'she was busy' when she wanted to sneak around with Zuko. "Oh!"

"What?"

"I think…I think I know what Aang has been doing."

"…okay. What then?"

"Think about it Sokka. He's seventeen…Toph hasn't been hanging out as much either…those two spend all of their time together…and…do I need to say more?"

Sokka paused. "Are you…saying that…Aang and Toph…"

"Yeah." Katara smiled. "I think so."

"They are under alien mind control!"

"Sokka, shut up."


	85. Evidence II

**Evidence II**

Toph slammed her locker closed, something she did on purpose every time school ended. It was probably just to get attention.

Katara heard it.

She saw Aang by Toph's locker, smiling at her. Toph was smiling back. She looked small next to him. Aang left before her and Katara went after Toph before she could leave too.

"Hey." Katara shouted to Toph. Toph grabbed her books and started walking away…fast. "Wait, Toph. Wait up!"

Eventually, Toph _had_ to turn around. "Yeah. Hi Katara. Back from college again?"

"Yep. I just wanted to say 'Hi'. And see if anything is new." She was giggling under her breath and smiling. Toph knew that she was up to something.

"Well…hi. And nothing is new."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nope."

"Nothing?"

"Zilch."

"How does it feel being a senior?"

"It feels…like being a junior, but you're taller."

"Ha ha. You're soo funny. I bet all of the guys think you are hysterical."

"…guys. Right." Toph figured out why she was there.

"Speaking of guys, have you met anyone around school yet? Anyone you're interested?"

"Actually, I am thinking of becoming a lesbian."

"…what?" Katara had trouble telling when Toph was joking.

Katara had to listen to Toph go on and on about gay rights for at least 10 minute before she finally figuring out that Toph was messing with her.

Embarrassed and annoyed, she left her to go find Aang. She knew that she would be able to tell when he was lying or not.

Aang had a free period and was studying outside. It was a little cold outside, but Aang like autumn and didn't mind a brisk breeze.

"Aang." Katara said, rubbing her elbows as she headed over to the wooden bench he was sitting on.

"…hi…Katara." Aang wasn't thrilled to see her. Though he had a (secret) girlfriend, he had forgotten about his first crush.

"Can I sit here?" Katara asked, but sat down before Aang could answer.

"How…is school?" Aang didn't know what else to say. She looked _really_ pretty, still. "_Older women_." Aang thought.

"It's good." Katara nodded. "How is this old place?"

"Fine." Aang tried not to look at her in her eyes.

"Anything worth talking about?"

"…um…they library has new computers."

"Hehe. I meant with you. Like, how is your life going?" She leaned towards him.

"_What is she doing?_" Aang asked himself. "My life…is…fine."

"Anything you want to…talk about? With me?" Katara tried to sound innocent.

"_Is she hitting on me?_" Aang couldn't believe it. Remembering his loyalties, he gathered up his things and stood up. "I have to go. I'll see you around Katara." And then he left.

"Oh. Bye…Aang." She waved. He didn't see. "_I __**knew **__there was something going on._" Katara laughed, thinking that she had "proof."

* * *

"Honey?" Poppy Bei Fong (Toph's mother) called her husband into their study. She was sitting at a computer looking over some statements for their family's bills.

"Yes dear." Lao popped inside.

"Look at this." Poppy pointed to the shinning screen. "This bill says that our little girl's cell phone bill has doubled in the past few months."

"We can afford…"

"And it is because she has been calling and recalling a single phone number every night, staying on the line for hours at a time."

Lao paused. He picked up his phone and dialed the number that the phone bill said was most called on Toph's phone.

_Beep-Boop-Boop-Boop. Boop-Beep-Beep….riiiiiing…..riiiiiing…..riiiiing_. **-click-**

"Hello?" Aang answered.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Excuse me? Who is _this_?"

"Is this…that…boy. A…Aang?" Lao didn't hear anyone answer. "It _is_ you, isn't it boy?"

**-click-**

Aang hung up, not knowing what else to do.

"Well…" Lao's chin raised as he handed his wife her phone back. "…at least we know who our daughter he been calling."


	86. Caught I

**Reread the chapter called Old Man II.  
**

* * *

**Caught I  
**

"Mmm. Stop it." Toph giggled.

"Make me." Aang teased her as he tickled her side. They were just hanging out again, on Aang's dusty old couch, and Aang got bored.

"No, seriously. Off!" Toph pushed him gently. 'Gently' meant that she was only pretending to get him to stop. Aang had learned that, so he kept going. "Aang!" She squealed gently, but silenced herself when she realized that her feminine was taking over.

"Ha! I made you…" Aang was about to say 'giggle like a little girl', but Toph put her hand over his mouth and all that came was "…mmhm mh m mmhhm hmh."

"Yeah, I know you did. Don't be so proud of yourself twinkle toes. "

Aang grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand off, then immediately began to tickle her again.

"AAhh! Stop it, stop it, no, no, no. I'm serious! Stooaahahaoop!" Toph begged but didn't fight back. She fell backwards, pulling Aang on top of her.

"What is going on here?" Gyatso's voice came out of nowhere. Toph and Aang froze. They looked up and Aang's guardian was standing over them, arriving home earlier than usual.

"Um…" Aang's tongue swelled up in his mouth and he could speak. Both of their faces became fire red.

"I think I need to leave." Toph whispered to Aang, embarrassed.

"Yeah…okay." Aang said as he got off her. Toph covered her red face as she walked out of Aang's door without saying goodbye to either of them.

Aang sat up straight, placing his hands on his knees. He felt ashamed.

Gyatso didn't seem mad. He stared at his son with a plain face for a few seconds without saying a word. He pulled up a chair in front of him and sighed.

"…Gyatso, I…" Aang started, but Gyatso held up his open palm, signaling 'silence'.

"How long has this been going on for?" He asked without sounding angry.

"Um…well, sir…" Aang only called Gyatso 'sir' when he was nervous. "…since summer. Since we got back from…" Gyatso put his palm up again.

"Hmm." Gyatso rubbed his chin. "Aang, I've tried to teach you through example and through kind words. And I have been very patient with you, especially with the …ahem changes you've been going through.."

"Gyatso…I didn't mean to. I mean…I love her. We won't do anything here again, okay. I promise. I'll be polite, and respectful and…"

"Aang, Aang, slow down. I'm disappointed only because you didn't tell me about it." He leaned forward. "I have actually…known that you two were…more than friends for a while now."

"You did?" Aang's eyebrows jumped.

"On, come on now Aang, how could I not know?" Aang blushed. "I just want you to remember that I totally called that." Gyatso laughed and patted his young man on his shoulder. Aang smiled a bit, then Gyatso said, "But don't do that on my couch again."

"Yes sir!" Aang tensed up again. He could not believe what had happened.


	87. Caught II

**Someone gave me some advice. They said "nothing feels as good as a job well done."**

**Come hell or high water, I AM going to finish this story!**

* * *

**Confessing**

Lao waited by the window for his daughter to come home.

"She is late." He said.

"She'll be here soon. I am sure." Poppy said softly.

"She should not be late at all!" Lao huffed. Poppy disappeared into the living room.

Eventually, Toph walked across her front lawn. She saw her father looking at her and she sighed.

"Toph, where have you been? I have been worried sick about you. You're not supposed to be out for so long on a weekday."

"Yeah, but those drugs aren't going to sell themselves." Toph said with a smirk.

"Enough jokes young lady! Sit down, we need to have a talk." Lao gestured toward the chair in front of him.

Toph sighed and plopped down in the rich leather seat. Her green tank-top slide off her shoulder a bit and her bangs bounced in front of her head. She belonged in a mosh pit. And Lao looked like he had just gotten back from a Wall Street business meeting. His clothes were hand tailored and his hair was carefully groomed.

"I know you have been talking to this boy Aang a lot. I found our phone bill. You have made _too _many calls to him."

"Alright, I'll cut down on the texting and stuff."

"That is not the problem Toph. You have been spending a great deal of time with him as well. And you have been late, choosing to come home whenever you want."

"Okay, okay, now more sneaking out…"

"Sneaking out?"

"…I mean, _going_ out…no more _going_ out late at night."

"I know there is something going on behind my back!" Lao's voice became angry. "I know you are more than just friends with that boy and I don't like it!"

Toph got nervous. As usual, she became defensive instead of scared. "What! No I'm not! You can't prove anything…"

"No I can't." Lao admitted. "But I am not stupid. I know that there is more to this than you are letting on. I can tell, I just can. I have my hunch and I know that you are going to do something…foolish…if you keep staying out late."

"Hey! Don't tell me that I am being foolish. You're the one jumping to conclusions and trying to make me out to be the bad guy."

"You are…" Lao paused, "…you are too young to be making such rash decisions."

"I am not doing anything with Aang!" Toph yelled.

"I certainly hope not. Because if I find out that you are lying to me…again…you are going to be in big trouble!"

"Yeah, yeah, I've been there before old man." Toph stood up.

"Where are you going?" Lao stood up too.

"Out. I can't take this place anymore." Toph ran to the door and slammed it before Lao could say anything else.

Furious, Lao went into his study and mumbled to himself for the next hour. His wife just listened…as said nothing.

* * *

Aang woke up when he heard his cell phone buzz. Toph had texted him.

_**Toph**__: Outside, now plz._

Aang sluggishly pulled himself out of bed. 12:34 at night, which was very late for him. He looked out his window…

"Hey." Toph said. Outside, in Aang's backyard, she was waiting for him with an annoyed look on her face.

Aang threw on a shirt and climbed down his roof, as trick he learned when he was a kid. He dropped down next to Toph flawlessly, like he had gracefully flown down.

"Are you okay?" He asked, then yawned.

"My dad was giving me a hard time. I just don't want to go home tonight." She was wide awake.

"How can you possibly stay up so late?"

"I'm a night person I guess. Why are you _not_ staying up late? It's Saturday."

"I like waking up early."

"You are so weird." Toph punched his arm.

"…ow." Aang's eyes were half open and he had trouble standing.

"Sit down quick before you fall over twinkle toes."

"Okay." Aang shook his head and yawned again. They sat down on the wooden parts of his old sandbox and just sat there for a minute.

Toph looked at her cell phone and waited for her father to call, but he didn't. He was probably fuming mad and pacing. _"Good,"_ she though, _"let him be mad."_

Aang was about to fall asleep on her shoulder. Toph giggled softly as she watched him fall over.

"Wake up." She said.

"I am awake." Aang mumbled, not opening his eyes.

Toph looked at her phone. Still no calls. As the time rolled on and she calmed down, she got a bolt of daring energy and she smiled, knowing how to piss her father off even more. She pressed the camera button on her phone and woke her boyfriend up again.

"Kiss me quick."

"Mmm." Aang groaned.

"Aang, open those eyes and pucker up."

"In the morning." Aang groaned. Toph grabbed his shirt. "Gak! Okay, I'm awake!" Aang opened his eyes.

"Good. Now…" She grabbed him and kissed him fast. -CLICK- Her phone caught the picture.

"Can I go to sleep now." Aang asked.

"In a minute air head. Just sit here for a bit." Toph smiled and rubbed his forehead. He started to fall back to sleep. Aang let him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lao was mumbling over some paper work, trying to distract himself from thoughts of his daughter, when his phone buzzed. His daughter had sent him a text message.

_**Toph: **__We are NOT dating. Here is proof: _

And then Lao saw a picture of Toph and Aang kissing.


	88. Punishment

**Punishment**

"And you are grounded! For a month! Longer if I say so."

"Okay." Toph said to her (furious) father. They were in public so he wasn't yelling, but Toph knew when he was really upset.

They were standing in line at the nearest phone store. The night before, Toph had sent her father a picture of Aang and her kissing and Lao got so mad that he threw the phone at the wall. Now he had to buy a new one.

"And that box 60 thing…you can't play that either."

"You mean my Xbox 360?" Toph gasped.

"Yes. You cannot use that. I am taking away your controller. You also…you can't…I don't even know what other punishment I can give you. If I take away your phone, then your mother and I will not have any way of contacting you, and we can't stop giving you money either. But there will be restrictions on all things from now on!"

"But the Xbox! Jesus, take my phone and money, but leave my Xbox alone." Toph grunted.

"No. I have already laid down the law. You need to stop being such a wild child and be more respectable. Study more and spend time with other people."

"Gonna throw away the key until I straighten up, eh warden?" Toph yawned.

"That's right. I have had enough of all of these…rambunctious activities. You need to be more lady-like. Wearing boys clothes is one thing, but acting like a recluse is another."

"Oh, yes daddy." Toph put on a debutante accent. "I'll be the nicest and prettiest little thang' in the whole wide world."

"You mock me now, but one day you will thank me for all that I did for you. And still do for you."

"Don't hold your breath." Toph whispered.

"What was that young lady?"

"I said, 'Gee, I bet.'" More sarcasm.

Lao ignored her and walked up the salesman, who was ready to take every penny he had for a new and expensive phone.

Toph pulled out her own phone (which was painted green and black by her own hands), and texted Aang.

Aang got the message a second later.

* * *

**Toph**: _Hitler says I am grounded and I lost my Xbox._

Aang smirked and started typing.

**Aang:** _That sux_. _What r u gonna do?_

Aang waited a few minutes before she responded.

**Toph**: _Buy one for you and play at your house when I sneak out of course_.

* * *

**My brother sold our XBOX with out telling me. =( -sniff-**


	89. Out of His League

**Out of His League**

Toph was not a fan of rules. She always thought that they held her back.

Aang grew up believing that rules were there for a reason and he got very nervous when someone broke them.

So, when Toph came to his house, even though she had been grounded for a month, even when giving (or bribing) him a brand new Xbox, Aang was a little on edge.

Toph was cool as ever, not giving a shit about anything or anyone…except Aang. She was not the most forward with her emotions like Aang , so Aang had trouble guessing what she was feeling. Assuming that she _was_ feeling anything at all.

Both of them were lying on his couch, as usual, watching crappy old movies and doing nothing till the sun went down. Aang felt uncomfortable, but Toph was fine. She was always fine. Sometimes it bothered Aang that she would never show emotion, except anger or frustration. Occasionally, she would get worked up and sad, but it was only when something really bad happened.

Aang was the exact opposite. He was in the world of feelings and believed that talking about things was therapeutic. He thought 'normal' was when you expressed your feelings. 'Normal' also meant following the rules or not taking unneeded risks. Toph felt that the opposite was the norm.

They weren't doing anything. Toph was just sitting with her head on his lap, with the new Xbox still packaged up in the corner of the room. The TV was on but they weren't watching it. Aang felt like he needed to say something, just to get Toph to say something back.

"Um…" Aang started.

"Don't." Toph stopped him.

"I didn't say anything." He cleared his throat.

Toph nuzzled closer to him without another word. She never needed to say another word.

Aang was uncomfortable about the whole 'rebel' thing. Some days he thought Toph was out of his league. But still, he wouldn't change anything about her. He had to remind himself that every so often, but he loved her for who she was.

Toph never said how she felt about him, at least not directly. Nuzzling, silence, and the occasional punch in the shoulder was her way of 'talking' to Aang.

Aang was a smart kid. He usually got the message.


	90. Lots of Little Letters

**Sorry guys, but I have been beyond busy lately. Life after college is hard. =/**

**I think everyone should take this test. It's on face book and it's a lot of fun!**

* * *

**Lots of Little Letters**

"I don't get this…" Toph scratched her head.

"It's a lot easier than it looks. Trust me." Katara kept pulling more and more papers out from her bag. College gave her a lot of things to, but she still found time to see her old friends every few days.

"I thought you wanted to be a nurse." Toph said.

"A doctor." Katara corrected her. "But you have to take two psychology classes for basic core requirements. And I might change majors. I still have lots of time to do that. Psychology is really interesting."

"Is it hard work?" Aang asked. They were all gathered around her backpack.

"It's more like…a lot of work. It's not that hard yet." Katara pulled out a massive text book, bigger than any Aang or Toph had ever seen, and threw it down onto Aang's shaky kitchen table.

"What is that monstrosity?" Toph poked the heavy book.

"It's my psychology 101 and 102 books together. Ya know, so I don't have to buy another nest semester." She opened it and flipped to a collection of pages title Meyers Briggs: Personality Categorization. There was a piece of loose-leaf paper wedged between the pages with a bunch of letters scribbled across it. "Here! This is what I was talking about. This is a test they made…"

"Who is they?" Toph asked.

"Two famous psychologists. The test is named after them. Anyway, it'll tell you about your personality and who you are and stuff."

"Like one of those online quizzes?" Aang looked skeptical.

"No, no. This test is credited by psychologists and professors all over the world. It's a legit one!"

"Uh…sounds…real interesting Kat." Toph yawned.

"I already took my test. I'm a INFJ."

"A what?" Aang asked.

"That is my letter code. See, you answer the questions and they give you four letters and each one means something. INFJ means Introverted, Intuition, Feeling, and Judgment. It's kind of like they way I think."

"You didn't know how you thought before?" Toph asked.

"Well…I did but…it's just a fun test to take."

"Sounds like a blast." Toph rolled her eyes.

"Anyway…I have to have a few other people fill out some of these surveys for my class. Then I have to write a paper about the results I get. Sokka already filled his out. He's ESTJ."

"A, B, C, D." Toph said.

Katara gave Toph 'the look', and sighed. "Aang, you want to try?" Katara handed Aang a multiple choice worksheet paper."

"Uh…okay. I guess. How long does it take?"

"Like ten minutes." Katara smiled. "The letters tell you if you are extroverted instead of introverted, like E or I, if you use your senses over your intuition…"

"Hey, wait. Intuition starts with an 'I', not an 'n'." Toph pointed out.

"That's just how the test is written. Why don't you take it Toph?"

"Gee…I would Kat, but John Cena is on the tube right now…" Toph stood up. "…and you know urgent that is." Toph went into Aang's living room. "Twinkle toes. Come!"

"Uh…" Aang looked at Katara. She _still_ could make him do whatever she wanted."…I'll be there as soon as I finish this."

"Fine." Toph grunted.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Toph had claimed the couch and Aang had finished his test. Katara came inside to see what Toph was doing. She walked in just as a giant man slammed a chair into the forehead of another guy.

"What is this?" Katara asked, disgusted.

"Kids show." Toph said. "Aangy-boy finish that test yet?"

"Yes he did."

"Where is he?"

"Bathroom. You won't believe his results."

"Is he the chosen one?"

"Better. He actually has the same personality as me." Katara smiled. "Isn't that funny?"

Toph glared at her. Even though Aang was dating _her_, Toph knew that Aang carried a torch for the young college girl. Katara still had some control over Aang, even if it was minimum, and Toph knew it.

"Funny…yeah." Toph rolled her tongue around the inside of her mouth. "Give me that test."

"Really? Oh thanks Toph. That's really nice of you." Katara smiled, while Toph glared at her.

* * *

"Okay…I am done. Now what?" Toph brought the piece of paper back with her from the kitchen. She had dragged Aang with her, preventing him from being alone with Katara.

"Let me see it." Katara took the paper, made a few quick marks on it, and read Toph's results. "ESFJ. Extroverted…we knew that…sensing…feeling…and judgment. Thanks Toph. I only need one more person."

"Okay good. It's done. Okay! And now I know my letters." Toph grabbed Aang's hand. "AND I know Aang's letters! So we're all okay. Right?"

"Uh yeah." Aang said, confused.

"Well…thanks guys. I've got to give this survey to nine people, including myself. It looks like INFJ…my letters…are the more common ones."

"Really?" Aang asked.

"Really?" Toph sounded pleased.

"Yeah. Come look." Katara presented a piece of paper to, a graph with all of her results.

"Is that me?" Toph pointed to her letters, which were in the center of the graph.

"Yes. Yes it is. See, mine is very common. I already got four people with my letters."

Aang and Katara's names were written next to their results, as well as another person who was just called 'Z'.

"Who is that?" Toph asked.

"No one. It's no one. It's just…another friend."

"Who s Z?" Toph thought about it. "Wait! Is it…"

Katara covered Toph's mouth. "Shhh. Don't say it. Aang hates his guts."

"Oh fine. Fine. Don't be such a baby. Who cares about your boyfriend's personality anyway."

"He's not…" Katara blushed. "…well…look who's talking Toph."

Then Toph blushed. "S-shut up Kat."

* * *

**If you think that the Gaang have different personality types, email me. =)**

**And take the test and tell me your type, it is fun!**


	91. Toph's Tattoo

**Toph's Tattoo**

"Uhhhh god!" Toph groaned through her clamped jaw as the needle drilled into her arm.

"There you go. Done." The gigantic blob of a tattoo artist said as he wiped the blood off Toph's arm. "I would put ice on this when you get home." He slapped a bandage on her arm.

"Jesus! That hurt!" Toph complained. Her arm throbbed so loudly that it gave her a headache.

"What did you expect?" Bubba asked. His real name was Jonathan, but Toph had subconsciously given him the name Bubba.

"I expected to get my first tattoo when I was drunk." Toph said was she poked the soft bandage, which was already soaking up red blood. It pinched like a bee's sting each time her finger touched it.

"Oh well. It's normal for kids your age to be rebellious anyway. Why wait to piss people off when you're older?" Bubba chucked and everything below his second chin jiggled. Toph gulped, wishing she was blind.

"How much?" She asked, reaching into her pocket.

"Two-hundred." Bubba said. Toph slapped the money into the big guy's hand.

"Thanks." Toph jumped out of the chair. "You'll probably see me again some day big guy. Like Mardi Gra-ish time."

* * *

"You did what?" Aang screamed when Toph told him.

"It was awesome!" Toph smiled. "It hurt soo bad though. Worse than the doctors and a the dentist combined."

"But…why! Why would you do something that…that…"

"So sexy? So hardcore?"

"Immature? And how did you do it! You're only seventeen!" Aang was genuinely upset. He did not understand rebellious nature or impulsive decisions, and yet he was dating a girl that embodied those two things. He was also extremely hesitant towards anything that was irreversible. For some reason, he felt like _he _had messed up by not stopping Toph from getting a tattoo.

"I'm gonna be eighteen soon. And don't forget it by the way, Mrs. Boyfriend. I expect something more than ten dollars."

"Don't you need your parent's permission if you are under eighteen?"

"I tricked them. I told them they had to sigh a failed test…cause they're used to that…"

"But how did you afford it?"

"You're the one who's always calling me rich girl. How do you think I paid for it?"

"But…why?"

"Dammit Aang! It was just because I felt like it, okay?"

"No! Toph, it's not okay! That…that's…permanent!"

"Uh, yeah. I know that."

"Then why would you do it!"

"Aang, will you just chill already? You make it sound like I committed crime."

"YOU DID! Forgery! Under-aged actions too!"

"Please. Like I've never done those before." Toph shoved Aang gently. The skinny boy sounded like a paranoid parent rather than a cautious boyfriend.

"I can't believe you sometimes." Aang closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"You wanna see it?" Toph said, already rolling up her sleeve.

"Why would I want to see…" Aang stopped when he saw it, Toph's new label.

It was a really long green snake, hugging her lean bicep and upper shoulder. A bit of fire sparked out of his mouth. All of its scales were there in great detail.

"Sweet, huh?" Toph flexed her tiny muscle, proud of herself. The snake wiggled a bit. Aang stared at it, trying to convince himself that he didn't like it…but something in his head told him that he _did_. "Well? What do you think?"

"Uh…it's nice." Aang shrugged.

"You like it, huh? I was thinking of getting a scorpion…ya know, for my zodiac sigh…"

"I thought you didn't believe in that stuff."

"I don't, but it would still look bad ass."

"Well…the snake looks good."

"I bet it turns you on." Toph teased him.

"What? No!" Aang blushed. Maybe it did, a bit.

"Come on. You're starring at it like it's a tramp stamp."

"No I wasn't!"

"I knew you liked the rebellious girls, twinkle toes?" Toph pushed the tattoo closer to him.

"Jesus, just forget it, alright! Just drop it!"

"Oh, lighten up airhead. You think you'd know when I was just joking by now."

"It…" Aang coughed, clearing his throat. "…looks nice on you." He said, still rosy-cheeked.

"Thanks Studly." Toph punched him.

"Ow!" Aang pushed Toph back.

"OOOWWW! Watch it, the tat is still really sensitive!" Toph punched him much harder and Aang fell down.

"Dammit Toph, I'm not a punching bag." Aang pulled himself back up.

"Yeah, yeah. But hey…think about this! A Piercing, on the nose."

"What!"

"Right here." She pointed to the part of her nostril closest to her face. "Like a little diamond right there. I bet you'd like that too, huh Aang?"

"Stop it!" He looked away, getting embarrassed again. He kind would have liked that.

* * *

**I like girls with piercings too Aang. Hehe**.


	92. Initials

**Initials**

Aang walked into Sokka's garage though the door. The skateboarding punk had his guitar under his arm and was busy plucking the strings, trying to give birth to a new song.

"Sup dude!" Sokka's hand slapped against Aang's.

"Toph's gonna love me." Aang plopped down on Sokka's beanbag chair.

"Why?" A few awkward notes spilled out of his amp. He wasn't very good.

"Remember her tattoo she got last week?"

"Yeah. Pretty sick."

"Well _I'm_ the rebellious one this week. I snuck into the girls bathroom and I wrote our initials on the wall."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Permanent marker!" Aang said '_permanent marker_' with gusto, like that made it even more impressive.

"Yeah. That's awesome dude."

On cue, Sokka's phone buzzed, a text message landing in his pocket. "Speak of the devil. You lady friend is outside now." Sokka clicked a message back to here, then his finger exploded out an amateur-esque rift that made Aang's ears hurt. "Now _that_ was awesome. I'm working on that."

Toph knocked on the window over Sokka's garage like a cat wanting to be let back inside. Aang opened it for her and she climbed through, also like a cat.

"Anyone else hear a guitarist?" Toph asked.

"Yeah. That was me. How did it sound?" Sokka smiled.

"Like a trash can being tortured. Move." Toph pushed Sokka off his chair and stole Sokka's chair before he could sit back down.

"How'd your day go." Aang asked his girlfriend, a little excited. The school was always buzzing with gossip so she must have heard something about the markings by now.

"Average. Nothing to report Sarge." She laughed. " Something funny happened though. Ty Lee said she saw some guy sneak into the girls bathroom and do graffiti on the wall."

Aang and Sokka looked at each other.

"Uh…really?" Sokka said. "Did she see who it was?"

"Nah. He was all sneaky and stuff. But the kid is pretty cool in my book. He…" Toph cleared her throat and did an impression of one of their teachers, "…that juvenile delinquent wrote contraband on the female's lavatory wall. How disgraceful!"

"What's contraband?" Sokka asked.

"It means naughty stuff?"

Aang looked confused. "Wait…what naughty stuff?"

"Ah, he wrote T & A on one of the stalls in a heart. Ya know…I love tits and ass?"

"…um…" Aang blushed a little.

"Yep. Everyone wants to be a rebel these days." Toph yawned. "At least now the girls in the bathroom will know what guys like. Like it was a big secret already.

"…h…ha-ha." Aang forced a giggle.

"Ha ha, that's high school for ya." Sokka smiled and slapped Aang's back. "Nothing like tits and ass, right? Right? Right Aang? Right? You know what I'm talking about."

"Sokka, I get it." He grumbled.

"Yeah. It's no biggie though." Toph scratched her head. "This'll blow over in like a day. No one will be talking about it. Cept Ty Lee. That girl couldn't shut her mouth to save her life."

"She got nice T's though." Sokka said with a chuckle.

"Anyway," Toph ignored him, "I've come for twinkle toes. Aang!"

"I didn't do anything!" Aang yelled by accident. "I mean…yes?"

"I desire ice cream. Come boyfriend." Toph hoped up, pulled Aang by his shirt and made him follow.

"Bye Toph! Bye Moron!" Sokka waved. The second the door was closed, they heard him laugh out loud.

"What's he laughing at?" Toph asked.

"Um…he's laughing" Aang looked through the window and saw Sokka pointing at him mockingly, "…he's laughing because he wrote that stuff on the wall."

"No way, really?" Toph smiled. "Sounds like something Sokka would do."

"Yep. Something…Sokka…would do." Aang held Toph's hand. "Let's go get ice cream."


	93. Black Belt

**Black Belt**

"Hiiiiiiya!" And a loud cracking noise echoed over the auditorium. The crowd cheered. Toph bowed politely, hiding a smirk. She knew she kicked ass, and now everyone else did too.

It had been four years since see started going to karate classes regularly. She had advanced much, much faster than Master Yu expected, and had kicked more ass than any other girl ever could. She had blown through the lower levels, struggled with the moderate stuff, and suffered big time on her way to brown belt, but she had finally made it through all of the colors.

She had finally made it to a black belt.

Aang was in the bleachers watching her. Every time someone screamed, he flinched. He was way out of his element. Loud people, thick crowds, and violence! He was not used to violence. But his girlfriend was going through a real achievement. _She_ wanted him to see.

Master Yu coughed, and stepped forward. "Today…Toph Bei Fong…you have graduated the beginning level. As Masters like myself knows, black belt is actually only the beginning to your training. It is merely the first step towards self-mastery. There will always be more to learn…and you can sign up for even more advanced classes later." He laughed softly. He had a stuffy voice and a tiny smile. Toph never liked him. "But today, you have done well. Congratulations my pupil."

He reached into a wooden box, one with Japanese symbols on them, and pulled out a very long black linen belt. Toph smiled arrogantly.

"Stand!" He shouted. Toph stood and shouted Kyaa! "You have earned this Toph." And Yu presented his student with her reward. She bowed and peacefully stepped down.

Aang kinda spaced out for a while after that. A bunch of other large guys went up one by one to received the same speech but received a different colored reward. Toph was the only girl in the class.

Most guys would have been a little intimidated being with a girlfriend who could smash through boards. And Aang…was no exception. Toph _did_ intimidate him and _did _make him feel a little weak. Aang knew he was a softy, and that Toph was the tougher of the two of them. But he kinda liked that. He kinda liked that Toph was strong and brave and her confidence was very attractive. She was his yin.

* * *

Toph sat down quickly, keeping a stern face and trying to act like she wasn't overjoyed. But her hands clutched her new belt tightly and proudly. She knew that she had earned that belt. It wasn't easy, but it was worth it.

She glanced over towards her boyfriend. He looked so out of place. Everyone there was either an older person come to see their son or another large beefy guy there to see their large beefy buddy. Aang looked so puny compared to everyone, like a boy lost in a shopping mall. But he came. She asked him to come, and he came.

Well, she _told_ him to come…but no one forced him.

The point was that someone was there for her and she loved that.

Most girls wouldn't have given a guy like Aang a minute of their day. Most girls would have 'friend-zoned' him so fast that the his arrow on his hat would have spun. Then again, Toph wasn't like most girls. She didn't like all of that prissy stuff and didn't want to pick a guy just cause he was tall or good looking (and Aang _was_ both). He was patient, he was gentle, he actually cared about people. He had a good heart underneath all of that puniness. Her was her yang.

* * *

"HA! I rule! Look at this Sokka, look at this!" Toph jammed the black belt in Sokka's face, forcing him to pay attention. Outside of the dojo, Toph's facade of modesty vanished.

"I see it! Knock it off already." Sokka pushed Toph away from her.

"Look at it again Ponytail. This right here means I'm better than you! And you…" she pointed to a random stranger passing by. "…and that guy, and that guy, and that girl. I am a Super Saiyan! I am Jacqueline Chan!"

"Don't they teach you modesty in martial arts?" Katara asked passive aggressively.

"Don't they teach you how to bow down to Gods? Bow to me mortals, for I am queen!" Toph threw the belt over her neck and let it hang over her shoulders.

Aang just sat, waiting for his turn to speak.

"Aaand this guy…he saw it all." She grabbed Aang and put her hand in his pants pocket. "Years from now, he'll tell stories about how amazing I was."

"Alright Toph, enough with the Supergirl act." Katara was starting to get annoyed.

"Act? What act? I _am_ Supergirl"

"It is great that you got a black belt and everything, but we just came to congratulate you. So we did that, now we are gonna go. Bye." And she left. Fast.

"Yeah, way-at-go Champ." Sokka patted Toph's back and ran after Katara, who was already inside her car.

"Wow, she was pretty annoyed." Aang said.

"When is she not?" Toph sighed. "Thank God they are gone."

"Why…"

Toph threw her belt over Aang's neck and pulled him in to her. The usual passionate kiss came. First shocked, Aang responded kindly.

"I have been wanting to do that all day." Then she hugged him. "Thanks for being here today Twinkle Toes. That…really meant a lot. The belt is just a belt. I'm glad you were there."

Aang hugged her back. Whenever he hugged her, she seemed so small and so soft compared to him. She hadn't grown since freshman year. This was the only time when Aang felt like he was the tough one, the one that she looked up too. Most of the time, Aang looked up to her.

"Why can't you be this gentle when those two are around?" Aang asked.

"Ha! Good one." She wrapped her belt around his waist and pulled him. "Now buy me ice cream."

"You and the ice cream…" Aang said.

"You and the skinny arms. Mush boyfriend, mush."


	94. People Watching

**If any of you get to go to New York City, people-watching is a wonderful past time. I highly recommend it.**

* * *

**People Watching**

Aang licked his ice cream slowly, savoring it. Toph devoured hers in large bites.

"You don't get brain freeze?" Aang asked.

"Brain freeze is for the weak!" Toph declared. They were both sitting on Toph's rock wall, enjoying each others company. In the past year, the town had built a sidewalk beside one of the roads, just a stone throw away from Toph's wall. Toph didn't like it at first. Then she heard that the town was going to knock the wall down next. She _really_ didn't like that. So she decided to enjoy her wall for as long as she could, which would hopefully be at least until Christmas.

And she quickly found a way to make use of the new sidewalk; by people-watching.

"That guy over there needs to stop fooling everyone." Toph pointed to a man who had an obvious toupee. "Dead rats are never in style."

"Shh. He might here you." Aang said.

"Fine, fine. I'll keep my voice down. Next victim…see that guy over there in the business suit?" A man with a comb-over, big glasses and a blue button up shirt passed them.

"Yeah?"

"I'll bet he collects TPS reports and red staplers." Toph said in a lower voice.

"Um…okay?"

"…ever see Office Space?"

"No."

"What? Come on twinkle toes, he looks exactly like Lombard."

"Sorry." Aang shrugged.

"Sokka would have laughed at that."

"I don't get this."

"People-watching. I did it once when I was in Chicago."

"When did you go to Chicago?"

"A while ago, before I met you. You're just supposed to watch the crowds go by and enjoy yourself. It's summer so everyone is outside. Rush hour is the best cause you see everyone coming home."

"And…it's fun?"

"Yeah, if you do it right. There aren't near as many people here but..." Toph looked to the right. "...hey look. Ty Lee."

Aang turned. "…where? I don't see her."

"Didn't you have a crush on her once?"

"No. Well…not exactly. I mean…I didn't like her, but she's really pretty…"

"Uh-huh." Toph rolled her eyes. She knew not many guys could ignore a girl like Ty Lee. "Who is she with?"

"Probably another guy."

"That girl needs a hobby that doesn't involve risk of pregnancy."

"Toph, for God's sake. She's not-"

"Oh wait, never mind. It's Azula." Toph licked her ice cream again. Aang shivered.

"Um…as long as they are walking away…"

"Don't tell me you are afraid of Azula."

"I think everyone kind of is. She is out of her mind."

"Did you know that 'Azula' is Malaysian for 'Bat-shit insane'?"

"I'm…pretty sure it's not."

"Yeah-huh. I read it."

"Where? Where did you read that?"

"In a…book about Malaysia."

"Riiight."

"I am the girl. That means I am right, even when I am wrong. Get used to it."

"I am already." Aang blushed. He was always in over his head when it came to Toph.

"Okay, your turn."

"My turn?"

"Yeah, pick a person walking by and make a joke about them." Toph pointed causally towards a middle-aged woman walking with a dog, a poodle with a pink collar, a fancy hair cut and a leash covered in sparkly gems. "That one. Be judgmental."

"I think…that she…is old."

"Wow. That was brutal twinkle toes." Toph yawned. "I bet she spent more money on that dog this year than she did on her wardrobe. Don't you hate that? People who pay _way_ too much attention to their dogs?"

"I have a dog."

"Yeah, but you treat it like a dog. Not like your child or some kind of trophy."

"Well, maybe she isn't like that. You don't even know her."

"God, you are so bad at this. The point is to make mean spirited jokes. Or guess what their story is."

"Story?"

"Yeah. Everyone's got a story. Sometimes you can tell just by looking at someone, but sometimes you get to make stuff up."

"That sounds kind of fun."

"Yeah, so wing it airhead."

"Okay." Aang looked around for someone else to pass by. He saw a guy in his mid-twenties pass by walking briskly, in a hurry. "That guy…has to go home…because he has had a long day...and is looking forward to taking it easy for the rest of the night."

Toph glared at him and shook her head. "God dammit Aang. You're lucky you're good looking."

"I'm not good at being mean. Or storytelling."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"You think I am good looking?"

A police car drove by with its sirens blaring loudly. They must have been going fifty. Toph's story-telling ability took off just as fast. "That cop is on the way to a domestic disturbance. A man yelled at his wife and made her angry. But little did he know that his wife was actually the chosen one! One insult here, another there, BOOM! Husband goes right through the window as his wife transforms into Melon-Lord!"

"Ugh, again with Melon Lord?"

"Now the police have to calm the wife down before she fulfills the prophecy and conquers the world!"

"And she's a melon?"

"Not just a melon…Melon Lord!" Toph laughed evilly. "**That** is how you tell a story."

"Would it be Melon-Lady or something?"

"Silence! Grammar has no power over Melon Lord!"

"Why don't you just tell the stories from now?"

"Fine. But I demand full attention."

"Fine. But no more Melon Lord."

"Mortals do not command Melon Lord, fool!" Toph tackled him and they feel off the wall.

* * *

Iroh inhaled the curling wind. He and was happy to be alive in such a peaceful town after such a hard life. Drifting in his own world, he could hear the wind playing music as the breeze tickled his ears. Gratefulness filled his heart like a river overflowing after a rainstorm. Life was good.

"Ah! Toph, get off!"

Iroh heard laughter and looked over to the broken down wall on the other side of the open field. He recognized that small, young girl laying on top of next to…someone. A tall someone and young like her. He had his arm wrapped around her waist, despite saying that he wanted her off. She rested her skinny arms on his chest and teased him. Iroh remembered her and the boy she mentioned. He remembered what it was like to be young and in love. And they _were_ in love. He understood. As if nothing else mattered, Iroh simply understood. He kept walking, smiling under his beard.

Life was very good.


	95. Prom Pt I

**Got a full-time job. Life rules right now. =)  
**

* * *

**Prom Pt. I**

"You are going to look…fabulous!"

"Sokka, please stop saying that." Aang didn't make eye contact.

"So…" The tailor working at the suit store looked at both of them with shifty eyes. "…is this for both of you?"

"Actually, it's just him." Sokka patted Aang's back. "Prom is coming up."

"Uh-uh. We get a lot of orders for that this time of year." He took out a roll of measuring tape and approached Aang. "Anything you prefer?" He began to measure his right arm.

"I…" Aang started, but Sokka interjected.

"Give him silk. And a vest underneath the blazer."

"What?" Aang's head turned quickly.

"Okay." The tailor smiled. "I'll be back with something that might be just right. One second." He disappeared into the back room, practically skipping.

"Sokka, I can't afford that! Not even for one night." Aang whispered, not wanting to offend the tailor.

"Aang, shh. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it? Easy for you to say. I don't have a job."

"And I do." Sokka pulled out a roll of fifties and stuff them into Aang's hand. "So don't worry about it."

"What is this? I can't take this." Aang tried to give it back.

"It's just a little extra. Ya know, to buffer the sting of the cost of prom and what not."

"Dude, no. Seriously, take it back. I'd feel bad."

"No, no, no. You're taking it. You can still pay for whatever you want, but take some of this too. I want you too. My own prom cost me every penny that I had saved up when I went to it."

"That's because you took three girls to three different proms."

"And I was just as pimp then as I am now. Look, take the cash. This is just something I wish someone had done for me when I was in your slick black shoes. By the way, we gotta get you some slick black shoes."

"Sokka…" Aang smiled, "…I…this is really nice of you."

"I'm just trying to help you…ya know."

"Have good memories?" Aang smiled.

"Well, yeah. Of course. And…the other thing."

"What other thing?"

"You know."

"Um…dancing?"

Sokka paused. "…seriously?"

The tailor returned with two suits on his arm. Both black and shinny. "This one will really get you some attention."

"It's kind of flashy." Then Aang looked at the price tag. "What the fu-"

"It looks great. Can he try it on?"

"Sure. There is a changing room back there. But, only one person goes in at a time." The tailor coughed.

"Uh…well duh. We know that." Sokka said.

"Yes, well, I know that teenagers sometimes can get…I mean, I have no problem with…ya know, young couples of any kind…"

"WHAT?" Aang yelled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hang on pal. We are not a couple."

"Oh. Well…uh…I am sorry. But you _are_ paying for a suit. With him. And you are talking about prom night."

"Ha." Sokka laughed. "Yeah, I can see why you'd think that. But we aren't…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"No, no. It's okay. No harm, no foul."

"Am I missing something?" Aang asked, face still red, awkwardly holding the silk suit.

* * *

Aang stepped out of the changing room in the rented tuxedo. It fit him well but didn't seem to match his demeanor. A life time of cheap clothes made the fancy silk an oddity on his skinny shoulders.

"So…what were you guys talking about before?" Aang asked. His necktie fumbled through his fingers.

"What?" Sokka asked him through the closed door.

"Earlier. You were talking about 'making memories' or something."

"Uh, yeah…about that. You know what happens on prom night, right?"

"Yeah. Dancing and expensive food. Lots of limousines and stuff like that"

"You think that is all?"

"Well, yeah. What else could there be?"

"Oh boy." Sokka face-palmed himself. "Okay, Aang…I think we gotta talk about something. It's not absolutely gonna happen, but there is a very good chance that it will…ya know what? I'll wait till you come out."

"Fine." With that, Aang walked outside of the changing room. His tie was tied loosely, his shirt wasn't tucked in and his vest was misbuttoned.

"You look like I do after a night of binge drinking." Sokka smirked, but then started straightening Aang's tie.

"So…about prom."

"Yeeeah. Okay, here is what happens…" Sokka whispered into his ear.

"…say that again?" Aang said, expressionless. Sokka repeated. Aang looked at him, then back at the ground.

Aang gradually started to hyperventilate.

"Aang, breath. It's no big deal." Sokka tried to assure him. "It's a good thing."

"I know, I know. It's just…whoa. This is…I mean, this is…BIG. Really big."

"Yeah, but if you make a big deal out it, it might not happen."

"What am I going to do!" Aang paced.

"Crap. I shouldn't have told you."

"Of course you should have told me. This is…this is huge! I mean, what if I mess up or she doesn't want to or if I have to do stuff but don't know when is the right time or whatever."

Sokka grabbed Aang and shook him till his head bobbed. "Get a hold of yourself man! Pull it together!"

Aang pulled Sokka off him, but calmed down. "I…am nervous." Aang sighed.

"Look, Aang all you have to do is just stay aloof."

"Oh, here we go."

"Practice maximum aloofness. Just act like you don't care."

"I do care!"

"She doesn't need to know that."

"What is going on in there?" The tailor heard them talking loudly. "I thought I told you two not to…"

"We aren't! He'll take the suit." Sokka said as he pushed Aang out of the room. Aang kind of froze up as Sokka paided the tailor, who still thought they were gay.

* * *

"Sokka…" Aang started.

"No." Sokka said. They had been driving in silence for five minutes.

"I didn't even say anything yet."

"I'm amazed you guys haven't done anything already."

"Well…it's hard sometimes."

"That's what she said."

"You're not helping."

"Yes I am. You can't over think these things. You do that a lot. Sometimes you just gotta say 'screw it' and just go with the flow. Actually, I think you should always do that, but that is just me. Look, you've got a great girl and all you gotta do is have a good time. Don't worry, just enjoy yourself. Laugh! And whatever happens, happens."

Aang paused. "Did you practice that?"

"I repeated it. My dad told me that last time he was state-side."

Aang sighed again. "Okay. I'll try to be calm."

Sokka glanced at him. "Buddy, she loves you. You got nothing to worry about. I'm sure you'll both have a wonderful time."

"Okay. Thanks Sokka." Aang smiled.

"No problem champ. Now let's get some jerky."

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	96. Prom Pt II

**So…I have been thinking about starting a blog or a website so I can put original stories and philosophies on there. I have been batting the idea around for a while. What do you guys think? If it was updated often, say weekly, good idea, bad idea? Would any of you guys read it? Is anyone still reading this? XP**

* * *

**Prom Pt. II**

Toph blew a bubble out of the gum in her mouth and the 'popping' noise made Katara jump.

"Toph!" She said, slightly upset.

"Katara" Toph didn't make eye contact. She threw a dart at the board by her door. "Haha, six points for me. Wanna play?"

"No. We're for the prom stuff."

"Oh come on. I am playing by myself. It's not fun unless you grind someone into the dirt." Toph threw a second dart. "Now I have eighteen points. I'll give you a handicap?" Toph sat up, but Katara just flipped through her magazine, passive-aggressively ignoring her. "Aang would play with me."

"Aang's not here right now. I'm here to help you pick the right dress." Katara handed the magazine to Toph. "What about this one? Silver would look good on you."

"Um…that is kind of…well, not my thing."

"When is wearing a dress ever 'your thing' Toph?"

"Well, never. But can't I get something with more of an edge to it?"

"It's a prom dress. You go with traditional, not edgy." Katara watched Toph push her bangs to the side of her face. "A new hairstyle wouldn't kill you either. For just one night."

"Yeah. I'm make a mental note of that." Toph's lovely sarcastic tone made its appearance again.

"I'm just here to help." Katara sighed. She put the magazine in her bag and pulled Toph off her messy bed. "Come on, we better get started. We need to get started right away."

"Am I gonna be home in time for UFC?"

"This is going to be a long day." Katara sighed.

"Long enough to miss UFC?"

* * *

"Well…it certainly fits well." Toph tilted her hips towards the mirror. The shiny silk dress definitely showed off her body well, but the fanciness of it all gave her goose bumps.

"Well, prom night is a special night. It never hurts to look sexy."

"Uh, sexy. Right." Toph kept looking at her curves, some of which were nonexistent. "Am…I sexy?"

"Of course you are! Thin is in right now."

"Yeah, but…I mean…does Aang like thin."

"He's dating you, isn't he?"

"Yeah. He is." Toph, for once, didn't sound confident. Katara saw her soft eyes in the reflection of the dressing room mirror.

"Toph…I…" Katara was interrupted before she could finish.

"So…about that new hairstyle. Do you…know any good places to go?"

Katara smiled. "Sure Toph." She waved down the saleswoman. "We'll take the dress. Right?"

"Right." Toph nodded.

* * *

"ARGH! Easy!" Toph yelled. The hairdresser had a hard time taming her bushy locks. Despite Toph's hair being very clean, it was incredibly bushy and there was a lot of it when her bun was down. Neither participant was enjoying the job of taming her wild mane.

"This is not going to be easy." The hairdresser said to Katara and Toph as she fumbled a towel over her head.

"Katara, I swear that this better look good when it's done." Toph threatened.

"It will. Trust me." Katara flashed a twenty dollar tip at the hairdresser, who smiled greedily in return.

"Let's try adding some heat." The dresser suggested.

"Let's try adding my foot up your-" Toph's rude comment was muffled by the racket of an old hairdryer blasting towards her face. Her hair comically flew in all directions.

"Sorry. She is new to pampering." Katara said after the hairdryer shut off.

"So I noticed." The hairdresser continued to work and Toph continued to be difficult.

"This is why men have it easier. Fifteen bucks a haircut and they only need one hair style for like ten years. No tangles, no fuss."

"Tell me about it." The hairdresser said with a sigh. "It costs so much to just maintain an average look. My husband is approaching thirty, barely takes care of himself and he _still_ looks great."

"Yeah, and Sokka might as well live in a dump." Katara said. "But he still has girls clawing at him every weekend. I don't get it, why are we attracted to such pigs?"

"Wait…you agree with me? For once?" Toph was surprised.

"Yeah, of course we do Toph." Katara said. "This is what you do at salons. You talk."

Toph looked at the hairdresser, then back at Katara.

"Well…Aang might not be rich, but even so he doesn't have to worry about his clothes. They are really average, but his face never gets poorer looking." Upon saying that, the other women in the salon started clamoring away with the latest gender-related complaints in their lives. Toph smiled, liking the feeling of being in a group…at least for now.

* * *

Poppy Bei Fong sipped from her tea cup, relaxing. Again. Working hard was not a high priority on her agenda, not when "she had so much money to count", as her daughter liked to phrase it. She thought about her daughter's terrible aversion to their money and riches often, but still did not understand where she got it from or why she insisted on being like an average person.

"Uh…I'm home!" Toph shouted.

"Hello Toph." Poppy said. "Speak of the devil. I was just thinking about-." Poppy stopped and stared. She saw Toph with her poor friend Katara, but Toph looked so…different. She had her hair up in a tight bun, and it was more beautiful than it had ever been before; shinny, silky, and black as ink. She had some make-up on that whitened her skin and shopping bags in both of her hands.

"Are you my daughter?" Poppy had to ask.

"Yes mom, I am." Toph blushed heavily, already annoyed. "I am just…getting ready for prom."

"I'm helping." Katara said with a smile.

"Well. That is…nice." Poppy faked a smile. "I am…sure you two will have…lots of fun?"

"We have dates mom. Boy-dates."

"Oh! Oh. Well…oh, that's good. That is much, much better." She smiled genuinely this time. Toph merely glared.

"Well…we're gonna get ready for tonight." Toph ran to her room. Katara followed close behind and waved to Mrs. Be Fong. Poppy waved back, waiting for the two to be out of earshot.

"Thank God." She said to herself when Toph's door slammed closed. "At least that is one less thing I have to worry about."

* * *

"Your mom thinks you are gay?" Katara asked.

"Katara, that woman thought I loved dresses till I was eleven, busy me a doll every Christmas and expects me to marry a doctor. She doesn't know me very well." Toph bit her lip.

"I'm sorry Toph." Katara said softly. She held her arms out, attempting to hug her.

"No. No, no." Toph denied her.

"Fine." Brushing the rejection off, Katara reached in the shopping bags and pulled out the beautiful green dress Toph had purchased. "Let's get ready. Prom starts in four hours."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Let me know if you guys are still reading, and if you think my other idea is a good one.**


	97. Prom Pt III

**I started a blog! I put my first post on just now. I am really happy to be writing online again. I'd really appreciate anyone reading it and letting me know what you think. And if you want me to blog about something, let me know that too. Thanks guys.  
**

**wolvenfire86[dot]blogspot[dot]com  
**

* * *

**Prom Pt. III**

"So…this is it." Aang said to his reflection. "The big night. It's here. Finally…finally." He gulped and tried to fix his tie. His suit looked great, an expensive rental paid for by Sokka as a favor. Any minute now, Aang would be on the biggest date of his life. With the girl he was crazy about, who as crazy about him too. "So," He asked himself," "why am I so nervous?"

"Aang?" Gyatso spoke from behind the closed bathroom door. "I think your friend Sokka is outside."

"Okay….great." He stepped out of the bathroom and faced his surrogate father.

"My, my. You look very handsome." He smiled, but then straightened out Aang's tie.

"Thanks. I'm…."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I'll be going out tonight and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. You'll be okay by yourself here, won't you?" He smiled. Aang couldn't tell for certain, but it sounded like Gyatso was trying to set him up.

"Sure. I'll be okay. Where are you going?"

"You don't need to worry about that. It's just a little get together with some old friends." Gyatso smiled again. "Just focus on yourself tonight. Have a great time. Just…be careful about certain things." Gyatso patted Aang on his head and stepped to the side.

"Thanks Gyatso." He hugged him, still trembling, then stepped outside.

"Wait Aang, don't forget the corsage." Gyatso handed Aang his gift for Toph. It was a delicate purple flower with a wrist band on it, protected in a small plastic case.

"Oh, thanks. I almost-"

_HONK-HONK_ "Aang, hurry! The night is young and so are we!" Sokka yelled from outside.

"Gotta go. Bye dad." A Freudian slip popped out of Aang's mouth as he left. Gyatso never felt comfortable when Aang called him that.

* * *

Sokka revved his engine to get Aang to run faster. Aang jumped in the passenger and Sokka's mazda zipped down the road at high speed the moment he was buckled in.

"I just texted Katara. She knows we are on our way to pick up your dream girl."

"Can you drive slower?" Aang begged.

"Fine." Sokka went from 60 mph to 50. "Looking forward to tonight?"

"Sokka, can you pull over please? I really need to talk." Aang gulped. Sokka was not the brightest bulb, but he knew a lot about women and he was older than Aang. The nervous boy needed someone to talk to and Gyatso, unfortunately, was a bit too old to understand.

Sokka eventually sensed that something Aang was troubled so he pulled his car to the curb and parked.

"Okay buddy. What's up?"

"I am seriously nervous about tonight and I don't know how to handle it."

"This again? Okay, players guide book 101. Listen up." Aang immediately regretted asking for his advice. "Firstly, just focus on having a great time. Just do that. Dance, mingle, laugh a lot. Just have fun. Put that other thing out of your mind for a while."

"Sokka, I have never done anything like this before."

"You know how to dance, don't you?"

"No. The other thing!" Aang yelled. "I don't want to disappoint her or do something stupid. And I don't want to _not_ do anything either."

"First of all, chill dude." Sokka turned his radio on and jazz music started playing. "Second, listen…everyone's first time is awful. It always, always sucks the first time. You're just lucky you'll be doing that with your girlfriend, who plans on sticking with you after tonight."

"Dude, I'm…"

"Aang, listen! Seriously…" Suddenly, Sokka got really sad, almost depressed. "…you've got something I didn't have man. You've got a real girlfriend for prom. An awesome girlfriend at that. I have Suki now, yeah, but when I was in high school…haha…I didn't have what you have right now. Even if you mess up royally, and even if nothing happens at all tonight…tomorrow, you'll still have Toph. You're the lucky guy Aang. I had four girlfriends when I was a senior in prom and I can't remember any of their last names. What does that say about me?"

"That…you are a total pimp?" Aang joked.

"Yes. Yes, I am. But back then, I wished I had someone beautiful who cared about me just because she liked who I was. I'm…jealous of you Aang. Seriously, hard core, jealous." The motor ran and the car vibrated. "So don't blow it. Go get her champ. Do a total pimp proud." He patted Aang's should and started driving again.

"Thanks." Aang felt a little better. Still nervous, but better.

* * *

Toph put the last dab of make-up. The fancy stuff, not the light, barely noticeable cosmetics she used daily. Katara helped fixed her hair and everything else. Toph looked like a different person, like a lost twin from a different life. She just hoped Aang would like it.

"Pfft. Of course he will." She said to her reflection. "Tonight'll be fine. I'm sure of it. Aang has never…done stuff. I'm sure he won't mind if…"

"Can I come in?" Katara said from the other side of Toph's bathroom door.

"Uh…yeah. Sure." Toph said. Katara walked inside and almost gasped.

"Wow. Toph, you look great! Seriously, I've never seen you look so…well, so hot." Katara giggled softly.

"Do…you think it's a bit too much?" Toph looked at her reflection again, doubtful of revisiting her feminine side.

"I think you look perfect." Katara put her hands on Toph's shoulders . "Sokka texted me, he's on his way. Excited?"

'Well…I kinda wanted to talk to you about something Kat. Like, serious-talk. None of that gossipy, fluffy stuff. Is that okay?"

"Of course Toph. What's on your mind?" Katara leaned against the wall, smiling warmly. Toph thought Katara would be overjoyed that she was finally opening up to her, but she stayed calmed. Toph needed serious advice and no one else was there, but she felt better when Katara didn't make a big deal out of it.

"Well…I know that prom is a 'special' night. And…haha, I'm pretty sure Aang has never…ya know."

"What? Oh! That? Oh, haha." Katara laughed a bit. "I don't think he has either."

"Right. But, I…actually…uh, you know I'll hunt you down if you breathe a word of this to anyone, right?"

"Toph. I promise not to tell anyone."

"On pain of death and torture? Seriously, I need you to promise not to ever tell anyone. This is like…

"A Trust exercise?"

"Yeah, call it that."

"I swear on everything we have been through that I will never tell a soul."

"Okay. Well, Aang has never done…stuff. And…I actually…haven't either." Toph's face blushed with boiling blood.

"I see." Katara rubbed her chin. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to you know. Aang would never pressure you or…"

"Well…that's kind of the thing. I…do. I do want to…do stuff…with him. Tonight."

"But you are scared?"

"I don't get _scared_." Toph boasted. "…but yeah. I'm scared."

"Okay, I know your first time is a little nerve racking. But you're talking about Aang here. He really cares about you. Some people aren't lucky enough to have their first time with someone they love."

"Love…" Toph gulped.

"I think that you both should just focus on having fun tonight. And whatever happens, happens. If you've got a great guy like Aang…even if you guys don't lay a hand on each other, you'll still _have_ each other."

"Um…yeah. Thanks Katara." Toph blushed again and looked at the floor. Katara didn't help much, but at least Toph knew that she could get away with killing her if she ever blabbed. That put her mind at ease.

They heard Sokka honk is his horn and a text message land in Katara's phone.

"They're here." Katara smiled. "Ready?"

Toph inhaled and acted brave. "I was born ready Katara." She walked past the college sophomore, then looked back and said "Remember, not a word. Or I'll find you."

* * *

Aang watched Toph come outside. Finally, she looked like she fit in with the expensive mansion and lavish front yard that adorned her home. With the driveway lights turning on, she looked like an angel walking across a beam of light. Her dress was black and shiny; Aang could almost see his reflection in the silk. She had a jade necklace with emerald earrings, never forsaking her favorite color. She showed off the high-class skills she was raised on and walks lady-like. Those manners only came out on special occasions.

"Whoa." Sokka said as he looked at her through his window.

"Yeeeah. Whoa." Aang said. He didn't feel nervous anymore.

Toph walked right up to him and, smiling, said "Hey." Aang looked great too, dressed like he lived at the opposite of the financial spectrum and Toph kind of liked it. The sharp shoulders and a thin black tie with an all white silk shirt underneath, compounded with his natural height, made him look much more handsome. More than usual.

"Hey." Aang said. His cheeks were rosy. He opened the car door for her.

"Why, thank you good sir." Toph put on a stuffy accent and stepped inside. "Chaperone, take us to a delightful party. I want to indulge myself tonight."

Aang jumped in after her and adopted the same accent. "Yes sir, chop-chop. The sooner we get there, the sooner you shall receive your tip."

"Why of course, sir and madame. Kindly buckle your seat belt and hold on." Sokka played along and drove away. Aang and Toph laughed softly, comfortable at last.

* * *

**I am enjoying writing again. =)**

******wolvenfire86[dot]blogspot[dot]com **


	98. Prom Pt IV

**Last chapter felt a little phoned in, I admit, but this should more than make up for it. =) Love you guys/gals.**

* * *

**Prom Pt. IV**

Sokka dropped them off and went on his merry way to find who knows what other adventure. The two teens watched everyone else shuffle inside, in pairs, all dressed up and ready to have fun. The location of the prom was in ballroom in the expensive part of town, not too far from Toph's home. It was the annual location for the event and one of the only times the school spent a generous amount of money.

"This kind of reminds me of the Valentine's Day dance." Aang said.

"Don't bring that up. Bad memories." She smiled and wrapped her arm around his. "Did I tell you that I love how much taller you've gotten since we first met?"

"You always said you that you hate that."

"I lied." She nuzzled her head into his arm and they walked inside, making sure everyone saw them. They were considered 'the weird couple' around campus, which came with all kinds of rumors and gossip. Tonight though, with rich girl's salary and financing from his older friend, Toph and Aang were the finest dressed ones there. They could feel envy coming out of everyone else's eyes.

"You look great by the way." Aang said.

"I know." Toph smirked. She saw Azula staring at her, who looked offended that Toph's outfit was better looking. "This'll be a good night."

* * *

And the music played loudly. So loudly that it shook the windows. Aang didn't like it, but Toph dragged her boyfriend to the dance floor immediately. Aang finally got to use some of the dance moves he had been practicing. Toph was impressed that her boyfriend had figured out how to show off a little. Aang and Toph got lost in the crowd a few times but they found each again and again.

They didn't know how long they were on the floor. Eventually they sat down, sweating and out of breath but laughing. Toph's hair started to come undone and Aang loosened his tie.

"This seriously reminds me of the valentine's dance." Aang said with a smile.

"Why are you bringing that up again?"

"Remember how you…" He laughed, high on endorphins, "…remember how you didn't want to dance at all?"

"Yeah I did. I had to convince you to dance."

"Nuh-uh. I wanted to dance and you danced with me out of pity."

"I remember the pity part." She smiled.

"Things are a lot better than they were."

"Tell me about it. That night was really rough." The music playing changed from dance-club to romantic.

"You said you loved me that night." Aang mocked her a bit.

"Yeah. I did." Toph smiled. "And then we fought. Forever."

"Toph." Aang pushed the hanging hair away from her eyes.

"Wha–"

"I love you." He said it softly, just the way Toph did when she first (accidently) confessed to him. Toph trembled gently. Then she smiled and pushed his hand away.

"You hungry?"

"A little."

"Me too. Go get us some food."

* * *

Aang brought back a plate of chicken for Toph. He had an apple, always watching what he put into his body.

"How can you eat like that?" Toph asked as her boyfriend took his first bite.

"Healthy?" He smirked.

"I mean like a rabbit."

"Rabbits don't eat apples. Duh. Besides, it's better than having Doritos and 7up all the time."

"Haven't gained a pound since freshman year twinkle toes." Toph slapped her smooth belly.

"That's gonna catch up to you one day."

"Probably. But I have money. I'll just pay someone to lose the weight for me. And pay them again to cook the same greasy, delicious food again and I'll be like an Asian Kristie Alley." Toph took another bite. Aang gulped, not liking the image. "…or…I can just, ya know, watch what I eat for a while." She shrugged. "I've been thinking about eating better anyway."

"I can help you."

"You better. I'm not gonna stick to it unless I have someone doing it with me."

"I…" Aang paused. "…we're doing the same thing we always do, aren't we?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean look at us. You're in a dress, I'm in a tuxedo. Nothing's changed. If we were anywhere else, we'd be doing the same thing."

"Of course. That's why I keep you around twinkle toes." She flirt punched him and Aang smiled. A few hours ago, he was worried. Now though, he had no reservation; he knew who he wanted to be with. Toph did too.

Toph looked at her cell phone. 10:11 pm.

"Hey Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"Um…do you want to…" Toph got nervous again. "…um, dance some more?"

* * *

She checked again. 10:39pm. As they swayed across the floor, moving slowly to sweat ballroom jazz, she whispered in his ear.

"Aang?"

"Yeah Toph?" Aang spun her around slowly.

"Do you…um…if you wanted…" but she chocked again "…never mind."

* * *

11:11pm

"Okay, just ask him." Toph said to herself. She paced around the hallway, outside of the boys bathroom. A few stupid guys whistled at her, but she ignored them.

Aang walked out, fixing his tie as he stepped in front of her.

"Couldn't wait to see me?" He said smugly while playing with his tie. "This stupid bowtie keeps moving."

"Aang…" She knew her cheeks were red and that she had become stiff as a board. "…do you…"

"Yeah?" Aang smiled. That made Toph feel better.

"…it's kind of late."

"It's only like eleven…"

"Do you want to leave? Like, go somewhere else? More private?" Toph blurted it out all at once. Aang didn't say anything for a second. "If you want to. I know you are having fun, and I wouldn't…"

"Yes."

"Y-yes?"

"This place is kind of…ritzy? I guess." He took his tie off, fed up with it. "Maybe we can just hang out somewhere else. Somewhere more our style?"

Toph gulped. "Y-your…your place?"

Aang blushed, but forced confidence. "Sure. Let's go."

Aang put his arm around her and led her out. Both of them shook. Some other boy shouted "Woohoo". Toph told whoever it was to blow it out his ass.

* * *

Aang and Toph split a cab. They texted Sokka, telling him that they had a ride. Sokka texted back, saying he understood and added a winking smiley face.

Aang's old house sat in darkness. No one was home except Appa and Momo, but they were probably asleep. Aang led her up his doorsteps, smiling, having no doubts. Toph was anxious, but she didn't turn back. The steps creaked as her short heels pressed on them. The rocking chair on the front porch swayed back and forth as the wind blew. Aang was right; nothing had changed. They were still the same silly kids who played games with each other when no one else was looking.

Aang unlocked the door slow. The moment it was open, Toph grabbed him. Biting the bullet in her own Tophy way, she kissed him hard as she could. Aang kissed her back, just as passionately and just as eager. He slammed the door close and they made-out in his living room for a while, both of them unsure of what they were really doing, both grabbing and touching each other clumsily. They finally were not afraid of getting caught, what other people would think, what would happen if things were different.

Hours could have passed for all they knew. When they finally came up for breath, they just stared at each other. Their games had always been playful before. This felt like something else. Something more electric.

"Uh…" Toph tried to say something. "…upstairs?"

Aang just nodded and kissed her neck. Tohp shuttered, but loved it. Another life time passed before they managed to get to his room. They didn't have a plan. They never had a plan. Their clothes came off and they were together, each enchanted with the other. It was still dark, but they could see more now than they ever could before.

They sat together on Aang's bed. The world stood still. They both could hear each other's hearts racing, see their veins pulsating. Still no plan, they just acted. Toph saw everything Aang had done for her and said to her since they met run through her head, and Aang had never felt such a powerful need before than he did at that moment.

"You're…" Toph moaned a bit, "…not that much of a whimp anymore."

"Nope." He laughed softly.

"I…really…love you." Toph gulped.

"I love you Toph."

"I…" Toph was going to speak, but Aang pressed his lips on her again. There were no more interruptions, no more talking, no more jokes and no more doubts that night. There was just the two of them. There was an unpleasant jolt of pain, a weak scream, then there was passion, confusion, lots of guess work by two kids who didn't understand what was happening in their lives..but they like it. They were finally together. Really together. They were young, some would say naïve, but that night they belonged to each other. It happened. They knew it happened. They were all that mattered.

Eventually, it ended. Both parties, exhausted from too many emotions and too much excitement, collapsed on top of one another. One held the other, sweating, panting, eventually calming down, and finally allowing the dull starlight in the sky lull them to sleep. Toph didn't let go of Aang, not even for a second.

* * *

**Next part continues the morning after this one.**

**Again, I have a blog now. Check, check it. wolvenfire86[dot]blogspot[dot]com**


	99. Prom Pt V

**Prom Pt. V**

Toph woke up first the next morning. Her grip around Aang's chest was still tight, maybe afraid that if she let go he would go away. She waited for a few minutes, just thinking, basking in the fresh spring sun. After a while, her little body squeezed Aang and he woke up.

"Uhh…Toph?" He blushed. They were both naked and in his bed. "Did last night happen?"

"Yeah. It happened." She hugged him more. Aang started brushed her forehead.

"That…was amazing." He smiled, naturally proud of himself.

"Yeah. It was." Toph nodded, but still sounded upset. She looked really scared

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm more than fine." She hugged Aang tightly, her voice still wavering, sounding unhappy.

"You sure?" Aang rubbed her back.

"I…have just been thinking." Toph kept hugging him.

"About…bad things?"

"No. About really good things." Toph shoulder's arched, a signal that she was incredibly upset.

"Toph?" Aang was getting worried. Toph sat up, her slender body moving over Aang's. _She is so beautiful_, thought Aang.

"There's something I want to say. Something I…really…want you to know." She spoke slowly.

"Okay. I'm listening."

"…I'm…not good with emotion. Talking about them. I'm not…"

"Toph, it's okay. Really, I understand."

"No Aang, wait. I know you know, but…I need to say it to you. Please, just listen" She cleared her throat. Aang waited. "I'm…I…I love you Aang. I love more you so much that I can't even say it. But it's not just cause…because…"

Toph's eyes began to well up. But she continued.

"…I'm weird Aang. I'm so weird. My own parents think there's something wrong with me. My teachers think something's wrong with me. I'm…just so different. But you've never treated me like I was strange. Even when we fought, when we hated each other, you never said something was wrong with _me_ or that _I_ was the problem. You saw me. Just me. Not my stupid, messed up mind or whatever makes me this way."

She put her palm over one eye. She gasped once, and then continued, her speech babbling as tears slowly dripped off her chin.

"You didn't see my money or my family either. Look at all we've been through. The homework, the fights…five years! I have been to England and China and all over the world. My dad dragged me along, like I was some decoration to make him look better. But I have more fun sitting on your crappy couch watching a stupid movie than I do anywhere else. If I had to choose between a day sitting outside just watching the clouds or throwing rocks at a dumpster with you, and…I don't know, anywhere else, I'd choose you every time. Because you've always chosen me. And you…you…you never judged me for that."

The walls came down and the tiny rebel started weeping like a baby. She fell onto Aang's chest. Aang put his arms around her and, trying not to cry himself, hugged back.

"I hate that people look at me and think I'm a problem. I hate it so much. I just want to be who I am, do what I want. But when I act like myself around other people, they look at me like I am a freak. Aang…I'm myself around you, and I feel like that's okay. Like I am okay. Like I'm not a weirdo."

She sobbed and sobbed. Aang held her and just waited for her to calm down. It took a while, but he didn't leave.

"I'm…" Aang started. "…I'm…the same. I have…" He laughed a bit. "…look at this place. I live in a broken down rut. I have no…no parents. No one…notices me. I'm like a piece of the furniture, or I was. Now I am too tall and too thin. I'm a teacher's pet and a bookworm. I'm…not like everyone else. I have no other friends except you and Sokka. Remember when you got me that hat for my birthday?" Aang asked. Toph nodded, not looking at him. He kissed her forehead. "I can't think of what happened before you were here. I get really scared thinking of my life with you not in it. I don't want to. You're my best friend. You're everything I have Toph. Everything."

Aang hugged her hard as he could. Though she was the strongest persons he knew, she felt more fragile than ever. She cried for a while, hiding her face.

"I don't want to go out today." Toph said, still crying.

"Okay." Aang rubbed her back again.

"I just want to stay here, in your house. Watch a stupid movie later." She started calming down, but still cried.

"Okay." He kissed her forehead again, starting to get misty himself.

"I don't want to go back out there. I wish I never had too. I…" She sat up and wiped her eyes. "…I have to go to the bathroom." Aang smile. Then Toph smiled. Then they both laughed together. Aang tried to get the smeared mascara out from under her eyes and they laughed more.

"Okay. I'll be here when you get back." They kept laughing. For a while, the stress went away. For a while, there was just the two of them.

* * *

Toph came back into his room, still naked, still as vulnerable.

"Thanks…for listening twinkle toes." She sat down next to him. "If I start hearing anyone say that I have a soft side, I'll kick your ass."

"I know. I'd be worth it though." Aang pinched her butt and she flirt punched him.

"Do you think I am weird?" Toph didn't look Aang in the eye.

"No. Do you think I'm weird?"

"No. Even if I sometimes say you are, I never mean it."

"Yeah." Aang forced himself not to cry and pulled Toph back into bed with him. "Yeah."

"Are you okay?" Toph asked him now.

"I'm honestly better than I have been in a long time." He smiled. "And I'm not a virgin anymore."

"Haha. And hell didn't freeze over."

"No it didn't." They sat there for a while. "So?"

"So what?"

"Wanna go again?" Aang smirked. Toph giggled and tackled him. She said she didn't want to go outside today. That would be fine.

* * *

**Romance. ^_^**

**I was thinking of making Clear Skies and Concrete into a VN. Same story but with different character names. Would anyone be interested in working on that with me?**

**wolvenfire86[dot]blogspot[dot]com**


	100. The Week After

**The Week After**

Katara had to call Toph a few times before she finally answered.

"Hey Katara." Toph said, finally picking up.

"Hey. You sound like you are in a good mood."

"I am. Better than ever."

"Any gossip you care to share?" Katara pried.

"None that I'll part with willingly."

"Aw, come on. It's been almost a week since the prom. What happened?"

"You mean what is still happening. Something woke up in ol'twinkle toes after that night. He's certainly not shy anymore."

"What? Oh, you didn't."

"Not alone, no. We both did."

"That's great Toph."

"Yeah, but there's a slight problem. Now the kid is acting like he runs the show. I mean, before, we both knew who wore the pants in this deal. Me. Now Aang think he's the big boss around town. I can't have that. He's stealing my thunder."

"…um…so…you don't like confidence?"

"Hell yes I love confidence. It's damn hot. But _I'm_ the awesome one here and he's gotta follow suit. You keep your men on leashes Kat, any tips?"

"Gee thanks. If you are asking how you can keep control, just keep doing what you are doing. Guys tend to be…active…after their first time. Besides, I'm sure it's fun. The beginning is always the most exciting part. You guys were good friends before that, so I…Toph? Are you there?"

"No, no, no. Stop it. I'm on the phone."

"Toph?" Katara gasped.

"Oh, sorry Katara. Aang just showed up. Can we talk later?"

"Toph, are you…"

Aang took the phone out of Toph's hand and hung up.

"You are bad." Toph poked Aang's nose, taking her phone back from him.

"You dig that." Aang kissed her and pushed her down on her bed.

* * *

**Lust. =P I'll double post today since this one was short.  
**

**wolvenfire86[dot]blogspot[dot]com**


	101. Great Stroke of Luck

**Great Stroke of Luck**

Aang watched the envelope. It sat on his desk, ominously looking back at him, begging to be opened, mocking him silently.

"It's not gonna fly away if you look away from it." Toph reminded him.

"I know. I know. I just don't want to open it just yet."

"Just do it already. I wanna know if you got in."

"It's a state school. I'm sure I did."

"But we won't know unless…"

_Knock-knock_ "Aang?" Gyatso called out. "You have two more letters here. One is from school and the other is from NYU."

"Thanks Gyatso. I'll come get them in a second." Aang shouted back.

"You applied to NYU?" Toph's eyebrow rose.

"Our guidance counselor made us apply to at least one really prestigious school. They are super selective; there's no way I got in. Even if I did, I could never afford it."

"Cool. So come on, open the letter!" Toph shook Aang's shoulders. "If you got in, then we'll both go to the same college."

"I don't know why you want to go to lame state college."

"State college is not lame! Not when my boyfriend is going. Besides, it's closer to this tiny town than other schools. We can hang out with Katara and Sokka whenever we want."

"True." Aang inhaled. "Okay. I'm going to open it."

"Bout time."

Aang peeled back the envelope and let the letter fall out. He waited.

"Forget it. I can't do it. You read it." Aang shoved the letter into Toph's chest.

"So much for Mr. Big Shot." Toph held the letter up to the light and read slowly. She didn't say anything for a while. "…oh no…"

"What?"

"What was the name of that actor from the Hangover? The Doug guy. Hmmm."

"Toph!" Aang paced, not thinking it was funny. Then Toph looked at him and smiled.

"Aang. You got in."

"I…did?"

"You did it babe." She kissed him and Aang kissed back. "Looks like you've got me chained down for another four more years."

"You could have gone to any other school in the country ya know?"

"Eh. I never liked school much. I'm more of a visitor." They shared another sweet kiss.

"This is awesome. We're going to go to college!"

_KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK_ "Aang, I think you should come out here." Gyatso sounded excited.

"Uh…alright." Aang opened the door slowly. "Is everything…Principal Roku?" Aang's principal was standing with his adoptive father, both looking down on him. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing is wrong Aang." Gyatso reassured him. "I invited your principal over here because I thought he should share the good news with you in person."

"You know each other?" Toph asked.

"Yes." Roku nodded. "Gyatso and I are old friends, from long ago. Now, Aang...I have some wonderful news. We have overlooked your academic performance for the past four years. You have a 4.1 GPA Aang. You haven't missed a single day of school in the past four principal...and as a friend of the family...the staff has decided to name you valedictorian of your graduating class.

"What?" Aang yelled.

"Holy crap! Way to go twinkle toes!" Toph hugged him from behind. "I knew that big sexy brain was good for something." She power-nuggied him and Aang yelped.

"Now calm down young lady.' Roku waved his hand. "There is more to discuss. Aang...there is this little surprise." Roku held out the letter from NYU, the one with Aang' address in the center.

"What is that?" Aand asked.

"You know what it is."

Hesitating for a moment, Aang took the letter from Roku. Gyatso and Toph both stared him down. Gyatso looked happy. Toph did not. Aang quietly read the magic words on his acceptance letter.

_-We are pleased to inform you that you have been approved for a scholarship to New York University, effective as soon as next semester begins for four years of study.-_

"I…I got in." Aang's eyes widened and the letter trembled in his grip. "I got a scholarship. Housing…food…all of it. How...how is this even...this isn't possible."

"I assure you, it is very possible Aang." Roku said with a proud smile. "I saw that you applied to that school, and knew of a scholarship with prerequisites. I spoke with Gyatso. You will be able to afford it all. I promise."

"Gyatso?" Aang could barely stand.

"Yes Aang." Gyatso smiled. "I know that you are made for great things. I can't let you go to just any college. I want you to...be something I never could be."

"Well? Will you make your guardian proud Aang?" Roku asked.

"I…I….yes! Absolutely! This is…wow, this is NYU! NYU! This is the greatest thing that ever happened to me!" Aang jumped once. "Toph, did you…Toph?"

Aang heard his front door slam shut and a pair of feet march down his creaky steps as his girlfriend left.

"I…" Aang got choked up. Gyatso and Roku looked at each other, sensing that something was wrong.

"This is a lot to take in Aang." Gyatso knew something was up. "Maybe you should go see Toph and make sure she is okay."

"I think that's a good idea. Principal Roku…thank you so much."

"You will do great things there Aang. I can sense these things."

"I know I will. I can't wait." Aang smiled and left, not letting go of the acceptance letter.

* * *

Aang wandered to the empty field, where Toph's wall used to be. It had been torn down earlier that year. Now only a small patch of growing grass was in its place. Toph was there, standing over the fresh patch like it was a grave.

"Toph?" Aang approached her carefully.

"They took down my wall Aang." Toph's fist clenched. "I liked it. It wasn't perfect, but I liked it. They didn't need to destroy it."

"I'm sorry?"

"Dammit, why do people think they have right to change things without asking anyone else? Why does everything in my life keep changing? Every time I get used to something, it goes away. Sometimes it feels like I can't hold onto anything for more than a few seconds." She kicked a rock away from her. "I hate growing up. I don't have time to just enjoy what I have anymore."

"Aw, Toph. I didn't mean to…

"Are you going to go?" Toph turned to Aang, looking worried.

"…yeah." He frowned. "I'm sorry Toph. I have to. It's…it's a once in a lifetime opportunity. I have to go. Gytaso…he called in a favor and…"

"You can't turn it down. Right?" Toph looked away.

"I'm so sorry." Aang said.

Toph,with her eyes fixated on her feet, walked up to Aang and slowly put her arms around his waist.

"I'm going to come with you."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Toph. It's not…GAK!" Toph pulled on Aang's shirt, choking him, then pressed her finger on his nose.

"Look, I told you. I love you twinkle toes. I didn't go through all of this to just say goodbye because of one lousy acceptance letter. You've got me in your life and that is final. I am _not_ losing you too. That is the bottom line." She let go of his shirt. Aang rubbed his neck.

"How are you going to go? Do you have any idea how expensive New York City is?"

"I don't wear green all the time just because it matched my eyes airhead. I wear it because I am made of dollar bills."

"Your parents might cut you off if you just leave home. In fact, I'm sure they will."

"Well, whatever. I'll find a job or something. You said you got free housing?"

"Yeah."

"Well, tell them you want off campus. A small apartment, something with a view. Say you want a roommate and ask for them to pay for your rent. Be creative."

"They won't…"

"Use my name. Tell them the daughter of the Bei Fong family wants it done and they'll do it. I'd bet my eyes on it."

"Living together? You and me? Really?" Aang smiled at the idea.

"Yeah. Screw college. It wasn't for me anyway. Besides, I can do that stuff online if I feel like."

"Wait, wait, back up. I can't ask you to give up your education. Not for me. I don't want to ruin your life."

Toph sighed and reached into her pocket. She pulled out her letter of approval from the state college they had both applied to.

"Look here." She showed Aang her father's signature by the bottom of the letter, with her family's seal next to that. "I never got in. My dad made sure I was accepted. I never had the grades to go to college. Or the ambition. Just the connections. But you got it all right now Aang. Everything you've ever wanted, right in front of you. You gotta go for it."

"Toph…"

"Just stop thinking for once Egghead. Look, there are two options here. I can go to some small time state college and major in I-don't-know-what, probably flunk cause you're not there to help with the math classes, and be alone till you _maybe_ decide to come back to town. Or, we can stick together and I'll help _you_ with school for once. Hell, if you're heading for the Big Apple, I'm in. How could I _not_ be in? It's New York City! It's like the center of the world right now. I'm not giving you a choice. I'm going to New York."

Aang smiled through her speech. "God, I love you."

"Of course you do. And don't you forget it when I am buying you lunch over there. I hear they have awesome pizza."

"I…yeah. Yeah, for sure. Let's do it. This could be awesome."

"It _is_ gonna be awesome. Cause I am there. When is it not awesome when I'm around?"

"Never."

"Damn right. And don't you forget it."

The tomboy had made up her mind, and that meant it was finalized. The two of them were leaving. Together.

* * *

**South New York State is an awesome place to live. I can vouch.**

**wolvenfire86[dot]blogspot[dot]com**


	102. Toph's Future

**Toph's Future**

"Well?"

"Well…here I go." Toph grabbed Aang's hand tightly.

"If things go south, you can stay at my place. Gyatso said it'd be fine."

"Okay." She exhaled. "This is gonna suck."

"They need to know."

"Right. They do. They do." She let go of his hands.

"I love you babe." Aang said.

"Yep." Toph trembled as she walked up to the door of father's study. She gulped, then walked in without knocking.

"Uh, dad? Can we talk?" She peeped inside and saw her father sitting at his work desk, drinking a cup of coffee and mulling over some files.

"…sure Toph. Sit down." Lao knew Aang was in his house, right outside the door.

By now, Lao had gotten used to the idea of Toph and Aang dating. He didn't like it, but he also couldn't stop it from happening. He didn't chase Aang away anymore and occasionally said hello to him, but that was it. He still didn't like him.

"Okay." She tried to collect herself. She tried to find some gentle words that wouldn't hurt her father's feelings, but she was never good at dancing around a subject. "I don't know how else to say this dad, so I'm just gonna to go for it.

"…fine." Lao knew he wasn't going to like whatever his daughter had to share with him.

In one breath, Toph said, "I don't want to go to college."

The cup of coffee vibrated as Lao's hand shook. "…what?"

"I hate school. I hate studying. I hate being in this town and…I thought about this a lot, and…I don't want to do it." She crossed her arms. Lao rubbed the arc of his nose.

"Toph…this is your education. Your future. You can't…I mean, you can't…how can you just turn your back on something like this?" Lao was not arguing, not trying to convince his daughter that he was right. He knew better. Now, he was just angrily shouting.

"Because I chose it. It might be dumb, and I might regret it later. But it's…"

Lao slammed his hand on his table. The coffee spilled all over his papers. He didn't break eye contact with Toph.

"You cannot just turn your back on everything I have done for you! I have invested everything in you and you always throw it away! How can you not feel even the slightest bit guilty for treating me the way you have these past few years? How can you just tell me that you are not going to go to school after I did everything to make sure you _can_ go?"

"Because it's my life!" Toph screamed as loud as she could, loud enough to push Lao back, loud enough for her face to turn white. "You can't make me do anything! I don't want to go! I'm _not_ going! I am leaving home and going where I want too and I can do that because it's my life!"

Toph stared her father down. Eventually, Lao flinched, sat back in his chair and rubbed his forehead.

"Toph…Toph…I never understood. Ever. I love you but…we are such different people." He was not capable of crying, but a throbbing vein swelled up on his forehead. "It's because of Aang, isn't it?"

"…yeah dad. I love him. He…I…I know you did a lot for me, but Aang is…"

"You are going to risk everything. Your future, your college career…for a boy?" Lao didn't look at her.

"It's not a risk. I'm doing it because I want to do it." She crossed her arms again. "He treats me like I am human being, not a china doll or a nuisance."

Lao sighed and rubbed his eyes again. He had tried to control Toph for eighteen years. He was tired. He didn't want to try anymore.

"Go away." He gestured with his hand. Toph didn't expect that. She stayed still for a few seconds.

"I…"

"Toph…go. Wherever you want to go, go." Lao turned his back to his daughter. Toph's heart cracked.

"It…I mean…dad?" Lao didn't answer. "Dad?" No response. Toph slowly stood up and even slower opened the door. Lao didn't move. He rapped his fingers over the arm of his chair and stared as his daughter slipped outside. "Bye…dad. I love you." Top weakly said.

"I know Toph. I love you too." Lao lowered his head. Toph left. She got what she wanted.

* * *

Aang moved to Toph's room when he heard yelling. He played with a dart, checked the time on his phone five times, and waited nervously while girlfriend faced her father.

Her door opened and Toph walked inside quickly, not looking at him. Toph somehow looked much smaller than she did before. She grabbed one of her duffle bags off her floor and, slowly, unzipped it.

"What happened?" Aang jumped off her bed.

"Can we go?"

"Sure. What happened? Did he kick you out?"

"No." She pushed a few clothes inside, not bothering folding them.

"Did he cut you off?"

"Maybe. I don't care." A few other things were thrown into the bag. She tucked the picture of Aang and her at New Year's Eve under her arm. "I just want to leave."

"What did he say?" Aang was really worried. He had no idea what had happened.

"He said I could go where I wanted to. And that he loved me."

"So…that's it?"

Toph nodded and started crying. "Yeah. That's it." She covered her face and her boyfriend reflexively held her. "He was…god, he was such an asshole to me. But he is still my father."

"It's okay Toph. We can go. If you forgot anything, we'll just get it later." Aang rubbed her head. Toph nodded without saying a word. "I'll carry that." Aang took her bag for her. Toph grabbed a second, smaller duffle bag and put a few more things it. More clothes…and an extra XBOX controller.

They snuck out of her house as quietly as they could, closing the front door in paced, quiet inches. They walked really slowly. Aang tried to match Toph's depressed tempo.

"Wanna take the bus?" Aang asked, slinging the duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Can we just walk for a bit?" Toph held his hand again.

"Sure." Aang led her away from her home. Toph turned around, just to glance at it again, and saw her father looking at her through the window of his study. He had a picture in his hand, one of when Toph was a little girl, back when she behaved, back when he understood his daughter.

Toph looked away and kept walking. Lao looked away and went back to work.

* * *

**I know we all have issues with our parents, but despite their flaws…they usually aren't terrible people. They are just different than us.**

**wolvenfire86[dot]blogspot[dot]com**


End file.
